


Stars Under The Sun

by Nyphette



Series: Cloud Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 127,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - sequel to the blend of Rumbelle and Pretty Woman - "A Cascade Of Roses" and "Castle On A Cloud" - picks up where "Cascade" ends.  The baby arrives while new lines are crossed and new vendettas born!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics

Crumpling up papers in his hands, David Spencer threw the wads over hand toward the wastebasket hoping to make a dunk. He was at a dead end and the activity helped him think. They were exploring all angles, but so far, they had no idea who was leaking information and sabotaging their deals. 

Calling Emma, he asked her to see what she could find out. She had yet to get back to him, so here he was, trying to force an epiphany. David didn’t want to think one of their own employees would be disloyal, but he knew his parents could be very persuasive when they wanted to be.

Emma did suggest checking everyone’s home office to make sure there weren’t any breaches, but David couldn’t see that being the source. Still, when Emma pointed out breaking into a home was easier than an office, he called the tech department and had them run home diagnostics.

Missing another basket, David remembered Gold was out of the country. Noting the time, he figured it wasn’t too late to call his business partner and give him an update. As he reached for the phone, his secretary‘s voice came over the intercom telling him he had a visitor.

Getting to his feet, David thought he was going to be greeting an investor, but instead came face-to-face with his father.

“What are you doing here,” he asked defiantly.

Albert put up his hands in a gesture of peace. “I didn’t come here to fight.”

Putting his hands on his hips, David wasn’t convinced. “Then why are you here?”

“To convince you to give the company back to me,” Albert said easily as he moved to sit.

“And why would I do that,” David asked.

“To spare you the humiliation when I finally take it back.”

A scoff passed the younger man’s lips. “You sound really confident.”

Smiling like a wolf with the scent of prey, Albert shrugged his shoulders. “I’m a confident man.”

“No, you have an inside source,” David argued. “Tell me who it is.”

“And spoil the fun?”

Raking a hand through his hair, David struggled to hold on to the threads of his temper. “We used to be so close, you and I,” he reminded. “What happened?”

“The real world,” Albert sneered.

“We can still work together,” David insisted. “As a family.”

Laughing heartily, Albert threw back his head before once more giving his son his full concentration. “And who is going to change their ways, I wonder?”

“We can compromise,” David pressed. “Talk things out. There are more ways to finalize deals than just using your tactics.”

“My way yields the most profits.”

David raised a brow. “Then how is it you lost the company in the first place?”

“I wouldn’t have lost it if not for Gold!” Getting to his feet, Albert marched to the window and looked out at the familiar view. When his anger was under control, he turned to face his son. “If not for Gold following my every move, trying to sabotage my every deal, none of this would have happened.”

“So, you think to get your revenge by doing what he did? Do you really not care that this company could still fall?”

“Better an honorable death for the Spencer legacy,” he snapped.

“I’m still a Spencer,” David reminded.

“One that betrayed me at every turn!”

“Oh, come on!” David rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t like that and you know it!”

“Then what word best described how you behaved?”

“I followed my heart,” he stated. “And I would do it again.”

“Then I suggest you put your affairs in order,” Albert said, moving to the door. “Your days as CEO are numbered. As are Gold’s.”

Watching his father leave, David exhaled a long breath. Dealing with the guy was never easy, was it?

“Hey man. Everything ok?”

Looking up to see Neal, David nodded. “I take it you saw my father leaving?”

“Yeah,” Neal moved farther into the office. “He give you any hints about the leak?”

Shaking his head, David let out another sigh. “He only came to gloat.”

“He must have a hell of a source to come in person.”

“Yeah, or he thinks he does.”

Neal frowned. “What do you mean?”

“What if he hired some kind of hacker?”

“None of our firewalls have been breached,” Neal pointed out. “He must have gotten the information externally.”

“Unless he hacked one of our home offices.”

Sighing, Neal hated that he didn’t consider that angle. “What should we do?”

“I have Emma on it, but I think I should call Gold. Get his take.”

At the mention of Gold’s name, Neal stiffened. “Yeah, sure. Good idea.”

David knew his friend well. “You alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just odd thinking that there’s a chance he is my father. After all this time.”

“And he’s not what you expected?”

Laughter burst out of his throat. “Understatement of the year.”

As the men sat across from one another, David shrugged. “It could be worse. Gold has a lot of money.”

“Eh,” Neal grinned. “I have enough.”

“A lot of business experience and connections,” David pointed out.

“Ah,” Neal nodded, pointing a finger. “That could come in handy.”

“Though you will have a sibling thirty years your junior.”

Cringing, Neal put up his hands. “Let’s not go there.”

“And a younger step-mother.”

“Oh, man! Not cool!”

Laughing, David and Neal got down to the matter at hand. They needed to find the source of the leak. The sharks were circling, but they weren’t about to be eaten. Not yet.

****

Pacing the floors, Milah couldn’t stop feeling anxious. She was watching Henry while Emma was out on an errand. Cora called and wanted another meeting and she had no idea what to do. Before she was caught in Cora’s crosshairs, Milah actually considered settling in this town. She wanted to be close to her son and grandson.

Unfortunately, Milah realized she had too many bad connections here. After all, not only did Robert reside here, but so did Killian. She doubted his wife knew about their fling. What was worse was the fact seeing Killian at the Valentine’s Day party reminded her too much of the past. 

She missed Killian. Milah gave him up because of Neal, and now she was living with regret. What if she hadn’t ended things with him all those year ago? Would they now be married?

Sighing, Milah knew she needed a plan. Not only was Cora breathing down her neck, but Neal was asking her all about Robert. Milah kept stalling. Honestly, she didn’t like remembering that part of her life. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and ashamed whenever she thought of her marriage. How could she not resent her ex for shattering her dream? The accident changed everything and she was just expected to pick up the pieces. Her aunt’s money helped her forge a new life and she wouldn’t apologize for seizing the opportunity. Milah raised Neal just fine on her own, and he grew to be a wonderful man. Given Robert’s past, he could hardly have been a positive influence.

All these years, it never mattered to her who Neal’s father was. Now, she prayed Neal wasn’t Robert’s. Milah wanted her ex out of her life for good and away from her family. She wanted to live in peace. 

Could Cora help her with that?

Taking out her cell, Milah made sure Henry was still in front of his video games before she dialed. Asking Cora for help was difficult, and Milah became frustrated when Cora insisted on meeting. The moment Emma got home, Milah would drive over to the mansion and see what the cost for help would be. She got the feeling Cora would want nothing less than her soul.

****

The house didn’t have a security system, but there wasn’t one unlocked window or easily picked lock! Walking around the house, Moe knew he could break in through the basement by smashing a window, but he didn’t want to leave evidence. Albert Spencer wanted more information, so with Gold out of town, now was the perfect opportunity to get it. 

Of course, Belle didn’t leave him a key. Instead, she gave it to Ruby! Moe needed to check Gold’s computer. Albert gave him detailed instructions, so all he had to do was get inside the house. 

Walking around from the back, Moe paused when he heard a car pull into the driveway. Ducking behind a bush, Moe watched Ruby Lucas and a blonde woman he recognized from the Christmas party get out of the car. Watching them walk up to the porch and enter the house, he followed keeping his head down. He listened to Ruby and the blonde talk about making sure everything was in order.

Moe cursed under his breath when the blonde said she had to check the home computer. The only stroke of luck was the women left the front door unlocked behind them. Quietly entering the house, he tip-toed into one of the sitting rooms. Listening to the movements of the women.

Emma ran a diagnostic on Gold’s home computer. Ruby took in the mail and took out the trash. Moe kept to the shadows in the corner of the sitting room, holding his breath hoping Ruby wouldn’t walk in. Straining his ears, he could just make out their conversation.

“Someone downloaded files from this computer several weeks ago,” Emma said. “Right around the time of the first botched deal.”

“There must be some kind of mistake,” Ruby commented. “Why would Mr. Gold sabotage his own deal?”

“He wouldn’t. Obviously, it was someone else who has access to this computer.”

“Belle wouldn’t-”

“I know,” Emma cut in. “But there were a lot of people in and out of the house around that time. I’ll call Gold and ask for a list. We should be able to narrow it down. Gold mentioned to David someone got into his personal files around the same time, but didn’t know who. Hopefully, I can figure out exactly what happened.”

“What about in the meantime?” Ruby sounded worried, but Emma reassured her.

“With Belle and Gold in Scotland no one is getting in here. I’d say we’re safe for now. Are you done with what you need to do here? I have to send a report to David and get home to Henry.” 

“I’m good.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

Still remaining still, Moe listened to the women leave the house, but didn’t dare move until he heard the car pulling out of the driveway. Walking to the window, he made sure the vehicle was out of sight before he headed into Gold’s study.

Turning on the computer, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was found out. He needed to talk to Spencer and make sure whatever he was going to do, he did it fast. Moe wasn’t savvy enough with computers to know how the blonde figured out he was here, but he followed the instructions he was given to the letter.

Finished, Moe snuck out the back door and walked around the block to his car. Confident no one saw him; he headed home to his apartment and called Spencer. The man wanted to meet in an hour. Moe brought the jump drive to the usual place. 

Ordering a drink, he moved to sit at the table in the dark corner. Spencer kept him waiting fifteen minutes, which put Moe in a bad mood. Why did the rich act like time wasn’t important?

“You’re late.”

Ignoring Moe’s snapping tone; Albert sat across from him, noting the drink on the table. When he first met Belle, Albert did his research. The second he discovered Belle had an alcoholic father, he knew the man would be desperate for money and easy to control.

Tracking Moe to his favorite bar, Albert struck up a casual conversation, got on the subject of his daughter, and happily fed Moe all the wrong impressions. Everyone knew of Gold’s reputation. It wasn’t too difficult to draw the wrong conclusions. Cora thought she was the master manipulator in the family, but he wasn’t without his resources.

“It’s only a matter of time,” Moe complained as he told Albert about what the blonde was up to.

“Mr. French,” Albert said calmly. “I paid you very handsomely for information. Information, I have yet to receive.”

“I want a guarantee of protection first,” Moe insisted. “I’m on probation. If the law suspects me-”

“Don’t worry about that,” he said, waving off the comment. “I have deep pockets and plenty of friends. I’ll help you as long as you keep helping me.”

Frowning, Moe was starting to have more and more doubts. So far, Spencer promised to ruin Gold and run him out of town, which would enable him to have Belle back. However, none of those promises came to fruition. Was it wise to keep helping this man? Then again, what if he incurred Spencer’s anger? 

“I’m not sure there is anything else I _can _do if they know about the computer-”__

Albert waved off his words. Sliding an item across the table, he glanced around the bar to make sure no one was watching. Seeing Moe’s confused look, Albert almost laughed. 

Examining the device, Moe caught the other man’s eyes. “A bug?”

“Plant it in Gold’s home office.”

“But-”

“They’ll be too distracted with computers and hackers to suspect this move. If you can help me listen in on Gold’s business, I’ll keep sending you those generous stipends.”

“But won’t he do most of his business at the office?”

“I’ve already got that covered.” Albert watched Moe consider the offer. Like any other father, he was torn, but in the end Moe French did exactly as expected. He took the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up with more energy, Belle smiled remembering the indoor pool in the castle. A good night’s sleep went a long way in helping with the jet lag. Then again, so did the multiple orgasms.

Changing into a bathing suit, Belle left a towel within reach before wading into the water. The temperature was just right. Doing a few laps, Belle didn’t feel as cumbersome with her belly in the water. Finding a rhythm, she was soon lost in her activity.

Unaware of how much time passed, Belle was swimming toward the wall when she glimpsed a figure standing by the edge. Unable to make out whom from beneath the water, she surfaced, rubbing the water out of her eyes. Blinking at the sight of her husband in jeans and a tan button down shirt, Belle couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Good morning,” she greeted.

Using his cane for leverage, Gold knelt down and smiled into her eyes. “I thought I would find you here.”

“Did you?”

Nodding, he bent forward to press a quick kiss to her lips.

“Ouch,” Belle laughed. “You’re whiskers itch.”

“I didn’t feel like shaving this morning,” he admitted.

“Well, you still look awfully handsome,” she teased.

Glowing under her praise, Gold cleared his throat. “I came to ask if you were up for a day in the city.”

“Do you have business?”

“No, but I saw a store with some nice baby items. I figured we could make a day of it. Shop, have lunch, then shop some more.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head. “You spoil me too much.”

“Well, think of this trip as being for the baby.”

Unconvinced, she gave him a knowing look. “The baby is going to be spoiled rotten if you’re not careful.”

Gold just chuckled. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Sighing, Belle pushed away from the wall, swimming for the stairs. Walking around to meet her, Gold draped Belle's towel around her shoulders as she emerged from the pool. Hugging her from behind, Gold pressed a kiss to her shoulders.

“Are you feeling better today, sweetheart?”

“Much.” Smiling over her shoulder, she stepped out of his embrace so she wouldn’t drip all over his clothes. She loved seeing him in casual wear and didn’t want to give him an excuse to change.

“Did you eat breakfast,” she asked as she dried off.

“I was waiting for you.”

“Well, I’ll ty to be quick about getting dressed. Just let me rinse off the chlorine.”

Gold walked her up to their bedroom to make sure she was alright. He was getting very protective, but he couldn’t help it. They were in the last trimester and all he wanted to do was watch over the two of them while spoiling them rotten.

An hour later, they finished breakfast and drove into the city. Gold saw a specialty shop with beautiful gifts for babies when he was searching online. He wanted to explore the place with Belle.

Seeing her face light up at all of the baby accessories was worth the drive. The store was huge, easily three stories, and Belle tried to figure out where to focus her attention first. As with most baby stores, there was three times the amount of pink as there was blue. Even more challenging was trying to find neutral colors without hints of green or yellow.

“If we have a girl, she can still wear blue, right,” Belle said as she held up a pale blue onesie with white puffy clouds embroidered on the front. “We are behind on getting clothes. At this rate, the baby will be wearing onesies for the first few months of his life.”

Chuckling, Gold reached for a small pink dress with a gold sash. “We can buy for both.” 

Sighing, Belle shook her head. “But then some of the clothes might go to waste.”

Putting the baby dress back on the rack, Gold’s fingers fidgeted. Biting his lower lip, he wasn’t sure if he should say anything. He was about to change the subject, but Belle caught sight of his expression and took his hand in her own. 

“Robbie, what is it?”

“Nothing,” he said with a smile.

Refusing to let him off the hook, she squeezed his fingers. “Tell me.”

“It’s just – the money wouldn’t be wasted if we had a second or third child. I mean, if you wanted to.”

Moving forward, she kissed his cheek. “Of course I do,” she said gently in his ear. A teasing spark entered her gaze in the next instant. “What if we have all girls though? Or all boys?”

Smiling Gold gave a casual shrug. “We’ll just have to keep trying.”

Giving his lips a quick kiss, Belle found some socks and bibs. She went to go look at toys while Gold wandered off to the crib linens. An ivory blanket and pillow set trimmed in gold satin caught his eye. The colors would work for a boy or a girl. 

Feeling the soft fabric, Gold didn’t see the saleswoman approaching. “We can embroider any name on the blanket or pillow for you.”

“Really?”

The woman smiled. “Do you have a name picked out?”

Gold’s smile deepened at the question. “Yes.”

“Then we can put in a custom order. It’s free if you buy both today.”

The blanket and pillow were soft and adorable, even if a bit pricey. Gold knew he should probably wait, but he wanted to surprise Belle. He was taking a chance, but in his gut he felt like they were having a boy. Though they didn’t agree on any girl names, they did have one for a son.

Gold placed the order and filled out the form for the name. No sooner did the saleswoman disappear with the form and selection, Belle found him. Carrying a basket full of socks, bibs, and onesies, she said she needed to help with picking out more mobiles. Promising to join her in a few minutes, he watched Belle move off several paces when the saleswoman returned with the receipt.

Thanking her, Gold was about to join Belle, but the woman made a comment about him being such a considerate grandfather. Seeing the woman look at Belle, then back at him before walking off, Gold realized she thought he was Belle’s father!

Stunned, it took him a moment to remember his intent. Pocketing the receipt, he went to find his wife. Was it the cane? Who was he fooling? Gold knew he had a few grey hairs and he was older than middle aged.

Did a lot of people see him with Belle and think they were father and daughter? Did they question why Belle was with him? 

Such things shouldn’t matter, and yet…they did. By the time his child was of college age, he would be well into his senior citizen years. An age when most men did have grandchildren. Would he live long enough to even see grandchildren? Would he be able to be around to see his family grow?

Suddenly, the idea of having four or five children felt irresponsible. Belle would be left alone to raise them, and she would have to care for him too if he lived to be an old, old man. How was any of this fair to her?

“Robbie?” Belle snapped her fingers in front of his face until he blinked and focused. Holding up a mobile with moons and stars and another with baby animals, she gave him an expectant look. “Which one?”

“That one,” he pointed blindly to the moon and stars.

Smile fading, Belle put the one with baby animals back on the shelf. The moon and stars would match the clouds on the ceiling of the nursery. She had an idea for the bare wall as well. She wanted a mural featuring a field in the day bleeding into night where they could change the decals as they wished.

Even as she tried explaining her idea to her husband, he just absently nodded and told her she could have whatever she wished. Something was bothering him, but what? Was he thinking about Neal? Now, she felt guilty for her outburst.

If Neal turned out to be Robbie’s son, of course she would welcome him with open arms. She and Emma were already good friends. The dynamic would take some getting used to, but she was sure they could all manage.

At the checkout, Gold pulled out a wad of bills to pay and noticed how people stared. Were they too thinking Belle was his daughter instead of his wife? Paying an associate to pack the car, Gold helped Belle into the passenger’s seat.

“Everything ok,” she asked when he climbed behind the wheel and turned over the engine. 

“Yeah, fine,” he answered as he pulled into traffic.

Belle knew better. Feeling the baby start doing extra gymnastics, she smiled down at her belly. Love washed over her as she thought about what the baby would look like. Would he have blue eyes or brown? Her chestnut hair or brown like Robbie’s? Either way, she was looking forward to holding her child in her arms.

They ended up going to a very nice pub for lunch. Belle sat next to him in the booth so he could feel the baby kicking. Their child managed to bring a smile to his face, but she could tell something was still plaguing his mind.

Against, Robert insisted nothing was wrong, giving her a forced smile and telling her to choose her entrée. Glancing at the menu, Belle wasn’t sure where to begin. The choices were intimidating to say the least. Haggus?

“Why don’t you choose for me,” Belle said. “I don’t think I really want to know what I’m eating,” she commented as she pushed aside the menu.

Laughing heartily, Gold figured he could understand her request. Ordering for the both of them, he felt his mood start to lift. He was here with the woman he loved. He should be enjoying the day instead of wallowing in self-pity.

They shared some light conversation before and older woman walked by the table, pausing seeing Belle’s swollen stomach. Gushing, she asked Belle when she was due and if she was having a boy or a girl.

“What a lovely accent,” the woman laughed when Belle answered. “You’re no’ from Scotland!”

“America,” Belle laughed.

“Bless ye. And is this yer first?”

Nodding, Belle let the woman feel her belly. They talked a few more minutes about names and the joy of babies before the woman continued on her way.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Belle observed as they nursed their drinks waiting for their meal.

“You were preoccupied,” he said with a shrug.

“She was friendly,” Belle smiled. “A lot of people here are.”

“Not so many back home?”

Shrugging, Belle sipped her water. “Maybe the accents make the words seem nicer.”

Barking out a laugh, Gold reached out to take her hand, needing to feel her touch. Reassured by their connection, his eyes twinkled with humor. “Is that why you were never afraid of me? Why you saw through the mask I put on for the world?”

Running her fingers over his, Belle gave him a look of adoration. “I think it was a combination of a lot of things.”

When their meal arrived, cutting off Robert’s response, Belle picked up her fork, breaking skin contact. She ate hesitantly, not asking for details about the food. Tackling his own lunch, Gold supposed it was for the best. Belle enjoyed her food well enough, but he doubted she would be as enthusiastic if she knew the truth.

After lunch, he walked down the street with Belle on the way to another store. Holding her hand, he was happy, nearly forgetting all about the saleswoman‘s comment. Then he noticed an older woman walking down the other side of the street eyeing them with disapproval. Detaching his hand from hers, he couldn’t look at his wife when she asked again what was bothering him. Luckily, they arrived at the store, so he was spared from answering.

Bracing for more nasty looks, Gold tried to put on a smile and be happy for Belle’s sake, but he couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not having a child was the right choice. Gold didn’t want to think having a baby with his true love was wrong, but was he being unfair?

As Belle debated if they should have a nursery in the castle, considering they may not be in the country very long, Gold didn’t have the heart to tell her his concerns. Seeing her so happy, he refused to chase away her joy. Belle deserved to have a good time without him bringing her down.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“That’s the tenth time you’ve said that to me today,” Belle pointed out as they sat at the formal dining table with Matthew for dinner.

When Robbie didn’t comment, she almost pressed the issue, but she sensed it was a personal matter. With his father here, Belle thought it best to wait. Robert seemed relaxed now around his father, but still a little guarded. She couldn’t blame him, but she hoped they would all grow closer.

After dinner, Belle chatted with Matthew a bit longer while Robert went to make some phone calls. When her father-in-law headed off to bed, Belle headed for her own bedroom to read. Putting on the belt which would help the baby listen to music, she then put on her own headphones before relaxing against the pillows. Opening her book, she soon became lost in the story. 

Hours later, seeing the door open, she paused the music and watched her husband walk to one of the windows as he chatted on the phone. Eavesdropping was not her intention, but hearing snippets of the conversation, she could figure out he was checking in at the office. Was he talking to Neal?

If so, they seemed to be getting along. Belle knew it was to be expected the pair would be curious about one another. So why did she feel little stabs of jealousy?

Pretending to be focused on her book, Belle didn’t look up when Robbie ended his call. Waiting until he came to sit down next to her on the bed, she gave him a warm smile as she put her book on the nightstand.

“Hey,” she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

The way he responded, only giving her a quick peck, caused a frown to take over her expression. “Something is wrong,” she stated. “You can’t keep putting me off forever.”

Sighing heavily, Gold ran a hand through his hair. Looking at Belle, he was overwhelmed with love. Making an incoherent sound, his face moved in to nuzzle her neck. Kissing her, Gold inhaled her floral scent as he felt her fingers run through his hair. Finally lifting his head, he told her about the saleswoman’s comment.

“I should have been more careful,” he said with a shake of his head. “Getting you pregnant was irresponsible.”

“Robbie,” she whispered as she took his hand. “Age is just a number. We are in love and happy. Our child is coming into a loving, nurturing home. A lot of people in this world can’t make such claims.”

“But she was right,” Gold argued. “I do look like a grandfather.”

Laughing, Belle reached out to stoke his face. “Not to me, you don’t.”

“But, Belle, they-”

“So what,” she interrupted. “Who cares what other people think? We never did before. Because some stranger said something – not knowing us at all – does that mean I should just leave you and find someone younger?”

Gold’s eyes widened with fear. “Belle – no!”

Pulling him close, she continued to stroke his face and his hair. Robert loved her, she knew, and his desperate fear was having his family abandon him. Oh, she could punch that faceless salesperson for causing him all this self-doubt!

“I love you, Robert Gold,” she whispered as her cheek nuzzled his. Though his whiskers were rough, she didn’t care. “I’m over the moon to be having your baby.”

“You mean that,” he asked, his voice muffled by her hair. 

“You know I do.” Belle’s arms circled him as best she could manage. Running her hands up and down his back, she wanted to soothe away all his pain and insecurity. “I also know that you _will _be here to see your children grow. You will see our grandchildren and know just how much your whole family loves you before you even dare to leave this world.”__

Pulling back, he combed his fingers through her hair, looking into her eyes. “Do you think so?”

“Yes,” she breathed. Seeing the tear leak out of his eyes and slide down his cheek, she moved forward to kiss the moisture away. Pressing light kisses all over his face, she whispered how much she loved him. When his lips slid over hers, he let out a long sigh before deepening the touch. 

The familiar heat rose between them, making Gold crave things he knew he shouldn’t. The bigger Belle became, the more he should be able to control his urges. They did have a long day, full of walking and shopping. Belle should rest. Feeling him pull back, Belle sighed. Robbie was trying to be careful, and though she did want him, perhaps restraint was best. Though she was really only showing in her belly, Belle did feel self-conscious at seven months.

“I’m going to soak in the tub,” she said as she started to get up. “Want to join me?”

“No.” Gold shook his head. Seeing Belle naked would surly drive him over the edge. “But I’ll be right out here if you need anything.” 

“I know,” Belle smiled before walking into the luxurious bathroom.

Hearing the water running, Gold shifted anxiously on the bed trying to find a comfortable position. In his mind’s eye, he saw Belle undressing and climbing into the steaming water. Feeling his cock pulse, he muttered curses under his breath.

He was a grown man, fully in control of is impulses! He could resist Belle _and _the temptation to take his manhood in hand.__

Pacing, he raked his hands through his hair and tried to think unpleasant thoughts. Every time he was nearly resisting temptation, he heard a splash and gritted his teeth as his desires swam through his blood.

Having had enough, Gold headed into the bathroom insisting he was just going to check on his wife. That was it. Seeing her reclined in a sea of bubbles, eyes closed, the top of her belly above the water, he relaxed. Walking to the sink, he splashed some cold water on his face, hoping the shock would cool his desires.

Grabbing a towel to pat his face dry, he heard Belle stir behind him. Biting his lower lip, he knew he shouldn’t look, but he turned around anyway. His wife was looking over at him, beautiful as always.

“Wash my back,” she asked.

Nodding, Gold walked over to the edge of the tub, taking the washcloth from her hands. “Lean forward,” he said thickly as he sat down on the edge.

Closing her eyes, Belle savored the touch of his fingers and the warmth of the cloth running down her back. The hot water was going a long way in soothing away her aches. 

When the pressure of the cloth disappeared, Belle’s eyes fluttered open. She was about to ask him to massage all the knots out of her shoulders, but he read her mind, his fingers already kneading between her shoulder blades, making her moan. Belle eased back into his touch, loving how attentive Robbie was with her.

“I shouldn’t have taken you to so many places today,” Robbie said as he pressed out the tension in her back.

Sighing with contentment, Belle shook her head. “We got a lot of nice things for the baby.”

“Is he kicking a lot?”

“He was earlier, but he’s calming down now.”

Unable to resist, Gold pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Leaning into his touch, Belle whispered his name. Feeling his lips retreat, she turned around, looking up into his face. As their eyes connected, her hands reached up to grasp the collar of his shirt.

“Belle,” Gold said in meager protest.

“Kiss me,” she softly demanded.

Gasping, he knew what she was asking, but couldn’t remember the reason he should resist her charms. The second their lips met, the passion rose up between them. As the kiss deepened, Belle’s fingers yanked and tugged at his shirt. Helping her, Gold managed to shrug off the garment and pull Belle against his naked chest.

Running her fingers over every inch of skin she could reach, Belle tried coaxing him toward the water. “Join me,” she whispered in his ear.

“I shouldn’t,” he said.

“Yes,” Belle told him as she sucked his bottom lip. “Yes, you should.”

She nearly pulled him off balance. Catching himself, he laughed and agreed. Leaning back, he made quick work of the rest of his clothing before sliding into the steaming water beside her. Wanting his touch, Belle moved to reach out and run her hand over his stomach as he slid into the bath. Her hand journeyed down to grasp his erection as he sat beside her. Breathing heavily, Gold reached under the water to push her clever fingers away.

“Sweetheart, I-”

Before he could finish, Belle grabbed his face, pulling him close for a hard kiss. Tongues sliding roughly, the couple rearranged their bodies to get more comfortable. Straddling his lap, Belle groaned when she felt his hard erection beneath her.

Rubbing her lower body against his cock, Belle tried sliding her clit along his length with every pass. The water gave her more buoyancy, which didn’t make her movements cumbersome. Good thing because it was the pleasure that was driving her at this point.

Moaning as the kiss grew wild; Belle rubbed her folds and clit up and down his penis, feeling the pleasure build as desperation made her pant and writhe. “I want you,” she moaned.

“Then take me, Belle,” he growled before reclaiming her mouth, thrusting his tongue deep.

Grasping his shoulders, Belle cried out as sensation warmed her blood. Reaching one hand down to grasp his cock, she rose up, guiding him to her entrance. Throwing her head back as she sank down, Belle vocalized her passion. 

“Oh, this feels so perfect,” she panted as she started to ride him. “Ah, you feel so good!”

Watching her face for a moment, Gold smiled as he saw Belle bite her bottom lip as she kept a steady rhythm atop him. Latching his mouth on to her breast, Gold suckled her nipple gently. Her nipples were deeper in color and starting to grow larger in preparation for the birth. He knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge.

Screaming as colors burst behind her eyes, Belle held Robbie’s head to her as she moved faster. “I love this,” she cried. “I love you!”

Sobbing incoherently as the pleasure built, she felt the intensity fall inward. Her clit was throbbing in time with her core and Robbie’s cock was moving deliciously in and out of her body. “Yes,” she cried. “Fuck me! Ahhhh –now!”

Thrusting hard, Robbie reached between them and ran his fingers quickly over her clit. As Belle broke apart, he waited until the moment she fell over the edge to pinch the nub of nerves and send her into a frenzy. Holding her as she thrashed, Gold couldn’t hold back. His shout joined Belle’s as he poured hard and fast into her warmth.

Several minutes later, when they recovered enough to move, Gold eased Belle across his lap, so he could cradle her in his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, Belle wanted to enjoy the moment. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing his chest.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he managed a smile. “Oh, Belle.”

Giggling, she smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his back. “I would like to see a grandfather do that.”

Laughing, he held her a little closer. “Most men don’t have my stamina.”

“Hmmm…” Smiling up at him, she felt suddenly playful. “Very true.” Running her palm over his chest, Belle looked into his eyes. “You always make sure I’m sated.”

Making a satisfied noise low in his throat, Gold let his forehead rest against hers. “Are you satisfied now, Mrs. Gold?”

“For now,” she whispered.

Worried about his knee, she moved off his lap and helped him wash. The water was soon lukewarm and nearly all the bubbles dissipated. Wrapping Belle in a towel, he helped dry her skin. Feeling the baby move, he couldn’t hold back a smile.

“I can’t see my feet anymore,” Belle sighed.

“About time,” he mumbled. 

Belle blinked at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

Shaking her head, she laughed. “No, not nothing! You’re happy I’m fat!”

Straightening, Gold cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with abandon. “I’m happy you’re showing,” he corrected huskily. “I’m happy our baby is growing and is healthy.”

Touched, she kissed him again, feeling her cheeks flush. “Robbie,” she said against his lips.

“I know,” he whispered back as he let the towels fall to the floor. “Let’s go to bed, darling.”

Nodding, Belle squeezed his hands as they walked out of the bathroom. They may be going to bed, but they wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing her phone ring, Regina rolled off her husband and blindly reached for the nightstand. Checking the ID, she couldn’t hold back a groan. 

“Leave it,” Killian murmured in her ear as he spooned behind her.

Surrounded by warmth, for once, Regina did as she was told and ignored the call. A second later, the phone started ringing again. Making a sound of frustration, she turned off the ringer before shifting to look at her husband. They shared a smile before snuggling together in bed.

“We should ignore Cora more often,” Killian joked as he kissed her neck.

“She’ll probably be banging on the door any minute,” Regina pointed out. 

“Then maybe we should get our own place.”

Blinking, Regina wasn’t sure what to say. “We have our own wing.”

“But very little privacy,” Killian debated. “I know you want your mother’s approval, but you have to let go sometime. And what about when we have kids?”

Sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest, Regina blinked at her husband. “What exactly are you saying?”

“That we should finally just have our own lives!”

Scrambling out of bed, Regina took the sheet with her, concealing her body. “Spencers have lived here for generations!”

“But we’re Jones’,” Killian argued.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly couldn’t think of any words. He was right, but-

“Regina!” A loud pounding sounded at the door. “We need to talk! Now!”

Rolling her eyes, she wanted to shout for her mother to go to hell. Instead, she wrapped her robe around her shoulders and went to answer the door. Behind her, Killian climbed naked out of the bed. Seeing Cora enter the room, Killian gave the older woman a wink before walking nonchalantly to the bathroom. If Regina noticed the exchange, she gave no indication.

“What do you want, Mother,” Regina asked in a clipped tone as she folded her arms across her chest.

“I need your help with my next plan,” Cora stated.

“Does this one involve hurting unborn children?”

Seeing the way her daughter’s eyes narrowed in on her, Cora was not impressed. “Regina, dear, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you disapprove.”

“That’s because I do.”

Placing her hands on her hips, Cora did not like what she was hearing. “What are you saying? That you’re taking Gold’s side?”

“No! Of course not! I-”

“Because I would be very disappointed in you, Regina.”

“Gold never went after your children, Mother,” Regina snapped.

Laughing at the absurdity, Cora threw her hands up in the air dramatically. “What do you call his move of trying to mentor you in business school?”

“I was an _adult _!” Regina shook her head in exasperation. “I had a choice and I chose my family, if you recall. Going after Belle’s baby was uncalled for!”__

Never realizing her daughter felt so strongly on the issue, Cora studied her child for a long moment. She needed Regina on her side; if only for the very simple fact she knew far too many of the family secrets. She wasn’t sorry in the least she went after Belle, but she needed to appeal to Regina.

Letting out a long sigh, Cora moved to sit in the closest chair. “You’re right. I wanted to hurt Gold the worst way I knew how and perhaps I did overstep.”

Surprised by her mother’s admission, Regina tried to stay focused and ignored the warning ringing in the back of her head. “Gold is still a threat to our family,” Regina conceded. “But let’s just stay focused on the business aspect.”

“Well…” Cora folded and unfolded her hands. “With Gold currently out of the country, I may have an idea to get back control of Spencer enterprises, but it may involve causing some intense strife.”

Regina frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Neal Cassidy.”

“What about him?”

Did Regina really not know about the drama at the party? Chuckling, Cora shook her head. “I’ve persuaded Milah Cassidy to…inform me about her past with Robert and I’ve discovered a weakness I can exploit. While Neal, David, and Gold are distracted, I’ll come in and take back the company.”

“How?” Regina was more than a little confused. “We’ve explored every possible angle and there is no legal way to get those shares back.”

“Yes, we need to think outside of the box,” Cora admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to make sure Gold is too preoccupied and distracted by the drama I’m centering around Neal, and he’ll just sign away his shares back to us.”

Regina barked out a laugh. “How? By sneaking the paperwork in a pile of other contracts, hoping he won’t notice?”

The idea was ludicrous considering how anal the man was about fine print, but Regina noticed Cora wasn’t making any denials. Disbelief flooded her expression. “That really is what you’re really planning? It’s near impossible!”

“But I have someone on the inside, poised to seize an opening of opportunity! Gold will expect us to do something dramatic and over the top, he won’t be expecting sneaky and conniving.”

Actually, Regina wasn’t so sure. Gold was a very sly man. “He didn’t get his reputation by simply letting people pull the wool over his eyes.”

“But that’s the beauty of it,” Cora said with a huge grin. “He isn’t on his game. Gold is trying to mold his skills to mimic David’s, he’s distracted with his pregnant wife, and now he has to deal with the questions about his ex-wife and her son. Gold will make this mistake and we will flush him out of the company.”

Her mother sounded so triumphant, Regina didn’t want to burst her bubble, but she couldn’t remain silent. “What about David? You’ll still have his shares to worry about, and I doubt the same trick will work twice.”

Waving off the comments, Cora wasn’t worried. “Maneuvering David out of the CEO chair will be the easy part. He’s a sucker for a good cause. Gold is the challenge, and I’m going to make sure he doesn’t see me coming.”

Sighing, Regina knew there was nothing she could say to dissuade her mother away from her cause. “I wish you luck, then,” she said dryly.

“You really think I won’t be able to pull it off?”

“It’s a long shot, at best,” Regina scoffed. “The success all depends on your inside source being at the right place at the right time! And what if the timing is wrong?”

Getting to her feet wearing a cool, serene expression, Cora approached her daughter. “You always did have a limited imagination, Regina.”

“Or perhaps I just have no interest in this feud.”

For a split second, Cora’s temper flared out of control and she nearly slapped her daughter across the face! Letting the anger reflect in her eyes, Cora looked down her nose at her progeny. “You were interested all the way up until just a second ago. It’s too late, Regina,” she stated icily. “You’re a Spencer and I expect you to act accordingly.”

Turning on her heel, Cora left the room; well aware of her daughter’s gaze following her. Regina may think she knew better, but she still had a lot to learn. When push came to shove, Regina would stand with her family if she knew what was good for her.

The moment the door closed behind her mother, Regina let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and raked a hand through her hair. The woman was formidable, but Regina wondered if there was a way to end the silly feud. At least, for the time being? Well, she should probably just be happy Cora wasn’t trying to murder innocent babies.

“What was that all about,” Killian asked as he emerged from the steaming bathroom with a towel around his waist. 

Sighing, Regina rolled her eyes. “You know my mother. More drama.”

“Is she still determined to go after Gold?”

“More than ever,” Regina nodded before walking to the closet. “Did Neal ever mention his father when he was growing up,” she asked over her shoulder.

Killian shrugged as he reached for a pair of black jeans. “I have no idea. I didn’t meet him until freshman year.”

“You know what I mean,” Regina called.

Grabbing a black polo shirt, Killian smiled hearing his wife utter “smart ass” under her breath. One of the things he loved most about Regina was her spicy side. Life was never dull.

“He never talked about it,” Killian answered when his wife emerged from her closet carrying a grey dress, black pantyhose, and a black blazer.

“It didn’t bother him?”

Shrugging again, Killian reached for a pair of black socks. “He grew up without a father. He didn’t know anything else. Why the sudden interest?”

“You’ve heard the rumors,” Regina said as she grabbed her best Italian black pumps and some of her favorite La Bella lingerie.

Killian put on his shoes and socks, scoffing. “That Gold is his father? I highly doubt it.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because Milah despised the man the last few years of the marriage. She would avoid him at all costs.”

Lifting a brow, Regina watched her husband as he reached for his favorite leather coat. “How do you know that?”

“She would speak of it,” he said casually.

Biting down her own jealousy, Regina turned away to finish dressing. “I forgot how close you are with the family.”

“Come now, love,” Killian crooned as he moved behind her to squeeze her shoulders. “You know you have nothing to be worried about.”

“Of course not,” Regina said as she shrugged off his hands. “Every time you flirt with Emma in front of my face I think nothing of it.”

“You _know _that’s a private joke between the two of us because of how Cora tried to push me after Emma, remember? Friendly banter. Besides, if not for Emma, I never would have met David, and if I never met David, then I never would have met you.”__

When Killian kissed her on the cheek, Regina didn’t resist or pull away. In fact, she wanted to sink into his arms, but was actually too preoccupied thinking about the other woman in Killian’s past. The one who actually _did _have a history with him: Milah.__

Though Killian never actually came out and admitted to the tryst, she could put two and two together. The only reason Regina didn’t pursue the subject was because Milah was never around. Neal was a visit-occasionally friend until he settled in town to work for David. She tolerated the couple because their son warmed up to her when he was younger, calling her “Aunt Regina” and making friends with her despite her family connections.

Having a soft spot for Henry enabled Regina to put up with Emma and Killian’s silly, sporadic flirting. However, Milah Cassidy was a whole other story. Finished dressing, she fluffed her hair in the mirror, watching Killian reach for his wallet out of the corner of her eye. 

“What are you doing today?”

“Some office work,” he shrugged. “Then polo practice.”

Sighing heavily, Regina turned away from the mirror. “I thought we talked about this.”

“We did.” Killian turned to look her in the eyes. “I’m going to lead the team to a championship, which means practicing even in the off season.”

“No,” Regina stated. “We agreed when Gold gave you those shares back you would focus more on business and less on playing around. We don’t want to be vulnerable again.”

Gritting his teeth, Killian gave his wife a long look before reaching for his keys. “My last name isn’t ‘Spencer’, Regina. I’m not interested in getting caught up in this feud. Gold would have left my company well enough alone if I hadn’t been married to you!”

“Well, we _are _married!” Her temper got the better of her because they did have an agreement and now he was going back on it! “For better or worse! And I expect you to watch my back like I do yours!”__

Shaking his head, Killian headed for the door. “Don’t flatter yourself, Regina!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The sound of the slamming door was her answer. 

Holding her breath, Regina refused to cry. How could things be so good between them last night and just fall apart this morning? Even as she asked the question, Regina knew the answer. She picked a fight with Killian because she was angry with her mother.

How was she going to clean up this mess?


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes taking in the image of his sleeping wife, Gold’s heart swelled with love. Belle was so beautiful. He still found it hard to believe a woman like her could love him as deeply as she did. 

On impulse, he delved under the covers to see her bump. Resting on her side with a support pillow between her legs, Gold knew it was getting tougher for Belle to get comfortable. Her back was bothering her more and more, which made him feel guilty and helpless. Still, every time he felt his child move, or saw the baby’s foot push Belle’s belly, Gold was consumed with love and adoration. 

Putting a palm over her bump, Gold kissed where he felt his child kicking. How could Belle sleep through such activity? Probably because she was exhausted.

“You’re awake, aren’t you, little one,” he said to the baby. “Soon we are going to meet you.” Gold rested his cheek lightly on her stomach as he smoothed his palm over her roundness.

“I can’t wait,” he continued. “To hold you in my arms. To see what you look like.” He chuckled when he felt a foot press where his cheek rested.

“I hope you take after your mother. And don’t tell her, but I’m calling you ‘Bae’. I really think you’re my son.”

Another sharp kick. Shocked a bit by the force, Gold flinched and moved his head before crooning to the baby to settle down. Keeping his palm over his child, Gold scooting up above the blankets to gaze at his still sleeping wife. Kissing her forehead, he smiled knowing he was a very lucky man.

Coming awake to the sensation of fingers caressing her cheek, Belle’s lips curled as her eyelids fluttered open. “Good morning,” she murmured. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Gold said softly. “How are you feeling?”

Stretching, Belle sighed. “I’m a little sore.” Probably from sleeping in the same position for most of the night.

“I can get you breakfast in bed,” he offered.

“Thank you, but I think I just need to move around.” In fact, Belle felt the need for the bathroom. As she started to sit up, she felt a sharp pain and winced, gasping as her hand moved to her belly.

“Belle,” Gold said with alarm, his eyes widening. “What is it? Is it the baby?”

Blowing out a long breath, she shook her head. “He just kicked me really hard on the inside.”

Hearing her use the masculine pronoun for the baby, he couldn’t hide his smile. “He’s getting big.”

“Huh,” Belle sighed as she threw back the covers and tried again to sit up. “You’re telling me.”

Easing slowly to her feet, she made her way to the bathroom. Reaching for his cane, Gold couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting Belle through this ordeal. He would gladly take away the burden if he could. For now, he was going to pamper Belle with a full buffet breakfast in the dining room. Gold wrapped up his call down to the cook as Belle came back into the room.

“Do you need anything,” he asked as he watched her reach for her bathing suit. “I want to help, Belle.”

“A few, easy laps might work out the tension, then I’m going to soak in the hot tub.”

Gold looked doubtful. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she assured him. “Once I start moving it gets better. Putting on the belly brace, I’ll feel fine.”

He moved forward to kiss her temple. “As long as you’re sure, darling.”

Squeezing his hand, Belle offered him one of her sweet, patient smiles. “I’m sure.”

Belle always felt better after a swim. She wasn’t sure what she would do when they returned home. She guessed she could join a gym with a pool. Belle knew Robbie would find a way to put one in at the house if she asked, but it would require a lot of maintenance and with a baby on the way, she wasn’t comfortable with the idea.

Heading down to the pool, Belle tied her hair back before wading into the water. Once she adjusted to the temperature, she walked the length of the shallow end a few times before her muscles eased enough to do laps. These days, she couldn’t do as many, but she liked to think she was staying in shape a little bit.

After a soak in the hot tub, Belle felt most of her aches and pains ease. Getting dressed, she caught glimpses of her reflection in the private locker room. Her thighs were ticker and her buttocks rounder, not to mention how heavy her breasts were these days, but aside from that, she was all belly.

Just when she started feeling down about her body image, Belle felt the baby move and couldn’t continue feeling so bad. Arms circling her bump, she felt the most all-consuming love fill her heart as she looked down at her moving baby. She loved her child so much there weren’t words to describe the sentiment. 

She knew Robbie felt the same. Belle wanted to be a good mother, so much so that she was afraid. Afraid of doing the wrong thing. Logically, she knew she wasn’t perfect, but she feared her own lack of a mother might hinder her from picking up the basics. 

All the books spoke about a “mothering instinct”. Would she naturally have such a thing? What if she didn’t? Belle didn’t want to hurt the baby. As panic started to rise in her chest, Belle shut her eyes and inhaled several deep breaths.

She wasn’t alone. She had Robbie and great friends to help her. Belle knew her baby wouldn’t grow up the way she did.

Putting on a comfortable, soft flowing dress with tights and boots, Belle dried her hair and went in search of her husband. She wasn’t sure what they would do today, but she had an urge to explore more of the castle. Presently, it was too cold to wander the grounds.

Walking down a corridor, she paused, hearing a familiar voice. At first, she thought it was Robbie, but an instant later, she recognized the thicker brogue belonging to Matthew. Belle was about to walk into the parlor to greet him, but paused when she realized he was talking on the phone. Not wishing to disturb him, Belle was about to continue on her way, but Matthew’s words jumped out to her ears.

“Aye, he’s still in the dark. He doesn’t ken a thing.” Matthew laughed. “Yeah, eager to know his father, he is.” Another pause. “He’s too preoccupied with that wife o’ his. No, no, I know what I’m doing. He’ll never see it coming.”

Frowning, Belle guessed Matthew was talking about Robbie, but why? What was he planning? Hearing him say something about “finding a lady”, Belle heard him hang up. Her instincts had her rushing into one of the other rooms to avoid crossing paths with her father-in-law.

Hearing his footsteps walking down the hall, Belle felt her heart sink down to her knees, even as she tried to rationalize the conversation over in her head. Hearing only one side of the discussion, Belle knew she could be jumping to the wrong conclusions. More than anything, she wanted Robbie to get along with his father. All this time she encouraged Robbie to give the man a chance, but what if she was wrong?

Matthew had the run of the castle now. What if he really was after the money? He left his family all those years ago for a reason. The man claimed he would have taken care of his son and make up for the past, but what if there was more to the story? Belle didn’t want to think the worst, but she wasn’t able to dismiss her worry.

Should she say something to Robert? If she was wrong, why risk hurting him? At the same time, if Matthew was up to no good, they needed to know. Torn, Belle smoothed her hands protectively over her belly.

When she was sure the coast was clear, Belle moved into the corridor, walking blindly. She thought Matthew and Robbie were finally gaining a father/son relationship. Guilt accumulated in the back of her throat thinking she was the one to push her husband to give the man a chance.

Before she was aware of it, Belle was standing in front of Robert’s study. Peeking inside, she didn’t see him. Continuing on, Belle wasn’t sure she could keep this burden for very long. She was so happy to return here to escape all the drama back home, but now it seems she stumbled upon a different mess.

Heading up to the second floor, Belle found her husband in another parlor, designed more like an office with a computer area, typing an email while on the phone with what sounded like an investor. Looking up, Robert spotted her, smiled, and waved her forward. Moving to sit on the pale blue couch, Belle was happy to be off her feet as Robbie wrapped up his call.

“How was your swim,” Gold asked as he finished up his email.

“Fine,” Belle smiled. “Relaxing.”

“Good.” Pressing send, Gold got to his feet and moved over to his wife. Bending to press a kiss to her forehead, his smile faded. “What’s wrong?”

Blinking, she feigned ignorance. “Nothing.”

Giving her a long look, he sat down beside her. Taking her hand, he looked over into her eyes. “I can tell something’s wrong. Won’t you tell me?”

“I’m not sure anything really is wrong,” Belle confessed. “I’m just…worried about something, but I’m not sure I should be.”

“Why don’t you tell me and we can figure it out together?”

Sighing, Belle’s hands smoothed over her bump as the baby started moving again. The last thing she wanted was to upset him, but she knew they needed to be honest with each other always. If her father was conspiring something behind her back, and Robert knew about it, Belle would want him to tell her.

Inhaling a deep breath, Belle told him what she overhead after her swim. She watched Robert’s face carefully for a reaction, but he didn’t look shocked or angry. Instead, he seemed as if he expected such news, which made Belle’s heart ache for him all the more.

“I’m sorry,” she said gently as she squeezed his hand. “I could be completely wrong-”

“Oh, I doubt it,” Gold interrupted. “I’ve suspected for a while now his motives weren’t pure.”

Confused, she shook her head. “But I thought the two of you were getting along. You’re always talking on the phone and catching up. He came to live here and even visited us on Thanksgiving.”

“I know,” Gold sighed. “I thought if I acted amiable and bought into his act, and gave him a few perks, he would show his true colors sooner. I did hope, Belle, but I still kept my guard up.”

Swallowing, she couldn’t stop the tears from swelling in her eyes. Despite all the reassurances he gave her now, Belle still saw the small, vulnerable little boy so in need of love, left to survive on his own.

“He’s gotten a taste for the life, I suppose,” Gold continued. “Getting very demanding with the staff. Hosting parties. Part of the reason I flew him over for Thanksgiving was to give the staff a break and get some of my accountants to go over the damage.”

“Have you tried talking to him,” she asked softly.

Shrugging, Gold rose to his feet. “What would be the point,” he asked as he walked over to the window. From here, he could see the sculpted bushes of the gardens covered in snow. “He may not have set out to take advantage, but he has. If he is hoping to skim funds, thinking no one will notice, he’ll be making a huge mistake. I’ve had Graham looking into his past and keeping an eye on his recent activities.”

“You’re giving Graham plenty of work,” Belle lamely joked.

Still gazing out at the horizon, Gold was ashamed by how his eyes stung as they moistened. He was a grown man with tough skin. He shouldn’t be getting emotional over the hurt his father was causing him. Certainly not after everything that happened in the past. How foolish to think maybe this time would be different. That his father would stick around because of his son more than the money.

Sensing his distress, Belle was there by his side, hugging him tight, her cheek resting against the center of his chest, over his heart. Holding her back, Gold pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Feeling her shake, he whispered urgently.

“Don’t cry, Belle. Please,” he pleaded. “None of this was your doing.”

“I wanted so much for everything to work out,” she sobbed. “For you to have a loving parent you deserved. Now I realize it was partially my fault you even encouraged him this far. It makes me sad how he stomped on your hope like that!”

“No, Belle, sweetheart, none of this is because of you. You opened my eyes to possibilities and helped me heal.”

Holding him as close as she could manage, Belle tried to stop crying, but her emotions had a mind of their own. “Are you that guarded with me,” she dared to ask. “Do you think I will eventually hurt you?”


	6. Chapter 6

The question flew off her tongue so fast; she really didn’t have time to think about what she was asking. Once the words were spoken, they couldn’t be taken back. Belle knew him, but part of her did fear Robert would doubt her love and devotion in some way. He did have his weak moments, but there was a big difference between occasional moments and an overall, lingering doubt.

“Heaven help me, Belle,” he whispered as he continued to cradle her. “You are the only one whom I trust with my heart.” 

Sniffling, she moved to look at his face. “You really mean that?”

Nodding, Gold gave her a warm look as he caressed her cheek. “My beautiful, Belle. I know you are nothing like my parents. I’ve seen your devotion. I see your forgiving heart. Despite everything your father has done, you don’t give up. You are still trying to forge a relationship with him. I see you apply that same devotion and care to me, Belle. Despite it all, you’ve never given up on me. I’ve pushed you away, but you were still there.”

Managing a smile, she wiped at her tears. “You did succeed the one time though.”

Closing his eyes, Gold’s forehead rested against hers for a moment. Recalling their fight in the hotel that day always pained him. “And yet, you found it in your heart to forgive me.” His lips lightly kissed her temple, her cheek, the tip of her nose.

“You are the only one I’ve ever trusted with the truth of my past and you’ve never once held it against me. You have no idea how much that means to me, Belle. No one has ever stood by me like you have.”

“I would take it all away if I could,” she told him. “All the pain and doubt and fear of your childhood. I wish I could just hold you and make it all better and heal the wounds and fix the scars.”

Kissing her lips, Gold very much wanted to get lost in her touch, but first there was something Belle needed to know. “I think a lot will change when the baby is born,” he confessed. “I’ll be able to give our child everything I missed. Share all the experiences I wished I could have had with my parents with our child instead. Being a father will give me a chance to live some of what I was neglected while making sure our child _never _questions or doubts the love and devotion you and I have for him.”__

Crying more, Belle reached for his handkerchief. Gold smiled patiently as she dabbed at her eyes and nose. 

“I’m sorry I’m so emotional.”

Chuckling, he rained kisses on her cheeks. “It’s just hormones, darling.”

“I don’t know how you can sound so casual about it. I’m a wreck.”

Taking back the handkerchief and putting it in his pocket, Gold kissed her lips once again. 

“You’re still mine.”

Cradling her head in his hands, Gold was eager to indulge in another kiss, but in that moment, Belle winced as the baby started kicking. The parents smiled at each other before Gold knelt down to press a firm kiss to Belle’s tummy.

“You can hear me now, can’t you, my little one. I’m your father.” Putting his hand over the kicking feet, he laughed. “You’re going to be a strong one. I can tell. But you really should try not to hurt your mama. She loves you very, very much. As do I.”

Leaning on his cane to stand, he saw fresh tears on his wife’s cheeks. These, however, were tears of joy. Wordlessly, he took his handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it over. Holding Belle close, Gold wanted to see her smile again.

“Why don’t we pick out a crib to put in our bedroom,” he suggested. “We may not be here often enough for a full nursery, but having a crib in our room would help when we do visit.”

He did have a point. After everything, Belle could use some fresh air. “Let me just wash my face and get all the red out.”

“You’re beautiful, Belle,” he reminded. “You know that.”

“Give me ten minutes.” Belle kissed his cheek and was walking out of the room before he could even think to argue.

Checking his phone, he answered a few messages, but then turned off the device. For the rest of the day, Belle would receive his full attention. 

As for Matthew, well Gold wasn’t sure what would be the best course of action. The man was pressing his luck and taking advantage, but Gold wasn’t sure if it was just a temporary phase caused by his sudden elevation, or if his father was only thinking of himself. Eventually, they would have to have words, but not now.

Right now, all Gold cared about was his wife and baby.

****

While Belle was gone, she still stayed in touch. Ruby was very grateful for emails and texts. Right now, she really missed her friend and could use some advice. As if on cue, Emma walked through the front door. 

“I’m surprised to see you,” Ruby said as Emma approached. “You need something catered?”

“Actually, I needed to get away,” Emma confessed. “Henry is at school, so is my sister for that matter. Neal’s at work.”

Ruby blinked. “So, shouldn’t you be able to have some quiet time to yourself?”

“Not if my mother-in-law has her way,” Emma grumbled.

“Come on,” Ruby said. “I have some fresh coffee and pastries in the back.”

“Thank God,” Emma responded with relief.

Serving the coffee and freshly baked Danish, Ruby offered her friend a seat. Once they settled in, Emma decided it wouldn’t hurt to vent a little. “I guess you hear all the gossip from the kitchens, huh,” Emma started.

“Sometimes,” Ruby admitted, sipping her tea.

“Hear any juicy bits about Cora’s Valentine’s Day party?”

Ruby wasn’t witness to the actual showdown, but rumors did spread like wildfire. “That Mr. Gold is really Neal’s father?”

“We don't know for sure yet,” Emma stressed before taking a bite of Danish. “Wow!” She licked her lips. “This is really good.”

“Thanks,” Ruby smiled. “I try.”

“No wonder these things always sell out! Anyway, all Neal and Milah are doing lately is fighting. I don’t blame him for being angry, but I hate Milah appealing to me to get Neal to talk to her. She’s staying with us at the house and everything is just awkward.”

“I can imagine,” Ruby sympathized. “Did she tell him why she lied?”

Emma shook her head. Uncovering things for a living gave her a certain instinct. “Milah swears she doesn’t know who Neal’s father is, but that it probably isn’t Gold. She maintains her marriage to the guy was a personal mistake that she didn’t feel she _had _to share with him.”__

“I guess I can see that.” Ruby sat back in her seat. “I mean, I don’t want my kids to grow up knowing about all my past relationships.”

“Yeah, I know. I get that, but there is a possibility Gold is Neal’s father, so he argues he had a right to know.”

“Why do you think she kept the secret?”

Emma sighed. “Honestly? I think she just fell out of love with the guy and people made her feel guilty about it. Milah was really never the nursing type. I can see how she got frustrated when her husband was suddenly crippled. She probably couldn’t handle the day-to-day. No doubt, her resentment festered until she couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Makes you wonder about that whole ‘for worse’ vow.” Finishing her Danish, Ruby sipped more tea. “She tell you all of that?”

“No, but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist. Milah admitted to Neal she cheated during the marriage. Several times in fact.” 

Milah also confessed about making up a new past when she immigrated to America just to avoid questions. Those stories were what Neal held on to growing up. He was so determined to be a father to Henry because he never had one of his own. Hearing the truth now was tearing away at Neal’s childhood, which was causing the real pain.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“That’s sweet,” Emma smiled. “But I think it’s just something we are going to have to deal with as a family.”

Nodding, Ruby understood. “How weird would it be though? Having Mr. Gold as a father-in-law?”

Eyes widening, Emma shook her head. “I don’t even want to think about that!”

“Belle would be your mother-in-law,” Ruby reasoned.

“Gah!” Emma stuck out her tongue. “Too weird.”

“She would also be Henry’s step-grandmother.”

Putting her head on her hands, Emma groaned. “Stop.”

Suddenly, Ruby burst out laughing. A second later, hysteric giggles had Emma doubling over. Holding her stomach, Emma was grateful she sought out Ruby.

“Speaking of my son’s potential step-grandmother,” she said when she recovered. “We should start thinking of a baby shower.”

“Belle gets skittish whenever I bring up the topic,” Ruby said.

Emma gave her friend a long look. “How much of it do you already have planned?”

“Only everything,” Ruby rolled her eyes before telling Emma all of her ideas. “Mary-Margaret at least set up the registry. I have an invitation list.” Moving to her desk, Ruby shuffled through a few papers before finding the list and handing it to Emma.

Reading the names, Emma didn’t hold back her surprises. “You invited Regina?”

“For good reason,” Ruby defended. “If we totally snub the Spencers it would be bad form. Plus, I’ve seen those movies where you snub the evil witch and she curses the baby, so I figured we should invite _someone _from the family. Since everyone knows about Cora, it would be inappropriate on so many levels. We invite Regina and we avoid the snub and still look like decent people. Besides, odds are she’ll decline. Either way, we avoid a baby curse.”__

Amused, Emma read the rest of the names on the list. “Belle seems the type to want a small, intimate gathering.”

“Ok, you see how that would be impossible, right? She’s the wife of the town’s wealthiest resident. There are appearances to keep here.”

“Maybe if she was like Cora or Regina, but she’s not. Having the shower in the ballroom of the Beruit Rose hotel seems too extravagant.”

“That is where the baby was conceived,” Ruby pointed out.

Blinking rapidly, Emma wore an I-did-not-need-to-know-that expression. “Too much, Ruby.”

“I just thought it could be a little grand.”

“Switch the location to your restaurant and I think Belle will be happily surprised.”

“If they come back from Scotland before the baby is even born.”

“They will,” Emma assured her. Seeing how much time and effort Ruby put into the planning, Emma would feel bad if they couldn’t pull it off. “I’ll figure out a way to get them back in time if they talk about lingering across the pond.”

“Really?”

Ruby looked so hopeful, Emma couldn’t hold back a smile. “Really.” Getting to her feet, she handed over her empty mug and plate. “Thank you for the Danish and the talk.” 

Ruby beamed. “Anytime.”

Heading back to work, Emma did feel better. Hopefully, her mother-in-law wouldn’t be lingering in town much longer. The woman did enough damage already.

****

Signing some paperwork, Regina was studying some accounting spreadsheets, trying her best to focus. All she could think about was her little fight with Killian. Even with the chaos surrounding them, she still loved him very much. Was she losing him?

Hearing a knock on her door, Regina pursed her lips trying to hold in her temper. She needed to be professional here at the office. Answering the door, she blinked at the bouquet of flowers. Tipping the delivery person, Regina carried the vase of lilies to her desk. Reaching for the card, she saw the Game of Thorns logo and gritted her teeth.

If this was one of Gold’s little tricks-

Her thoughts scattered after she opened the card. Reading the words, she felt her heart starting to pound rapidly in her chest. Grabbing her purse, she turned off her computer. Work could wait. Right now, she had something to take care of first.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days, when Belle ran into Matthew, she was cordial and did her best to seem normal. Robbie still didn’t sit down and talk with him and Belle knew it wasn’t her place to say anything. She couldn’t help but get the impression Robbie was trying to find common ground with the man because she was always striving to find the same with her father.

Their situations were reversed in a way. Belle now understood why Robert would get so worried and defensive about her spending time with Moe in case history repeated itself. Right now, she was concerned Matthew would take advantage of his son and maybe even disappear again. As much as Matthew professed to have changed, Belle wondered if he really did.

A few times, Belle caught Robbie on the phone talking to Neal. There was an excitement in his tone Belle knew came from how they seemed to be getting along lately. She wasn’t jealous exactly. Belle knew pretty much from day one how he cared about Neal. Maybe once the paternity results were in, she would be able to breathe easier. 

If Neal was Robert’s son, Belle would accept him unconditionally into the family. The situation would take some getting used to, but Belle was sure they would all come to terms. If Neal was a part of the family, Belle knew a part of Robbie’s past would be reconciled, which made all her concerns seem childish.

Yes, she wanted the baby to be a first for both of them; and he would be on many levels. Right now, she still wanted a little more time before she returned to the states to face the uncertainty. 

Sorting through more baby clothes, Belle realized she and Robbie could not come up with any final girl names. She was all for traditional, but she wanted something pretty as well. Heading into the library, Belle started looking up names, trying to find something with Scottish or Gaelic origin they both could live with. An hour later, Belle sat back rubbing her eyes.

“I hope you’re not a girl,” she told her belly. “You probably won’t get a name until you’re eighteen.”

Hearing her phone chirp, Belle took the device out of her pocket, smiling at seeing Mary-Margaret’s number. Being only gone a week, Belle didn’t realize how much she would miss her friends. Answering the text, Belle realized she wasn’t quite ready to return.

Belle knew Robert loved her. They were married, happy, and about to add a child to the mix. She was confident in their love, but knowing both Cora and Milah were currently in Storybrooke made Belle cringe. In a way she was used to Cora. After all, Belle was dealing with the woman since the beginning. Frankly, she was annoyed Cora didn’t know when to just let things go, but Belle reasoned away her frustrations by remembering the situation was a complicated one.

Milah was never part of the deal. Neither was her son. Yes, Belle took a vow to stay by Robert’s side through the tough times and the good, but nothing said she couldn’t take a break. Belle would always support her husband and make sure he came first, but she needed a break from all the drama.

Throughout everything, Robert never gave her reason to doubt his love and affection. Belle never questioned him, but she did wonder if he thought of Milah more often these days. As they all waited for the test results, did he start to think of Milah with more kindness?

Common sense cautioned her to let the matter rest, but her other emotionally hormonal side gave common sense the finger and warned she should test Robert’s devotion before she was hurt. Impulses were hard to ignore these days. Belle did know better, but it was as if she honestly couldn’t _help _her wild reaction.__

Yawning, Belle suddenly felt the need for a nap. Heading upstairs, she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. A few hours later, the aroma of cheese and meat woke her. Starting to sit up, she realized she wasn’t alone. Looking over to see Robert sitting on the edge of the bed, she smiled.

“Hey,” she said as she moved in for a hug.

“Sleep well,” he asked as he rubbed her back.

“Yeah. We did a lot today.”

“And you slept through dinner, so I brought you a tray.”

Seeing the pizza, Belle was delighted. As she ate, Robbie moved to massage her feet. Feeling pampered, she smoothed a hand over her belly. They were content just to have each other’s company, but the moment she finished her dinner, Belle’s eyes studied her husband.

“You’ve been talking to Neal a lot in the last few days,” she started. “Business?”

“Some,” he said as he finished with her foot and moved to massage her calf. “We also talk about general things. He has a lot of questions about the past and my marriage to Milah.”

“And you’re talking to him?”

“Some things,” Gold confessed before chancing a look at his wife. He knew how vulnerable Belle felt about the subject and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. “He and Milah are arguing and he’s turning to me.”

Biting her lower lip, Belle did feel worried, but she was also curious. “And that makes you uncomfortable?”

Sighing, Gold moved up the bed to rest by her side. He needed Belle and valued her opinion. Taking her hand, he squeezed her fingers before putting an arm around her shoulders.

“If it turns out Neal is my son, then I will tell him my point of view. As things stand now, I’m choosing my words _very _carefully.”__

Feeling a lump form in her throat, Belle swallowed hard. “Because you feel protective of Milah?”

“Lord no,” Gold scoffed. “As far as I’m concerned, she made her bed and it’s all catching up to her.”

Even as relief flooded her system, Belle frowned in confusion. “Then why are you being secretive?”

“Because it’s _my _past, Belle. Speaking of all those old hurts makes me uncomfortable and I’m not used to letting others see my weaknesses. Especially not voluntarily. Old habits, I’m afraid.”__ “But you told me.”

Kissing her hand, Gold turned to give her a smile, but as he looked into her blue eyes his expression turned serious. Whatever joke he was about to make flew out of his mind. “There was always something about you, Belle. Something I knew I could trust.”

Needing to hear those words, she leaned forward to press a few kisses to his mouth. “I love you.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Caressing her cheek, he rested his brow against her temple. “You know me better than anyone else in this world. You hold my heart in your hands and I know it’s safe with you.”

Taking in a sharp breath, she reached out to run her fingers over his face. “I’m still jealous of her,” Belle confessed. “Of her suddenly showing up and stealing all of your attention.” 

“Belle, there’s nothing-”

She put a finger to his lips. “I’m allowed to be possessive. I’m your _wife _. I guess I’m feeling so…emotional toward her even more than Cora because she was once your wife too.”__

Eyes shining with understanding, Gold cupped her face in his hands, maintaining eye contact. “Milah is my _past _. You are my future. I think we all agree now my marriage to her was a huge mistake. Yet, I learned from it and I was set on the path to find you.”__

“Robbie,” she said thickly as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. He pulled her close into his embrace and she didn’t resist. Belle hardly knew why she was crying again, but she liked feeling cherished and loved. Being rocked in his arms quickly calmed her down. Feeling better on many levels, Belle eased back into the soft pillows. A change of subject was in order.

“We should think more about girl names.”

Raising a brow, Gold wasn’t sure they needed to worry just yet. He debated if he should confess his thoughts about the baby being a boy. In his mind, their child was a son named “Bae”, but he knew here was a chance he could be wrong.

“Do we have to right this moment,” he asked, kissing her neck.

“What if she comes and we don’t have a name,” she asked while trying to resist getting caught up in his kisses.

“Then we’ll have to really brainstorm,” he said nuzzling her earlobe. Biting, Gold felt his wife tremble in his arms and make small noises as he continued to pleasure her.

“Robbie, please,” she whispered in a halfhearted attempt to make him stop.

“Are you alright, my love,” he asked huskily as he delved beneath her shirt. “Can I do this?”

Blood warm, core beginning to throb, Belle wasn’t able to deny her cravings. They undressed slowly, savoring each other. Belle was amazed how Robbie always made her feel beautiful even with her belly so obvious between them.

Oh, she loved touching him! Loved feeling him surround her with warmth and make her feel cherished. When neither of them could wait any longer, Belle rolled gently to her side as Robert snuggled into position behind her. Covering her back with his body, he lifted her leg and entered her wetness slowly.

Feeling his arms surround her, hands kneading her breasts, Belle looked over her shoulder to see his face. Robert kissed her as he moved within her. Panting, moaning, writhing, Belle moved with him, unable to get enough. He tasted so good, felt so good, there was nothing like it!

She was close. Gritting his teeth as Belle’s sheath milked him; Gold was determined to give her pleasure first. Reaching down to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, he groaned hearing her crying out in joy, feeling her warmth throbbing around him. Gold sobbed her name as he pushed her over the edge.

Screaming as her orgasm flowed, Belle was only vaguely aware of her husband finishing inside of her. Later, when the aftershocks faded, Belle was pleased to still be held protectively in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. She never wanted anything to cause this peace and happiness to end.

****

“Should we call Gold?”

Shaking his head, Neal wasn’t sure what the hell they should do. “Don’t look at me.”

“Something has to be wrong,” David grumbled as he looked over the report again. “Gold wouldn’t purposely sabotage everything we’ve worked for!”

“Which is why I made a list of everyone who had access to his house during the office hacks,” Emma said, urging David to flip the page. “There is a list of guests who attended the holiday party where the first breach occurred. The next happened a few days ago. Gold and Belle are most definitely in Scotland and Ruby has the only key.”

Shaking his head, David couldn’t conceal his confusion. “Why would Ruby go after the company? Does she need the money?”

“No,” Emma stated. “I casually went over to her place the other day and scanned her system when she wasn’t looking. Everything was clean. I checked her phone records and financials to be sure. She’s not behind this.”

“Then who?”

Glancing at her husband, Emma wasn’t sure she should continue. There was a lot of shit hitting the fan lately and this was only going to make everything worse. Seeing Neal nod, Emma looked back at David.

“Belle’s father.”

Confused, David was sure there was some sort of mistake. “What does her father have to do with any of this?”

“I checked his financials. He’s been getting cash from an unknown source once a month, for nearly five months now. He was at the Gold’s party and I found his fingerprints on Gold’s computer when I went back to the house after the latest breach.”

“What motive would Moe French have to work with my parents?” David looked from Emma to Neal. “Are you sure he’s not being set up?”

“I’ve been following his movements to make sure,” Emma said.

“And?” David wasn’t sure where any of this was going. “Did he meet with my father? Or with anyone else?”

“I didn’t find anything incriminating, per se, but he is definitely off the wagon. He and Belle have a rocky relationship as it is. I don’t think he’s using her for information, but he is probably using her sympathies to get access to Gold’s home office.”

“But everything you have is circumstantial,” David argued. “I can’t go to Gold with this. Especially if it’s going to hurt Belle’s relationship with her father.”

Looking at David, Emma thought he was being naïve. “Belle is going to be hurt either way. At the very least by what we _do _know. If we plug the leak now, we can stop further damage.”__

“And if you’re wrong,” David challenged.

Emma shrugged. “If I’m wrong about Moe being the leak, then we go back to the drawing board.”

David and Neal exchanged knowing looks. “Let me tell Gold,” Neal offered. “We’ll see what he wants to do.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Bloody hell!”

Rain pelted down so fast, visibility was practically null. Turning the wipers on high, Gold navigated the roads as best he could. He already called every restaurant, pub, and tavern within a fifty mile radius trying to track down a bloody cheesesteak sandwich to satisfy Belle’s wild craving. Scotland was not known for bloody cheesesteaks!

Finally, he called one pub, described what he needed made, and offered double the money. The only reason he was even out in this kind of weather was because Belle’s back was hurting her to the point she was in bed and their own cook was sick. Oh, who was he fooling? If Belle asked him to fly to the moon, he would do it. Seeing her struggling made him feel guilty and helpless. Even if he was out in this storm, at least he was doing something. 

Luckily, Gold made it home before the storm got any worse. Coat soaked, he paused in the corridor to shake of the excess water and flip his damp hair out of his face. Gripping his cane, he was not looking forward to climbing all those stairs, but Belle was waiting. Gold didn’t want to disappoint her.

Reaching the second floor landing he heard his phone ring and had to put the bag of food aside on a window sill to answer. Seeing Neal’s name on the screen, a small smile came to his face.

“Neal,” he answered. “Good to hear from you.”

“Yeah,” Neal’s voice came through with a thread of static. “I didn’t mean to call so late.”

“It’s not too late,” Gold said hurriedly. “Is something going on? Business?”

“Yes and no.” Sighing, Neal didn’t know how to break the news. Best to just be done with it. “Emma has a very good lead on our leak. I’ve emailed you all the information.”

“Alright,” Gold said. “I’ll check it out.”

“It’s not that simple.”

Frowning, Gold didn’t like the almost regretful note in the other man’s tone. “Why not?”

“It’s Moe French.”

Temporarily speechless, Gold blinked as he tried to wrap his mind around the words. Gold never liked Moe simply from the way he treated Belle. He would never forgive the man for putting her in the hospital and endangering his unborn child. For Belle’s sake, he made an effort to get along, but Gold thought Moe was a drunken screw-up, not a corporate saboteur.

“Who was he working with,” Gold finally managed to ask. “Cora, Albert, or Regina?”

“Well, that’s the tricky part,” Neal sighed. “We think we have things handled on our end, but read the email and let me know what you think.”

“Alright,” Gold nodded, reaching for the bag of food. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Neal said in a rush. “There isn’t any evidence that Belle was working with him. I just thought you would like to know.”

Gold’s first impulse was to yell at Neal. Of course Belle wasn’t helping her father betray him! He knew her better than that! A moment later, Gold realized it was probably David who wanted the extra peace of mind. Temper cooling; Gold realized a year ago, it would have been natural for him to suspect father and daughter of consorting to scheme to steal business secrets. Now, he would defend Belle with his last breath.

Thanking Neal, Gold ended the call and headed up the rest of the stairs. Entering the bedroom, he sighed, catching sight of Belle asleep on the bed. All of that running around was for nothing, apparently. Setting the bag aside, he moved to look down at his wife.

Belle looked so peaceful; he didn’t have the heart to wake her. Putting her fluffy socks on her bare feet, he lifted her as gently as he could manage to pull back the covers. Putting her support pillow between her knees, he tucked her in so she would be warm. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he whispered words of love before stepping back to call a servant.

This cheesesteak was going in the fridge, but he was simply too tired to take the stairs all the way down to the kitchen on his own. After the servant came and went, he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to his wife. No sooner did he settle in, he felt Belle stir. 

Snuggling up to her husband, Belle reached out a hand to pull him close. “Hmmm,” she murmured as she curled her head into the crook of his shoulder. “Your hair is damp.”

“Because it’s storming, sweetheart,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Listening to her breathing slowing, Gold let his eyes drift closed. Tonight was long and he just wanted to rest.

Several hours later, hands were pushing his shoulders.

“Robbie,” he heard Belle whisper. “Robbie, are you awake?"

Grunting, he reluctantly opened his eyes and started to sit up. “Belle? What is it? Is something wrong?”

Reaching for the lamp on the nightstand, he turned on the small light, letting his eyes adjust before looking at Belle. “Is it the baby?"

“Sort of,” she whispered.

“What?”

“I’m hungry,” Belle said softly. “Do you still have that cheesesteak?”

“It’s down in the fridge.”

No sooner did he say the words and Belle’s eyes filled with pleading. He was tired and his knee ached, but how could he say no? Tossing aside the covers and reaching for his cane, Gold waked over to grab his robe, then turned back to look at his wife.

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he tied the garment closed.

“Thank you,” Belle smiled as she moved to sit up and scoot back against the pillows.

The wind whistled against the windows as Gold made his way down to the kitchens. The castle was cold at night and he wasn’t wearing slippers. As quickly as he could manage, Gold heated up the cheesesteak and grabbed a tray. Getting some bottled water and ketchup, he headed back up to the bedroom. Balancing the tray, he took his time.

Presenting Belle with the meal, he watched her eyes look greedily at the food a split second before her hands snatched the sandwich. “Finally,” she murmured before taking her first bite.

Sighing, Gold moved around to the other side of the bed and settled beneath the covers. As Belle ate, his eyes started drifting closed. Just a few more hours…

“Robbie,” Belle whispered.

“Hmmm?” Opening one eye, he looked over at her.

“Do we have anything sweet?”

His brows shot up his forehead. “Sweet?”

Nodding, she leaned over and gave him a smile. “The baby wants dessert.”

Sighing, Gold fought his fatigue and sat up. His hand automatically reached over to rub her tummy. Feeling the baby move seemed to renew his energy a bit. “What would you like, darling?”

“Apple pie a la mode,” she said hopefully.

“Ah, Belle, I’m pretty sure we don’t have that in the kitchen.”

“What about the store?”

Even if he could find a store open twenty-four hours, the storm outside was pretty bad. “There are some cookies down there,” he offered. “And I think I saw some yogurt in the fridge.”

Scrunching her face, Belle shook her head emphatically. The yogurt here tasted nothing like what she was used to back home. In fact, all her cravings were American staples. Was that a sign?

Running her hands protectively over her bump, she saw how tired Robert appeared and felt bad for making him run around to get her food. Of course, the cravings weren’t going away. “I’ll go down and see what we have.” Moving to push aside the covers, Belle stilled when Robert grasped her arm.

“It’s ok, Belle,” he sighed. “Really. I’ll go look and see what we have.”

Touched, she kissed his cheek. “Thank you. You are a wonderful husband.”

“Sure, sure,” he smiled as he again reached for his cane, thinking Belle would quickly forget her devotion during labor. Heading back down through the dark, drafty halls Gold couldn’t stop thinking about the birth.

When they returned home, they would have to take birthing classes. Though he did have general knowledge of the process, he wasn’t sure he was ready to face the specifics. Statistics were great for women these days, but that didn’t mean there weren’t dangers. Complications happened all the time.

Horrible scenarios started playing through his mind, but Gold dismissed them. Belle was young and strong and their baby was healthy. There was no reason to panic.

Finding some of the cook’s gourmet vanilla cake smothered in strawberry buttercream icing, he cut out two pieces. Thankfully, Belle was happy to accept the substitute offering. Gold kissed her cheek before relaxing back into bed.

Several minutes later, finished all her food, Belle put the dishes aside and started asking Robbie what they should do tomorrow. Not hearing an answer, she looked over to see him fast asleep. Moving to kiss his lips lightly, she caressed his handsome face. 

“I love you, Robert Gold,” she said as she snuggled as comfortably as she could against him. Closing her eyes, Belle too, was soon lost in the world of dreams.

****

Finishing up with his accountant, Gold successfully put safeguards in place to curb his father’s spending. Hopefully, Matthew would get the hint and they wouldn’t have to fight over the issue. Gold also hoped Matthew’s over-indulgence was just a passing fancy. If the man really was trying to con him, he wouldn’t succeed. Gold didn’t want to have to sever ties with his father, but he would if it came down to it.

Next, he turned his attention to Neal’s email. The evidence of Moe falling off the wagon was indisputable. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gold wondered how he would tell his wife. Sighing, he looked over the rest of the evidence Emma collected. As much as Gold wanted to brand Moe the culprit in the leak, the evidence was circumstantial. As much as he loathed to admit it, Moe could have accessed his home computer for any number of reasons and tracking cash was tricky. 

From the beginning, Gold wanted to keep Moe French away from his family. Now, he was actually considering covering for the man to spare Belle’s feelings. Being pregnant, she most certainly did not need the added stress. Maybe he should tell her the truth after the baby was born. She would be distracted with their child and may not be too upset over the truth.

Gold concluded they needed more evidence. Emailing Neal, Gold was ready to put the matter on the back burner. No sooner did he exit out of the email account, he heard footsteps. Looking up, to see his wife, he couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Hey.”

Moving to kiss his cheek, she smoothed her hand down his jawline. “I’m ready to go home.”

Brows rising, Gold reached out to clasp her hands. “Sweetheart, are you sure?”

Nodding, she moved to lean against his desk. “I should face the music. Besides, soon I won’t be able to fly.”

“Very well.” Kissing her palms, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her belly. Chuckling, he rested his cheek on her bump. “He’s very active this morning,” he commented, smoothing his palms over his child’s movements.

“ _She _,” Belle stressed. “Is just waking up, I think.”__

Easing back, Gold urged Belle down to sit in his lap. “Belle, are you really hoping for a girl?”

Smiling, she lightly kissed his lips. “All I really want is a happy, healthy baby. Boy or girl, this child is our own little miracle.”

Watching the slight tension leave Robbie’s face, Belle kissed him again. She could tell he really wanted a son. Deep down, she wanted to give him his wish, but she also wanted to be prepared in case the baby was a girl.

“We need to agree on a girl name,” she reminded gently.

“Alright,” he sighed. “Why don’t we discuss it on the plane ride home?”

“Deal.”

This time, Gold pulled her face forward for a thorough kiss. He was ready to go home, too. There was a lot left undone.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting to the office early, Neal wanted to lose his mind in work. Emma was being really supportive, but he couldn’t just turn off the anger and resentment he felt toward his mother. How could she lie to him all these years? 

Growing up, Neal would see his friends and classmates out with their dads, doing things like sports and going to ball games. He would ask his mom about his own father and got the story about how the man died before Neal was born and how he was her beautiful miracle; a piece of him to live on.

What a crock of shit! Ok, to be fair, hearing the truth at that age would probably have been confusing and traumatic, but when he was an adult, Milah should have told him everything.

Never having a father growing up in a lot of ways defined the man Neal grew to be. When Emma told him she was pregnant, he jumped at the chance to be a father. Plenty of people called them crazy for wanting to be a family, but they beat the odds.

Now the truth came out that his mother was actually married to a completely different guy when she got pregnant, was cheating on him with random strangers, then up and left when she got the money to start a new life. The loving, caring mother he grew up with would never have behaved that way. Well, Neal supposed everyone had their secrets. Still, how could he not feel betrayed?

Neal could understand how Gold felt about the truth. He was lied to as well. Crazy as it sounds; Neal was starting to understand the guy a little better. From what he could gather, Gold loved his mother once. She crushed him under her heel and, as a result, Gold learned to be ruthless. All the schemes he pulled, and the underhanded deals did, made him out to be a beast.

However, Neal witnessed firsthand how the guy was trying to change. Gold was happy to talk to him about what drove him to Belle. Sure, they man was tight lipped about his past and marriage to Milah, but Neal understood Gold’s reasons. At the same time, he was consumed with this need to find out who his father was. Hell, Gold was the only person not driving him up a wall lately.

Maybe it was stupid, but Neal felt like Gold was acting more like a father to him than anyone else. They were bonding and Neal wasn’t hating it. In fact, he was grateful to have someone to talk to who had firsthand experience with Milah’s lies.

Did Neal want Gold to be his father? Honestly, he wasn’t sure. If someone walked up to him a year ago and asked that question, Neal’s answers would have been “hell, no”! Even a few months ago he would have said “probably not”. Lately, though, Neal was coming to understand Gold and his decisions. Then again, there could be a chance he would regret getting close to the “beast of business”. 

Hearing a knock on his office door, Neal looked up in time to see his mother cross the threshold. Heaving a sigh, Neal didn’t get up from his desk, or make a move to greet her.

“I’m in the middle of work,” he said, typing away at the computer.

“Neal, we need to talk,” Milah said quietly as she moved to sit in front of his desk.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You’re avoiding me at the house, so I came here. Look, we need to clear the air.”

Looking up from the computer, Neal felt his temper rise, but pushed down the urge to scream in her face and throw his paperweights against the wall. “You want to air all of this dirty laundry in a public place?”

“No,” Milah said, stiffening her spine. “But you haven’t given me much choice.”

“Don’t put any of this one me,” he snapped. “No one forced you to lie to me my whole life!”

“Neal, I didn’t think I had a choice!”

“Oh, please!” Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he couldn’t believe his mother was seriously trying to get sympathy by playing the victim. “You knew _exactly _what you were doing!”__

“I wanted a fresh start! A clean slate!” Desperate, Milah’s eyes pleaded with him. “Can’t you at least try to accept that?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I can, but what I want to know is if you would ever have told me the truth if Gold hadn’t confronted you. If none of this even came to light, would you have _ever _told me?”__

“There was never a need-”

“Never a need?!” Neal’s palm slammed down in his desk. “The guy could be my father!”

Seeing Milah jump, he inhaled several deep breaths to calm down. “You know what never having a dad did to me,” he said evenly. “How it shaped me. How I was do determined to be there for my own son. You knew all the pain I went through and you never once mentioned that there was more to the story.”

“Because the odds are very slim that Robert is your father,” Milah said matter-of-factly. “He was always working, and I preferred the company of others.”

“But there is still a chance?”

Sighing, Milah didn’t know how to explain exactly how life was for her back then. She only…dealt with her husband when he started to get suspicious. She wasn’t a fool. Milah may not have been happy in her marriage, but at that point she didn’t want to give up her comfortable home. Once her inheritance came through, all bets were off. 

“I don’t want you getting close to him,” Milah said. “He’s not a good man.”

Scoffing, Neal raked a hand through his hair while wearing a sarcastic smirk. “Really? He’s not the good one in all of this?”

“He’s certainly not a saint,” Milah snapped. “Trust me; he has done his fair share of lying and telling half-truths.”

“Yeah, but he’s owning up to it!”

“ _Now _, he is,” Milah argued. “But what about before?”__

“And what if I said I just was warming up to him for the money? What then? Would you encourage me because you don’t have an income of your own anymore?”

Gasping as if he slapped her in the face, Milah couldn’t believe her ears! “How dare you! I’m your mother!”

“Don’t pull that card right now!”

“No matter who your father is, Neal, I will _always _by your mother!”__

Unable to argue the point, some of the air deflated from under his sails. “I can’t help how I feel right now,” he finished.

Tears gathering in her eyes, Milah wanted to hug her son close and tell him how much she loved him and how she did what she thought was best. If she moved to try, Milah knew he would rebuff her. Still, she wasn’t leaving here empty-handed.

“Can’t we call a truce, you and I?”

“That depends on what the test results say.”

Afraid he would say that, Milah shook her head. “And what if Gold _isn’t _your father?”__

“Then I’ll have a hell of a lot of more questions.”

The feeling of being scrutinized by her own son was not sitting well with her. He didn’t have the right to judge her or her decisions! Yes, she knew he would want answers, but if he was just going to shut her out, then she didn’t need to be overly cooperative. He would need time. They both would.

“Fine,” Milah sighed. “I’ll leave you to your work.”

Watching her mother’s retreat Neal couldn’t help but feel guilty. The woman made a hell of a lot of sacrifices for him growing up. Still, could the past really make up for all the lies? Was she so selfish that she really wanted to keep him away from his father?

If he and Emma parted ways, he would never have tried to keep her from Henry and knew she never would have tried banning him from his son’s life either. Naturally, he just couldn’t put his mind around his mother’s motives. Right now, he didn’t want to think about it. Any of it. 

Focusing on his work, Neal hoped there wouldn’t be any more aggravation for the day. Dealing with business was enough.

****

For the first time in ages, Regina felt happy. After a nice lunch at the club, she and Killian actually took time to enjoy each other’s company. Both of them wanted to move beyond their fight. 

When Killian asked what Cora wanted, Regina didn’t think twice about telling him about her mother’s latest scheme. “She is out to prove Neal is Gold’s son to distract him long enough to trick him into signing away his shares.”

Hearing this so-called plan, Killian laughed. “And she actually thinks that will work? Against Gold? He uses every nasty trick in the book.”

“Yeah, well, she’s counting on a number of factors including the one about Gold not being as sharp as he used to be. She thinks the fact he’s settled down and domesticated has made him weak.”  
Killian lifted a brow. “And you don’t agree?’

“Neither of us domesticated to the point where we lost all our wits!” Regina bristled at the very notion! “I’m happily married and I still run a very successful company.”

A smirk appeared on his face. “Happily, huh?”

“Yes,” she said as she reached for his hand. “I know we’ve been fighting lately, but I’ve never stopped loving you. I’m ready to make us a priority again.”

“So am I.”

Gazing into her husband’s eyes, Regina was eager to wrap-up luncheon and go off somewhere to be alone. No sooner did she open her mouth to make the suggestion and they were interrupted.

“Regina,” Albert greeted as he moved to sit down at the table. “Killian. I need a favor.”

Smile vanishing, Regina gave her father a steady look. Most of the time, they got along well, but lately, there was a chasm between them.

“We’re in the middle of something, Daddy.”

“This can’t wait. I know Gold’s next move and I need your help setting up the block.”

“I do have my own company to run.”

Giving his only daughter a long look, Albert wasn’t accepting “no” for an answer. “We need to strike while the iron is hot,” he stressed. “Surely, your date can pick up later.”

Glancing at Killian, Regina saw he was waiting for her to make her choice. Picking up her purse, Regina rose to her feet. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I have other matters to see to.”

A moment later, Killian was by her side, winding an arm around her waist as they walked out of the club. So what if her father was mad? Regina knew what she wanted and she wasn’t going to let anything stand in her way.

Controlling his temper, Albert supposed he would have to try another angle. Cora, he knew, was working away on a plan of her own, but lately all her efforts fell flat. She was letting her jealousy get in the way of her goals. Albert knew better. 

He was pursuing his agenda on Gold because he wanted his company back. Cora, on the other hand, was thinking with a woman’s fickle heart. As long as Gold was alone, he wasn’t worth having. Now that he had a family, Cora was suddenly jealous, thinking that Belle girl somehow stole Robert out from under her nose.

Honestly, Albert knew the situation wouldn’t develop into anything serious. Gold was happily married and Cora knew better than to jeopardize her marriage. Besides, even if Cora truly did want Gold back in her bed, the man was not interested.

If the flame for Cora still burned bright in his heart, he would probably be dealing with his own bout of envy. However, the ties that bound him to Cora were not as strong since Gold succeeded in his revenge. They were always a united front, but they were also undefeated.

Every time they thwarted Gold, and others, in the past and made money, it brought them closer. When the company was wrestled out of his hands, Albert did blame Cora for capturing Gold’s attention in the first place. Cora accused him of hypocrisy since he knew if their baggage when they got married. Plus, she said he loved beating Gold all these years.

As true as all points were, he and Cora insisted on blaming each other and they had yet to work out the issue. Maybe they would in time, but right now all Albert could hope for was that Cora didn’t get in his way. Gold wouldn’t know what hit him and he doubted David would be clever enough to figure out the deception until it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Home at last, Belle left her purse and bags in her room before moving to the nursery. Most of the other luggage was being delivered, but she wanted to make sure there was room for all the extra baby items they bought. Some of the things stayed at the castle, but Belle hummed happily as she put away the new clothes, bibs, and onesies they purchased.

“We need decals for this wall,” Gold commented as he entered the room and looked at the mural. Automatically pulling his wife into his embrace, he let his chin rest on her shoulder as his hands smoothed over her belly.

“We do need stars,” Belle said, looking at the night scene. “Maybe ones that glow in the dark?”

As if sensing his father, the baby started kicking Gold’s hands, making him chuckle. “He’s happy to be home.”

“So am I,” Belle sighed as her back relaxed against Robert’s chest. “I can finally get some apple pie and ice cream.”

“You’re still craving that,” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah.” Belle turned her head around to see her husband’s face. “Is that weird?”

“No, sweetheart,’ he said before kissing her cheek. “I’ll call Ruby’s and place an order. Maybe they can deliver.”

“But I want to see Ruby,” Belle protested. “Let’s go out! I feel energized,” she smiled.

Personally, he felt a little jet lagged, but as usual, couldn’t tell her no. Gold drove her down to see her friend and stood back as the women laughed and enjoyed their reunion. 

“You are getting so big,” Ruby gushed as they drew out of their hug.

Blushing, Belle looked down at her bump. “Almost eight months. Though, I’m really starting to feel it.”

“No, you are all baby.” Ruby put a hand on her belly, eyes widening in delight when she felt the baby kicking. “Whoa! He’s really full of energy, isn’t he? Does it bother you?”

Belle shook her head. “It’s wonderful.”

Seeing her friend so happy, Ruby gave her another hug. They talked for several minutes before Ruby even noticed Gold. They made plans to have lunch together next week at Ruby’s restaurant to really catch up and chat.

When they got home, Belle was looking forward to spending the afternoon with her husband. Five minutes after they were through the door, his cell rang. Seeing Graham’s number, Gold made is apologies, promising to come back soon.

Pulling him close, Belle gave him a long, thorough kiss, the baby active between them. “We’ll be waiting,” she whispered against his lips before loosening her hold on his collar.

Breathless, Gold blinked at his smiling wife several times while grasping at his scattered thoughts. Eyes falling to her bump, he bent to press a kiss over his child.

“You be good to your mama,” he said as he smoothed his hands over her belly. “I love you, little one. I’ll be home soon.”

Feeling the baby kick in response, Gold knew his child could hear him. At this stage, the baby was more alert and aware.

“He loves you,” Belle said as she smiled at her husband.

“I love both of you,” he whispered before pulling her close for another kiss. “I’ll be home soon.”

She didn’t want to let him go and squeezed his hands as if she could make him stay, but his business was urgent and he had to leave. Belle knew this meeting must be important otherwise he would have stayed with her.

Watching until his car was out of view; Belle noticed the mail and bent to retrieve the pile. Groaning, putting a hand to her back, she blew out a breath. “You’re getting so big,” she told the baby.

Moving to sit down Belle flipped through the envelopes. Seeing one from the lab doing the paternity test, Belle frowned. Should she open it? Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to know if Neal was Robbie’s son, but it would be wrong for her to read the results before he did.

Taking the mail to his office, she put the envelope on his desk and forced her legs to walk her out of the office. Surly, she could wait until Robbie got home. She must.

Needing a distraction, Belle headed upstairs. Reading about childbirth was not helping. Reading a fluffy romance wasn’t either. All she could think about were those test results and whether or not her baby was going to be Robert’s firstborn or not.

In her heart, Belle knew such things really didn’t matter. If Neal was Robert’s son, she could be supportive and even happy knowing her husband knew the truth. His past with Milah hurt him and moving forward would be best for everyone.

So why couldn’t she shake her own resentment and feelings of injustice? Was it truly selfish of her to want their baby to be Robbie’s first? To _not _have Milah be a permanent part of their lives? To start fresh?__

The baby started kicking vigorously, making Belle grunt and try to shift her position on the couch. Wincing as the nerves in her back screamed in protest, she inhaled deep breaths as she waited for the pain to pass. When her nerve-endings dulled enough so she could move, Belle headed up to bed. 

Lately, she was so tired and her back ached more with each passing day. Curling up on her side, she smoothed her hands over the baby, talking to him until her eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

“Daddy will be home soon,” she murmured. “You can kick as much as you want then. He loves that…”

****

Could it really be over? Dare he hope? Graham just provided him with the smoking gun. Everything he would need to banish Cora from his life was right here in his hands.

“You’ve certainly earned your fee,” Gold told the man.

Graham nodded. “I know a few people at the police department that could issue a warrant as soon as you make the call.”

Gold blinked. “You think she’s done more?”

“It’s hard to tell. I doubt it, but at the very least she’ll be charged with trespassing, fraud, and theft. The bank accounts prove solicitation. She could do some serious jail time.”

This was the part where Gold turned skeptical. “ _If _the charges stick. Cora has a way of slipping through the cracks.”__

Graham shrugged. “Obviously, I can’t tell you what to do with the information, but I urge you to go through the proper channels.”

Gold didn’t bother to feign ignorance. There was a time Graham dug up skeletons to give him an edge in business every-so-often. Besides, he did consider using the information to blackmail Cora into leaving his family alone. Of course, he didn’t like the idea of the woman remaining free and having the time to come up with ways to negate the blackmail. No, having her in jail, Gold would never have to second guess where she was or what she was scheming.

Cora should have let the feud die. She should have just accepted he won and left well enough alone. God did pursue his revenge, but he kept her children out of the matter. When he failed to recruit Regina to his side, he didn’t find ways to destroy her personal life.

Ok, he did plan to take over Regina’s company as well for trying to stand in the way of his revenge, but Gold gave up on the idea. Besides, Gold always kept matters about business. When Cora became pregnant, he didn’t try to spike her tea. No, he left well enough alone and let Cora have her family. The woman should have granted him the same courtesy.

Taking the evidence Graham provided, he paid the man his usual fee plus a hefty bonus. Heading to his car, he closed the door and reached for the envelope he stashed in the glove compartment. The results of the first paternity test were waiting for him when they returned from Scotland. The results of the one he and Neal had done together would be back any day now, and thanks to Graham’s investigation, he now knew those results were faked. He knew the truth. Now he just had to find a way to make sure everyone else knew it too.

Once he was home, Gold went to his study and tucked the evidence away in his locked drawer. There were a few other matters he needed to see to before taking the evidence to the police. Seeing the mail, Gold’s hands eagerly tore open the envelope with the test results. Reading the letter three times over, he let out a heavy sigh. What did Cora think she would gain by lying? For that matter, what did Milah?

“Are those the test results?”

Looking up to see Belle in the doorway, Gold was immediately concerned. She looked pale and tired. Coming around his desk, he was by her side in an instant. “Sweetheart, are you well?”

“I’m fine,” she said, even if a bit irritably. She wanted to know about Neal. Her curiosity was killing her.

“What don’t we go sit down in the living room?”

“Here is fine,” she insisted as she lowered her body down to the closest cushioned chair. Looking up at her husband with imploring eyes, she reached for his hand. “Tell me. Please.”

Handing her the results, he waited for her to read them, watching her carefully. Her eyes scanned the paper several times trying to comprehend the words. Tears gathered in her eyes as her smile wobbled.

“Oh, Robbie,” she breathed as she reached out for him. “I’m so happy for you.”

His brave Belle. His beautiful wife was happy for him despite her own disappointment. So kind, so unselfish. Moving to her side, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Belle. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she managed through the lump in her throat. She was being silly, she knew. Robert had a son and she should be happy for him! She was happy for him – it would just take some getting used to.

“Then I have a confession to make.”

Blinking up at him, Belle’s confusion covered her face. “What do you mean?”

“There are not the real results.”

Going very still, Belle stared at him. “What are you saying?”

Moving to his desk, Gold took out the folder of evidence before returning to sit by her side. Explaining the evidence, how Cora was caught red-handed bribing a lab tech to change the results and tampering with the sample, Gold explained the first test he had done and how those results were the real deal.

Taking in his words, Belle hardly knew what to think. Looking at Robbie helplessly, she felt the fresh tears slide down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why,” he breathed, taking her hand and kissing her palm. “Sweetheart, Cora will never bother us again. We should be celebrating!”

“I meant about Neal,” she sobbed. “I know how much you wanted him to be yours. The two of you have gotten close.”

“Oh, Belle,” he said gently as he wiped her tears with his handkerchief. Taking her face in his hands, he gave her a wide, beautiful smile. “I wanted the _truth _, Belle. Now I have it. Neal and I have gotten closer, but we don’t have to be related by blood. Do not feel guilty over something that is not your doing.”__

Crying harder, Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight. She was so happy Cora would be taken care of and that her fears about Neal were put to rest, but at the same time, Belle felt guilty for feeling so happy their baby would indeed by a first they could both share.

“I wish so many things turned out differently,” she said shakingly as she struggled to regain her equilibrium.

“I’m so happy, Belle,” he said as he rocked her. “Loving you has made me a better man. You’ve stuck by my side through all of this and looked out for me. My heart is forever yours, and I can think of nothing greater than having a child with you.”

Crying harder, but tears of joy this time, Belle’s hold tightened around her husband’s neck. “I love you, too,” she breathed. 

Just being in his arms helped her calm down by degrees. Belle lost track of how long they sat there just holding one another and savoring the life they shared together. All too soon, Robert got to his feet, saying he needed to talk to Neal and make everything clear before there were any misunderstandings. Reluctantly, Belle let him go, realizing he needed closure.

Gold headed upstairs to freshen up, while Belle headed into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. No sooner did she emerge, she heard a knock at the front door. Moving to answer, Belle was surprised to see Milah on her doorstep.

“Where is he,” Milah snapped.

“My husband is busy,” Belle stated, very much not in the mood for dramatics. “If you just – Hey!”

Milah pushed by Belle, forcing her way into the house. She intended to make clear to Robert he should stay away from _her _son.__


	11. Chapter 11

“What do you think you are doing,” Belle snapped as she moved to block Milah’s path. “This is _my _house! You can’t come barging in here-”__

“I don’t want Robert anywhere near my son!” Milah was losing control of her temper, but at this moment, she didn’t care. “I know the results of the paternity test and it doesn’t matter! Neal is a grown man and Robert was never there! Just because one test says he’s a father doesn’t automatically make him one! A father is there when it counts!”

Belle thought about telling Milah the truth of things, but she was mad and astounded by the woman’s nasty behavior. Hearing her insult Robert was the last straw! Giving her own rage free reign, Belle flung angry words back in Milah’s face.

“And whose fault is it that Robert never got the chance to be a father? How _dare _you come into my home making demands when you’re the one who kept Neal a secret! You lied and _cheated _on a good man that loved you and instead of telling the truth, you ran away!”____

“You want the truth,” Milah fumed. “Look in the mirror! You’re just a little strumpet that opened your legs for a chance at an easy lifestyle!”

Insulted, Belle felt her face flush red with anger, but kept her fists clenched at her sides. “You know nothing about me,” she spoke with a calm she did not feel. “Think what you want, but I love Robert. _I’m _the one having his child. You missed out on a great man and a wonderful life because you were too selfish to see what you had right in front of you! So don’t come barging in here thinking you have the right to call _any _of the shots! Now get out!”____

Refusing to be bossed around by a woman half her age, Milah sneered and refused to budge. “You’re so naïve if you think Robert is a good man! He’s nothing but a cripple-” 

Milah’s words cut off with a gasp as a resounding smack filled the air. Putting a hand to her cheek, she looked over at the other woman, stuck in a momentary haze of shock. The stinging caused tears to gather in Milah’s eyes as she glared at Belle.

“You bitch,” Belle breathed before her voice rose in anger. “Is that why you left him?!” Ignoring the stinging of her hand, Belle saw the truth in Milah’s eyes and was disgusted. “You fell out of love with him because he got _hurt _? What is wrong with you?!”__

“Me,” Milah laughed. “I’m not the one stuck with a limping fool for the rest of my-”

Belle slapped the other cheek. “How heartless are you?!”

Screaming, Milah didn’t care about Belle being pregnant, or that she was in the wrong for starting the fight. All she wanted was to get even. Fire flashed in her eyes as she lifted her hand and lunged. A second later, before she could take more than one step, someone grabbed her wrist, holding her immobile. Straining to break free, Milah saw Robert glaring at her with storming eyes.

“Don’t you _dare _lay a finger on my wife, Milah,” he growled through clenched teeth. “Or you’ll be sorry!”__

“She hit me first,” Milah screeched as she struggled to break free.

“She has every right to defend herself against an intruder in her home,” Gold shouted. “As do I!”

Pushing Milah toward the door, Gold was in full protective mode. Opening the front door, he pushed is ex out on to the porch. “Leave,” he ordered, pointing to the street. “Before I call the sheriff and have you forcibly removed!”

“This isn’t over,” Milah seethed.

“Oh, yes it is,” Gold snapped. “Go!”

Standing on the front porch, arms crossed over his chest, cane dangling on his forearm, Gold watched Milah get back into her car and drive away. Threat neutralized, Gold rushed inside to check on Belle.

“Belle,” he called, but paused seeing her still standing in the foyer. “Are you alright,” he asked as he approached. “Did she hurt you?”

Feeling utterly ashamed of her behavior, Belle couldn’t face her husband. Nevertheless, she didn’t resist when he pulled her into his arms. “I shouldn’t have done that,” she said into his chest. 

“It’s not your fault,” Gold assured her as he held her as close as he could with the baby between them.

“I just couldn’t stand to hear the way she was talking about you,” Belle swallowed as a stinging lump clogged her throat. She didn’t want to start crying again, but feared she wouldn’t be able to help it.

Gold’s chest swelled with pride remembering how vehemently Belle defended him. No one ever came to his defense the way she did and his love for her deepened into something he couldn’t even begin to describe. Belle did react out of anger, but also out of love.

He was in the middle of changing his tie when he heard the shouting. Rushing downstairs as fast as he could, Gold paused when he saw Milah. Hearing what she said about him being a cripple cut him to the quick, even as his mind became illuminated. Milah really did fall out of love with him because he was handicapped after the accident?

Perhaps a part of him always suspected, but he now knew for sure. The small, insecure part of him that always wondered if Belle felt the same way toward his disability were crushed when she attacked Milah. Seeing the look of horror, disgust, and anger in her eyes, Gold watched Belle defend his honor. In that moment Gold became secure in the knowledge that Belle loved him for the man he was on the inside and truly never minded his knee.

The second Milah moved to strike Belle, he sprang into action. No one was going to harm his wife or his child! Knowing how upset Belle was feeling, Gold did his best to reassure and comfort her. 

“I love you, Belle,” he said thickly. “No one has stood up for me the way you just did. You are so brave and beautiful and amazing. I’m so touched, sweetheart.”

Baffled, she looked up at his face. “That I slapped her? I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

“Hush, love,” he whispered before kissing her brow. “Milah should have known better than to come here. You are not to blame.”

Unconvinced, Belle stepped back to rub at her eyes. “I’m going to blame the hormones.”

Chuckling softly, he reached out to put his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging away all her tension. “I think that is only fair.”

Starting to feel better, all she wanted as to snuggle into his warm embrace, but knew he still had to deal with Neal. Given Milah’s reaction, he should have a talk with him sooner rather than later. 

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “If you want to leave.”

“No, sweetheart,” he said softly as he moved to kiss her temple. “I’ll call Neal and explain what I can, but I’m going to stay right here with you.”

Smiling, Belled loved how Robert sensed she needed him and was willing to put her first. Letting him help her up the stairs to their bedroom, Belle happily climbed on the bed and settled back against the pillows as Robbie moved to make sure she was comfortable. Once Belle was calm and back to her normal self, Gold moved to call Neal. 

Just when she was pondering what to do about dinner, the baby gave a sharp kick. Wincing, Belle felt an answering pain in her back. As the baby continued moving, Belle felt him rubbing at his face even as she tried to find a more comfortable position.

Finishing his call, Gold saw Belle in pain and rushed to help. “I’ll get the salve,” he offered. “Just relax.”

Easy for him to say, but Belle managed to breathe through the pain as she moved to sit on her knees, bending forward to put most of her weight on her forearms. Closing her eyes, she practiced her controlled breathing as hands pushed up her shirt and started rubbing away the ache. Sighing with relief, Belle was ever grateful for her husband. A few minutes later, the pain subsided. 

“Thank you,” she said over her shoulder.

“My love,” Gold whispered as he bent over her to press a soft kiss to the back of her neck. “Anything you need. You know that.”

Siting up, Belle turned around to face him. “One more month, right?”

Smiling, Gold pulled her close for a proper kiss. “We still have a lot to do.”

“The nursery is almost done,” she said. “We just have to put up the decals, but all the furniture is there.”

“We have to sign up for birthing classes,” he gently reminded. 

“That’s the last thing I want to think about,” she grimaced.

“We have to sometime, sweetheart.” Pressing another kiss to her cheek, he let his fingers tangle in his hair.

“Just not now,” she whispered. “I want to think of other things.”

“What other things?”

Leaning forward to kiss his lips, Belle felt her blood warming as the desire started to rise. Deepening the kiss, she moaned as her tongue glided over his. Wanting more of his taste, she pulled Robbie closer, clutching his hair and neck as she continued exploring his mouth.

Growing hard, Gold tried to remember why he should be careful. Belle was so warm and soft. He just wanted to sink into her and find paradise.

“We shouldn’t,” he murmured against her lips.

Moaning in protest, Belle broke the kiss. Leaning back and reaching for the hem of her shirt, she pulled the fabric over her head. Fingers reaching around to unclasp her bra, Belle gave a sigh of relief the moment her breasts were free. 

Looking his fill, Gold licked his dry lips. Belle’s breasts were much heavier, her nipples darker and larger, but he was very, very appreciative of the sight. Feeling his cock pulse, he couldn’t resist dipping his head for a taste of her sweet flesh. Latching on to one nipple, Gold circled his tongue around the bud until he felt her shudder, and then suckled. Hearing Belle cry out in delight only fueled his own passion. 

Easing her back against the pillows, he removed the rest of her clothing before taking off his own. Returning to Belle, he gazed lovingly at her body, telling her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to make love to her.

Belle did feel beautiful when she was in his arms. Feeling the dampness between her thighs, she squirmed wondering just how they were going to manage this. Robbie, however, kissed her with such passion, Belle felt her mind go blank as her toes curled. “Robbie,” she panted against his mouth. 

Knowing what she needed, he kissed a path down her neck before paying special attention to her breasts. Once Belle was writhing beneath him, he moved lower. Spreading her legs, he looked at her wet sex with a satisfied grin.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed before lowering his mouth to her folds.

He was so gentle as he savored her private place before licking up to her clit and slowly suckling. Moaning in delight, Belle’s hands fisted the sheets. Closing her yes, she wished she could touch him, hold him to her, but her belly was in the way, making some movements awkward. Still, Robbie knew what she craved and made sure she felt only pleasure as he continued to kiss her, stroking the fire in her veins.

“I love you,” she whimpered as she felt her release rising.

In response, Gold suckled her clit hard, pushing her over the edge. Smiling against her flesh as he heard her cries, Gold felt her body throb under his tongue and lips. Belle needed this pleasure after everything that happened, and Gold wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her, how devoted he was solely to her happiness.

Rising above her, Gold smiled at the sight of her satisfaction filled eyes. When she smiled and reached for him, he eagerly accepted her kiss. 

“I love you, Belle,” he whispered against her lips before he helped her roll onto her side. Snuggling up behind her, he kissed and licked the back of her shoulders and neck, smoothing his hands around to cup her breasts as she arched back into his touch.

Even as she cherished the warmth of his body wrapping around her, a small whimper escaped her lips. She loved her baby, but she missed looking at his face as they made love.

“Belle,” he panted against her throat.

Swallowing, Belle once again arched back into his body. “The baby is low,” she said rather than telling him of things she could not change.

“I’ll be gentle, love,” he promised as he stroked every inch of her skin his fingertips could reach. Kissing a path down her back, Gold’s fingers teased her nipples, making Belle moan with the pleasure of it all.

His hard cock throbbed with need, making him groan when Belle rubbed her buttocks against him. Unable to wait any longer, he lifted her leg and slid home in one fluid thrust.

Crying out in unison at the perfect sensation of being one, the couple started moving together as their hands clutched and held on. The pace picked up and the pleasure reached for the crescendo.

Gasping as the pleasure intensified, Belle sobbed his name in desperation as she felt her release coming. Knowing her body well, Gold reached down to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. A few moments later, Belle was screaming as she shattered in his arms.

Feeling her sex milking him, Gold gritted his teeth, but he could not hold back a second longer. Calling her name, Gold spilled hard inside of her as color burst behind his eyes. Burying his face against her neck, he inhaled her scent as he pulled her close. Recovering, he glanced down, seeing her contented, sleeping face. Glad she was relaxed; Gold continued holding her in his arms, refusing to lose her warmth. Closing his own eyes, Gold intended to rest for just a moment…


	12. Chapter 12

“Thank you for seeing me,” Neal said as he crossed the threshold. “I know it’s late.”

“Not at all,” Gold replied as he gestured for Neal to enter, then moving to close the door behind him.

Seeing Gold in jeans and a casual tee, Neal blinked in surprise. “Who knew you had a casual side,” he joked.

Shrugging, Gold showed Neal down the hall to the study. “It’s Belle’s influence. She’s asleep, so let’s talk in my study.”

“Not a problem.” Neal walked into the room and took a seat, not sure what to expect. Gold was not the man he originally thought, and for a few hours today, Neal did think the guy was his father. At least, until he received Gold’s call saying there was a mistake and they should talk.

Wondering what sort of mistake could have happened, Neal intended to meet right away, but then he had to handle some drama with his mother, while trying to keep Henry away from all the madness. Milah kept telling him over and over to stay away from Gold and not give him the time of day. She swore Gold shouldn’t be allowed to waltz into his life three decades later and be a father, but Neal argued it was Milah’s fault the man never got a chance. 

The very idea of Robert Gold being Neal’s father sent Milah into a tailspin. Honestly, Neal didn’t understand why she hated Gold so much. Especially since she knew the guy before he earned his business reputation. 

Getting Gold’s call, hearing how he was putting him off to care for Belle, Neal was more than curious to know what was so urgent. Needing time away from his mother, he went out for a walk after Milah suddenly disappeared and returned to Emma telling him something was up. Neal called Gold, unable to stand being in the dark a second longer. After some pushing, Neal finally got Gold to relent and was now at the house. 

How to begin? Gold knew it would be best to just come out with the truth, but looking at Neal, he hesitated. They did grow rather close these last few weeks; like a real father and son. Gold would understand if Neal drew back after hearing what he had to say.

“What did you mean when you said we should talk,” Neal asked.

“There is a complication with the test results,” Gold said calmly. “I’m sorry it came to this; that my…issues with Cora carried over to you.”

“What does Cora Spencer have to do with the paternity test?”

“Everything,” Gold sighed. Explaining how Milah was working with Cora was superfluous since Neal already knew that part, but Gold did clarify a few details and showed him copies of Graham’s findings, revealing the bank records and proof of their association. Explaining the tampered test was more difficult.

“How can you be sure,” Neal asked, slightly confused. “Maybe the results would have been the same even if Cora didn’t mess with it.”

Shaking his head, Gold showed him the test he did on his own, explaining how he ran this test when he first grew suspicious about Milah’s secrets.

“I’m sorry,” Gold stated. “For what it’s worth, I’d be honored to be your father. It just isn’t so.”

Staring at the results, Neal heaved a heavy sigh. He thought all his life his father was dead, then, when the truth came out, he did hope to maybe to have a father out there who cared. Now, he had no idea who the man really was that gave him DNA, or even if the guy was alive or dead.

“I appreciate your honesty,” Neal finally managed. “I’m sorry for all the grief my mother caused you.”

“You’re not responsible for her actions, Neal.”

“Maybe not,” he shrugged. “But I’ve had to live with the consequences of them.”

“Well, if it’s any comfort, the police will hear of this and Cora will be punished for her crimes.”

“And my mother,” Neal asked. “She could be seen as a co-conspirator in all this.”

Yes, he supposed she could. Honestly, Gold never looked at the situation from that angle. “You want to protect Milah?”

“She’s still my mother.”

A small smile came to Gold’s face. “You’re a good son, Neal.”

“Yeah, well, you would do the same for your family.”

Nodding in understanding, Gold started to gather Graham’s notes and photographs, putting them back in the folder. He would do anything for Belle and their baby in a heartbeat. 

“There is plenty here to put Cora in her place without involving your mother,” Gold concluded. “I’ll keep her out of this – as a favor to _you _– if you do one thing for me in return.”__

Neal jumped at the offer. “Anything.”

“Keep Milah away from Belle. After all the commotion earlier tonight, I don’t want to take any chances. Belle is pregnant and doesn’t need all the stress.”

Not having a clue what Gold was talking about, he shook his head. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Quickly going over events, Gold didn’t pull any punches. Seeing Neal’s dark eyes widen, then narrow, he could tell the man was upset. For his part, Neal now understood Milah’s outburst earlier. “I’ll take care of it,” he assured Gold. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Neal hesitated, but then spoke anyway. “We should discuss Moe and the leak,” he ventured. 

“I’ll handle it,” Gold assured him.

Business concluded, the men got to their feet and shook hands. Walking the other man to the door, Gold put a hand on Neal’s shoulder and waited until he looked back at him. “Neal, just because we aren’t related doesn’t mean we can’t…continue as we have. We’ve really come to know each other and I want to say I’m proud of who you’ve become. We work well together and I hope we can keep a good professional relationship and friendship.”

Neal gave Gold a slap-on-the- back hug. “That means a lot. Let’s just see where all the pieces fall when everything is said and done.”

“Fair enough.”

Closing the door behind Neal, Gold felt much better about the situation. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about his father-in-law, but hearing the clock chime, Gold decided to give the matter further thought tomorrow.

Entering the bedroom just as Belle emerged from the bathroom; he saw her blink at him.

“Everything alright,” he asked, reaching for her hand.

“Yeah,” she sighed.

Unconvinced, Gold frowned seeing her pale skin and obvious fatigue. Helping her back to bed, he blamed his own lack of control for her discomfort.

Settling against the pillows, Belle rested on her side to keep the pressure off her back.

“Are you comfortable,” he asked.

“Not yet,” she answered softly. “I need something else.”

“What?”

Belle smiled sweetly. “A kiss.”

“I shouldn’t, Belle,” he said regretfully. “We tend to get carried away, which isn’t always wise since you are pregnant and-”

Grabbing his hand, she reached out to cup his face, running her thumb over his rough cheek. “Making love to you helps me relax and sleep,” she said. “Not to mention I can’t get enough of you.” 

Belle couldn’t hold back a laugh at the thought. “You make me feel beautiful despite being as round as a planet.”

“Hey,” he breathed as he snuggled closer. “You are gorgeous.”

To prove it, he kissed her hard and deep, only breaking away when he felt the baby moving between them. Chuckling, he his hands over his child, leaning close to kiss Belle’s belly. Marveling at how happy he was to have his child tucked safely inside his wife, Gold nuzzled where he felt a foot.

“You’re a strong lad, aren’t you,” he said to the baby. “You are so loved, little one. You’ll get to kick all you want when you’re born, but why don’t we let your mama fall asleep first, hmm? She’s had a very long day.”

Smoothing her hand through his hair, Belle laughed when the baby started settling down. “He listens to you.”

“He can hear us,” Gold said with wonder. “His lungs are nearly fully developed at this stage.”

Laughing again, Belle gazed at her husband with love. “Good, then he’ll recognize your voice when he’s born and you can calm him when he cries.”

Moving up to kiss Belle’s cheeks, he settled in next to her, keeping a hand on her belly, while the other stroked her hair. “He’ll respond more to your voice at first.”

“Oh, don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easily, Mr. Gold,” she playfully chided. “I’m going to need help with this, you know.”

“And I’ll be here, Belle. I promise.”

Kissing her lips, he smiled when he felt his child still. “Sleep, sweetheart,” he urged. “I’ll watch over you.”

Eyelids heavy, Belle closed her eyes, wearing a smile at the idea of Robbie making sure she and the baby were safe. She drifted off quickly, feeling his hand on her bump. As slumber took over her; Belle could have sworn she heard Robbie say the name “Bae” to the baby.

****

A few days later, Belle was relived to realize there wasn’t a peep from Milah. Hopefully, she saw the last of the woman for a good long while. Knowing she couldn’t put it off any loner, Belle attended a birthing class with Robbie. After the session, Belle walked out to the car in a daze. Climbing into the passenger’s seat of the Cadillac, she waited until her husband closed the door before speaking.

“You are _not _doing that,” she stated emphatically.__

Gold paused with is keys in his hand. “Doing what?”

“Watching!” Shaking her head, Belle winced recalling the images from the video. “I don’t want you anywhere between my legs during labor! Especially _not _with a video camera!”__

True, those images were intimidating, and he did not like the idea of Belle being put through all that pain, but he was going to be by her side whether she liked it or not.

“Belle,” he started calmly. “I’m not going to let you do through labor alone.”

“I’m fine with you staying in the waiting room.”

“Well, I’m not.” He leaned closer to catch her gaze. “What is really bothering you?”

Belle did want to be honest, but feared even bringing up the subject was taboo. Yes, she wanted Robbie with her, but there were certain things she did _not _want him to witness. Most of the stuff on that video was at the top of the list.__

“I don’t-” Breaking off; she shook her head, trying to find the right words. “I don’t want you front and center seeing all that,” Belle stated. “I don’t want you to see me as just the mother of your child after the birth, and then no longer think of me as your wife.” Her cheeks flushed and her eyes fell to stare at their joined hands. “After everything, I still want you to find me attractive.”

“Sweetheart,” he breathed as he cupped her face in his hands, caressing her skin with his thumbs. “You’ll never have to fear such a thing.”

“You don’t know that,” Belle insisted. “You haven’t experienced any of this yet and-”

Silencing her with a steaming kiss, Gold thrust his tongue deep, savoring her taste. Slanting his mouth just right over her lips, he felt her tremble as he showed her just how sexy she was in his eyes. “I love you, Belle Gold,” he growled against her mouth. “All I ever think about is how I can get you naked.”

Breaking away with a giggle of disbelief, she shook her head. “Even now, when I’m so big I’m waddling around?”

Clasping her face, Gold’s dark eyes held her gaze as they grew stormy with undisguised desire. “Especially now,” he said huskily. “That’s my child growing inside you, Belle.” The possessive pride in his eyes was unmistakable. “When people see you, see your growing belly, they all know _I _did this to you. You are _mine _, Belle.”____

She barely had time to digest his words before he was kissing her again. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she wanted to get lost in his touch forever.

“Let’s forget about lunch and head home,” she said as she came up for air.

Normally, Gold would like nothing better, but Ruby would have his hide if he didn’t get Belle to the restaurant on time.

“I don’t want you missing any meals,” he said before bending to press a kiss to her bump. “Our baby needs the nutrients.”

Belle opened her mouth to suggest getting lunch on the way home, but Robbie was already pulling back and starting the car. Frowning as she fastened her seatbelt, she knew something was going on, she just couldn’t put her finger on what. When they pulled into the parking lot, Belle reluctantly exited the car, allowing him to escort her inside the restaurant. Still trying to persuade him to head home, Belle wasn’t sure why he kept telling her it was rude to leave Ruby hanging. 

“I still don’t understa-”

“Surprise!” Came a collective shout that moment Belle stepped over the threshold.

Shocked, Belle jumped, but Robbie was there to hug her and give her a warm smile. Looking again at her friends and the decorations, Belle realized finally what was going on. Ruby threw her a surprise baby shower!

Touched by the thought, Belle hugged Ruby as best she could. “I can’t believe you did all this!”

“Come on,” Ruby said cheerfully as she guided Belle to a chair in the center of the pile of gifts. “We have a seat for you right over here.”

Looking over her shoulder, Belle saw Robbie give her a wave as he headed out the door. He was in on this, wasn’t he?! Well, she would deal with him later. Right now, there were gifts to open.


	13. Chapter 13

Since he was in town, Gold decided to take care of an unpleasant, but necessary, task. Walking the few blocks down from Ruby’s restaurant to _Game of Thorns _, Gold entered and saw a few employees seeing to everyday details.__

“Can I help you,” one cheerful girl asked.

“I’m here to see Moe French.”

“He’s in the back,” she said. “Who should I tell him is here?”

“Don’t worry,” Gold said as he walked behind the counter. “We’re family.”

Heading to the back, Gold found his father-in-law sorting freshly delivered blooms. Seeing Gold standing in the doorway, Moe hesitated. “Is Belle with you?”

“No,” Gold supplied. “She is enjoying her surprise baby shower at the moment.”

Moe didn’t hold back a glare. “You’re despicable,” he spat. “Getting her pregnant.”

Chuckling, Gold took a step into the room. “Most fathers would be pleased to see their daughter happy and well provided for, but not you.”

“Belle is all I have,” Moe cried. “And you stole her away!”

“I didn’t steal anything,” Gold said, matching Moe glare for glare. “Is that why you struck up a deal with Albert Spencer? Why you broke into my home? Why you stole from me?”

For a moment, fear shined in Moe’s eyes before he gained some courage. “You have no proof,” he stated. “If you did, you wouldn’t be here. The police would.”

“Oh, I have proof enough,” Gold said with a grin, designed to throw Moe off his game. Judging by the way the other man was fidgeting, it was working.

“You are Belle’s father, and despite everything you’ve put her through, she still loves you. She would want me to give you a chance to fix the damage you’ve done, so here I am.”

Moe shook his head, straightening his spine. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Moving forward, a dark gleam came into Gold’s eyes. Holding up his cane, he poked Moe’s chest with the end of the stick. “You have no idea the hell I will bring down on you if you don’t cooperate.”

Backing away, a flicker of fear passed over Moe’s face, but he refused to cave under pressure. “Belle would be better off if she never met you,” he spat.

Scoffing, Gold shook his head. “By better off, do you mean wasting away here, cleaning up after your drunkenness, and trying desperately to keep a flailing business afloat while you drink your life away?”

“My daughter is a good soul,” Moe argued. “You took advantage of that!”

Gritting his teeth, Gold poked Moe again with his cane, driving the man back against the wall. “Is it that horrible to believe that I fell in love with her?”

“You’re a beast,” Moe shouted.

“You believe every word Albert Spencer said about me? Are you really that gullible?”

Grunting as the point of Gold’s cane dug into his chest, Moe tried pushing the stick away, but it wouldn’t budge. “I read,” he panted as he struggled. “All the things they said about you are true! You’ll do anything to get what you want! You’re assaulting me because you can’t have your own way!”

Barking a laugh, Gold shook his head. “ _You _break into my home, you steal from me, and you just expect there will be no consequences?”__

“You stole from me first! My daughter!”

“Belle is not _yours _!” Gold pressed his cane harder into Moe’s flesh. “She is not a possession! She is her own woman! She chooses who to love! No one dictates her life but her.”__

Releasing Moe, Gold looked at the other man with disgust. “You are a selfish, greedy fool.” Shaking his head, Gold had enough. “Perhaps I will just turn you over to the police for corporate espionage, not to mention breaking and entering. Your probation officer would have a field day, and Belle would be a hell of a lot better off.”

Gold took three steps toward the door when he heard Moe’s pathetic plea.

“No,” he said with a hint of a whimper. “Wait! I don’t want to go back to jail! Tell me what you want me to do.”

Turning around to study the man, Gold’s heart bled for Belle. Moe claimed he loved his daughter, but the only person he put first in his life was himself. If she ever fully realized the truth just as he did now, she would be absolutely devastated. Well, Gold would protect her as long as he could and be there for her when the time came.

Right now, Moe was going to dance to his tune. Gold now had a pawn to use against Albert, and since his next stop was the police station, he was guessing he may very well need one. Giving Moe specific intrusions, Gold left the shop. When he was done with all this nonsense, Gold was going to make sure Moe stayed clear of his family.

****

There was a lot of food, wrapping paper, laughter, and camera flashes as the shower got into full swing. Belle was really touched that Ruby planned all of this for her. Naturally, Emma and Mary-Margaret were happy to celebrate the impending birth. What really surprised Belle, however, were the other socialites who attended the gathering. 

Belle thought many of them, like Tamara and Kathryn, were loyal to Regina’s camp. However, Aurora and Mulan were very kind and seemed genuinely happy for her about the baby. 

Belle knew most of the people here only accepted the invitation because of her husband’s influence. Nevertheless, she wasn’t going to rule over them like Cora or Regina. Making a list of people and gifts for her thank-you cards, Belle just set aside a set of Egyptian cotton crib sheets when the front door opened.

A silent hush came over the crowd when Regina stepped over the threshold. Wearing her signature black under a deep grey overcoat, Regina held a present in her hands as she unflinchingly faced the other guests. The telltale turquoise box with white ribbon screamed expensive.

Getting to her feet as best she could, Belle walked up to welcome Regina. True, Cora did nothing but try and make her life hell since she and Robbie married, but Regina didn’t do the worst of it. Belle knew where Regina’s loyalties resided, but there was no need to draw a line in the sand here and now.

Exchanging greetings, Regina handed Belle the gift. “I apologize for being late. Killian and I had some unavoidable business to take care of.”

“You are welcome,” Belle said with a smile. “Will you stay and have some cake?”

“For a while,” Regina said. “I have to get back to work.”

Honestly, there were other places she would rather be, but it was important to Regina to make an appearance. There were a few things she wanted to say to Belle. Watching the mother-to-be walk back to her designated chair, Regina made her way over to her friends. Seeing Belle’s belly gave her pangs of longing. Hopefully, she and Killian would have a party like this of their own soon. 

There were a lot of impressed sighs when Belle opened Regina’s gift to reveal a sterling silver baby rattle. Satisfied her gift was the most lavish and expensive, Regina wore a satisfied grin. 

“There is also a credit in there for a free engraving, dear,” Regina pointed out. “So you can put the baby’s name on it for remembrance.”

“Thank you.” Belle was surprised Regina would get so generous a gift, even if it was a little impractical.

“You really have no idea what you’re having,” Regina asked.

“We want to be surprised,” Belle said. 

Regina exchanged a look with Kathryn and Tamara, who snickered.

Ignoring them, Belle turned her attention to the last of the gifts. Her true friends were here and that’s all that mattered. Her baby was going to be loved and valued by good people. Regina and her cohorts were only here to keep up appearances. 

About ten minutes later, after speaking to Belle, Regina made her excuses and left. Kathryn and Tamara weren’t far behind.

“Good riddance,” Emma mumbled after them. “More ice cream for us.”

Thus far, Belle was good about what she ate and tried not to over-indulge, except for her undeniable cravings. Right now, she had no trouble eating ice cream ad cake to her heart’s content.

An hour later, Robbie came to pick her up. Neal and David helped load all the gifts into the car, then followed them home and helped carry everything up to the nursery. Belle thanked them as she organized the gifts as Neal and David delivered them.

“This looks really nice,” David commented as he gazed at the room. “This wall is awesome,” he said, pointing to the mural. 

“I just have to finish putting the decals on the wall,” Belle commented, gesturing to a box in the corner. “I haven’t found the time yet.”

David thought the room looked adorable. Boy or girl, the baby would have a nice place to rest its head. Neal came back with the last bag of gifts. Unpacking the boxes of wipes and diapers, she stocked them next to the changing table before returning her attention to the men. 

“Where’s Robbie,” she asked.

“Last I saw, he was putting the car seats in the each car.”

“Really,” she blinked. “He knows how?”

“Apparently,” Neal shrugged.

“Looks like you’re all set,” David commented as he gave Belle a hug.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “You were a big help.”

“Our pleasure,” Neal said as he moved in for a hug of his own. Feeling the baby kicking, he laughed. “The kid likes all his gifts, huh?”

Nodding, Belle’s smile deepened. “He’s certainly kicking up a storm of approval.”

“We’ll see ourselves out,” David assured her before patting Neal’s back.

Waving goodbye, Belle turned her attention to organizing all the little boxes. Seeing Regina’s silver rattle, Belle wasn’t sure what to do with it. It wasn’t as if the baby could really play with it. Right?

“Hey.”

Turning, she smiled at her husband. Watching him as he moved forward, Belle quickly reached out for his hand and accepted his kiss. “Did you get the car seats in ok?”

“I managed.” The things were trickier than he expected, but he finally worked it all out. “Did you have fun at the shower?”

“Yeah.” Belle blinked down at the rattle. “Regina gave us this.”

Brows rising, Gold took the rattle out of her hands. “It’s from Tiffany’s.” He shrugged. “I suppose Regina can afford it.”

“She also told me that she had no idea Cora intended to spike my tea that day. She claims she would have stopped Cora if she knew.”

Gold was naturally skeptical. “It’s easy to claim all of that now, isn’t it?”

“I believe her.”

Studying his wife for a long moment, Gold knew Belle saw the good in people, but Regina was a complicated situation. Especially now.

“She’s still Cora’s daughter,” Gold reminded.

“I know.” Stiffening, Belle really didn’t want to think about the Spencers right at the moment. The day was full of happiness. Casting a shadow over events was not what she wanted.

Seeing her uncertainty, Gold bent to press his lips against hers. Holding her as close as he could manage, he wanted to push all thoughts of the Spencers from both their minds.

Coming up for air, Belle cupped is cheek, stroking the roughness where he shaved. “I’ve been thinking,” she started.

“Have you, Mrs. Gold?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I think I like the name Kyla for a girl.”

“Really?” Gold reached down to put a hand over the baby. “I thought be both liked Vivianna.”

“Well, I was thinking of other possibilities.”

Smiling, he cupped her face and kissed both her cheeks. “We will think of something, sweetheart.”

They better because she was due in a month and she wanted to be prepared for very possibility. Hugging Robbie close, Belle could see the end of the tunnel and her worries were kicking into overdrive. What if something did go wrong?


	14. Chapter 14

Walking through the front door, all Regina could think about was seeing her husband. She should have known it wouldn’t be so easy. The moment she reached the stairs, she heard heels tapping up behind her.

“How was the shower?”

Turning around to face her mother, Regina shook her head. “I don’t know-”

“Please,” Cora laughed. “You think word wouldn’t get back to me about the event?”

Tired, Regina shook her head. “Let it go, Mother.”

Cora’s dark eyes narrowed in on her daughter. The one child she thought was loyal. How could she have been so wrong?

“You dared go to that…pathetic-”

“Enough,” Regina snapped. “We need to let this go.”

Brows shooting up her forehead, Cora couldn’t believe her own daughter was talking to her this way! After _everything _, Cora couldn’t believe Regina was turning on her!__

“Let it go,” Cora said icily. “Just drop the whole matter after everything Gold has done?! Here, I thought you, of all people, would understand!”

“I _do _understand, Mother,” Regina insisted. “I understand the vendetta is clouding your judgment!”__

“He got to you, didn’t he,” Cora said with disbelief. “That’s why you attended that damn baby shower!”

“My point exactly!” Regina threw up her hands. “Listen to yourself! It’s over! Gold got the company, but it’s not the end of the world! Father could start again! He could join me-”

“You?” Cora laughed. “You honestly think your father can just easily dismiss his hurt pride? That he should lower himself to working for his daughter?”

Sometime passed since her mother could make her feel little and worthless, but Regina’s stomach fell to her knees hearing those words. She was not enough. After all she did for their family! Anger and resentment hardened her heart as she stared daggers at her mother. “Right now, I’m the one paying most of the bills around here,” she reminded.

“That’s just what you wanted, isn’t it, Regina? Power over us.”

“You taught me well,” she stated unflinchingly, with an edge of anger.

“I’ve tried to teach you, Regina, but instead you’ve abandoned this family-”

“How,” she demanded. “By attending one baby shower?!”

“By being loyal to Gold!”

“I’m not loyal to him,” Regina shouted. “I’ll crush him if the opportunity arises, but I don’t see the need to carry on this vendetta-”

“Right there,” Cora snapped as she pointed an accusing finger at her child. “You are being disloyal to me!”

Throwing her hands up again, Regina shook her head. “You’re being crazy right now!”

“You could have helped me get the company back, Regina,” Cora continued to rage. “Instead, you took a backseat and now look what’s happened! Everything I do fails!”

“Your plans were far-fetched to begin with!”

Cora absolutely refused to see reason. “If you had helped me, they would have worked!”

“How delusional are you?!” Regina stared at her mother as if she were a stranger. “As far as business goes-”

“I don’t want to hear your opinion,” Cora stated, lifting her chin a notch. “It no longer matters to me.”

Regina’s mouth fell open as she watched her mother start to turn away. Just then, another set of footsteps sounded. Glancing over her shoulder, Regina’s system flooded with relief seeing her husband. 

“Everything ok here?”

Instead of answering, Cora simply walked away.

“Something I said,” Killian asked.

Rubbing her forehead, Regina had no idea how to deal with the forming pain. “Long story,” she murmured.

Folding his wife in a hug, Killian kissed her head. “Anything I can help with?”

Holding Killian tight, Regina fought back tears. Her mother was becoming unhinged and taking it all out on her. Drawing back, she looked at her husband, knowing what she was going to choose. “Let’s start looking for our own place.”

Nodding, Killian pulled her close again. Getting away from her parents was what they both needed. “I’ll call realtors today.”

****

Sitting at his usual table, Moe couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He couldn’t believe Gold found him out. He thought he covered his tracks pretty well. Instead, he landed in an even bigger mess.

Making a deal with Gold left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. Moe _hated _being in jail after the accident. Rehab was worse. He was a grown man who now knew his limit. He also found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.__

Gold promised mercy if he set up a meeting with Albert Spencer and gave him a certain flash drive. Moe guessed there was some misinformation of some kind on it, but he didn’t ask any questions. Sipping his whiskey, Moe contemplated his situation.

Since Gold was basically blackmailing him, there was no telling how long Gold would want him to act as a “liaison” to his business rival. If things went bad, Moe would be facing the brunt of Spencer’s anger. No doubt, Gold wanted it that way.

What was he going to do? Confiding in Spencer would send him straight to the slammer. Or would it? Did Albert still have enough connections to make Moe’s fears disappear, or would Albert set him up as a scapegoat as well?

Moe figured he was damned either way, so he thought about the lesser of two evils. So lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear Albert approach. When the other man sat across from him, causing his drink to jostle, that was when Moe looked up.

“You said you had information,” Albert stated, obviously anxious to get down to business.

“Yeah,” Moe took the flash drive out of his pocket and stared at the device for several moments before sliding it across the table. “Here.”

Picking up the drive, Albert considered a moment. “And what information is on here?”

“Gold’s next move.”

“Which is?”

“Read the drive and figure it out.” Moe gulped more of his drink to cover the awkward moment.

“If you don’t know what’s on here, how do I know it’s what I need?”

Running his tongue over his teeth, Moe sat back and considered a moment. “Do you still have contacts in the sheriff’s office?”

Stiffening, Albert didn’t like where this conversation was heading. Since Gold’s permanent move to town, the lines of power have subtlety shifted. Albert could still get information, but not as fast or as readily as he used to. All the more reason for him to so everything he could to get his company back.

He wasn’t ready to retire out to pasture. Not yet anyway. Seeing his wife try to attack Gold on a personal level and fail, he was even more convinced he needed to perpetuate some dirty espionage to be back on top. Moe was a way in the door, but Albert had no plans to keep the guy around once his usefulness ran its course. Albert didn’t want to get in too deep, so doing favors was not on his agenda. Still, he was curious.

“What do you need?”

“Gold has…” Moe wrung his hands, licking his lips as he tried to think of the right words. “He’s hanging threats over my head. He wants to throw me in jail. Can you help me?”

Considering a moment, Albert normally wouldn’t bother with the man, but if he washed his hands of Moe now, then he would no longer have a somewhat direct link to Gold.

“What is he threatening exactly?”

Wiping the seat off his brow, Moe chose his words carefully. “He knows I broke into his office. He’s thinking of pressing charges.”

Ah, so the plot thickens.

“Does he know what you took and who you took it for,” Albert casually asked

“I don’t think so.” Moe looked around, clearly agitated, before focusing his attention back on Spencer. “I can’t keep helping you if I’m behind bars.”

“True enough.” In his gut, Albert felt he was close to finding the piece of the puzzle that would topple Gold from his company. However, he hesitated because it wasn’t like Moe gave him anything earth shattering. Albert was sure he could find another path to Gold, but he would have to take more steps to reach the desired destination. 

“Then will you help me?”

“Let me talk to some of my people first.” Pocketing the drive, Albert got to his feet. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Wait,” Moe called, but Spencer didn’t look back.

Cursing under his breath, Moe finished the rest of his drink and ordered another. Whatever Gold put on that drive, Moe hoped he wouldn’t be blamed. At the very least, he did what Gold demanded, so he should be safe from being locked up. Right? So why didn’t he feel more relieved?

****

Coming home and seeing the bags by the door, Neal let out a heavy sigh. He and his mother were having words lately. By the looks of things, she was as tired of fighting as he was.

Telling Milah about the real paternity test went a long way in cheering her up – until Neal told her he knew about the incident with Belle. The more his mother tried to justify her actions, the worse the shouting. Neal wasn’t buying any of her lies. When he actually told her he liked Gold, Milah accused the man of trying to steal her family.

Hearing her approaching now, Neal was grateful Emma and Henry were out.

Seeing her son, Milah inhaled a deep breath. “I think I’ve worn out my welcome.”

“You know you’re always welcome here,” he said. Milah was going to give him a guilt trip. He just knew it.

“Still.” Milah managed a small smile. “Henry seems to like it here, at least.”

“Yeah,” Neal shoved his hands in his pockets. “He’s a good kid.”

“So are you.” Moving forward, Milah hugged her son, grateful when he didn’t pull away. Tears filled her eyes when she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Mom.”

Pulling back, she knew she had to leave before she changed her mind. Milah already said her goodbyes to Emma and Henry, so all that was left was for her to put things right with Neal. She wanted to make peace before she left.

“Keep in touch,” she said.

“Where are you going,” he asked.

Milah shrugged. “I was thinking of doing some light travelling,” she said with a smile. 

“Do you need money?”

“No, I’ll manage. I think it will be good for me to be out on my own again. A free spirit.”

“Let me drive you to the depot, at least.”

“That I won’t refuse.”

The drive to the bus station was quiet, but not without tension. Neal desperately wanted to ask about his real father, but didn’t want to part with Milah on bad terms. He already waited thirty years to know about the man. What was a little longer?

“Neal,” Milah said as he helped her with her bags.

“Yeah?”

Reaching up to cup his face, she smiled, though her eyes were moist. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I hope you know that.”

Hugging her, Neal nodded. “I know.”


	15. Chapter 15

Would she be a horrible friend if she cancelled? Belle’s back was aching and she just didn’t feel like going out today. Robbie was at work, and despite her mood, Belle still felt restless. Inviting Ruby to the house instead, she headed for the kitchen to see what she could whip up.

Seeing the pizza menu on the fridge, Belle supposed she could just as easily have something delivered. Catching sight of the baby photos, a smile curved her lips as her hands smoothed over her belly. Part of her was so excited to meet her baby, but the other part was terrified. The more research she did on childbirth and alternate choices, the more she thought labor was going to be a nightmare.

There were moments she wanted to put the whole thing off, but as the baby grew bigger, the more discomfort she felt. Belle could feel her child rubbing at his face or his nose, rolling and twisting to the point she couldn’t get comfortable. Not to mention the baby was dropping lower in preparation for the birth.

With three weeks to go, she and Robbie took the parenting classes, read the books, even practiced Lamaze breathing, but Belle still didn’t feel prepared. She wanted the pregnancy to be over and done, but then parenthood was a whole new can of worms she wasn’t sure she could handle. What if she was a terrible mother? What if something happened and she _couldn’t _take care of the baby?__

Luckily, Ruby rang the doorbell before Belle could second guess her abilities any further. They settled in the living room, eating pizza, and talking about nothing and everything all at once. They laughed and bonded like old times.

About an hour later, Belle realized they didn’t once talk about Victor. Was Ruby still seeing him or was there a hiccup in the relationship? As much as her curiosity wanted her to push the issue, Belle managed to bite her tongue. Ruby would tell her in her own time.

For dessert, Belle had apple pie a la mode. Again. The baby couldn’t get enough of the dish.

“Have you thought of names,” Ruby asked before eating a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

“We have a name for a boy,” Belle smiled. “It’s the ones or a girl we can’t agree on. If she is a girl, she may not have a name for a little while.”

“What have you narrowed it down to?”

When Belle handed Ruby the list, her friend’s eyes went wide. There must be twenty names on written down and many more were crossed out or scribble over. Scanning what she could decipher, Ruby felt bad for the kid. 

“Maybe you’ll have all boys.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head. “What if I’m not that lucky?”

“Well, don’t name her ‘Agnes’,” Ruby said. “That sounds like an old school spinster name.”

“That’s one of Robbie’s picks.”

Smiling, Ruby handed the list back. “At least you have serious options. If I hear about another celebrity naming their kind ‘Rainbow’ or ‘Moon’ or ‘Planet X’, I’ll puke.”

“I don’t know,” Belle grinned. “’Rainbow’ has a nice ring to it.”

“I doubt your husband will let you name you daughter ‘Rainbow Gold’, and if he does, he’s not the man I thought he was.”

Unable to stop laughing at Ruby’s horrified expression, Belle wiped at her eyes. “Yeah, I don’t want my kid bullied on the playground.” Her eyes drifted down to the list. “I like ‘Charlotte’, but Robbie hates it. We both sort of like ‘Victoria’, but it’s not a favorite.”

“Well, I think ‘Ruby’ rolls off the tongue well,” she joked.

Smiling, Belle giggled. “I really like ‘Sasha’, but I can’t convince Robbie its feminine enough.”

“Hey, I’m glad it’s you and not me deciding this stuff.”

Blinking in surprise, Belle looked at her friend with serious eyes. “You don’t want kids?”

“With the right man, maybe, but right now, I’m too busy.”

Belle wanted her friend to find happiness. If happiness came in the form of a family, then Belle wanted her to have it. If not, then she hoped Ruby would find contentment in her life in other ways. They hung out a while longer before Ruby left to get ready for a date with Victor. Belle cleaned up and started to head upstairs. Halfway up the staircase, the baby kicked her, making her back spasm. Wincing, Belle gasped as she reached out for the railing. Pausing until the pain subsided enough for her to make it to the bedroom, Belle moved to lie down.

Staring up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of the pain, but rather focused on the baby’s kicks and rolls. A small smile curved her lips. This baby was alive and healthy and a part of her and a part of Robbie.

Soon, they would be parents. Belle could see the baby in her arms, all softness and miniature. Her heat ached to hold her child. She wanted to be the mother she never had. She wanted to see her baby grow up and be there when they had their first day at school, first date, first love. Belle wanted to witness all the things with her baby she didn’t get to experience with her own mother. The baby gave another hard kick, making the pain on her back rip a groan from her throat. Re-adjusting her position against the pillows, she tried to find a way to ease the discomfort. Looking down at her belly, Belle knew she was growing a human, but right now, she felt so…so… _round _.__

Breathing through the pain, Belle guessed things would be worse during labor, so she smoothed her hands over her bump, gently talking to the baby and asking him to calm down for a while. As the kicks started to calm, her eyes drifted closed.

A few hours later, she woke when warm lips tenderly kissed her. Eyes drifting open, a smile curving her lips, Belle looked up to see her husband’s handsome face. Reaching up to trace the lines around his eyes, she felt the love that connected them.

“My beautiful Belle,” he whispered before kissing her again. 

Accepting his lips, she wanted to be swept away by sensation, but hesitated. At this moment, she wasn’t exactly feeling her most beautiful.

Breaking the kiss, Belle shook her head sadly. “I feel like a beached whale,” she whispered. “My back hurts; I can’t see my feet anymore. Things inside my body have shifted and I waddle. Hardly beautiful.”

Cupping her face, Gold met her eyes. Not bothering to disguise his emotions, he stroked her skin with the pad of his thumbs. 

“Belle, I love you, no matter what.”

Sighing, she reached up to pry his hand away from her cheeks. “You have to say that.”

Shaking his head, Gold leaned back, letting his gaze roam over her body, smoothing his hands over her shoulders, down her arms and up again before cupping her breasts. “It doesn’t matter how much your body changes,” he told her. “You are still the same brilliant, stubborn, gorgeous woman I’ve always loved. You’ve changed my life in so many ways.”

Closing her eyes, Belle tried to let his words and touch reassure her, but her mood was not allowing her to get swept away. “You have to say these things to me.”

Gold chuckled. “I don’t have to say anything. You _are _beautiful, so I tell you. I love you and I want to make sure you know it.” Gold smoothed his hands over her stomach. “I think you are the sexiest woman on the planet.”__

A disbelieving laugh escaped her throat. “You’re crazy.”

“No,” Gold said huskily. “I’m serious.”

“But look at me,” she said with a tremor in her voice. “I’m so… _bloated _.”__

“Belle,” he breathed as he moved forward and pressed his forehead against hers. “You carry _my _child, and it’s sexy as hell.”__

The sincerity in his voice and eyes made her melt. Pulling him close, she kissed his cheek before hugging him tight. Fingers lacing in his hair, she fought back the urge to cry, but in the end it was a losing battle. Even as her tears leaked down her cheeks, Robbie kissed them away with such tenderness her heart constricted.

Knowing what he wanted, she truly wished she could reciprocate, but she just felt too uncomfortable in her own body at the moment. “Do you mind if we just snuggle?”

Chuckling, he pressed a lingering kiss to her neck. “Of course not, sweetheart.”

Drawing Belle into his arms, Gold pushed down his feeling of helplessness. There wasn’t much he could do about her hormones, but he could try and ease the aches of her body.

Rubbing the tension out of her shoulders, he helped her roll on to her side to do the same for her lower back. Feeling her muscles relax, Gold helped her shift against the pillows and pulled her into his embrace.

He would do anything for Belle. Gold made the silent vow to be her rock during labor and help her through no matter what was thrown at them. Loving her so deeply, he often felt so undeserving and wanted to prove to her she made the right choice in choosing him.

Just as he watched Belle’s eyes start to close, his phone started ringing. Cursing, he reached into his pocket and saw the ID.

“It’s ok,” Belle said weakly.

“No.” Ignoring the call, Gold set the phone aside. “I’m here with you right now. I’m not in the office, so it can wait.”

A second later, the ringing started again. Robbie looked horrified, which made Belle laugh. “Answer it,” she said. “It must be important.”

Kissing her brow, he rolled over and snatched up the phone. “Gold,” he snapped.

David’s voice came through the line steadily, but there was a twinge of suspicion in his tone. “What do you know about my mother being in custody?”

Blinking, Gold wasn’t aware the sheriff’s department acted on the information he delivered to them. He was told they would have to conduct their own investigation before deciding how to proceed.

“This is the first I’m hearing about it,” he shrugged. As David explained the list of charges against Cora, a smirk played at the corners of his lips. This little revenge was a long time coming. David sounded worried, but all Gold had to do was remember that afternoon of tea at Cora’s house and any guilt he may have harbored vanished. 

“The sheriff was good enough to give me a call as they processed her. He mentioned her tampering with a paternity test. Was he referring to the one you and Neal had done?”

The circumstances surrounding Neal’s paternity were hardly a secret, but Gold was taken aback a bit by just how much David seemed to know. Perhaps he was underestimating the man. Suppressing a sigh, Gold glanced over his shoulder at Belle.

“I think you should be posing these questions to your mother.”

“I’m asking you, Gold,” David snapped. “Did you have a hand in my mother’s arrest?”

“If Cora’s in trouble, then she only has herself to blame.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” David sighed over the line. “There are going to be repercussions,” he warned. “You know my mother.”

“Yes, well, let’s hope the system works in our favor and gives the woman what she deserves.”

“She’s still my mother, Gold.”

“Which is why you should speak with her.”

“I’ll put that on my list,” David said sarcastically. “We also need to discuss the leak-”

“That threat is neutralized for now,” Gold said quickly. “I gave Albert some misinformation that should have him chasing his own tail for a while.”

Instead of being pleased, David sounded even more put out before hanging up. Gritting his teeth, Gold couldn’t believe how ungrateful the man was acting. The company was safe as were their future business deals. Sure, David was allowed to be upset about his family, but he had to know Gold wasn’t going to let them off the hook. Besides, it’s not like those people ever treated David with loads of respect.

“What’s wrong?”

Turning, Gold wasn’t sure how much to tell his wife. Everything was probably already on the news and he didn’t want Belle to hear this from another source. Crawling back on to the bed, he took her hand. Kissing her fingers, he decided what to say. 

“Cora Spencer has been arrested.”

Gasping, Belle could hardly believe her ears. Searching his face, she could tell he knew a lot more than he was saying. “Arrested? On what charges?”

“I wanted attempted murder,” Gold said, “but I settled for trespassing, breaking and entering, bribery, and fraud. There might even be a few conspiracy charges in there somewhere.”

Gold finished with a smile, hoping Belle would be as pleased by the news as he was, but she continued to blink at him in shock.

“I want to know everything,” she demanded. “Robbie, what did you do?”


	16. Chapter 16

Screeching through the bars, Cora demanded her lawyer, she demanded a phone call, and she hissed threats and screamed in outrage when she didn’t get her way.

“Do any of you know who I _am _?!”__

Pacing her cell, her fists clenched at her sides, Cora let out her rage on any uniform passing by. They would _all _pay, she silently vowed. How dare they come to her while she was shopping at her favorite store on Park Street and publically humiliate her in front of her peers!__

Cora laughed in the faces of the officers sent to arrest her, thinking their words were some sort of joke. Reality set in when they slapped the cuffs around her wrists. The sales people leered as she was hauled away to the waiting police car. Cora was _sure _some women were actually smiling behind their hands.__

The charges were a joke, of course. Her lawyer was going to make damn sure nothing stuck, and then she was going to sue the department for defamation of character and stress and anything else she could cook up! After all the money and charity she donated to these damn people she ought to get immediate service! She wanted her lawyer, her phone call, and her freedom! And how long did it take for these jackasses to make a cappuccino?!

The Spencer name garnered fear and respect in this town! They would all be sorry! By now the press was all over the story. Cora wouldn’t put it past some low-class moron to have called the media. Or one of those backstabbing bitches at the store either!

Hearing approaching footsteps, Cora immediately grasped the bars; eager to see who would be the next to incur her wrath. Seeing her husband and their family lawyer being escorted down the hall by a uniform, Cora heaved a sigh of relief.

“It’s about time you showed up,” she snapped. “I’ve been here for over an hour!”

Albert and the lawyer exchanged looks. “You’re lucky we still have friends here,” Albert stated. “Otherwise, you would still be waiting.”

The guard moved to unlock the cell.

“I’m just glad it’s over and taken care of,” Cora sighed.

“Not quite.” Albert looked to their lawyer. “We’re heading to your arraignment. From there, we’ll see if you make bail. I don’t see why not. All the judges in town are my golfing buddies.”

Cora couldn’t believe her ears! Was he _serious _? And arraignment?!__

“I need a moment alone with my client,” the lawyer told the uniform. Giving a nod, the cop walked away, giving the three of them some privacy.

“Mrs. Spencer,” the lawyer started. “They’ve brought some very serious charges against you-”

“And the sheriff _allowed _this?!” Cora threw up her hands before looking at her husband. “Did you talk to him, Albert? We are the ones who got him the post! This is ridiculous!”__

 _ _“Enough,” Albert roared.__

 _ _

Shocked, Cora went silent, but still shook with anger. 

Seizing her arm, Albert pulled his wife over to a quiet corner, but he was not in the mood to go easy on her. All her silly meddling got zero results and now they could very well be paying a hefty price!

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done,” he hissed in hushed tones.

Narrowing her eyes, Cora was in no mood for a lecture. Waving him off, she stubbornly lifted her chin. “What does it matter? We can make it all go away.”

Albert wasn’t sure if he should shake her, smack her, or laugh until his ribs hurt. In the end, he snatched her wrist in an iron grip and moved into her personal space. “I told you to be careful,” he snapped. “I told you to make sure whatever you were doing with regard to the situation with Gold that you cover all your bases, but you didn’t listen!”

Cora’s eyes widened with disbelief. “Milah wouldn’t dare-”

“No,” he cut her off. “The woman has conveniently left town.”

“What?!” Cora felt her temper reigniting. “She’ll pay for double-crossing me!”

“It wasn’t her,” Albert growled. “Gold had you followed! His damn P.I. has hard evidence against you! Once the police got involved, witnesses started flooding forward!”

Head spinning, she knew he must be mistaken! People wouldn’t do that to her! To them!

“But we are the most influential-”

“Not since Gold showed up,” Albert reminded. “This is war and people are taking sides. _Against _us, I might add.”__

“Then we’ll make them all pay,” Cora seethed. The Spencer name built this town! These people were going to get slapped with a history lesson of why no one _dares _to mess with a Spencer__

 _ _Releasing her, Albert didn’t know if he should feel sorry for Cora. She honestly seemed to have no idea what was in store. There were going to be turbulent waters ahead.__

 _ _

“They have financial records, security footage, witnesses, all tying you to a break-in at the hospital lab, tampering with Neal Cassidy’s paternity test.”

Cora shrugged. “So?”

Gritting his teeth, Albert barely resisted the urge to slap her. “These are serious allegations!”

“So make them go away!”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Cora! We _can’t _!”__

 _ _Jaw dropping, Cora stared at her husband as the words sank in her brain. There really was nothing he could do? Surely not! There had to be _something _.____

 _ _

“But-”

“You’ll have to go through the motions of the arraignment. From there hopefully our lawyer can work some magic, but if not, there will be a trial.”

The enormity of the situation finally came crashing down on her. Cora would have to endure facing a judge, having the whole town know, and watch, as events unfolded. The press was probably already having a field day. If there was a trial, it will be front page news. Anyone she ever made an enemy of would be there to watch her fall from grace. So, pretty much the whole town would be against her.

The humiliation was going to be continuous.

Later, Cora would be furious. She would blame Gold and everyone else seemingly taking his side. The fault rested in everyone else’s hand but her own.

All of this because of a stupid blood test?!

“I was trying to get the company back,” Cora stated.

“Well, you failed miserably. Now we have bigger issues to deal with. We need to get to court and you need to do everything our lawyer tells you. Understand?”

Nodding, Cora squared her shoulders. She would not show weakness in front of these…peasants. Her name was Cora Spencer and they would be reminded of it for a long, long time. 

Leaving the sheriff’s office, Cora held her head high and ignored the flashing bulbs and shouting reporters. She should feel outraged or scared, but as she was put into the backseat of the squad car, all she felt was numb.

****

Leaving the office, Regina was not prepared for the onslaught of people, shouting, or camera flashes. Shocked, she couldn’t understand what they were saying. Why were these people asking about her mother? Holding her head high, Regina pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the press, and got into her car.

To her dismay, there were even more reporters camped out on the front lawn of the mansion. The back entryway was clear, thank goodness. Walking through the door, Regina saw her husband waiting. Rushing to his arms, she wasn’t sure what to do.

“What’s happening?”

Holding Regina, Killian wasn’t sure where to begin. “Your mother has been arrested.”

Snapping back, Regina’s face bristled with disbelief. “What?!”

Sighing, Killian raked a hand through his hair. “From what I can gather, evidence was turned in of Cora tampering with a paternity test in a local lab. The evidence is damming and the county is moving forward with charges.”

This wasn’t happening! Mind reeling, Regina turned away, wondering how the world turned upside down so fast. They were _Spencers _.__

“Who,” she asked bitterly.

Killian blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Who found this co-called evidence,” she demanded.

“I don’t know for sure,” he admitted with regret.

Laughing bitterly, Regina faced him, anger burning in her eyes. “Have we truly fallen so far?”

Considering a moment, Killian could feel his wife’s rage and the future they planned with such hope slipping through his fingers. If he told her his suspicions, Regina would fall back down into the pit of revenge her mother created.

“Tell me,” Regina shouted.

Rubbing his chin, Killian reached for his wife, but she backed away. “Regina, we don’t have to get caught in the middle of all of this. We can still live our own lives.”

“Not until you tell me who is responsible for this!”

“Rumor has it that Gold was the one who procured the evidence.”

“Gold,” Regina said from between gritted teeth. “He’s been a plague on my family for years!”

“Cora did start it,” Killian reminded.

Regina whirled on him, hardly able to believe her ears! “And I’m supposed to believe Gold hasn’t done a lot worse than fix a silly paternity test?! He has some nerve!”

“Gold always covered his tracks. Cora didn’t.” Killian knew Regina would need time to calm down before they could think logically. Hopefully, once they worked through the shock, they could still have their own life.

Fisting her hands, Regina knew Gold was a slippery slug! Yet, there had to be some way to even the playing field. There had to be a way out of this mess!

“Regina,” Killian said gently. “You can still let this go. Your mother made her own bed.”

No matter how true those words were, Regina could not simply purge the outrage from her veins. Gold was after them for _years _; ever since she could remember! Suddenly, he usurps the company, finds love, settles down in _this _town, and they were all just supposed to let it go?!____

Her mother accused her of not being loyal to the family for suggesting the same. Her mother crossed lines she would never cross, and a few days ago, Regina was saying all the things Killian was telling her now. A few days ago, Regina would have agreed.

“I can’t just let him get away with this!”

Taking her hand, Killian yanked Regina close. “We can still walk away. We can get our own place and-”

“I think it’s a bit late for that now,” she interrupted. “How would that look?”

Killian frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We have to put on a united front! I’m not going to give the press ammunition to-”

“Just days ago you were through with your mother! Do you even remember all the horrible things she said to you?”

“Of course I remember!”

“Then why are you so determined to pick up where she left off? Why can’t we move forward with our own lives?!”

“And just abandon her when the going gets tough?”

“No one is saying you walk away and leave her to deal with this alone, but you can support her _and _have your own life!”__

Throat thickening, Regina shook her head. She would not cry. “How?”

“By starting _our _future.”__

Seeing Killian smile, recognizing the hope in his eyes, the last thing Regina wanted to do was hurt him. The future he described was something she wanted desperately. He did have a point. Cora did have all this trouble coming. She let her personal feelings cloud her judgment. 

Letting the feud get personal, instead of fighting over business assets, was the reason her mother was in jail. Regina could learn from the woman’s mistakes, remain loyal to the family, and still have her own future.

Kissing her husband hard on the mouth, Regina knew what her next move was going to be. Biding her time would be best. That way, Gold would never see her coming.

__

__

__


	17. Chapter 17

The story was all over the news and on the cover of every local newspaper. Probably some national ones too, considering how wealthy the Spencers were. Since they were mostly linked historically to this area, the big commotion centered around Storybrooke.

Reading the latest article over breakfast, Mary-Margaret didn’t hear her husband enter the kitchen. Cora always made her feel unwelcome and undeserving of David’s love, or a place in her family. The woman never wasted an opportunity to make her feel little and unimportant. Seeing Cora Spencer finally knocked off her lofty perch was satisfying, yet confusing all at once.

Jumping when David bent down behind her to kiss her cheek, Mary-Margaret nearly fell off her stool.

“Good morning,” David greeted.

“Morning,” she answered without looking up.

Sighing, David glanced at the article. “Are you still reading that?”

“It just seems too good to be true,” she breathed. “That Cora could finally be held accountable for all of her actions.”

“Not all,” he said as he moved to sit next to her. “But it’s a start, I guess.”

Finally, looking away from the paper, Mary-Margaret reached out to put a hand over his. “How are you holding up?”

“I feel strange actually,” he confessed. “I always saw them making the wrong choices and getting away with it. Hell, they became even wealthier. A part of me doubted they would ever be held accountable. I thought they both were untouchable. To be proven wrong seems …surreal.”

Mary-Margaret focused on his face for a long moment. “But you’re still upset. That’s why you lashed out at Gold.”

“I just wanted to make sure he did everything above board, that’s all.”

When his wife continued to give him an expectant look, David sighed. “She’s still my mother.”

“Sounds like you blame him,” Mary-Margaret observed.

Blinking, David shook his head. “I hate that he didn’t keep me in the loop. I tried calling both my parents during this commotion, but they won’t talk to me. I had to find out the details from the paper.”

His words made her angry. “It’s been that way for years, David. They’ve shunned us and kept us out of their lives. Even Regina gives us a wide birth though we’ve done nothing to her. We should be celebrating that good is finally triumphing over evil, but instead you’re acting betrayed? Why?”

“Gold and I agreed on a full partnership-”

“But this has _nothing _to do with the company,” she argued. “This has to do with Cora tampering with a DNA test Gold was having done on his own time, with his own money, David. It falls under the personal umbrella. Just because it all involves Gold and Neal, doesn’t mean he’s wavering from your business arrangement.”__

Ashamed his wife had to remind him of such facts, David still couldn’t let go. “They still should have told me what was going on. She’s still my mother!”

“Whom you’ve barely spoken to in years,” Mary-Margaret snapped. “Whom you _know _does horrible things! It is really hard to imagine she finally got caught?”__

“No,” he stated. “It’s not completely surprising, but now I have to find a way to deal with the fall out.”

For her part, Mary-Margaret wasn’t broken hearted over Cora’s predicament. She didn’t feel sorry for the woman. At all.

“Do you remember what she put me through? How Cora pulled trick after trick to try and break us up and prevent our wedding? We had to finally sever ties with them to find our own happiness! Did you really think moving back here would change all of that?”

“I still care about her, Mary-Margaret,’ David sighed. “I won’t apologize for it.”

“Fine.” Tired of the conversation, Mary-Margaret put her dishes in the sink before walking out of the room. There was a lot to do today and she had to get ready for work. 

David knew his wife had every right to be upset. He bent over backwards to protect her from Cora’s wrath when they first got together and made her a priority after they were married. His family were the ones to issue ultimatums, refusing to accept Mary-Margaret. David stood on his principles.

Was Mary-Margaret right? Did he come back here because he secretly wanted a reconciliation? Perhaps a small part of him did want his family to acknowledge his accomplishments, but he still remembered what kind of people they were. So why was he so upset with Gold?

The man pulled the trigger, which he had every right to do. Neal didn’t tell him anything either, yet David wasn’t as upset over that circumstance. He and Neal were friends for years, were work colleagues, and practically brothers. Blaming Gold just seemed easier somehow.

Hearing his phone ring, David sighed before he checked the ID. Seeing the blocked number, he wondered if he should answer. It could be some reporter wanting a quote. His gut told him to see, so he took the call.

“It’s me,” came the feminine voice. “It’s Regina.”

“I know who you are.”

“Yes, well,” Regina cut off to clear her throat. The moment was awkward, but she forged ahead. “I called to ask if you were going to be in court today.”

David was taken off guard. Was Regina inviting him? To what end?

“I didn’t know she was due in court.”

“The lawyers got her another bail hearing. Hopefully, they’ll be lenient this time.”

“Yeah,” David said before he could think. “I’ll be there.”

“Great.” Regina hesitated again. “It looks good to have a united family front.”

Hearing the words “family” come from his sister’s lips put David into a momentary shock, so he couldn’t respond before Regina ended the call. Pocketing his phone, David knew he could be setting himself up for disaster by being seen with his family. He would have to keep his guard up and be cautious at the very least.

There was no predicting what his family would do, but at the end of the day, the Spencers were still his family. David wanted to see this though and take the chance that maybe they could find some common ground after all this time. He would regret it if this moment passed him by, so David would make it a point to be at the courthouse to see events unfold.

****

The story of Cora’s court appearance was on every channel. Sighing, Belle knew there wouldn’t be any new information for a while. The news was just repeating the same facts over and over again at museum.

Belle knew more than most sources because Robbie told her everything. On one hand, she was happy he turned all the damning information Graham gathered over to the police. Robbie trusted the system to handle Cora instead of taking matters into his own hands. However, Belle did fear the system wouldn’t know how to properly handle a woman as nasty as Cora Spencer. What if she did make bail?

Yes, Belle was very upset when Cora tried to poison her tea and got away with it. Ironic, given Cora may face serious jail time for doctoring a paternity test. Of course, as much as she wanted to see justice done, Belle knew it could be an uphill battle.

The fact Cora didn’t make bail at her first hearing was because Robbie spoke to the judge. Belle didn’t know the specifics and she didn’t want to. She felt safe with Cora behind bars where she couldn’t do any more damage. Yet, the reality was that the Spencer name still carried a great deal of weight. Odds were Cora would be set free and then what?

Moving to stand, Belle grunted as she tried several times to push to her feet. Her center of gravity was off and she wasn’t used to compensating all by herself. Normally, Robert was around to help her, but he left the house early this morning. Belle guessed he wanted to get to the courthouse before the reporters and see how things played out.

The moment she was on her feet, Belle grasped as a sharp pain raced through her abdomen and lower groin. Closing her yes, her hands splayed over her belly as she breathed through the pain. If these spasms were the beginnings of labor, she hoped someone would knock her unconscious.

As the pain ebbed, Belle glanced at the clock. She experienced pain like this a few days ago. The so-called contractions came two hours apart, not lasting too long, which was the very definition of a false alarm. She still had two weeks before her due date, so this was just her body preparing. There was nothing to be worried about.

Today, she wasn’t feeling up to leaving the house, let alone driving over to the flower shop. She figured she might as well go on maternity leave, so to speak. Of course, she would make the call to her father once she knew what was happening with Cora. Belle could only handle one abrasive person at a time.

The idea of climbing the stairs was daunting, so Belle sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by baby name books, determined to find the perfect name for a daughter. At this point, she didn’t want to take any chances. She was in the middle of jotting down some notes when she heard the doorbell. 

Frowning, Belle debated whether or not she should answer. Dealing with pesky reporters was not on her agenda for today. Hearing the ringing again, she put down her pen and pushed to her feet. Walking down the hall, Belle spotted a familiar profile through the stained glass. Biting her tongue to hold back a curse, she opened the door very slightly.

“Belle!” Moe breathed out a sigh of relief seeing his daughter. “Can we talk?”

“About what,” she asked cautiously.

“Please, let me in, Belle,” Moe pleaded. “It won’t take long.”

Stepping out on to the front porch, she looked at her father with a stubborn edge. “Then out here should be fine.”

Not what he was expecting, Moe nervously licked his lips. “I just want to say that anything Gold has told you is a lie.”

Confused, she shook her head. “Told me about what?”

“Look, I know he told you I was the one leaking information about his business to the Spencers, but it’s all wrong! He just said that to keep you away! He’s trying to keep us apart, darling. When you didn’t come by today, I knew I had to come over and clear the air.”

Studying her father, Belle became aware of several facts at once. First, her father was lying. Even if she and Robbie did have such a conversation, the way Moe was fidgeting his hat in his hands was a dead giveaway. Second, he was off the wagon. His speech was slightly slurred and she noted the coloring in his cheeks. He appeared as if he gulped down a drink before coming over here to face her. Third, he was probably guilty of being the leak. Why else would he even bring up the subject?

Normally, she would be angry, or hurt, or both, but after everything that was happening lately, she felt numb to this latest bit of drama. As much as it hurt to admit this fact, Belle knew there was no choice. Her father couldn’t be a part of her life right now.

“Robbie didn’t say anything to me,” Belle said calmly. “I didn’t go to the shop today because I wasn’t feeling up to it. Considering I’m nine months pregnant, I’m going to take a leave of absence until after the baby is born.”

Frowning as if he didn’t understand, Moe shook his head. “For how long?”

Noticing how he still couldn’t look at her belly, Belle tilted her chin up a notch. There was no choice but to remain strong and steadfast. This must be done.

“Until after the baby, Father,” she stated. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have things I have to get back do.”

“Belle, wait-”

Just as Moe moved forward, Belle closed the door in his face. She was several steps down the hall when he started banging on the front door. The sound startled her and a moment later, Belle doubled over in pain. Gritting her teeth to keep from crying out, she remembered her breathing techniques.

This moment would pass. It was just another false alarm. Breathe through the pain. Robbie would be home soon.

When the pain faded, Belle noticed her father gave up. Looking at the clock, she noted three hours passed since the last contraction. Yes, just another false alarm. Nothing to be worried about.


	18. Chapter 18

Wall-to-wall people made it tough to move, but it also offered plenty of cover. Gold managed to find a secluded corner to watch the proceedings. Fortunately for him, the press focused more on the Spencers entering the courtroom than anything else.

Seeing Albert and Regina was no surprise. The sight of David dressed in a crisp suit walking next to his sister made Gold frown with disapproval. Was David suddenly back in the Spencer fold, or did he have some other angle?

Before Gold could contemplate further, the court started getting agitated as the side door opened. Watching Cora being paraded into the room wearing an orange jumpsuit, as the press shouted questions and bulbs flashed, Gold couldn’t help but follow her progress to the defendant’s table. The sight was almost enough to make Gold smirk. Almost.

Cora looked too poised and confident for his taste; almost as if she knew something he did not. The camera flashes continued as the judge entered to sit behind the bench. His first order of business was to remove the press. Next, he made sure the room was settled before hearing arguments.

Gold knew the judge was one of Albert’s loyal supporters. Still, he hoped the D.A. would make a decent case to keep Cora locked up until her trial. To say he was frustrated as hell that he couldn’t make events simply go his way was an understatement. Watching the scene unfold, Gold gripped the handle of his cane whenever arguments turned heated.

In the end, the D.A. made a solid case, but the judge allowed bail with the stipulation that Cora wear an ankle monitor. The Spencers hugged and celebrated with the verdict. Gold felt sick watching the scene. He waited until he caught David’s eye before pointedly walking out of the courtroom. He and David would have words later. Right now, he just wanted to get home to Belle.

No sooner did Gold reach his car, his phone started shrilling. Seeing the ID, he paused. Answering, he leaned on his cane with his keys in his hand. “Neal,” he answered.

Listening, he felt relief when he was told Milah left town. There was a small chance Milah’s absence could hurt the case against Cora, but there should be more than enough evidence left over to get a conviction.

“Thank you for letting me know,” Gold said.

“There is something else,” Neal mentioned.

“What?”

“Can you come over to my house?”

Blinking in surprise, Gold hesitated. “Alright.” He let out a long breath. “I’m going home to check on Belle, then I’ll be over.”

“Thanks,” Neal said before ending the call.

Getting behind the wheel, Gold hesitated before putting the keys in the ignition. What did Neal want to talk to him about? Why was David with his sister in court?

Not much was making sense and the only thing he could think to do was go to the one person who could make the world seem right again. Pulling into the driveway, he quickly moved up to the door. The second he crossed the threshold, Gold called her name.

When he didn’t immediately set eyes on her face, his heart started pounding with worry. “Belle,” he called again.

“Up here,” he heard her call back.

Sighing with relief, he quickly ascended the sitars. Walking into the library nook, he smiled from ear-to-ear seeing Belle sitting on the couch with a pile of books at her side. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

Belle held out her list to him. “We need to pick one.”

Glancing down at the names, Gold wasn’t sure what to make of the scene. Moving to her side, he set some books on the floor so he could sit next to her. Taking her hand, Gold pressed his lips to her palm.

“Have you considered an alternative?”

“What alternative,” she asked as she sorted through more books.

“That, if we have a daughter, once we hold her in our arms, see her face, we’ll know what to name her?”

The image he painted was so beautiful; Belle paused and looked over at his striking face. Reaching out, she cupped his cheeks and marveled at his wisdom. “You are an amazing man,” she breathed. “I love you so much.”

Leaning in, he kissed her brow, then her cheeks. “You are so incredible.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head as she eased back. “I guess I can relax about this naming business for a while.”

“Our child will have a name, Belle,” he assured her. “Don’t worry.”

“It seems that all I’m doing these days.”

“Everything will be ok,” he said getting to his feet.

Grabbing his hand, she looked up at his face. “Where are you going?”

“Neal asked to see me.”

Belle’s smile faltered. “Is it about Milah?”

“No, she’s gone, Belle. She left town and won’t be back.”

Unsure about the last bit, relief washed over her nonetheless. With Milah gone and Cora in jail, Belle was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

Gold leaned down to press a warm kiss to Belle’s lips. When he pulled away, she yanked him back for one more touch. Then another.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Hmm,” he said nuzzling her cheek. “I’ll be back for dinner.”

Smiling, she reluctantly released her hold on his collar. “I was thinking of making pizza.”

Gold chuckled. “With apple pie for dessert?”

“Yes,” she laughed. “And ice cream.”

“I’ll pick some up on the way home,” he promised.

“Really?”

Nodding, Gold gave her another swift kiss before waving as he left the room. 

Watching him go, Belle relaxed back into the cushions. Unable to keep her smile off her face, she thought about her life and how lucky she was to have Robert. Soon, they would have a baby and their lives would only get better.

A few minutes later, her smile vanished as she read more about the stages of labor. Belle already told her doctor she wanted lots of painkillers, but that didn’t make the material any easier to swallow. Hopefully, she would spend the majority of the time in a chemically induced cloud of ignorance.

It was natural to be scared, right? Belle knew childbirth was no small thing, but millions of women did it every day. She could too. She just needed to stop thinking about it.

****

“Why the sudden interest?”

Blinking over her coffee cup, Regina’s face filled with innocence. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Regina,” David said as he leaned over the table, looking his sister directly in the eye. “You and I hardly get along on a good day. Why are you suddenly reaching out?”

“You’re seriously suspicious over a family emergency?”

David sighed, not liking how Regina was already trying to snowball him. “You have a bottom line,” he insisted. “Let’s hear it.”

Shaking her head, Regina set down her mug and folded her hands in her lap before looking across the table at her brother. “That was always you’re problem, you know that? You’re so conceited; you think everyone is out to get you. All the time you were really the prodigal son-”

David rolled his eyes. “Don’t start, Regina.”

“Start what? It’s fact. You were the boy. The son our parents bent over backwards to please.”

“Well, it didn’t keep them from trying to run my life,” he argued. “And if you recall, sticking to my morals had me banished.”

“You chose to leave,” she interrupted.

“They wanted to tell me who to marry! But not you, Regina. No, you had the good luck to fall for a man with money, connections, and a temperament as nasty as the rest of the family.”

Wincing, Regina moved to take another sip of coffee. This conversation was not going the way she planned. “You think staying in our parents’ good graces is easy? You should know better. Besides, it’s tough enough without always being compared to you. No matter how I play the game, I’ll never measure up to their favorite.”

Hearing the bitterness in Regina’s voice shocked David. Clearly, she was hurt, and his first instinct was to comfort her, but then he remembered all the ways Regina made his life miserable and resisted the urge to offer reassurances.

“Just tell me what you want.”

A glimmer of hurt and surprise crossed her features, but Regina quickly masked her emotions behind a facade she normally reserved for business negotiations. “Is it so hard to imagine I could want us to be united and supportive during this trying time?”

“Yes,” David said without preamble. “The family only cares about appearances and the best way to spin the truth.”

“Can’t we learn from our mistakes?” Regina was trying to do just that, whether David wanted to believe so or not. 

Eyes narrowing, he studied his sister carefully. Growing up, they were never close. He knew their parents lavished him with attention and made Regina live up to impossible standards, but there was a price to pay for being the “favorite” too.

“Do you remember how you tortured Mary-Margaret when we first started going out?”

Regina let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t think ‘torture’ is the right term-”

“You tricked her into wearing the wrong outfits to social functions. You pretended to be her friend while gossiping about her behind her back. You were scheming with Father to get me to break up with her, when all it did was bring us closer.”

“Then you should be thanking me,” Regina snapped. “Not trying to give me a guilt trip.”

“Do you even feel guilt?” Shaking his head, David knew no good would come from this conversation, but he wanted to say his peace. “There were so many nights I held her while she cried after one of your games. She never did anything to you!”

Fed up with his righteousness, Regina threw up her hands. “What do you want? An apology?”

Scoffing, she shook her head. “Mary-Margaret can’t stand up for herself! She’s timid and needy and the exact opposite of what a successful woman should be!”

“Can you hear yourself,” David asked with disbelief. “You can’t pigeon hole people that way! Just because our parents did it to us, doesn’t make it right and doesn’t mean we should do the same to others!”

There was his high-and-mighty attitude again. Regina never liked Mary-Margaret and she doubted she ever will. Besides, they were straying off topic. 

“Listen, I’ve…been talking to Killian about finally making a clean break. Well, we spoke before this while nightmare happened, but with Mother coming home, I don’t want to move out until this…legal mess is over.”

David shook his head. “I don’t get your point.”

Pushing aside her second thoughts, Regina paused before speaking, trying to gauge her brother’s mood. “Killian and I want to move out of the mansion,” she started. “But the way people are looking at us in this town right now…I was hoping you could help us find a property. Or we could build our own house.”

“Cora is going to be on house arrest,” David pointed out. “Don’t you want to be there to help support her?”

“Look,” Regina said impatiently. “I do want to show her that I am still her daughter, but I also want my own life. Getting the ball rolling on this will help with these goals.”

Considering a moment, David sighed. “Listen,” he shook his head. “I don’t have a hand in the real estate market, but if there is something specific you see and want, then I will give you a recommendation. Fair enough?”

She wanted more, but realized it would take a while for David to be convinced of her sincerity as far as a reconciliation went. Well, Regina was going to turn over a new leaf with her husband. Once this mess with her mother was all worked out, then she and Killian could start thinking about a family of their own. 

Besides, being on good terms with David could help her business down the line. As David walked out, Regina sat back in her seat wondering about her next move. Her family was complicated, but she had to believe they would endure. They were Spencers after all.

Finishing her coffee and getting to her feet, Regina took out her keys before leaving a tip on the table. Heading to her car, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She was going home to Killian and she couldn’t wait to see him.


	19. Chapter 19

Tugging at the strap, Cora gave a frustrated sigh. A second later, she kicked over a decorative table when her temper flared. This ankle monitor was driving her up a wall! Plus, the band itched her sensitive skin! Didn’t that qualify as cruel and unusual punishment?

Being stuck in this house was suffocating, to say the least! The air felt thick, even when she did open a window. Folding her arms over her chest, Cora knew she was better off in her own home than in jail, but she still wasn’t satisfied.

This was all Gold’s doing! The man had her followed! He set her up for a fall! Well, she was going to find a way to get back at him for this latest fiasco!

A ringing filled the room. Grateful for the distraction of her phone, Cora picked up and managed to control her temper enough to speak cordially. She still was one of the most inflectional women of this town, after all. She should try and be civil. Even during the times when all she wanted to do was scream and curse.

No sooner did she hang up the phone, Cora looked up to see Albert enter the parlor. “Hello,” she greeted.

Grunting, Albert moved to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of brandy. Pouring a generous glass over large ice cubes, he couldn’t turn to look at his wife. Instead he moved to stare out of the closest window. “We need to talk, Cora.”

Glaring at his back, she straightened to her full height. “About what?”

Finally turning around, he looked her in the eye. “What I’m going to do with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” she snapped, unimpressed.

Crunching ice between his teeth, Albert studied the woman before him. There was a time he thought Cora completely irresistible. Those moments seemed like they passed ages ago and Cora’s appeal was spent. Now he was stuck with the problem instead of the beguiling woman he married two and a half decades ago. 

“I told you to keep your hands clean,” he yelled, suddenly unable to control his temper. “Why did you go down to the lab on your own?! What the hell possessed you?”

Honestly, Cora asked herself that very same question for a long time now. “I had to make sure it was done right,” she said after a pause. She faced so many failures where Robert was concerned that she didn’t want to see another plan go down the drain. Obviously, she overcompensated.

“Well, your _obsession _with Gold has put a wrench in my own plans!”__

“My plan would have worked,” Cora insisted. “If not for that silly P.I.-”

“You acted like an amateur and now you’re facing jail time,” Albert roared. “Not to mention besmirching the family name! We are losing our clout! Not just here, but across the board! So many have wanted to see us fall for years and now they are relishing our misery!”

“This is all Gold’s fault,” Cora raged back. 

“No,” he shouted. “You made it personal when it should have stayed about business! I told you to back off and you refused! Now, look where you are!”

“None of these charges will stick!” Cora’s voice held just a hint of tremble, giving away her inner fear.

Albert didn’t have any sympathy left for his wife. Their fall from grace was imminent and he blamed her. “That’s not what the lawyers say,” he shouted. “Damn it, Cora, you were caught red-handed on camera! What the hell were you even thinking?!”

“You want to be mad at me? Fine.” Cora shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage. “I have no interest in arguing over the point.”

“How convenient,” Albert spat bitterly. “You screw up and it’s no big deal. If I screw up, you never let me live it down!”

“We will weather this storm,” she told him with a confidence she didn’t fully feel. At this point, she refused to admit there was even a possibility of defeat. “We are Spencers. There is no other option.”

Albert concentrated on Cora for a moment before a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “ _I’m _a Spencer,” he clarified. “By blood. You just adopted the name through marriage. If a Spencer is going to come out of this unscathed, it will be me.”__

Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly. “What are you saying?”

“That I’m sick of your games,” Albert stated. “All these years, I should have seen how you loved stringing Gold along as if he was one of your pets on a leash. Now that the situation is reversed and you’re beyond obsessed with him!”

Cora shook her head in denial. “I thought you wanted to get back at him as much as I did!”

“What good does attacking Gold’s family do us? He will only feel more justified when he finally pushes us over the edge!”

“You hypocrite!” Hands on hips, Cora’s eyes narrowed in on her husband. “You are using a family angle to do the same thing I was! What? You’re suddenly high and mighty because you haven’t gotten caught?”

“I’m using Moe French to get my business back,” he argued. “It’s not personal for me! You let this whole thing get to be too much! Now we have the media after us and are facing public embarrassment! I’m warning you, Cora-”

“Don’t bother,” she spat. “You’re going to regret throwing me out to pasture!”

“I never said-”

“Oh, come on! We both know that’s what you meant!”

Finishing his drink, Albert walked over to his wife, seizing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. “You are my wife, Cora. For better or worse. No matter what I’ve done, what you’ve done, we’ve always found a way to get through it and triumph. I will not embarrass our family with any more scandals than you already have, but I warn you, I am at the end of my rope with your shenanigans. From now on, you will not go anywhere near Robert Gold – now or after the trial! If you dare, then I will not be responsible for the ramifications!”

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Cora did not take threats well from anyone, especially not him! “What about you,” she challenged. 

Hearing her dare, Albert wasn’t amused. “Because of you, my own plans have to be put on the back burner. I could have had the company back in my control by now! But no! You had to mess it up!”

Pushing Cora away, Albert shook his head. There was a time when they were a team, but ever since Gold found that girl, Cora went off on her own tangent. Now he had to clean up the mess. 

“For now, we need to deal with these charges against you,” he continued.

Cora’s feathers were ruffled and she rolled her eyes. “How tough can that be?”

Barking out a laugh, he couldn’t believe her naiveté. “You think it’s that easy? Find the right secrets to bribe a judge? If this goes to a jury, how easy do you think it will be to fix things in our favor?”

“We have the money and the connections,” Cora said icily, stubbornly refusing to believe the worst.

“And should I squander them on you, why?”

The idea that Albert, her own husband, would hang her out to dry was unimaginable! After all these years, after all they’ve been through, after all the secrets they shared. They had two children together, for crying out loud!

“If you think to turn your back on me now,” Cora threatened, “I’ll remind you that I know where all the skeletons are buried!”

Gritting his teeth, Albert wondered what it would take to make Cora shut up. What he could do was walk out of the house right now, knowing she couldn’t follow. 

“I’m going to the club,” he said without preamble before simply turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Watching him go, Cora seethed. Hearing the door slam, she searched for the closest object and threw a crystal vase across the room at the wall. Even the sound of splintering glass couldn’t calm her temper. She screamed at the top of her lungs until her throat felt raw.

Everyone was turning against her! Her children, her husband, this town – Did they all forget who she was?! Eyes falling to the ankle monitor tethered around her, Cora clenched her fists at her sides. The _nerve _of those people keeping her a prisoner in her own home! There had to be a way around this damn thing! She wasn’t defeated yet! She would show them all!__

Taking out her phone, Cora called the one person she knew who could help her out of this sticky situation. She was going to get out of here and make sure those responsible knew how powerful she still was!

****

“I’m not going,” Gold insisted. “David can do the pitch without me.”

Belle gave her husband a long I-know-you-better-than-that look even as she gave him one of her patient smiles. “This deal means a lot to you and to the company.”

Taking her hand, Gold kissed her knuckles before looking into those beautiful blue eyes. “You are my wife, which is much more important. Our family comes first. I’m not leaving the state to close a business deal with you so close to your due date.”

“Robbie,” she sighed with a shake of her head. “”My due date is twelve days away.”

“But babies come unexpectedly,” he argued. “And the doctor said you could go into labor any day now.”

“You said you could be there and back in twelve hours.” Folding her arms over her chest, she refused to let him make her his excuse. “Time is on our side. Just go and come back. I’ll be fine.” 

Reaching out to take his hand, she placed his palm over her belly. “ _We _will be fine.”__

As much as he wanted to believe her, Gold knew better. He would not abandon Belle at this point. David could handle the deal. Worst case scenario would be losing the deal, but there would always be other opportunities down the line. There was only one Belle. His child was not going to enter this world without him being there.

Cupping her face in his hands, Gold pulled Belle close for a soft kiss. He belly was a rather large obstacle between them at this point, but he loved it. Tonight he made her dinner, making sure she was comfortable in front of the TV as they ate and watched the news. 

Too much coverage and speculation about Cora’s fate dominated the local press. Gold was actually relieved when Belle put on one of those fantasy shows she liked. The last thing he wanted to think about was Cora.

****

“What do you mean you’re not going,” David asked the next morning. 

Looking up from his paperwork, Gold gave his business partner a stern look. “I thought my email was perfectly clear.”

Raking a hand though his hair, David sat down. “Gold, we _need _this deal.”__

“And you are more than capable of closing it by yourself.”

“It will carry more weight if you are there by my side,” he stressed. “We are partners after all.”

Folding his hands in front of him, Gold looked at David directly. “What if it was Mary-Margaret who was about to have your child? Would you go gallivanting off to close a business transaction?”

Sighing, David hated when Gold had valid points. “This isn’t just any deal,” he reiterated. “Besides, Belle isn’t due for, what? A week?”

“Eleven days,” Gold corrected.

“See,” David said. “I’ll have you back in plenty of time. Plus, I’ll make sure Emma and Mary-Margaret stay with her the whole time.”

No matter the reassurances, Gold just wasn’t comfortable with the idea of leaving Belle right now. How he ever got steam-rolled into agreeing was a blur. 

All he knew was that when David mentioned his proposal to Belle, she got angry that Gold wouldn’t agree. A second later, Emma and Mary-Margaret jumped to Belle’s defense, ultimately ganging up on him, swearing Belle would be well taken care of during the _half day _he would be gone.__

That was the last time he invited the lot of them over for dinner.

There seemed to be no graceful way to get out of the arrangement, and despite Belle’s protests over his concerns, Gold couldn’t shake the feeling something wasn’t quite right about the situation. 

That night, he slept with his arms tightly around his wife and child as if he could protect them from some unknown threat.

“Are you sure about this,” he asked the next morning as Belle helped him with his tie. “I can always cancel.”

“Yes,” Belle said with a laugh. “You will be back this evening and Mary-Margaret is going to spend the day with me. She is even coming by this morning with Emma and Ruby to take me out to breakfast. I’ll be fine.”

“But you could-”

“I’m not due for ten more days,” Belle assured him.

“Still, I-”

Silencing him with a kiss, Belle did not want Robbie to miss out on a good opportunity simply because she was pregnant. Even if she did go into labor before he returned, the process took hours. Belle was confident there was nothing to worry about.

Pressing kisses all over her face, Gold held Belle close, soaking in her warmth and the feel of the baby kicking between them. After several minutes, they headed down to the front door. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yes,” Belle said as she wrapped his scarf around his neck. “Stop worrying.”

Bending down, he kissed her belly. “You be good for your mama,” he told her bump. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

Straightening, he cupped her face, giving Belle yet another kiss. Outside, a horn honked, indicating the car arrived to take him to the airport. Releasing Belle with a sigh, he picked up his bag and headed out the door. Standing in the doorway, Belle waved, watching the car until Robbie was out of sight.

Heading upstairs, she wanted to get dressed. Her friends were going to be here any minute and she wanted to be ready for breakfast. Ignoring the small pangs of pain in her lower belly, she started her morning routine.


	20. Chapter 20

“Mr. Glass,” Cora gushed. “You are a genius!”

Rising to his feet, ankle monitor in hand, Glass gave Mrs. Spencer a nervous look. “Are you sure about this?”

Cora’s smile vanished. “I do not pay you to ask questions.”

“But this is a matter of-”

“I’m sure the raise my daughter will give you will more than compensate for the risk.” Moving to grab her purse, she checked the time. “My errand shouldn’t take more than a few hours at most. Just stay here with the monitor and run interference if you happen to run into my husband. I’ll be back soon.”

“But-”

Cora ignored the man as she headed out the front door. Left holding the ankle monitor, Glass mentally debated his options. He did certain things for Regina all the time, but her mother could be…unpredictable at best. If something went wrong, he would be left holding the bag. As sad as it was, the Spencer influence in this town was dwindling. 

Before he could change his mind, or get cold feet, Glass took out his phone and called Regina. Like it or not, she was the only one who could handle her mother when things got out of hand. Hopefully, Cora wouldn’t do something to create any front page news. Just in case, he wanted a back-up plan.

****

They would be here any minute and she couldn’t find her keys! Of all the rotten luck. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Belle moved to look behind a chair. No sooner did she start to bend; the baby started kicking wildly in protest. Wincing, Belle straightened, smoothing her hands over her belly and telling the baby everything was alright.

Spotting her purse and keys on the couch, she sighed. Belle could have sworn she looked there not long ago. Putting the items by the door, she peaked out the window. Not seeing her friends yet, she walked into the dining room and took out the antique tea set Robbie bought her. Setting the tray down on the coffee table in the living room, she wanted to be able to offer her friends tea when they arrived. 

On her way to the kitchen to boil some water, Belle paused, hearing the doorbell. Turning around to answer, she grew excited. Going out to breakfast was something she looked forward to all morning. Probably because she wanted apple cinnamon stuffed French toast. Opening the door, Belle didn’t expect the person standing in front of her and froze with shock. 

Cora?! 

How did she even get here? Wasn’t she supposed to be under house arrest? What was going on?

“You look like you’re going to catch flies in your mouth, dear,” Cora smirked as she brushed passed Belle into the house.

Closing her mouth, Belle’s hand slipped limply off the door knob. She didn’t close the door because she knew she had to somehow get Cora to pass through it again. Following Cora into the living room, she knew something was very, very wrong.

“You need to leave,” Belle ordered.

Cora simply laughed. “I have some time yet, dear.”

“I’m calling the police.”

Blocking Belle’s path to the phone, Cora’s dark eyes bore into her rival; analyzing her every feature to try and see what was so captivating about this woman that she could hold Robert in thrall. In the end, Cora was still unimpressed and found Belle utterly lacking.

“There are a few things I need to say to you.”

Folding her arms over her chest, Belle’s chin tilted up a notch. “I’m not interested in a single word you have to say.”

The second Belle tried to dart around Cora, the other woman lashed out, snatching her arm in an iron grip. Belle tried prying herself free, but Cora was stronger than she appeared. 

“What you have with Robert will never last,” she spat in Belle’s face. 

“So you keep telling me,” Belle snapped back as she continued struggling. “Yet, here I am. His wife. The mother of his child.”

Instead of getting angry, Cora simply laughed in Belle’s face. “The domestic life may satisfy him for a while, but mark my words, reality _will _set in. I doubt a woman like you can keep up with his appetites. You may have gotten his child in you, but that’s easy enough to do.”__

“Stop,” Belle snapped. “”Get out of my house!”

Cora’s fingers tightened their grip on Belles arms as a wickedly nasty look fill her expression. “You know I’m right. When Robert and I were lovers, he was quite…adventurous. A silly little maid like you could never satisfy him! Especially not in _that _condition! Tell me, can he even stand the sight of you anymore? Can he bear to touch you, let alone fuck you?”__

In the back of her mind, Belle knew Cora was jealous. Still, the mental image of Robert with Cora was making her want to throw up. The more Cora taunted her about her rough, experimental past with Robert, the more Belle’s feelings of helplessness threatened to drown her.

“And after you pop out that baby, he won’t wait for you to heal,” Cora laughed. “He’ll suddenly start working late, finding someone else to gratify the urges. He’ll wash his hands of you soon enough!”

As much as Belle wanted to remain strong, match Cora’s temper with her own, Belle’s defenses were weak. She wasn’t prepared for Cora’s sudden arrival and her hormones were still so unpredictable. 

“You’re just jealous,” she managed. “That’s all this had been about. It _kills _you what Robbie and I are happy! I’m the one having his child, not you, and it’s eating you alive! A part of him is thriving in me and you wish you were in my place!”__

“You have some nerve,” Cora snapped, even as she gave Belle another hard shake. “He loved me! He chased me for two decades! You are probably so boring in bed he has to give you constant instructions! You honestly think that brat inside your womb makes you so special? He doesn’t want you! Open your eyes! He just wants the baby! Once he has his child, he’ll leave you so fast your head will spin!”

Cora was spouting nonsense. Even as Belle knew the logic, her emotions were in turmoil and her doubts rose like flood waters. As much as she wanted to tell Cora off and throw the woman out, Belle couldn’t find her strength. She felt like she stood up to Cora for so long already and her willpower was fading. 

As Cora kept throwing nasty words in her face, the tears started to trickle down Belle’s cheeks. The more she cried, the more Cora laughed and pushed the advantage. As hard as she tried to break free, her body’s shape wasn’t affording her a lot of leverage. 

As she tried putting her full weight behind a tug, Cora chose that moment to push her away. Unable to regain her balance, Belle faltered, trying to reach out and grab anything to help steady her fall, but in the end there was nothing to hold on to. Crashing down over the coffee table, Belle gasped and rolled as she heard the sounds of shattering china and raised voices. 

Landing on her back, she felt a sharp pain in her side as the air was knocked out of her lungs. For several minutes she lay on the floor, stunned, as people above her argued. The voices sounded familiar, but Belle couldn’t place them.

“Belle! Belle, are you alright?”

Faces appeared above her as hands reached out to help her sit up. Catching her breath, Belle recognized Emma, Mary-Margaret, and Ruby. They surrounded her wearing looks of dismay.

“Cora,” she managed.

“She ran off as we ran into the house,” Ruby supplied. “We saw what happened and tried to grab her, but she got away.”

“I’m calling the police,” Mary-Margaret said as she moved to reach for the phone. 

“Can you stand up,” Emma asked.

Nodding, Belle managed to sit up, then get to her feet with Emma’s help. Feeling the baby kicking, relief washed through her system. The baby was fine. Looking around, Belle didn’t see any sign of Cora. “Is she gone?”

“She’s gone,” Ruby assured her. “You’re safe.”

Frowning, Belle tried to comprehend what just happened. Seeing her friend’s expression, Ruby squeezed her hand to offer comfort. “Are you ok? Did she hurt you? You took a nasty fall.”

“I’m fine.” Belle took several deep breaths, feeling the baby calm down. “Just a little shaken up. It will pass.”

“Ok.” Ruby offered her a smile before moving off to talk to Emma and Mary-Margaret. They were on the phone with the police, telling them what happened.

Putting a hand on her lower back, trying to ignore the pain, Belle looked down to see the remains of her antique tea set. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes seeing the broken china. The tea pot, saucers, and nearly every teacup were in pieces, scattered all over the floor. Amid the chaos, there was one lone teacup that looked salvageable, but there was now a chip around the rim. 

Bending to take the teacup in her hand, Belle couldn’t believe this special gift was destroyed. Robbie gave her this tea set right before he proposed. How much more was she going to be forced to endure today?

Straightening, Belle felt something pull and gasped. A second later, there was a rushing between her legs. Looking down, her jaw dropped seeing the forming puddle at her feet.

“No, no, no,” she whispered in disbelief and panic. Her water did not just break! Not now! Not while Robbie was away!

“Belle,” Emma said, moving to her side. “The police are on their way. They’ll take your statement and send someone to-”

Noticing her friend looking down at the floor instead of up at her, Emma followed Belle’s gaze and a gasp escaped her throat. There was a puddle of liquid on the floor. “Belle,” Emma breathed.

“I didn’t mean it,” she sobbed.

“No, no, of course not!” Emma reached out and helped Belle to sit down on the couch. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” Belle answered. “But I feel really strange.”

“Perfectly natural,” Emma assured her. 

“What is,” Ruby asked as she and Mary-Margaret joined them.

“Belle’s water broke,” Emma said.

Ruby’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Cora made her water break?! That evil bitch!”

Mary-Margaret face broke out with a huge grin. “That’s wonderful!”

“We should get her to the hospital,” Emma told them.

“No,” Belle cut in. “Labor takes hours. Robbie is away, and-”

“We’ll call him back," Mary-Margaret told her. “It will be fine.”

“But the deal,” she begged. “Please. Let’s hold off until it’s absolutely necessary.”

Emma and Mary-Margaret exchanged nervous looks before Belle doubled over with a contraction. Ruby timed them and shook her head.

“I think this baby is coming whether we like it or not.”


	21. Chapter 21

They were about to take off when Gold’s cell rang. Getting through security was a nightmare. He was unable to call Belle to check in, but now that he was on the plane, he intended to do just that, but his cell shrilled first. No matter how hard he tried, Gold couldn’t shake his own sense of foreboding.

Before boarding the plane, he went over paperwork and chatted with David about strategy. He wanted desperately to call Belle, but he knew he should wait until after takeoff. They were second in line on the runway when Gold took the sudden call. Checking the ID, he didn’t recognize the number.

At first, he was going to ignore the call and dial Belle instead, but some part of him screamed the summons was important. “Gold,” he answered.

Recognizing Ruby’s voice, Gold was having trouble understanding the words coming over the line. “Ruby,” he said calmly. “Slow down. What’s wrong?”

Feeling David’s eyes on him, Gold’s frown deepened as he heard what Ruby was trying to tell him. His heart fell to his knees.

“Turn the plane around,” he shouted. “Now!”

David blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Belle’s on her way to the hospital! She’s having the baby!”

Hanging up on Ruby, Gold demanded the pilot turn the plane around. There was a lot of shouting, mostly on Gold’s part, but eventually he got his way. However, getting off the runway was taking too long! They had to wait for the plane to turn, then wait again for the car, then they were waiting in traffic. By the time the car emerged onto the highway, nearly two hours passed.

Gold couldn’t get through to Belle. Not totally surprising if she was on the hospital, he reasoned. Instead, he called Neal. Hearing things were progressing quickly, he started to panic. What if Belle gave birth before he got there? The idea that he might miss the birth of his own flesh and blood had his heart slamming in his chest.

“Deep breaths,” David told him. “We’ll get there.”

Shaking his head, Gold was not in the mood for friendly advice. “Let’s see how calm you are when your wife is in labor.”

Laughing, David shook his head. Seeing Gold in a panic was amusing on many levels. Rarely was the man scrambling, unsure of what to do.

Arriving at the hospital, Gold rushed into the maternity ward as fast as he could manage. Now, nearly three hours passed since Ruby called him and he felt like a cad. Hurrying around the corner, Gold saw Neal, Emma, and Mary-Margaret in the waiting room.

“Where is she,” Gold asked, trying not to let his panic show.

“She’s fine,” Neal assured him. “Ruby is in there with her.”

Before he could ask any more questions, a nurse came to give Gold an update. He was shown into a room where he could put scrubs on over his suit. As he followed the nurse to the delivery room, he heard Belle’s screams and felt his heart nearly tear in two.

Frozen in place, Gold watched Ruby hold Belle’s hand as his wife threw her head back, screaming as a contraction tore through her body. The doctor was telling her to push and Belle bore down until the contraction passed. Terrified, Gold wasn’t sure what to do.

Looking over her shoulder, Ruby spotted him and breathed a sigh of relief. “Gold is here,” she told Belle.

Moving over to Gold, Ruby offered him a small smile. “This all happened really fast,” she sighed.

“I can see that.” Gold looked over Ruby’s shoulder to see Belle in that hospital bed. He was at her side before he was even aware of moving. “Belle,” he said as he reached out for her hand.

In that moment, another contraction raced through Belle’s body. The pain made her scream and lash out. Robbie was here now? Now, but not hours ago when she needed him?! 

Seeing him reach out for her, wearing a hopeful smile, she just reacted. “Where have you _been _?!”__

Unprepared, Gold stumbled back when Belle pushed at his chest. Losing his footing, he nearly fell on his arse, but thankfully managed to catch himself as he blinked with shocked disbelief at his wife. Was she always so strong?

Her contraction eased and the nurse urged Gold to his wife’s side. Resting against the pillows, Belle’s eyes lifted to see her husband smiling down at her, feeling waves of relief flood her system. “You’re here,” she breathed.

“Yes,” Gold said as he took her hand, bending over her and reaching out to stroke her hair. “I’m here, sweetheart.”

“I thought you wouldn’t be.”

“Shh,” he urged. “I’m here, my beautiful Belle.”

Brow covered in sweat, her damp hair sticking to the back of her neck, not to mention the pain, the last thing she felt was beautiful. As she started to shake her head, she felt Robbie’s lips press to her forehead. Feeling his love surround her, Belle started to believe she could make it through all this pain and doubt to the other side.

“I love you,” she whispered, meeting his gaze.

“I love you, too,” Gold whispered back.

The moment was interrupted when the nurse came to instruct Gold how to support Belle’s back and help her breathe through the contractions. The belt on her belly hooked up to a monitor letting the medical staff know when each contraction was coming, made it easier to time Belle’s progress.

Gold held Belle close as she screamed, squeezing his hand in an iron grip as she pushed. He winced, but focused on his wife and what she needed. He wiped her hair off her brow, supported her back, coached her breathing, and applied ice cubes to her neck and forehead.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” he praised as he kissed her temple. “It will all be over soon.”

She didn’t believe him! Not one word! Closing her eyes, Belle tried to think about her breathing, on anything other than the pain, but her body was consumed with it. The baby was tearing her in two, the burning spreading throughout her whole being, making it impossible to think of anything else!

Events happened in one big blur. There wasn’t time for an epidural by the time they arrived at the hospital. Once her water broke, everything just happened too quickly for her to make sense out of it all. Cursing Robbie helped at first, but then all she wanted was him by her side, sharing this moment. Right now, she just wanted him to shut up! Everyone was telling her what to do and the pain was just too much! Screaming, Belle pushed with all her might. When the contraction ended, she fell back against the pillows, shaking her head.

“I can’t,” she sobbed. “Make it stop.”

“Belle,” Gold said thickly. “It’s almost over. You can do this.”

Seeing her in so much pain was tearing at his conscience. He should have been more careful. He never should have done this to her. Another contraction and Belle pushed and endured so bravely, but he could see the fatigue starting to set in.

“I see the head crowing,” the doctor announced. “Just a few more pushes, Mrs. Gold.”

“I can’t,” Belle pleaded.

“Yes, you can,” she said. The doctor gave Belle more instructions. “With the next contraction, I need you to push down as hard as you can. We’re almost there.”

Looking at Robbie, Belle didn’t want to disappoint him. She wanted this over. She wanted her baby.

The next contraction came and Belle screamed as she bore down in an effort to finally bring her child into the world.

“The head is out,” the doctor said. “Just one more push!”

Gripping Robbie’s hand, she hoped one more would be all it would take. Suddenly, she felt the baby slip out, a weight lift, and a moment later, robust cries filled the air.

Breathing heavily, Belle sank into Robbie’s embrace with relief. The baby was loud, which was a good sign.

“You did so well,” Gold said thickly as he kissed her cheek.

Looking straight ahead, Belle watched the doctor hold up a squirming, screaming infant, covered in goo, flailing about. 

“It’s a boy!”

Seeing her child, Belle was overcome with waves of love and joy. Laughter bubbled up out of her throat as she looked up at Robbie. He gazed at their son with a mixture of awe and disbelief. She heard him whisper “Bae” before the nurse took him out of the doctor’s arms to clean his throat and wipe his face.

The world around him seemed to slow as Gold felt his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest before smiling down at Belle. Tears swelled in the corners of his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her lips. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Laughing, she squeezed his hand. There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn’t find the right words. A moment later, the nurse asked Gold if he wanted to cut the cord. Robbie looked to Belle for permission, and she nodded, wanting him to be the one to sever their son. Robbie eased her back against the pillows before moving away with the nurse. Their son’s cries still filled the air. Gold’s hand shook slightly as he gripped the scissors, but he cut between the clamps, successfully separating the baby from his mother.

Wrapping the baby in a blue blanket, the nurse carried him over and placed him in Belle’s arms.

“Oh,” she breathed as she looked closely at his red and wrinkly face for the very first time. Her son didn’t have any hair, but he had ten fingers and ten toes, and was so small and perfect she could hardly believe he was real.

Wrapping his arms around his family, Gold pressed a kiss to Belle’s temple as he watched her cradle their son. Gold realized this was unconsciously by design. He wanted a family with Belle since the moment he realized his attraction to her was more than just a passing fancy. Secretly, he wanted this outcome. This moment.

The baby stopped crying long enough to snuggle into Belle’s hold, opening his eyes for a moment to look up at them. Gold swore his son knew who they were and his chest filled to the hilt, making him doubt there was room for anymore joy.

“He’s perfect,” Belle whispered.

“Yes, my love,” he said, squeezing her around the shoulders.

Kissing the top of the baby’s forehead, Belle laughed when his little hand grasped her finger. So this was the amazing baby kicking her all these months – a perfect part of her and Robbie. 

As the baby started fussing, the nurse came over asking Belle if she intended to breast feed.

“Yes,” Belle answered without hesitation.

Pride swelled in Gold’s chest hearing how Belle wanted to properly nourish their son. They never really discussed the matter, so he left the decision up to her, but he was very grateful Belle wanted to nurse. 

“We still have some work to do yet,” the nurse said. “Why don’t we let your husband help clean the baby?”

Belle’s heart slammed in her chest. The last thing she wanted was to let go of her son, but the pain in her abdomen was getting harder to ignore. Handing the baby over to Robert, she gave him an encouraging smile as she watched him hold their son for the first time. 

Managing to secure Bae in the crook of his arm, Gold gripped his cane before following the nurse across the room to start to process of properly cleaning his son. Behind him, Belle dealt with the afterbirth. Part of him knew he should be by her side, but Gold just could not tear away from his newborn child. 

Gold couldn’t believe his child was here – finally here. They baby was flawless. So adorable and so small.

Even clean, his skin still looked red and wrinkled, but Gold knew it was normal. His hands itched to reach out and hold his son again, but the nurse cradled the baby in her arms as they walked back to Belle. 

Fifteen minutes later, done with the afterbirth, Belle rested against the pillows, smiling weakly up at her husband as he came to her side. As the nurse handed her the fussing baby, Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She saw her son snuggling toward her breast even as she listened to the nurse’s instructions.

Belle hesitated to pull down her hospital gown, asking nervously if they could wait for more privacy. The nurse looked impatient, and Gold was about to swat her with his cane, but the doctor and other nurses filed out of the room, saying words of congratulations. 

Listening to the nurse, Belle gasped when Bae found her nipple and latched on, sucking rapidly. He fussed at first, not getting what he wanted, but the skin-to-skin contact seemed to sooth him until her colostrum flowed forth. Bae soon settled, closing his eyes and making small noises before just suckling.

When he finished with the first breast, the nurse helped Belle gently burp him before switching him over to the other. Watching her son, heart filled with love and wonder, Belle gently traced her fingertips over his soft cheek, his little hands, and tiny feet.

“Isn’t he just beautiful,” she asked thickly, smiling up at Robbie.

“Yes,” Gold said, fighting back his own tears of joy. “He takes after his mother.”

Laughing, Belle reached out to grasp Robbie’s hand. His forehead rested against hers as they watched their son. When he was finished, Belle burped him, again with the nurse’s help, and tucked him lovingly into his blue blanket.

Sinking back against the pillows, she felt all the adrenaline from the birth seep out of her as fatigue turned her limbs to jelly and weighed down her eyelids. Belle didn’t want to let go of her child, but she couldn’t seem to keep her eyes open either.

“We’ll take him to the nursery,” the nurse supplied.

“Will you go with him,” Belle asked, looking up at her husband. “Make sure he’s safe?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The nurse reached for the infant, but Belle placed him gently in Robert’s arms. Vaguely hearing the nurse saying she was going to be transferred to recovery, Belle kept her eyes on her son until sleep overwhelmed her.

Pressing a loving kiss to Belle’s cheek, Gold promised her she wouldn’t be alone for long. “Thank you, Belle,” he whispered before straightening. Gold watched them wheel Belle away before moving to put his son in the little plastic basket and walking with the nurse as she pushed the baby to the nursery.

Over and over again he kept thinking this day was real. He was a father. His wife and son were healthy and safe. Finally, he had a family.


	22. Chapter 22

Forced to stand outside the window and watch the nurses make a place for his son. Gold took out his phone and asked Neal to come back and join him before asking if he wouldn’t mind watching over his son while he checked on Belle.

“How does it feel,” Neal asked, slapping Gold casually on the back.

“Strange, amazing, wonderful,” Gold smiled as he watched he nurse put a blue cap on his son’s head.

“Which one is he,” Neal asked as he looked through the nursery window.

“There,” Gold pointed. “That’s my son.”

Neal laughed. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Gold didn’t want to leave but seeing Bae settle down and sleep, he told Neal where he was going.

“No problem,” Neal said. “Go, check on Belle.”

Nodding his thanks, Gold quickly found her room and moved to sit by her side. Sedated, Belle rested peacefully, but Gold reached out to stroke her fingers as he explained their child was safe and well looked after.

Visitors came to the room, leaving bouquets of flowers and gifts. Mary-Margaret was the first to ask about the baby, and Gold was all too happy to give her the details. 

“It’s a boy,” he said proudly. “Seven pounds, twelve ounces.”

“That’s wonderful,” Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

“It is,” Emma agreed. “Congratulations.”

“Can we see him,” Ruby asked.

Nodding, Gold said the baby was in the nursery and that Neal could point him out. As the women filed out of the room, his attention returned to his beautiful, brave wife. Kissing her fingers, Gold stroked her hair. As much as he wanted Belle to wake up, he wanted her to rest and recover quickly.

An hour later, David called, saying he caught a later flight to try and make the meeting. As of right now, the status was up in the air. Gold offered some advice, but honestly, he couldn’t care less if the deal went through or not. Nothing could outshine his son’s day. 

David offered congratulations, promising to visit once he was back. Wrapping up the call, Gold looked over in time to see Belle’s eyelashes flutter. Bending over her, Gold grinned like a fool as he watched her come awake.

“Robbie," she breathed. Tired, Belle’s head felt light, but she wanted to wake up because she knew so many exciting things awaited.

“Belle,” he said, kissing her cheeks.

“It really happened, didn’t’ it? We have a baby.”

“Yes,” he managed passed the lump in his throat. 

Reaching up, Belle gently wiped the tears from his eyes. “Where is he?”

“The nursery. Neal and Emma and the others are gushing over him as we speak.”

“Hmm,” Belle said smiling. She knew they gave her painkillers and she was grateful, but the drugs were making her sleepy. “Naming him should be easy.”

“Do you still want the same name,” he asked. “We can change it if you want.”

Shaking her head, Belle knew Robbie had his heart set on the name they picked. He probably thought of the baby by that name for months now if her suspicions were correct. “It’s the perfect name for him.”

Feeling Robbie’s lips cover hers, Belle wished she could manage more than just a small taste of him, but fatigue as dragging her under again.

“Rest, Belle,” he urged. “We’ll both be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

Gold kissed her again. “Promise, sweetheart.”

As his wife slept, Gold made several phone calls and even managed to get Ruby to head to the house to pick up a few things. An hour later, when Belle woke, Gold was right there by her side and the baby was resting in his basket. 

Helping her sit up, Gold asked how she was feeling, if she needed anything. Feeling much more alert, Belle gave him a smile. “I think I’m ok.”

“You’re sure?”

Nodding, Belle’s eyes went to the bundle of blue. “I want to hold him.”

Moving to gently lift his son into his arms, Gold was careful not to wake him. Balancing Bae’s head, he shifted the baby to one arm before walking back over to Belle’s bed. Sitting on the edge, he carefully moved the baby from his arms to hers. Aware of the movement, Bae started to fuss, but quieted when Belle cradled him close, telling him she was here.

There were no words powerful enough to describe the love washing over her as she looked down into his perfect little face. Cradling him close, Belle swore she would protect him with her life. Her son. Her perfect little boy claimed her heart and in this moment, she knew she would never be the same. 

The nurse came in a few minutes later when it was time for another feeding and helped Belle a little more. Clearly though, both mother and baby were learning quickly and Bae had no trouble feeding.

“I have a gift for you,” Gold said when the nurse finally left them alone.

Raising her face, Belle laughed. “Robbie-”

Taking the gift out of the bag, he looked down at his son. Their child looked so sweetly content nursing that Gold was at a momentary loss. “The gift is more for him really,” he confessed as he tore off the paper.

“I bought this that day we went shopping in Edinburgh,” he explained. “I had them embroider his name on the blanket and matching pillow.”

Seeing the ivory blanket, trimmed with gold satin, tears welled in Belle’s eyes. The name was written in beautiful calligraphy along the side hem and in the middle of the matching pillow.

“It’s stunning,” she breathed. 

Gold’s chest welled with pride. “You think so?”

“Yes.” Looking down at her son, then up at her husband, a sudden thought popped into her head. “Wait, we didn’t know then he was a boy! You bought the blanket anyway?”

“I had a feeling,” Gold shrugged, wearing a knowing smile. “A father senses certain things.”

Smiling, Belle was so happy, she didn’t argue the point. When the baby’s head fell away from her breast, Belle shifted him in her arms, putting him over her shoulder, and gently rubbing his back. Unable to resist, Gold stroked his son’s cheek. His heart leaped when the baby gave a little hiccup.

Shifting him to her other breast, Belle couldn’t take her eyes off the new life they created. How did she get to be so lucky? Smiling up at Robbie, Belle was just overwhelmed.

Once Bae was fed and burped, Belle handed him off to his father. Kicking out, one of his feet came free of the blue blanket and he lost a bootie. Belle lovingly touched his little foot before putting the bootie back on and tucking his leg safely back into the bundle.

Cradling the baby’s head, Gold kissed Bae softly on the cheek before putting him back in the basket, making sure the blue blanket swaddled tightly around his tiny body. The proud parents watched him yawn and settle down, closing his eyes.

Moving back to sit in the edge of the bed, Gold studied his wife. “How are you feeling?”

At a loss, she shook her head. “There’s so much to take in.”

“Are you in pain?”

“Not much,” she assured him. Honestly, she could handle any discomfort if her reward was watching her baby.

“I have something else for you,” he said.

“Robbie,” she chided, but he was already reaching into another bag. He lifted out a wrapped gift, presenting it to her with a flourish.

“Your push present,” he grinned.

Laughing, Belle tore the paper. Nothing was better than the gift of her son, but she wouldn’t turn down more. Seeing the book, she gasped in delight. “Jane Eyre!”

“First edition,” he confirmed.

Looking up at him, she reached out to grasp his collar, pulling his down for a heated kiss. Just as their tongues curled together, a knock came at the door. Pulling back with a groan, Gold straightened and called for the person to enter. Ruby and Mary-Margaret were back to gawk at the baby.

“He’s so cute,” Ruby flattered when she got a chance to hold him. “So calm.”

“He gets that from me,” Gold said.

Seeing Ruby’s shocked expression, Belle laughed. “He gets it from both of us.”

The next several hours flew by in what felt like a whirlwind. Belle slept and woke up to take care of Bae, then slept again, then had Ruby help her get ready for when the photographer arrived. Belle was fine with the standard package, but Robbie went all out. He bought so many wallet sized pictures, Belle was sure they would never run low. 

Next, she filled out the birth certificate. Ruby said the name was cute. Since he was defiantly his father’s son, Belle was happy they chose a name that spoke clearly to Robbie’s Scottish roots.

“What is his full name,” Emma asked while visiting the next day. She rocked the sleeping infant in her arms, remembering back to when Henry was this little. She and Neal talked about another baby. Soon, they might try again.

Belle shared a smile with her husband before answering the question. “Bailey Lachlan Gold.”

Emma smiled before looking down at the baby’s sleeping face. “Bailey, huh? It suits you,” she crooned. “Even your nickname is as adorable as you.”

On that point, Belle couldn’t agree more. Several more visitors came to coo and pay attention to the newest member of the Gold family. Neal was an expert with Bae and even showed Robbie a few tips.

Waking up the next morning, Belle saw Robert rocking their son in his arms, whispering about how the baby would go to Oxford and be a respectable businessman. The smile spread broadly across his face. 

“What if he wants to be an athlete or a stuntman,” she asked.

Looking over, Gold grinned seeing her awake. “Don’t jinx it,” he joked. Looking down at his sleeping son, Gold moved to the bed. “Mommy is awake.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he beamed at his wife. “He’s been so calm, Belle.”

Reaching out, she touched his tiny hand, she was astounded with love. “I’m sure he will have his moments.”

Blinking back tears of joy, Gold bent to kiss Belle’s forehead. They were a family and it felt incredible. He should hand Bae to his mother, but Gold couldn’t get over how small and adorable his child was, or how wonderful it felt to finally hold him in his arms. 

“I never imagined it would be like this,” he confessed. “I knew having a family with you would be a dream come true, but the reality of it is so much more intense. More than I can describe, or imagine.”

Nodding, Belle put a hand on is arm, squeezing in understanding. “I know. The love and devotion is instant. Unconditional.”

Smiling at her, he leaned in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Belle’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing her again. 

Reaching up to comb her fingers through his hair, she stroked his cheek with her thumb. “I love you, too, Robbie.”

They shared one more kiss before the baby woke up, crying. The new parents came apart, Robert rocking his son as he handed him over to Belle’s care. Knowing what Bae needed, she pulled down her gown, moving the baby into position to nurse. Her son latched on, feeding greedily.

Watching him, Belle knew feeding her baby this way would help them bond, but this connection truly was intensely amazing. Glancing up to see Robbie watching them, she smiled.

“Thank you for taking care of him, Belle.”

Blinking, she wasn’t sure why he was thanking her. “Of course,” she breathed. “He’s our son.”

Moving close, he hugged Belle to his shoulder. “I should be sorry, you now,” he started. 

“Sorry? For what?”

Gold gave her a wobbly smile. “For everything. For seducing you, getting you pregnant, but deep down in my heart, I’m not. I wanted a family with you almost from the beginning. Maybe, I manipulated things to get my way, but seeing the two of you now, knowing we’re all together; I don’t regret a thing.”

“Robbie,” she smiled, her heart overflowing with love. “I don’t regret loving you. You’ve made me so happy. And look what our love made,” she smiled down at the baby. “Our little miracle.”

Chuckling, Gold nodded in agreement. “Yes, Bae is our special miracle.”


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Belle was discharged. Dressing, she could walk, but still felt a little uncomfortable. Her body felt all stretched out, if that made any sense. Logically, she knew it would take time for everything to fall back into place. She would come up with a plan, but in the meantime, the baby would keep most of her attention.

Wearing one of her empire waist dresses with tights and boots, she started feeling a little like her old self. Funny, Belle thought having a baby would fundamentally change her, and in a lot of ways the experience did make her different, but beneath it all, she was still the same person. She was still Belle.

While Robbie was seeing to the discharge papers, Belle changed Bae into a pale blue onesie with little white clouds on the front. Putting his blue cap on his head, she rocked him in her arms until he fell asleep. Fed, changed, and warm, Bae was content. 

Pacing the room a bit, Belle felt stronger on her legs. The recovery time for having a baby did vary, but she was feeling stronger by the hour. Making sure all the bags were packed, she reached for the embroidered ivory blanket Robbie bought. Tucking the blanket tenderly around Bae, she knew it was still chilly outside this time of year. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she smiled down at her son. Even asleep, he astonished her; making her heart warm with love and devotion.

Hearing the door open, Belle looked up, surprised to see Robbie walk in with a wheelchair. 

“We’re all set,” he announced.

“What’s that for,” Belle asked. 

“Protocol,” he shrugged.

“I can walk,” she reminded.

Moving forward, Gold pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You are amazing, Belle. Extraordinary, in fact, but let’s indulge the nurses just this once?”

Laughing, she pressed her face into his shoulder, sighing with contentment when he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so glad you stayed with me,” she said. “I don’t like being here alone.”

“I know,” he said gently. “We’re going home now. Will you be alright while I take some of the bags to the car?”

They did have a lot of gifts to take with them. They already made arrangements to donate the flowers. Glancing down at her son, Belle nodded.

“Bae will keep me company.”

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, kissing her cheek.

No sooner did Robbie leave, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Belle called.

Seeing her father enter the room, Belle automatically stiffened. Unsure of what to say, or do, she instinctively held her baby closer. Noticing Moe held flowers in his hands, she wasn’t sure why he was here. After everything he said and did over these last several months, she didn’t think he would want anything to do with her family.

“Papa,” Belle managed to say through her shock. “What are you doing here?”

Shifting nervously on his feet, Moe looked down at the floor before finally looking to his daughter. “I heard you had the baby and I wanted to see if you were ok.”

Seeing her hands were full, Moe put the bouquet of purple carnations on the table. “I guess the blue cap means it’s a boy.”

Smiling, Belle looked down at her son, nodding. “Yes. He was born two days ago.”

Putting his hands in his pockets, Moe wasn’t sure what to say as the awkward silence started to settle in the air. “The shop is doing well,” he tried. “Maybe one day you can come by and see.”

“I’m going to be really busy with this little guy for a while,” she said. Honestly, Belle wasn’t sure what to do about her father. The last thing she wanted was a fight on her hands, but maybe clearing the air now would be less painful in the long run.

“Belle, I don’t like this silence between us,” Moe said. “Gold is keeping you away from me and-”

“He’s not keeping me away, Papa,” she interrupted. “I stayed away on purpose.”

Hurt flooded Moe’s features. “Why, Belle?”

Why? He seriously needed to ask? Grateful Bae was still sleeping, Belle shook her head. “Do you remember telling me to get rid of my baby? How you promised to give Robbie and chance, but then abused my trust to break into our house and steal information for Albert Spencer?”

“I was only trying to defend myself! I needed leverage! Gold threatened me-”

As his voice rose the baby started to cry. Belle rocked her son, whispering into his little ear that everything was alright. Several minutes later, when Bae calmed down, Belle sighed before again looking over at her father.

“Now is not the time to discuss this. We’re going home today.”

“Belle, please,” Moe begged. “Just hear me out. Hear my side.”

“Why? You lied to me before.”

“Belle-”

“Are you drinking again?”

Clenching his fists at his sides, Moe didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to tell the truth either. “I’m working the program,” he stated. Technically, it was true. 

Could she believe him? Given everything that happened, she would be a fool to trust on blind faith. Plus, Belle had more than just herself to consider. She was a mother now. The last thing she would do was put little Bae at risk.

“Why don’t we talk about all of this later?”

Seeing he was losing the argument, Moe shook his head, taking several steps forward. “Belle, you _have _to listen to me. Gold is not the man you think! He threatened me! From the very beginning!”__

Shaking her head, Belle knew he was lying again. Robbie wasn’t there in the courthouse, forcing her father to tell her to abort her baby and get a divorce. Maybe he felt justified in stealing from them, but she would never believe his excuses about his motives being for her sake.

Just when Moe was about to push the advantage, the door opened. Seeing Gold enter the room, Moe stepped away from Belle’s hospital bed. Sensing the tension, Gold cut Moe a look of warning before moving to his wife’s side.

“Everything alright, darling?”

Nodding, Belle was comforted by Robbie’s presence.

“Good to see you didn’t abandon her,” Moe snapped.

Taking an instinctive step in front of his wife and son, Gold looked daggers at his father-in-law as he tried controlling his temper. How dare Moe think to accuse him of such a thing! “I think it’s time you left,” he bit out through gritted teeth.

“What,” Moe scoffed. “Before I have a chance to tell my daughter the truth of things? How you beat me with your cane! How-”

“Enough,” Gold snapped. Rolling his eyes, he had his fill of this man for one day. “Leave my family in peace before my cane teaches you a lesson!”

“See, Belle,” Moe said, pointing an accusing finger at Gold. “He threatened me!”

Gritting his teeth, Gold desperately tried to hold the stings of his fraying temper. Hearing his son cry, Gold could have easily beaten Moe black and blue for making his child upset.

“Please go, Papa,” Belle pleaded. “We’ll discuss this later.”

Moe did not like being dismissed, but reluctantly moved toward the door, watching Belle trying to calm the screaming baby. Poor kid. What chance did he have with a man like Gold as his father?

When the door closed, Gold turned around to face Belle, moving instantly to her side. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, of course not,” she assured him as she shifted Bae to her shoulder. Reaching out to take Robbie’s hand, she gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze. “We’re fine.”

“He scared our son,” he said as he moved to sit by her side. “What did he want?”

“To offer his congratulations, at first,” she sighed.

“Ah, let me guess. Then he tried to convince you what a monster I am and to leave me immediately.” Gold’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Did he want you to take the baby or abandon him at the first opportunity?”

Knowing the subject was a sensitive one for her husband, Belle cupped his cheek, forcing his eyes to meet hers. “I would _never _abandon our son. I love him so much, Robbie. Just as I love you. I’m afraid the two of you are stuck with me.”__

Visibly relaxing, Gold leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. “Thank God,” he whispered.

Touching her nose to his, Belle nuzzled close for a moment, before leaning back to once again shift the baby in her arms. He may only be seven pounds and some change, but her arms did get tired. “Is everything ready?”

“Yes,” Gold said getting to his feet. “The car is packed.”

Belle looked once more around the room. “My purse?”

“In the trunk with your bags, sweetheart.”

Smiling, Belle looked down at the baby. “What do you say, huh, little one? Are you ready to go home?”

Bae yawned, making Belle’s heart leap with love. Robbie helped her into the wheelchair and proudly pushed her one-handed over to the elevator. One of the nurses met them to make sure everything was in order.

Taking his son, Gold placed him carefully in the car seat, double checking to make sure everything was right before assisting Belle into the passenger’s seat. On the ride home, he was _very _careful not to go over the speed limit. After all, he carried the most precious cargo.__

Neal and Emma met them at the house to help carry all the bags and gifts up to the nursery. Thanking them, Belle walked with Robbie up the stairs, Bae safely in her arms. Entering the nursery, the first thing she noticed was the wall. Someone decorated the moral with decals.

“Henry insisted on doing it,” Emma said. “It was to be his gift to you and the baby.”

“It’s adorable,” Belle laughed. The day and night scene now had animals placed over the green grass and a castle with white clouds overhead placed in the nighttime side of the mural. 

"Are you sure,” Emma asked. “We can fix it.”

“No,” Belle said as she continued looking at the wall, wearing a huge smile. “I like the stars under the sun and the clouds over the moon.”

Neal and Robert arranged a few things in the nursery as Belle gently placed Bae in the bassinet. Lovingly tucking his head into the specially curved pillow (said to prevent SIDS); she swaddled the blanket around his body and tiny feet. Emma helped her set up the baby monitor over the rim of the bassinet, while the men tackled the technical aspects of the mobile parts.

Once everything was set up, Neal and Emma took their leave, allowing the happy couple to have their privacy. Wrapping an arm around Belle’s shoulders, Gold rested his chin on the top of her shoulder, looking down at his child. His beautiful, wonderful child.

“Belle,” he whispered thickly.

“I know,” she said as she moved her hands to cover his arms. “How long do you think this peace will last?”

“Forever,” Gold stated.

“I meant before he wakes up and needs something,” she clarified.

“Don’t jinx it, darling.”

The new parents were very busy the rest of the day caring for the baby and learning the ropes. Belle fed him every two hours and in between were naps and diaper changes. Sometimes Bae fussed just wanting to be held, but overall he didn’t cry more than a normal newborn.

Gold ended up having lunch and dinner delivered since neither one of them wanted to be away from the baby for too long. That first night, neither of them got much sleep. They rotated changings, but Belle had to be on hand for the feedings.

The parenting books helped prepare them for a lot, and were a great reference, but Belle still worried over every little thing. Now, she was very glad the nursery was next to their room. They were never too far away, but even if Belle needed something, she was reluctant to release Bae from her arms.

Despite it all, neither of them could be happier, of course. They were bonding as a family, which was a spectacular feeling. Gold didn’t mind his lack of sleep. To have Belle and Bae in his life was well worth any sacrifice.


	24. Chapter 24

The police didn’t suspect a thing. The third day after her little adventure from the house, Cora was still out on bail. No one could prove she ever left her home, let alone removed her ankle monitor.

After that incident with Belle, Cora ran out of Robert’s house heading straight back to the mansion. She was caught by that brat, goody-two-shoes Mary-Margaret and her sister and Cora knew they would call the police. Thankfully, she made good time and Glass helped her put the monitor back around her ankle just as the uniforms rang her doorbell. The man was handsomely compensated for being her alibi.

No one could prove she left her house, let alone assaulted Gold’s wife. Remembering the way Belle’s feet flew over her head, Cora’s lips twisted into a sadistic smile. She could still hear the crash of the furniture. Of course, she had to make a dash before she could tell if the woman was seriously injured, but the police did let slip Belle was taken to the hospital.

Events didn’t play out the way Cora originally intended. What she had planned for that silly girl was much more dramatic, but she couldn’t go back and change it all now. However, Cora was curious to know what happened.

No one was telling her a thing and Regina was going out of her way to avoid her, which Cora didn’t understand. Regina and Killian were always whispering these days, which made Cora curious. What could her daughter be planning?

Knowing Regina had a talent for evading questions; Cora sought out Killian, who was walking back into the house from the stables. “How are the horses,” she asked.

“Well,” Killian nodded.

“It’s torture being stuck in the house, unable to visit them. I thought our constitution was supposed to prevent such injustice.”

Killian shook his head. “I don’t think the Founding Fathers could have predicted your circumstances, Cora.”

Hearing the tired glint in his tone, seeing how he tried to walk passed her; Cora did not like the pattern she was noticing. “Killian, what news of Regina? She’s been avoiding me lately.”

“Ah, well,” he shrugged. “You know Regina. She is all about business.”

“Not lately, she’s not.” Cora paused, making sure to look crestfallen and sympathetic. “She’s avoiding me, isn’t she?”

Sighing, Killian looked around for an escape. That last thing he wanted was to be cornered by his mother-in-law, yet cornered he was. “Regina has her reasons,” was all he could think to say.

“How will I fix things if I don’t know why she’s upset?”

“Maybe you should speak with her.”

Killian tried once again to be on his way, but Cora quickly blocked his path. “Killian,” she pleaded. “I’ve only ever wanted what is best for my daughter. Surly, you understand that, especially when you have children of your own. Help me. Please.”

Hesitating, Killian knew better than to get between these two women. At the same time, he never heard Cora use the word “please” quite that way in all the years he knew her. Realizing Cora wasn’t going to let him off the hook, anyway, Killian cautiously told her what he could.

“Regina is upset by what you did to Belle.”

Cora blinked innocently. “What I did? But I never-”

“We all know differently, Cora. There is no need to play games.”

“Very well,” Cora dropped the facade. “What did I supposedly do to Gold’s wife?”

“You sent her into labor,” Killian snapped. “I’m all for revenge. I understand your motives, but even I draw the line at assaulting a pregnant woman.”

Disgusted, Killian found his opening and walked away, leaving Cora to stare after him. Why was he so upset over what happened? Didn’t he loathe Gold like the rest of them? Or was he softening up just like Regina?

Moving into one of the parlors, Cora sat down and looked out of the window before ringing for tea. What was the big deal about Belle going into labor? She was nine months along. It wasn’t like the child as premature. Unless something happened?

Making a call, Cora was informed both mother and child were already home, healthy, with no complications. So why did Killian give her an accusing look? If anything, yet another one of her plans failed!

Sipping her tea, Cora tried in vain to calm her temper. Ever since Gold came to town, he ruined her life! Worse, he _humiliated _her. One way or another, she would see him brought down low! He would feel her wrath!__

“I thought you would be in here,” Albert said as he entered the room. 

To her chagrin, Albert sat across from her at the tea service. “Albert,” she said coolly. “I thought you would be at the club.”

Shrugging, he reclined back, crossing one leg over his knee, getting comfortable. “I have more pertinent matters to see to, or so my lawyers tell me.”

Rolling her eyes, Cora reached for a scone. “I’m sure they’re just trying to get billable hours.”

“Well, considering the mess you’re in, my dear, they are going to earn every penny.”

“Albert,” she sighed. “There is no need to be so melodramatic. The charges are misdemeanors, at best. Our lawyers should be able to handle-”

“Public opinion has shifted,” Albert snapped. “Somehow, the D.A. got wind that you assaulted Belle Gold, causing her to go into labor.”

“Ridiculous,” Cora seethed. “I can prove I was here the whole time!”

“Yes, but how long do you think your present luck will hold?”

“Please,” Cora scoffed. “It’s Mary-Margaret who told, isn’t it? Well, no one will believe her over the evidence to the contrary!”

“That’s the problem, Cora,” Albert growled. “You’re sloppy and now the D.A. has _three _witnesses swearing they saw you push a pregnant woman-”__

“They’re all friends,” Cora raged. “They’re ganging up against me!”

“Which is the only reason the D.A. is waiting to press charges! They’re looking for more evidence! Last I heard, they were checking traffic cameras.”

Mouth going dry, Cora tried to mentally retrace her steps and remember if she could have been caught on camera. Not on the drive to the Gold’s, but she wasn’t paying much attention on the way back. What if they did find something?

“Glad to see the cat finally caught you’re tongue,” he sneered.

Eyes narrowing, Cora set down her tea. “Nothing will come of this,” she said with false bravado.

“That’s what the lawyers are trying to make sure of.”

Cora raised a brow. “And I supposed we are at the point of your visit? You’re going to tell me to follow your every command?”

“You’re on _very _thin ice, Cora,” he warned. “It may just behoove me to let you fall through the cracks and wash my hands of you all together.”__

She went visibly pale. “You wouldn’t!”

Albert gave her a cold smile. “Why not? You’re becoming a liability we don’t need.”

“What about our children,” she pleaded. “What about their-”

“David has already left our ranks,” Albert shrugged. “You and Regina are at each other’s throats lately. She is as disgusted by our little stunt as I am. I’m sure she would be glad to be rid of you.”

Desperation clawed at her throat, but Cora didn’t know what to say to salvage the situation. If Albert did follow through on his threats, she would be in real trouble! Without access to money, or resources, Cora knew she would be a sitting duck! There was no other option! She needed to convince Albert not to throw her to the wolves! But how? She was paralyzed, unable to speak in the face of his threat.

“Now, you are going to do everything I say,” he said, taking advantage of the silence. “You will not leave the house. Let me handle this mess. As it is, you may be facing jail time; especially if they discover the truth of these latest allegations.”

Cora’s hand went to her throat. “Albert, you can’t let-”

“I don’t think Gold knows the whole story about what happened. Otherwise, we would have seen some type of retaliation by now. Still, we should be prepared. It’s only a matter of time before he finds out what happened.”

Anger finally pushed down the panic, allowing Cora to speak. “You are now running scared from him? Yes, let’s all worry about how poor Robert will handle the news!”

“We are lucky they are too busy with a newborn to turn their minds to this matter. Eventually, their attention will be deviated, and when it does, we will be prepared.”

“What could he possibly do to us that isn’t already being done,” she scoffed.

“Bite your tongue, Cora!” Albert was not in the mood to hear her nonsense. “All of us need to tread very carefully!”

Like it or not, and she didn’t, Cora would have to play her husband’s game if she hoped to get ahead. With legal charges pending, and her bail at risk, Cora knew she needed to focus all her attention on her current troubles rather than on the ones of her past.

Still, the knowledge that Robert and that silly girl were home with a newborn child left a bitter taste on her tongue. The very idea of them being happy while she was miserable just made her blood boil. 

Cora vowed right then and there never to stop until she finally had her vengeance. The road was longer than she anticipated, but Cora was not about to admit defeat. Nothing was over yet.

****

“Your mother is plotting again,” Killian said as he entered the bedroom. Seeing Regina standing in front of her walk-in closet, he moved to stand by her side.

“How can you tell,” she asked absently as she held a black suit up to her frame.

“She gets this look in her eyes.” Killian shuddered. “I’ll be glad when we’ve moved out.”

Putting the suit back on the rack, Regina turned to face her husband. “We need to talk about that.”

Killian did not like the sound of her words. “Is there a problem?”

“My father wants the family to put up a united front. Moving out now could be viewed as a sign of desertion in the ranks.”

“Ah, I see,” Killian bit out. “So, will your estranged brother and sister-in-law be moving back in?”

Regina blinked in confusion. “No. Why?”

“Because the logic is ridiculous, Regina!”

“Killian-”

“No! We need to break away from this family before Cora sucks us all down with her!”

Regina’s hands went to her hips. “I won’t abandon her! Not now!”

“I’m not saying that,” he argued. “I’m simply saying we finally make a move to have our lives separate from hers! Go to the court hearings, hold her hand by all means, but don’t stay here as this ship sinks!”

Realization dawned, causing Regina’s eyes to widen ever so slightly. “You don’t think she can win, do you?”

Killian shook his head. “The evidence is piling up against her,” he reminded. “Going after Belle was a huge mistake on her part.”

“Yes, it was,” Regina said softly as she walked over to her dresser and started fumbling with the drawers. Part of her was trying to find a necklace, but the other part was trying to keep busy as she gathered her thoughts.

“So many things could have gone wrong,” Killian reminded. “What if Belle did lose the baby? Or something happened? We don’t want to be seen supporting that kind of malice.”

Slamming a drawer, Regina turned to face her husband. “Why all this sudden concern for Belle?”

“What?” He didn’t know what his wife was getting at.

“My mother did make wrong choices, but I doubt Belle Gold is a saint,” she spat.

“We both know how you would feel if something happened to an innocent child. This was her second attempt. Cora will stop at nothing to appease her jealousy, and I don’t want us to linger here to see if she ever succeeds.”

Part of Regina agreed, but another part would not just dismiss her mother so easily.

“Why are you so afraid to let go,” he asked.

Her? Afraid? Temper rising, Regina’s blood burned. Before she could stop herself, the words bubbled up out of her throat. “If you want to leave so badly, Killian, that’s fine. There’s the door.”

Surprised, he stared at her for several moments. “You aren’t serious.”

“Dead serious. I’m staying here to support my family with, or without, you.”

“Fine.” To hell with this! Killian turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

Hearing the baby cry, both through the walls and the baby monitor, Gold sat up in bed. Seeing Belle stir, he leaned over to kiss her temple and whisper gently in her ear. “I’ve got this one, sweetheart. Sleep.”

Belle murmured something before settling back down into the pillows. Reaching for his cane, Gold stumbled out of the room for the nursery. He knew having a child would mean many sleepless nights, but the reality was quite different. They were up nearly every hour between the feedings and changings.

“It’s alright, Bae,” Gold said softly as he approached the bassinet. “Papa’s here.”

Reaching out to lift his son, carefully supporting his head, Gold was still amazed by how small the baby was. Feeling the damp diaper, Gold settle his son into the crook of his arms before walking over to the changing table. After several days of practice, he was getting the hang of the diaper changing process.

Putting on the diaper cream and powder, Gold fastened the straps, securing the diaper in place. Reaching for a fresh onesie, bib, and a new pair of socks, he smiled as he lifted his squirming son into his arms. Kissing his forehead, Gold rocked Bae gently as he moved to look out the window. 

“Let’s let Mama have a little more rest, huh? She’s been up all night.”

The baby’s face scrunched as he fussed, his curled up fists pressing against his cheeks. “Shh,” Gold cooed as he bounced he baby slowly in his arms. “Yes, I know, I know, but Mommy is really tired.”

Yawning, the baby snuggled into his father’s warmth, causing a huge grin to break out across Gold’s face. Bae was still a bit red and wrinkled at four days old, but soon his cheeks would fill out and his limbs would get chunkier. Watching his son sleep, Gold quickly lost track of time as he gazed down at his beloved child.

Waking on instinct, Belle sat up in bed to find her husband gone. One glance at the baby monitor screen showed her where he was however. Smiling as she put on her robe, she tip-toed out of bed and over to the nursery. For several moments she just stood in the doorway, trying to memorize the way Robbie rocked the baby and the look of utter devotion on his face.

They really were a family. The joy of the knowledge caused her heart to race as she stepped closer to the pair. Tears welled in her eyes knowing how much she loved and was loved in return. Seeing Robbie finally sense her presence and look up, Belle's smile widened as she moved to his side.

“Happy Birthday, my love,” she whispered in his ear before pressing her lips to his cheek.

Grinning at his wife, Gold returned the gesture before once again looking down at his son. “This is the best one yet.”

Leaning into his frame, resting her head against his shoulder, Belle reached down to stroke her sleeping son’s cheek. “He was an early gift then?”

Gold’s heart swelled with pride. “The very best.”

“I still have gifts for you though.”

Chuckling, Gold turned his head to kiss her temple. “When did you find the time?”

“I bought them weeks ago,” she smiled. “I didn’t think Bae would be here yet, but I wanted to be prepared.”

“The only gifts I need are the two of you.”

Heart warming, Belle kissed his chin, reaching up to trace his lips. “I’m glad, but you’re still opening gifts. Ruby is even bringing your cake by later.”

“Belle,” he protested. “You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.”

“You’re my husband,” she laughed at his silliness. “It’s no trouble. Besides, you did a lot more for me.”

“It’s a man’s job to please his wife,” Gold asserted. 

“And a woman’s job is to please the man she adores. Now hush.” To emphasize her point, Belle pushed up a bit on her tip-toes and kissed him full on the lips.

Moaning, Gold traced her lips with his tongue, wanting more and prepared to take it. Bae’s sudden cries had them breaking apart and looking down at their child with concern. 

“He’s hungry,” Belle said, feeling her full breasts.

Nodding, Gold walked them over to the rocking chair, waiting for Belle to sit before shifting Bae over to her arms. Belle took the blanket off the arm and wrapped up her baby before lowering her nightgown, exposing her nipple. Bae eagerly fed, his cries fading. Gold walked over to the changing table to get a fresh burping cloth, walking it back to Belle. She smiled her thanks before looking back down at the baby.

Watching her feeding their son, Gold was filled with gratitude and pride at the way Belle insisted on caring for their son the best way possible. Part of him envied the bond mother and baby shared, but Gold made up for it by helping with everything else. He wanted to be a hands-on father who was there at every stage. Gold would be here for his son the way his own parents weren’t for him. 

Kissing Belle atop her head, Gold turned to give them some privacy. Thinking of his parents never brought up the best memories. Checking his phone, Gold still saw no messages from Matthew. Was the man still upset about having his spending curbed? Such a silly thing to hold a grudge over, Gold thought.

Gold certainly didn’t give Matthew the silent treatment and even texted him pictures of the baby when he was born. Mathew claimed to be exited at the idea of being a grandfather, yet he didn’t offer a single word of congratulations? Was he really just putting on a show this whole time?

The idea hurt more than it should have. Gold gave the man a second chance against his better judgment. Belle did urge him to forgive, but Gold knew if he didn’t try to repair his relationship with his father, he would live with regrets. If Matthew wanted nothing to do with them now, then at least Gold would be secure in the knowledge that the situation wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t a four-year-old anymore.

Anger burned in his chest. After everything that happened, Gold took the risk to rebuild things with Matthew, a fact the man did not seem to appreciate. Fine. Gold was going to approach the situation from a different angle.

Remembering what it felt like to wake-up one day and have his mother tell him his father was never coming back, Gold always blamed himself. From that day on, Gold recalled how his mother looked at him differently. She would make comments about how her youth was gone and she needed to go out into the world and find it again. One day, she did and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Having a child of his own, Gold became determined to give his son everything he was denied. The moment he first laid eyes on the baby, he knew he would never feel anything less than lucky to have Bae in his life. His youth was never robbed from him. If anything, Gold felt decades younger. The joy filling him up inside made him want to fly to the stars and back. 

Re-entering the nursery, he saw Belle rubbing Bae’s back, burping him. Moving to their side, he saw the baby spit up and reached around to use the bib to clean his mouth. “All better,” he smiled at his son.

“Is he getting sleepy yet,” Belle asked looking over her shoulder. 

“Not yet.” Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Let me rock him.”

“Alright.” Belle handed the baby to his father, then gave Robbie the bib. Watching the way he cradled their son, the look of love in his eyes, always made her heart melt. They really were a family. 

Rising carefully to her feet, Belle walked over to the dresser and pulled the baby sling out of the drawer. Draping the sling over her shoulders, Belle still felt awkward in her own body. The process of getting back to her old self would take time and she knew her main focus would be on taking care of Bae. Maybe in a few more weeks she would be up to taking walks. In the meantime, pacing with the baby was as good a start as any.

Moving to Robbie’s side, she was surprised. “He settles down right away for you.”

Smiling with pride, Gold looked from Belle back down to his son. “He knows I’m his father.”

“Of course he does.” Moving to put a hand on his arm, she couldn’t get over how adorable Bae looked when he slept. 

Handing the baby over to Belle, Gold helped her secure him in the sling where he could sleep peacefully against his mother’s stomach as they went downstairs to make breakfast. Robbie stayed protectively close to her side down the stairs and insisted on cooking despite all her protests. 

“But it’s _your _birthday!”__

“And you are still recovering from having our son,” he argued. “Sit. Let me.”

Giving him a look, which he ignored, Belle sighed. She didn’t sit but she busied her hands by setting the table. Feeling Bae move slightly as he briefly woke up caused Belle to remember carrying him inside of her. Was this what motherhood would be like? Feeling like so many moments passed so quickly and in a blink of an eye everything changed?

Bae quickly settled, giving Belle some time to sit and enjoy the feast Robbie prepared. As usual, the food was delicious.

“What do you want to do today,” Belle asked before taking a bite of her pancakes. 

‘I just want to be here with you, Belle.”

Glad, she reached out and gave his fingers a squeeze. “Are you sure? We could always take the baby out to the park or for a walk.” 

Gold shook his head. “Not until he has all his vaccinations.”

Laughing, Belle loved how concerned he was about Bae’s health. Their checkup was at the end of the week. Belle wanted to make sure Bae was healthy too, but surly they could still go out if need be? Robbie was so wonderful to take such an interest and Belle knew how lucky she was. Robbie was so hands-on and she knew they would help each other.

“I think I’ll work part time hours for the next few months,” he continued. “I want to be here with the two of you.”

Belle’s smile shined. “I’d like that.”

A few moments later, Belle put down her fork, getting to her feet.

“Belle?”

“He needs to be changed,” she explained.

“I can-”

“I need the exercise," she said. “Finish your breakfast and I’ll be right back.”

Watching Belle go, Gold itched to follow. He didn’t want to miss a single moment, but he didn’t want to be overbearing either. Belle did return, but it seemed to take forever. Once they were finished with the meal, the parents spent the next few hours bonding with their son and reading even more parenting books when they weren’t reading stories to Bae to get him to nap.

Later on that morning, Ruby stopped by with the sheet cake. Quickly putting the tray down on the kitchen counter, she held her arms out for the baby. “May I hold him?”

Nodding, Belle placed Bae in Ruby’s arms. He fussed a little, but once Ruby started swaying, he calmed down, closing his eyes.

“He’s so cute,” Ruby gushed.

“I know,” Belle laughed. “I can hardly keep my eyes off him.”

“Have you thought about godparents,” she asked.

“Not yet,” Gold answered as he came into the kitchen , greeting Ruby with a nod. “But it’s on our list.”

“Well,” Ruby grinned down at the baby. “I don’t mean to brag, but I think he really likes me.”

Gold looked to his wife, who gave him one of her signature, knowing smirks. “Who would be the godfather,” he asked.

Ruby shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Let us brainstorm then,” Gold smiled. 

Shrugging, Ruby continued to speak baby talk to Bae. “You’re so sweet, aren’t you,” she said in her high-pitched baby voice. “So calm and quiet! I’m so happy you’re ok after what that mean Cora did.”

Gold’s head snapped up. “Cora?”

Realizing what she said, Ruby’s eyes widened as she looked to Belle. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Belle interjected; all too aware of the way her husband was looking at her. “I just forgot all about it until now.”

“Forgot about what,” Gold asked.

Bae started to cry, so Ruby handed him back to his mother, giving Belle an apologetic look. “I should get going. Call me if you guys need anything, ok? I know my way out.”

Waiting until he heard the front door close, Gold looked to Belle. “What did Ruby mean about Cora?”

Sighing, Belle walked to the living room, placing Bae in his baby seat to nap before taking Robbie’s hand and guiding him out to the hall, so they were still close by if the baby woke. Inhaling a deep breath, Belle told him what happened the afternoon she went into labor.


	26. Chapter 26

Cora dared to do what?!

Trying to listen calmly to Belle’s words, Gold wasn’t sure why there was a sudden buzzing in his ears. Cora was supposed to be under constant surveillance!

“Did you tell the police?”

“Mary-Margaret made the call, but I don’t know if anything came of it.”

“Well, I’m going to find out,” Gold said, taking out his phone. “Right now.”

“But, Robbie, I-“

Gold put up a hand to stop her words. How come no one thought to inform him about this?! When he stopped to think about all that could have gone wrong – no, he gritted his teeth and focused on making the call to get answers. When he was told the D.A. was out of the office, he cursed under his breath before hanging up. 

His first instinct was to head upstairs, get dressed, and go down to speak with the D.A. face-to-face, but Gold paused seeing the worried expression marring Belle’s features. “This is not how I imagined the day going,” she said softly. 

Reading the disappointment on her face, he would have kicked his own backside if he could have. Moving to her side, Gold pulled Belle into his arms. “Sweetheart, I would protect you. Protect our family. After everything Cora has put us through, I thought it was finally over. If she somehow found a way around the ankle monitor, the authorities need to know!”

“I agree, and I’m sure they’re already looking into it, but I don’t want you to lose your temper over this!”

“It’s not a small thing, Belle,” he argued. “What if you fell on your stomach? What if Bae was hurt?”

“He wasn’t,” Belle said firmly was she grasped his face in her hands. Stroking his cheeks, she met his gaze. “Bae is healthy and safe and ours.”

Letting out a long breath, Gold felt his temper cool by degrees. Belle always knew how to make him see things in a more rational light, but there was no way he would just let this matter slide. Cora was going to pay for hurting the woman he loved. The fact her fall sent her into labor made it so much worse.

Taking Belle’s hands, he kissed each of her palms in kind before walking back into the living room to check on their son. Bae was still fast asleep, but Gold felt the need to hold him close and make sure he was really alright. The baby’s arms twitched as Gold lifted him out of the seat. Kissing Bae’s forehead, Gold cradled the baby to his chest. 

Worried because Robbie was so silent, Belle bit her lower lip as she watched him rock the baby. He need extra assurances, but what would he do once he felt confident Cora’s outburst didn’t leave any lasting damage? She hoped Robbie would let the proper authorities deal with the matter. Warring with Cora just wasn’t worth it. 

“He’ll want to be fed soon,” Gold said gently. “Why don’t you take a shower first? I’ll go after you two are settled.”

Belle hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he nodded, even managing a small smile.

Reluctantly, Belle went upstairs and rushed through her morning routine. Dressing quickly in sweats and an oversized tee, she didn’t want to look at her own body just yet. Extra fat around her hips and bleeding nipples did not give her the confidence boost she needed at the moment.

Hearing Bae fussing, she hurried to the nursery to see Robbie doing his best to try and comfort the baby. Bae’s cries only grew louder. Taking their son in her arms, Belle pressed a quick kiss of thanks to Robert’s lips before sitting in the rocking chair.

When Bae was quietly feeding, Gold went to the bathroom to get his own shower. All he could think about was Cora hurting Belle and how he wasn’t here to protect them. In the back of his mind, Gold knew he couldn't possibly be around to safeguard his family from every danger, but Cora was someone he should be able to manage. 

Just imaging Cora knocking Belle over, hurting her – his temper rose hot and fast. Smacking his palm into the tiled wall over and over and over again, he imagined it was Cora’s face he was bashing. He wanted her blood! He wanted to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze the fucking life out of her! Wasn’t it bad enough she tried to murder his child once, but to go after him _again _?! It was fucking unforgivable and he would make her wish she was never born! Murderous fucking bitch!__

By the time the fuel under his temper ran its course, Gold noticed his knuckles were bleeding, but he simply washed his hand under the hot spray. He was going to deal with Cora, one way or another. He would give the authorities a chance to make it right, but if they did nothing, then he would take matters into his own hands. 

In the back of his mind, Gold knew Belle would be disappointed in him if he perused revenge, but he would gladly chance her wrath if it meant his family was safe. For now, he would be civilized. However, Gold would not make any promises.

Dressing in a crisp gray suit with a dark purple shirt and gray tie, Gold tucked a matching purple handkerchief in his outer pocket. Dawning silver cufflinks, Gold reached for his best leather shoes. Today, he would put the fear of God into the D.A. if he had to, but this matter was going to get settled once and for all. He wouldn’t rest easy until he knew Cora was back behind bars where she couldn’t do anymore damage. 

Emerging from the bedroom, Gold watched Belle put Bae down in the bassinet. “Is he sleeping,” he asked.

Nodding, Belle took his hand, picking up the baby monitor receiver with the other before walking out into the hall. She kept her voice low so she wouldn’t wake the baby. “Please don’t do anything drastic, Robbie. It’s your birthday and I want the day to be a happy one.”

“It is,” he assured her, smiling as he reached out to caress her cheek. “I’m just going to talk to the D.A. When I get back, we’ll cut the cake. Deal?”

“Robbie-”

“I’ll bring back some Leonardo’s, too. We’ll have pizza and cake.”

Expression softening, Belle knew Robbie wouldn’t rest easy until he handled the situation, but that didn’t prevent her from worrying. “Just promise to come back to me.” 

“Belle,” he chuckled as if her uncertainties were unfounded. “I promise.”

Walking him down to the front door, she hoped nothing went wrong. She disliked Cora too, but didn’t want her husband to get curled up in that woman’s drama. If Cora had her way, she would take Robert down with her. The idea of losing her husband in any way constricted her heart. Why did all of this have to happen when they were finally so happy?

Glancing at the clock, Belle knew there was only an hour before Bae’s next feeding, so she could get some laundry and general cleaning done. She was on her way up from the basement when she heard the doorbell. Frowning, she glanced at the monitor, seeing the baby still sleeping. With a sigh, she went to see who was at the door.

Seeing her father, Belle stifled a groan. As much as she wanted to ignore the bell, she saw the smile of his face and the gift bag in his hands and knew she would feel awful if she didn’t speak to him.

“Belle,” Moe grinned when she opened the door. “I got my grandson a proper present.”

“Thank you.” Stepping aside and showing him in to the foyer, Belle accepted the bag. Walking to the living room, she sat down and opened the gift. Seeing several blue baby bibs and a blue teddy bear, she smiled. 

“Do you like them,” Moe asked. 

“Yes,” she nodded. “I’m sure Bae will too.”

Moe blinked. “That’s his name?”

“Nickname,” she clarified. “Robbie came up with it. His full name is Bailey Lachlan.”

Moe shifted in his seat. “Gold did, huh?”

Sighing, Belle put the items back in the bag. “We’ve been over this, Father.”

“Belle, I didn’t come here to fight. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I want to get to know my grandson. I want to be a part of your lives.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“I mean it now,” he said seriously, hearing the doubt in her tone. “Seeing you the other day with him, I just – I remembered what it was like when you were born. I love you, Belle. I want you to be a part of my life.”

There was something different in his eyes when he said the words this time. Something more genuine. As much as Belle wanted to take the words to heart, she knew better. “We’ve tried before and you always-”

“Belle, I’m working the program. I’m-”

“You abused my trust! You _stole _from us! I know you don’t like Robert, but-”__

“From the very beginning he threatened me!”

“You were the one who refused to see any good in him! You let Albert Spencer whisper in your ear and refused to even consider any other option! You took the word of a stranger over your own daughter! You didn’t want to think for yourself! You certainly didn’t stop to consider my feelings! Instead, you turned around and tried to sabotage my husband’s business!”

“And I’m sorry for that!”

“Because you were caught,” Belle sighed. “Thank you for the baby gift, but I think you should leave now.”

Moe shook his head, looking desperate. “I’ll make it up to you. Just give me a chance.”

Sighing again, she shook her head. “I’ve already given you chances and all you do is abuse my trust.”

“I’ll do better,” he begged. “I’m sorry for all I’ve done. Please, I want to be here for you and for…Bae.”

“I want to believe you, but so much has happened.”

“I’ll tell you all I know about Spencer,” he swore. “I’ll tell you everything that happened. Maybe it can help repair some of the damage I’ve caused.”

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to repair all the damage, Father. You know that. I would be happy having nothing to do with the Spencers for the rest of my life.”

At a loss, Moe wasn’t sure what to do next. There were several moments of silence before he dared to speak again. “May I see him, Belle?”

Hesitating, Belle’s natural protective instincts screamed danger, but the baby monitor went off and her son’s crying filled the air.

“I’ll be right back,” she said before heading upstairs.

Rushing into the nursery, Belle gently lifted her son, making soothing noises as she carried him over to the changing table. Once he was dry, Bae wiggled about, grasping at his mother’s finger, watching Belle smile with delight. Everything her child did was fascinating.

Picking him up, Belle felt dismayed when the baby started crying again. Reaching for a pacifier, she was able to get Bae to take it. “I know you’re hungry,” she said softly. “Let me just wrap up with our guest and I’m all yours.”

Holding Bae in her arms, she noticed how he rooted toward her breasts. Heading back downstairs, she explained to her father how she had to take care of the baby, but Moe was very reluctant to leave.

“Promise you’ll talk to me later,” he pressed.

As Belle opened her mouth to respond, Bae let out a loud wail, his face scrunching, and his fisted hands pressing into his reddening cheeks. Giving her father a look, Belle walked him to the door. 

“I should leave before Gold comes back anyway,” Moe said over the baby’s screaming.

Not wanting to argue, Belle nodded and closed the door behind him. By now, Bae was shaking, trying to press his little face into her shirt, so Belle quickly moved to the couch. Sitting, she lifted her shirt and saw milk already leaking from one nipple. Doing her best to clean off the excess, she guided Bae to her milk.

As his crying ebbed in favor of eager sucking sounds, Belle leaned back against the cushions feeling the fatigue catching up to her. She was up every few hours during the night. She and Robbie set up a system where she handled the feedings and he tackled the changings, but their son loved attention and affection and it was hard letting him go.

Struggling to keep her eyes open, Belle knew it wasn’t time to rest yet. Still, she relaxed as Bae fed, hoping the small respite would give her a recharge. A half hour later, she was burping the baby, cleaning spit-up, and giving him her other breast. Halfway through the feeding, she thought she heard a car out front.

Going to the window, Belle hoped to see Robert’s car, but he wasn’t home yet. Where could he be? She sincerely hoped he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their happy life. What Cora did was despicable, but she wanted the proper authorities to handle the matter. 

Once Bae was burped and content, Belle rocked him in her arms as she went upstairs to find her phone. 

“Let’s call Daddy,” she said to her yawning son. “See what he’s up to, huh?”

Dialing Robbie’s number, Belle sighed when the voicemail connected. Hanging up without leaving a message, she bit her bottom lip. Glancing down at her son, Belle knew she couldn’t leave the house easily since she would have Bae in tow. Putting the baby back in his bassinet, she walked over to the window as she tried calling again. Where was he?


	27. Chapter 27

How could they not have enough evidence?! Belle wasn’t a liar! All three of her friends backed her up and told the same exact story! Gold thought the Spencer’s defense of a bias conspiracy theory absolutely ludicrous! The D.A. did manage to find a traffic camera photo of a woman matching Cora’s description driving across town at a time matching the reports, but so far, attempts to revoke her bail were blocked by the defense attorneys.

Livid, Gold had half a mind to head over to Cora’s and look her in the eye as he warned her she wouldn’t get away with hurting his family. The only reason he didn’t let his anger rule his head was because he knew Belle was home alone with Bae and would need his help.

The D.A. tried to give him all sorts of assurances, but Gold was having none of it. On the drive home, he debated about calling Graham. The P.I. could probably dig up the evidence needed to prove Cora violated the conditions of her bail, but whether or not he used exactly legal means would be the problem. 

Cora needed to pay. She needed to be put behind bars where she could never harm anyone ever gain. Of course, if the matter were left to him, Gold would have Cora’s dead body decomposing in barrels of sulfuric acid before pouring the sludge into a toxic waste dump. The last thing that bitch deserved was a luxurious cell and access to free cable and internet!

Pulling into the driveway, Gold wanted Belle. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make sure she was ok. He wanted to feel her warmth and know Cora didn’t cause any lasting harm. Closing the front door behind him, Gold called Belle’s name as he hastily hung up his coat.

Hearing no response, he left the pizza he picked up on the kitchen counter before taking the stairs as quickly as he could. Finding Belle in the nursery, he smiled at the sight of her sleeping in the rocking chair. Walking over to the bassinet, he saw his son fast asleep as well. Seeing his family at peace, Gold’s adrenaline seemed to be wearing off. There was nothing he wanted more than to curl up with Belle and Bae, but since he didn’t want to wake his son, Gold moved over to Belle.

Smiling as he watched her breathe, he knelt on his good knee and tucked one of Belle’s stray curls behind her ear. “I love you, Belle,” he whispered.

Losing track of how long he simply stared at her face, feeling the love surrounding him, Gold finally moved when he heard Bae waking. Moving to the pick up the baby, Gold rocked his child as he moved over to the changing table. Even when Bae was clean and dry, he still fussed. 

Crooning nothings as he moved to the window, Gold held Bae so he could see the view. “One day, we’ll have a play set in the backyard so you can play on the swings. Maybe even go down the slide. I’m not sure about a sandbox though. I might just take you to the beach.”

Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face as his son opened his eyes to look at him. “We have our birthdays very close to each other,” he continued. “That makes this day even more special to me.” 

Feeling a hand on his back, he looked over his shoulder to see Belle smiling at him. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey,” he grinned.

Looking down at her son, Belle loved seeing how he looked at both of them. His eyes held recognition as well as an open curiosity he must have inherited from his mommy. Leaning into Robert’s frame, she loved how he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gathering her close.

“I tried calling you.”

“I was speaking with the D.A.,” Gold sighed.

“Any luck?”

“Not as much as I would have thought.”

Belle’s heart sank, even as trepidation gripped her chest. “What did he say?”

“That Cora has good defense attorneys.”

“So, she’s going to get away with it?”

“I tried, Belle,” he said regretfully. “They are trying to make charges stick and revoke her bail, but they don’t have enough proof she was able to get free of the monitor.”

Sighing, Belle did have a feeling this would happen. Cora Spencer did terrible things and got away with them all the time. Was there no justice?

“I can get Graham to investigate, but-”

“No,” Belle said gently as she reached out to grasp Bae’s little hand. “I don’t want people saying we are trying to plant evidence. Let’s have the lawyers do their jobs.”

“She could get away with everything,” Gold said heavily.

Nodding, Belle leaned forward and kissed her baby’s little fingers. “I know.”

“We can always move. I have other homes. A mansion about six hours away. A loft in Boston. We can buy a house anywhere you wish. And, there is always Scotland.”

Belle looked up at Robbie, resisting the urge to let out a heavy sigh. “As wonderful as that all sounds, wouldn’t we be running away?”

“We would be living our own life,” he corrected.

“Why do I get the feeling Cora would follow us like a plague?”

“She won’t if she can’t leave the country. I’ll take you away. Just say the word.”

He really was such a wonderful man. Tracing her fingers lovingly over his face, she knew she was a very lucky woman. Robert really was a gift.

Bae gave a little cry, his leg coming free of his swaddling. Reaching out to grasp his tiny foot, Belle removed his sock to marvel at his tiny toes. Kissing his small heel, she secured his sock back on his foot, tucking the blanket around him. “I just want our family to be free from her.”

“We will be,” Gold swore. “I promise.”

Managing a smile, Belle wanted to change the subject. Thinking about Cora was just too depressing and today was supposed to be a day of celebration. “Why don’t we go and open your gifts?”

Chuckling, Gold bent down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “Then cake?”

“If you want.”

Walking with the baby into the bedroom, Belle broke away from her husband’s arm to take the gifts out of the hiding place in the closet. Resting on the bed, Bae safely in his lap, he watched his son looking around trying to understand what all the gifts were for. A few moments later, he yawned and snuggled closer to his father’s warmth.

Looking down at his son, Gold debated whether or not he should take matters into his own hands where Cora was concerned. Belle wanted him to wait for the lawyers to hash things out, but that process could take a while. Cora deserved to burn in hell. He would love to send her there, but he never wanted to risk leaving his family. Looking into Bae’s eyes, Gold felt a completeness that swelled his heart to bursting. For Belle, for Bae, he would wait on revenge. 

Once all his gifts were piled on the bed, Belle climbed on the mattress to sit next to him. Taking the baby, she secured Bae in the crook of her arms as she watched Robbie opening the presents, taking the occasional picture. 

A new tan leather jacket accompanied a few new shirts and two new pairs of jeans. There were also a few belts and ties thrown into the mix, but Gold was genuinely surprised by the antique clock Belle found for his office. Late eighteen hundreds with very little restoration. The final gift, however, brought tears of joy to his eyes.

Inside a box were two picture frames, each with a picture of Bae, taken in the hospital’s nursery soon after he was born. His son wore his little blue cap and was wrapped in his blue blanket, looking at the camera as if trying to understand what was going on. “Belle,” he breathed. “How?”

“Ruby helped,” Belle smiled. “She dropped them off with the cake. One is for your study, the other for the office.”

Speechless, Gold simply acted. Cupping Belle’s cheek, he moved to kiss her soundly. Even as the heat between them rose, Gold knew he had to pull back. The bond between them was alive and well, but until his wife was fully healed, they couldn’t indulge their desires.

Bending down to kiss his son’s cheek, Gold still couldn’t believe the huge amount of love that washed through him every time he set eyes on the baby. “I love you, Bae.”

Hearing the baby make a little noise, Gold chuckled. Gaze returning to Belle, an understanding passed between them. Handing him over to his father’s arms, Belle watched the baby settle in Robbie’s embrace before settling back against the pillows. She was so tired but she still lifted her phone to snap a few pictures of the pair of them. 

Hard to believe that she never even knew Robbie a year ago. So much changed. Belle saw the way the man she loved kissed Bae’s cheek and her heart simply melted.

They went down to the kitchen to eat. After finishing the pizza, they had birthday cake. Belle insisted on putting a few candles in the icing. She took pictures as Robbie cradled their son before blowing out the flames.

“Want to help Daddy blow out the candles,” Gold asked his son. Bae opened his eyes and curled up his arms. Laughing, Robbie eyes danced as he looked at Belle. As they exchanged smiles, so much love and devotion passed between them. Lowering his eyes, Gold blew out the candles while Belle captured the moment. As joy buzzed through her veins, Belle knew family photos would soon be overflowing on dressers, desks, and the fridge.

Eating the cake, Gold was surprised the yellow flavor tasted so good. Perhaps his senses were intensified by the fact he finally had all he ever wanted. Life was brighter. Every color appeared more vivid and every aroma in the air exaggerated.

“I can’t believe this is all real,” Gold said as he gathered the dishes.

“It’s real,” she whispered before kissing his cheek, holding the baby between them.

Tears gathered in his eyes. Throat closing, he wanted to communicate to Belle just how much he loved her, but the look on her face told him she was fully aware of his emotions because she felt the same. 

They made their way upstairs so Belle could feed Bae and Gold could take a shower. Hearing the running water, Belle held Bae over her shoulder as she tried to push down her own disappointment. Today was Robbie’s birthday and she wanted to please him. Unfortunately, it was going to be a while before she could physically be with him again.

Cleaning up Bae’s chin, she bounced him as she put him in his bouncing chair. Watching Bae’s eyes close, she smiled as she tucked his ivory and gold blanket around his little legs. Hearing the shower turn off, Belle stood. Bae was asleep and content, but the moment may not last.

Entering the bathroom, she set the baby monitor on the counter and watched Robbie using a towel to dry his hair. Looking up and seeing her, Gold was startled. “Belle?”

The steam was thick in the air, but that wasn’t the reason she felt so hot and prickly. Walking over to her husband, Belle put a hand on his chest. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Belle-”

Cutting him off with a kiss, she curled her fingers in his damp hair. Their tongues molded, sending shivers of delight down her spine, curling her toes. “I love you so much,” she said against his mouth.

Wrenching his lips away, gulping in steam, Gold cupped her face, even as he shook his head in denial. His body was reacting to her in the natural way, but it was much too soon, and he would never be so selfish to risk hurting her.

“Sweetheart, stop,” he begged.

“Why,” she asked innocently.

Gritting his teeth, Gold’s brain was having trouble finding the right words. “You know why.”

Moving to kiss his neck, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She still felt self-conscious about the extra weight around her hips and stomach, but the way Robbie was grasping her close, he didn’t appear to mind. Belle was determined to get her old body back, but she wouldn’t think about that right now.

“I won’t hurt you, Belle,” Gold groaned even as his cock pulsed.

“I know,” she whispered.

“We can’t-”

Belle put her fingers over his lips and smiled. “There are other things I can do for you.”

Protests caught on the tip of his tongue as Belle kissed a path down his chest, pausing to lick, tease, and playfully bite his nipples. As she continued down over his stomach, Gold couldn’t think past the demanding throbbing of his blood and the feel of his wife’s touch.

A moan passed his lips when her fingers brushed his sac, cupping him before kneading gently. Her mouth liked the length of his cock, murmuring how good he tasted.

“Belle,” he whimpered. Gold wanted more – needed more. Fisting his fingers in her hairs, he tried to guide her mouth over his tip, but Belle resisted. Instead, she took his sac into her mouth and sucked. Head falling back, Gold groaned out her name as the pleasure filled all his senses.

Finally, Belle’s lips kissed a path to his tip. As she covered him in delicious warmth, her hands started stroking his length. Belle knew just how to touch him, how to suck and nibble.

Forcing his eyes open, Gold looked down at her face to watch as she moved her mouth over him. He wanted to see her face when he came. As much as Gold wanted the moment to last, his body had other ideas. Thrusting hard, he climaxed in a burst of color. 

Swallowing all of his cum, Belle gently laved at him until the aftershocks were spent. Rising, she smiled seeing Robbie leaning heavily against the wall trying to catch his breath. The moment their eyes met, Gold pulled her close into his embrace, holding her tight, burying his face in her neck. Stroking her hands up and down his back, she relished the feel of him in her arms. 

“Happy Birthday, my love,” she whispered with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

“You were such a good boy,” Gold said as he strapped his sleeping son in his car seat. “A real trooper.”

“I can’t believe he’s a week old already,” Belle mused as her husband closed the car’s back door.

Escorting her to the passenger’s side, Gold held open the other door. “He’s healthy and growing right on schedule.”

Robbie was thrilled, but Belle was a little sad at the idea of her baby growing up. Their doctor said Bae was fine to go outside and even explained he would start sleeping more throughout the night. Not much, of course, but at this point Belle would love to be able to get three or four hours.

Arriving home, Belle took Bae inside in his carrier, while Robbie walked ahead to get the door. The entire doctor visit, Bae was clam, hardly fussing, but he would be hungry soon, so he probably wouldn’t be quiet much longer.

“Did you want to try what the doctor suggested,” Gold asked as Belle set the carrier down on the table.

“Try what,” she asked as she took off her coat.

“Saving your milk in bottles. We could take turns feeding him and you would have more freedom.”

“Maybe in a few months,” Belle said as she reached out to grasp Bae’s little foot. “Breastfeeding is best.”

“It would still be your milk and we do have all those bottles and the warmer.”

Yes, incorporating a bottle would help ease the demand, but she liked nursing her son. She didn’t want to give up on it just yet. “Let’s see where we are in the next few weeks,” she said as she unfastened the belt holding Bae in the carrier.

Trying to conceal his disappointment, Gold nodded. He loved how much Belle wanted what was best for their son, but at the same time he wanted to feed Bae and bond more with his firstborn. Watching Belle lift Bae up into her arms, his fingers itched to hold him.

Kissing his cheek before placing him over her shoulder, Belle looked to her husband. “Do you want to take him out for a walk after his feeding?”

Gold opened his mouth to say yes, but then remembered his leg and gestured to the cane. “I won’t be much company.”

“How about the park, then? We can feed the ducks.”

Only agreeing to indulge her, Gold wanted Belle to get out of the house. Sitting next to her on the couch as she nursed the baby, he wished there was more he could do. Belle let him burp their son, but it didn’t feel like enough.

Packing up the stroller, Belle made sure there were plenty of supplies in the diaper bag before they headed out to the park. They found a nice bench by the pond and Gold wrapped on arm around Belle’s shoulders as he pushed the stroller back and forth gently rocking Bae to keep him asleep.

“This is nice,” Belle said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kissing the top of her head, Gold smiled as he glanced at his son sleeping in his stroller. “Yes,” he agreed.

They sat there a few minutes, taking in the mild weather, enjoying the moment, before a voice caught their attention. 

“Mr. Gold?”

Hearing his name, Gold turned his head to see Henry smiling as he strolled up to them. “Henry,” he smiled as he straightened. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you. What are you wearing?”

Laughing, Belle rubbed her husband’s sleeve. “The leather jacket I bought him for Christmas.”

“And jeans,” Henry said in amazement.

Chuckling, Gold was amused rather than offended. Henry’s reaction was similar to other people seeing him looking so different. Fitting, he supposed, since he wasn’t the same man he used to be.

“Henry!”

Turning, all eyes saw Emma running up to her son. “Kid,” she exclaimed. “Don’t run off like that!”

“Sorry,” he gave his mom a look. “I saw Mr. Gold and wanted to say hi.”

Looking over to the Golds, Emma visibly relaxed and smiled at Belle. “Nice to see you out of the house.”

“It’s good to get some fresh air,” Belle agreed.

“Is that the baby?” Henry approached the stroller, peeking inside. “He’s so small.”

“Babies usually are, kid,” Emma said as she sat down on the park bench next to Belle.

“Was I that small?”

“Yeah,” Emma grinned, a dreamy look coming to her eyes. “Time flies.”

“Can I hold him?”

Gold looked to Belle, who just gave him a beautiful, knowing smile. “You have to be very careful, Henry,” Gold said as he turned to look at the boy.

“I will,” Henry promised.

“Very well, then. Come sit.”

Henry sat next to Gold as the man pulled the stroller close. Reaching for the baby, Gold gently lifted Bae so as not to wake him. Instructing Henry as he placed the baby in his arms, Gold watched carefully in case he needed to take Bae back. Henry supported Bae’s head, smiling as he watched the baby sleep.

“His hands are so tiny! He’s heavier that I thought.” Gently holding Bae, Henry looked at his mother.

“Why don’t you have more babies, Mom?”

Emma’s eyes widened slightly at the question, but she didn’t back pedal away from the giving an answer. “You are the only kid I need. Plus, your dad and I were always working. There wasn’t time.”

“You have time now,” Henry pointed out. “I’ve always wanted a brother or a sister.”

“Maybe one day, kid.”

The Golds exchanged amused looks seeing Emma’s reaction to Henry’s questioning. Maybe Neal and Emma would have another baby. Belle really hoped so. She also wanted David and Mary-Margaret to have a child too. This way, her son would have some play mates as he grew up.

The solace was broken when the baby started crying. Gold took Bae from Henry and grabbed a pacifier out of the diaper bag. Still, it took a few minutes for the cries to settle down.

“We should probably get going,” Emma told them. “Come on, Henry.”

“But Mom,” he protested. “I wanted to hold the baby again.”

“He’s going to be a baby for a while,” she laughed. “There will be plenty of time. Let’s go.”

Getting to his feet, Henry gave the Golds a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Henry,” Gold nodded. 

Henry waved before following his mother. 

“Do you want to head home,” Belle asked. 

Nodding, Gold moved to put his son back in the stroller. Bae woke up and started crying and didn’t stop all the way back to the car. The drive home calmed him but the moment they were through the door, he started again.

Taking him upstairs, Belle changed him, but Bae was still upset. Moving to the rocking chair, she started nursing. Bae ate greedily, making Belle smile.

In these moments, Gold after felt like these was nothing for him to do. Bae and Belle were boding and he was left out. He was about to turn and leave, but Belle’s voice stopped him. “Do you think Emma and Neal will have another baby?”

Shrugging, Gold moved to lean against the wall. “It’s up to them. Why?”

“I just want our son to have friends.”

“I’m sure he will,” Gold promised with a smile. “I’m sure David and Mary-Margaret will have a child of their own soon.”

“Maybe.”

There was a slight pause, but before the air filled with awkwardness, Belle spoke again. “We need another chair for you.”

“I don’t want to intrude, Belle. Nursing is a private moment.”

“But I know you feel left out.”

Moving to kiss her temple, Gold shook his head. “Sometimes. Yet, I must accept that at this stage our son needs you more than me.”

“Robbie-”

He silenced her with a swift kiss. “I’ll be in my study returning calls.”

Watching him go, Belle felt awful. As true as his words were, Robbie still wanted more time with his son. Goodness knows there was enough to do, but she wished he didn’t feel like he was sitting on the sidelines. In a month or so, Bae would be doing so much more and she would really need help.

Once Bae was fed and sleeping, she went down to talk to Robbie. He was on the phone, so she lingered in the hall, wondering if she should intrude. Hearing him talk about stock prices made her smile. The man was as aggressive as ever in his endeavors and she hoped he never changed.

****

Letting out a heavy sigh seeing the empty room, Regina knew her husband was still avoiding her. They disagreed on one topic and all he wanted to do was work. Fine. Two could play this game. 

In her heart, the last thing she wanted was to fight like this. At the same time, how could she just abandon her family with this latest crisis still swirling? How could he ask her to? 

Kicking off her shoes, Regina walked to the bathroom. After such a long day, she needed a steaming bubble bath. Lighting a few candles, she turned down the lights.

No sooner was she relaxing in the water, her cell started ringing. A burst of hope made her reach over the rim of the tub, hoping to see Killian’s name on the ID. Seeing a business associate instead, Regina sighed. She debated a minute before answering.

“This better be good, Sydney,” she said dryly.

“I have a lead on that matter we were discussing.”

Regina’s ears perked. “Really?”

“The connection is a distant one, as you requested.”

“I don’t want my brother, or Gold, to guess what I am up to.”

“Just let me know if you want to ignite this particular flame and when.”

“Understood. Nice work, Sydney.”

“Anything for you, Regina.”

Ending the call, she sank back into the tub, unable to hold back a smirk. Her father had an inside source close to the Golds, but with the present situation with her mother, he was unable to play the card. David and Gold knew about the source and were making sure they plugged all the holes in their vulnerable security.

Her father’s plans may be dashed, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t pick up where he left off. The mistake she witnessed her mother make was pushing her revenge into personal territory. Had they kept everything all about business, the family could very well be poised to take back what they lost. Instead, they were now trying to avoid a public scandal.

No, Regina had a different idea. After investigating several new hires at the company, she discovered something about one individual that may work to her advantage. The employee was high enough in the hierarchy to have access to pertinent information, but low enough to not be an obvious choice for a breach.

Putting her plan into action should be easy enough, so why was she hesitating? With her mother’s antics putting the whole family in a darker light, Regina wanted to proceed with caution. Better safe than sorry, especially where business was concerned.

Hearing her phone again, Regina’s heart once more leapt with hope. Instead of hearing from her husband, she saw her mother’s name flash across the screen. Ignoring the call, Regina gritted her teeth when Cora called right back. Knowing it would only get worse the longer she put it off, Regina tried to keep her voice neutral despite her rising temper.

“Hello, Mother,” she answered.

“Regina. We need to talk.”

“I’m a little busy right-”

“How long do you think until my lawyers get these charges dropped?”

“I’m not sure.” Honestly, Regina hardly cared. She was already having her PR team work out a recovery strategy. Cora’s stunts weren’t going to stop. The more desperately Cora tried to enact her revenge, the worse the consequences. After the dust settled, she wanted her company still standing, which meant distancing her company and reputation from her mother was a good idea.

“A source just informed me Gold was putting pressure on the D.A. This whole thing is a nightmare and I want it over with right now!”

“Take a pill, Mother,” Regina snapped. “Whining about it won’t make it go away.” With those final words, Regina ended the call.

She felt good for all of two seconds before the phone started going off again. Putting the device on silent, she returned to enjoying the rest of her bath.


	29. Chapter 29

Pacing the floor of the bathroom, Mary-Margaret laced and unlaced her fingers as she waited for the results. David already left for work, so she had some privacy to get through the waves of disappointment that could very well follow. Lately, all she thought about was getting pregnant. Seeing Belle with her son, all craved Mary-Margaret was a child of her own to hold in her arms. 

She and David were trying for a year now with no luck. Resisting the urge to see a doctor, she hoped to avoid taking any drastic measures to have a baby. Maybe this time the results would be different. Maybe this time the dream would come true.

Hearing the little alarm on her phone, Mary-Margaret grabbed for the test. The words were written out as clear as day. Not pregnant. Again.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not to think about how this was the fifth pregnancy test she took in as many days, or how she bought a month’s supply at a time. All she ever did these days was peruse the infant sections in stores. If she was never going to get pregnant, maybe it was time to move on from her obsession.

Wiping away stray tears, she turned, hearing her phone ring. Inhaling a deep breath, Mary-Margaret saw her sister’s name flash across the screen and tried to sound poised as she took the call.

“Hey,” Emma greeted. “Did you leave for work yet?”

“It’s spring break, Emma.”

“Oh, right. Can I come over? I need to talk.”

Mary-Margaret hesitated. “I was actually in the middle of-”

“Well, I’m outside the door, so…”

“Ok,” Mary-Margaret said. “I’ll be right down.”

Hanging up, she quickly rinsed her face with cold water before rushing downstairs to meet Emma. The moment her sister crossed the threshold, she started to pace, which was never a good sign. 

“Emma, let’s sit in the living room.”

Shaking her head, Emma bit at her thumbnail. “If I sit down, I’ll burst into a million pieces.”

Eyes widening, Mary-Margaret knew Emma wasn’t usually given to dramatics, so naturally she was worried. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Emma sighed. “Well, not exactly.”

“Ok…”

“The only reason I even thought about it was because Henry said something in the park. The wheels started turning in my head, and so I decided to get answers and now I have an answer, but nothing makes sense!”

“Calm down,” Mary Margaret urged. “What did Henry say that has you so upset?”

“I’m not upset. I’m in shock.”

“About what?”

Throwing her hands up in the air, Emma announced she needed a bottled water and walked to the kitchen, leaving her sister to follow. Gulping the water until she got an ice headache, Emma was still trying to make sense out of the news.

Leaning against the counter, Mary-Margaret waited patiently for her sister to speak. Finally hearing the reason her sister came here, Mary-Margaret blinked in shock, but forced a smile. Giving Emma a hug, she offered congratulations even as her own heart constricted in pain.

How was it fair that Emma was pregnant, _again _, without even trying? Who was using birth control? Twice now Emma was having a baby without really wanting to, and here she was, still unable to figure out why she and David weren’t so unlucky.__

“Henry will be excited,” Emma continued. “He told the Golds how much he wanted a brother or a sister.”

Mary-Margaret backed out of the hug. “When was this?”

“The other day. I started thinking about how things were irregular for me lately, so I took a test. The doctor confirmed it just,” she checked her watch, “a half hour ago. I haven’t even told Neal!”

“How far along are you?”

“About five weeks.”

Mary-Margaret smiled. “Do you have pictures?”

Gasping, Emma realized the depth of what she just threw at her sister’s feet. “I’m sorry! I didn’t even realize! Here I am going on and on after you and David have been-”

“It’s ok,” Mary-Margaret assured her, squeezing Emma’s hands. “I’m happy for you and Neal. This is exciting news!”

“I would like to keep it in the family, if it’s ok,” she said. “In case something happens.”

“Nothing will happen,” Mary-Margaret stressed. “You are going to be a mother again, and it’s going to be wonderful.”

Face softening, Emma hugged her sister tight. “Thank you! That means a lot.”

“You should probably go tell Neal.”

“Now that I’ve gotten it off my chest, it will keep for a while. Do you want to get some late breakfast?”

“I have errands to run.”

Knowing better, Emma felt really guilty now. She always came to her sister for stuff. The first time around, she told Mary-Margaret first she was going to have Henry. Old habits, perhaps, but this time she just threw it in her sister’s face how she was the fertile one and Mary-Margaret was still trying to find out why she wasn’t pregnant.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Mary-Margaret forced a smile. “I’m here if you need anything. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Emma gave her sister a hug before leaving.

Managing to keep her composure until her sister was gone. Mary-Margaret collapsed on the couch and cried. She couldn’t help it. As happy as she was for her sister, she still felt cheated.

****

Hearing movement around the room of shuffling feet, Gold forced his eyes open and glanced at the clock. Half sitting up, his hand automatically reached for Belle only to realize she wasn’t in bed. “Belle,” he whispered.

“Hey,” she whispered back as she walked around to his side of the bed. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s four in the morning. Come back to bed, sweetheart.”

“Bae is fed and sleeping, which should give me three hours. I want to get to the gym and do a few laps in the pool.”

Gold blinked at her. “How much sleep have you gotten?”

“Enough,” she said softly as she bent forward to kiss his cheek. “You don’t mind covering for me, do you? I’ll be back soon.”

“Of course not, but-”

Belle gave him another kiss as she set the baby monitor down on the nightstand. “I love you.”

Before Gold realized what was going on, Belle was out of the room. Hearing the front door close, he glanced over at the monitor. A smile curved his lips seeing Bae sleeping. 

Gold closed his eyes for what felt like a minute when suddenly, his son’s crying had him throwing back the covers and walking toward the nursery. Rubbing his face and feeling the stubble, Gold tried to push down his exhaustion.

“Mommy said you’d sleep,” he said to the baby as he lifted him out of the bassinet. Noticing the problem right away, Gold moved to the changing table. Once Bae was dry and warm, his fussing died down.

Rocking the baby in his arms, Gold didn’t want to put him back under his blankets. Instead, Gold shifted his son so Bae’s cheek rested on his shoulder and walked back to his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he lay back against the pillows and readjusted the baby to sleep in the crook of his elbow and against his chest.

Watching Bae’s little chest rise and fall with each breath was memorizing. Gold marveled at his son’s little hands and feet and perfect little nose. He was just so beautiful. In this moment, Gold found the fact that he had Belle created such a perfect little creature absolutely awe-inspiring. 

“I love you so much, Bae,” he whispered to the baby. “I’m going to be here to watch you grow up and take your first steps, ride your first bike, go to your first school dance. I want to be there for it all, Bae.”

As the baby continued to sleep, Gold lost track of time. The sun rose in the sky, but he hardly noticed. All he saw was his son.

Eventually, as his arm started tiring, Gold shifted the baby from one arm to the other before finally letting him lie on the covers of the bed. Away from the warmth of his father’s body, Bae’s face scrunched up just before he let out an ear-piercing wail.

“There, there Bae,” Gold crooned as he picked him up. “It’s alright.”

No matter how Gold rocked, or bounced Bae, he refused to calm down or go back to sleep. He wasn’t wet, so what could be the problem? Hearing the front door, Gold let out a sigh of relief hearing Belle’s familiar footfalls ascend the stairs.

Her hair was wet and pulled back into a ponytail, but she grinned as she walked over to the bed. “How did the two of you make out,” she asked.

“Fine until a few minutes ago,” Gold explained. 

Putting down her bag, Belle moved to sit on the bed, carefully taking Bae out of his arms. “You’re hungry, aren’t you my sweet boy?”

Resting against the pillows, Belle lifted her shirt, exposing her breast. Eagerly latching on, Bae’s cries quieted. Smiling over at her husband, Belle rocked Bae in her arms. “Get some sleep,” she urged. “I’ll take this shift.”

Moving closer to her side, Gold was afraid to miss a single moment. Watching Belle’s expression, he settled in to nuzzle her neck. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Belle whispered. “Sleep, Robbie.”

Her urging had his eyes closing ever so slightly. Before he even realized it, Gold was asleep. Taking him in, Belle finished feeding Bae, taking him back to the nursery, before she tucked Robbie in as well. Seeking her own pillow, Belle wanted to get in a few more hours of sleep. Stripping off most of her clothing, she spooned up behind Robbie, kissing his neck before closing her own eyes.

****

Waiting for news was the worst part. Cora paced in front of the window hoping her lawyer would call with good news. Surely they still had enough influence in this town to see things go their way. Hearing footsteps enter the room, Cora glanced over her shoulder to see Albert staring at her. “Well,” she asked.

“The D.A. found enough evidence to go before a judge.”

“What does that mean?”

“There will be a hearing in a few days’ time to determine if your bail should be revoked. If the judgment goes against us, they get to keep the millions we’ve paid them.”

“There must be something we can do,” Cora said desperately. “We have to have influence with some judges-”

“Everyone in this town sees Gold as the new master.”

Walking casually to his wife’s side, Albert stared out of the window as if debating something. “Was it worth it, Cora? Attacking that girl and showing your jealousy to the whole world?”

Eyes narrowing, Cora folded her arms across her chest. “I don’t need a lecture from you,” she scoffed.

“Do you still love him?”

“Who?”

“Gold.”

Cora stilled. Did she love Robert? She hardly knew anymore. 

Studying his wife a long moment, Albert shook his head. “No. I think it’s power you truly love. Gold has most of it now and you don’t, which is driving you crazy.”

“I’m not even going to justify your comments with an answer.”

“I don’t require one.” Albert pulled a pack of thrice folded papers out of his breast pocket and handed them over to his wife.

“The evidence against you is overwhelming. I’ve asked you time and time again to cover your tracks and maintain some semblance of dignity, but all you’ve done is dig a deeper hole. I told you I didn’t want any more scandals and that we were a team, but now, circumstances have changed. Severing ties with you will actually keep the worst of this storm from my door and it’s every man for himself.”

Taking the papers, Cora gave her husband her scariest glare. “What are you saying?”

“I’m washing my hands of you, Cora. Starting today.”

Realizing the papers were in actuality a divorce decree, Cora seethed. “You won’t get rid of me so easily! I’ll take everything you own!”

Albert wasn’t threatened in the slightest. “I doubt you will get anything once you’re convicted and rotting in jail.”

Full realization hit her in the stomach. Cora’s eyes widened even as she screeched at the top of her lungs. For his part, Albert calmly walked out of the room, leaving Cora to realize even he threw his lot against her.


	30. Chapter 30

The case should be a slam dunk. The D.A. gave him every assurance that Cora would be put behind bars once and for all. He shouldn’t be so concerned, but in the back of his mind, Gold knew Cora had more tricks up her sleeves than the best act in Vegas.

Belle, Emma, Mary-Margaret, and Ruby all signed affidavits swearing to the events of the afternoon Belle went into labor. The D.A. said the hearing would be a simple presentation of evidence without testimony. Belle would be spared from having to appear in court, but Gold was going to attend. He wanted to see Cora’s final fall.

Dressing Bae in a tan onesie with a pair of navy and tan plaid pants, he put thick navy blue socks on his little feet before picking him up. Holding Bae close, Gold smiled at the familiar baby smell. Belle was getting some much overdue rest, so he made sure Bae was clean and dressed this morning. 

Kissing his son’s cheek, Gold cradled him in the crook of his arm and walked back into the bedroom. A smile tugged at his lips seeing Belle still sleeping.

“Mommy is out like a light,” he whispered to the baby before securing his son in his portable carrier.

Bae’s eyes started to close, and Gold kissed his son’s hand before turning his attentions to his closet. Picking out a suit, he kept glancing at his sleeping wife and then down at the baby. He needed to get cleaned up if he hoped to make the hearing on time. 

Keeping the bathroom door open, Gold picked up Bae’s carrier and set it on the floor as he prepared to shave. Bae woke up and started staring at the blinking toys dangling from the handle of the carrier. Heart softening at the sight, Gold’s chest swelled with love. 

“One day, I’m going to teach you how to do this,” he said as he took out the razor.

Shaving, Gold kept an eye on his son, who was pretty calm throughout the process. No sooner did he finish, rinsing the blade, he saw Belle getting out of bed. Picking up the carrier, he walked out of the bathroom to greet her.

“Morning,” Belle smiled as she got to her feet to kiss his cheek.

“Did you sleep well,” Gold asked.

“For as long as I could.” Looking over at Bae, seeing him asleep, her smile deepened. “How is he?”

“Settled. For now.” Gold set the carrier down on the bed. “I have to get a shower and get dressed. Can you watch him?”

“Of course,” Belle nodded.

Giving his wife a grateful look, Gold hurried though his morning routine. As he put on his suit, he was all too aware of his wife’s eyes on him.

“Going into the office,” she asked.

Glancing over his shoulder, Gold noticed Belle now held their son in her arms while his carrier lay empty on the floor.

“I do have business to take care of today.”

Frowning, Belle got the impression he was holding something back. Lately, her whole life circled around Bae, but if there was something going on, she wanted to know. 

“Robbie,” she said as she got to her feet.

“Let me watch Bae while you take a shower,” he offered. “I’ll have to leave in half an hour.”

Belle was going to protest, but if she didn’t shower now, she might not get the chance before Bae’s next feeding. “Very well.”

Handing over the infant, Belle moved quickly through her tasks, hoping to question her husband. No sooner was she dressed, Robert was handing her the baby before moving to change his tie. He moved so fast, Belle barely had time to handle Bae and he was gone from the room.

Sighing, she looked down at her son. “Why was Daddy in such a hurry, huh?”

Shaking her head, Belle walked to the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair to nurse. Gazing outside, she marveled at the warming weather. The trees were becoming green and the flowers were blooming. She would be able to take Bae to the park again soon. 

Even as Belle tried to see the good all around her, worry still gnawed at the back of her mind. Something was happening. She just wish she knew what.

****

The courthouse wasn’t as packed as he thought it would be. Taking a seat in the corner, Gold watched the proceedings, grinding his teeth together every time Cora’s lawyer seemed to rally. Despite all the facts laid out before him, the obvious breach in security that allowed Cora to attack Belle, sending her into labor, the judge still ruled for Cora’s bail to remain intact.

Seething, Gold marched out of the courthouse, refusing to stop and speak to the D.A. or the press. So, the judge thought just because Belle gave birth to a healthy child that what Cora did was acceptable?! Not in his book!

Blinded by anger, Gold drove in a haze. He wanted to confront Cora. Despite all the reasons he knew he should stay away, Gold still wanted to look her in the eye and get answers. He put off this confrontation long enough. 

Marching through the door of the Spencer mansion unannounced, Gold shouted Cora’s name. He didn’t have to go far to find her sitting in her parlor sipping tea. Ironically the same room where he caught her spiking Belle’s tea months before.

“You and I have unfinished business,” he fumed as he marched up to the table.

Setting aside the latest tabloid headlines, she was in no mood. “What do you want, Robert?”

“For you to answer for what you’ve done! You think you can attack, Belle, try to hurt my unborn child, _again _, and get away with it?!”__

Smiling, Cora rose elegantly to her feet. Robert’s presence could only mean one thing: she was still a free woman. At least in this, she could triumph over him.

“I think I already have.” Her deep red lips curled as she gave Robert her back and moved to stare out of the window. On the verge of reaching out and yanking Cora back around to see his rage, Gold paused seeing the tabloid rag on the table. The headline claimed Albert was seeking a divorce. Cora wouldn’t bother reading such things if they weren’t true. A cruel chuckle came up out of his throat.

“So, Spencer has finally come to his senses, has he? Serves you right.”

Whirling around, Cora glared at her ex. A man she wronged, continued to wrong, and felt her veins boil as her temper overheated. “You know nothing about my life!”

“I know enough to see you are spiraling down from that pedestal you fought so hard to climb. You may have won a small victory today, but in the end you will be convicted and made to pay for your crimes! The evidence is overwhelmingly stacked against you.”

Lifting her chin a notch, Cora refused to be intimidated. She may be down, but she wasn’t out. Not yet. 

“I’ve come through worse,” she taunted. “I’m going to make you regret ever coming after me in the first place!”

“Oh, I regret the day I met you!”

Scoffing, Cora turned halfway back to the window, ignoring the sudden pain in her back. “You wouldn’t be the man you are now without me.”

“I’m warning you now, Cora, leave Belle alone. Leave my family alone.”

“Like you did mine?”

“I never went after your children!”

“Is this the part where you tell me it was all about business?” Cora laughed without humor. “A lover scorned bent on revenge?”

“You touched my wife,” Gold growled. “That’s crossing a line!”

As her temper rose, Cora felt the sweat starting to coat her brow. “That silly girl is fine,” she said dismissively with a wave of her hand. “So is that squabbling brat she birthed.”

“Careful, Cora,” he warned icily. “I might forget my common sense and slap that smile off your face.”

Genuinely amused, Cora gave Robert a long look. He wasn’t the same man she knew all those years ago. He was weaker now. “You’ve been de-clawed,” she laughed.

“Don’t mistake love for weakness, Cora,” he warned. “You will live to regret it.”

Rolling her eyes, Cora folded her arms over her chest. “Your threats mean nothing.”

“No, in the face of real criminal charges, I supposed they don’t. Mark my words, Cora, you _will _pay for hurting my family.”__

“Like I’m paying now,” she laughed sarcastically. “I’m still out on bail. I got away with it.” Her grin widened with the taunt. “I can do it again.”

Clenching his fists at his sides, it took every last ounce of his willpower _not _to lash out. As much as he wanted to slap the cruel smirk off her face, Gold remembered Belle. He remembered all her words of love and how it was more important to stay by her side than to give in and hurt Cora. Oh, she deserved to suffer every bit of damage he could inflict on her, but he would be playing right into Cora’s hands.__

“I’m done with you, Cora,” he spat. “I’m done with this.”

Revenge didn’t matter so much to him now when he thought of his wife. Being a father, Gold wanted to set a better example for Bae. “You’re not worth it.”

Watching Robert turn and walk away, Cora lost all coherent thought. All she could do was rage. “It isn’t over between us! It will _never _be over!”__

Calmly turning around, Gold couldn’t hold back a sneer. “You went too far, Cora,” he bit out from between clenched teeth. “These charges _will _stick! I have deeper pockets than you do! One way or another, you will pay the price for your actions. Best of all, you will never bother my family again!”__

“And you think that silly little girl will make you happy? I can’t see her indulging your darker desires the way I did.” Cora smiled coyly. “You will get bored of her. She may be your world now, but the novelty will dull.”

“You know nothing about the bond I have with Belle,” he barked, looking her directly in the eye.

“I know she is your weakness,” she said desperately. “A weakness I will never stop exploiting!”

Gold nearly slapped her right then and there, but he clung to the knowledge Cora would soon be dealt with – the right way. “Yes, you will,” he said confidently. “You’ll be behind bars. This is over!” 

“No!” Running forward when he turned away, Cora reached out, snatching at his arm. “Jail won’t stop me! Do you hear me? I will make sure you suffer!”

“Enough!”

Pushing Cora away, Gold watched her stumble back, realizing for the first time how strange she appeared. Pale, sweaty, and unbalanced on her feet. Still, he couldn’t stop the words from pouring past his lips.

“I will stop you! You will not hurt my family! And you know nothing about Belle! She and I have something you will never understand! She satisfies me in ways you could only dream of! You can think what you want, but she and I are soulmates. You, Cora, are nothing!”

Clutching her head, Cora tried shaking off the pain shooting through her skull and down her spine to center in her chest. Robert was shouting about love and how it was an emotion she would never understand,. Maybe he was right. As she fought to keep her eyes open, Cora did know one thing: she did love Robert once. She loved him the best she could anyway, and she just didn’t want to let him go.

All those years ago, Cora made her choice. Money and power held more allure than love. Now, everything she thought she wanted was being snatched away from her. A tiny voice in the back of her mind said she deserved to fall, but Cora couldn’t live in a reality where she was brought so low; not after the way she lived. Accepting the worldly consequences just wasn’t in her. 

As the pain intensified, Cora’s hand moved over her heart as her knees gave out. Whether she wanted to or not, she was paying the price now for all her wicked deeds. The power of the universe would not let her have a pass.

Watching Cora collapse on the floor, Gold rolled his eyes. “Cora, enough with the dramatics,” he snapped. “Get up.”

Cora’s body didn’t stir.

“Cora,” Gold snapped again. “I’ve had enough of your nonsense! Get up!”

Throwing up his hands, Gold turned on his heel and started to leave. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at Cora for a long moment realizing he didn’t see her breathing. Moving cautiously to her side, still thinking this was a trick, he checked for a pulse.

A few moments later, disbelief washed through his system. Taking out his phone, he dialed 9-1-1. Unfortunately, things were about to go from bad to worse.


	31. Chapter 31

Pacing the floors, Belle tried everything to get Bae to calm down. She rocked him and played music, she started the mobile and tried to distract him with circling moons and light-up stars, but the only time her son wasn’t crying was when he was nursing.

Finally, Belle paced the house with him in her arms, trying to look up reasons her baby would be so unhappy. Usually he was so calm and quiet and went right to sleep after a feeding. Instead, Bae was spitting up more than usual and had to change outfits twice.

Her books said her son could simply be adjusting as his digestive system developed, or he could be picking up on anxiety from his parents, or he could just need more physical contact. Apparently, such episodes were normal in newborns, so she resisted calling the doctor. Barely.

Belle did try calling her husband, but he wasn’t picking up. By the third try, she was officially worried. He wasn’t at the courthouse and he wasn’t at the office, so where could he be? Getting a bad feeling, she paced the living room with a fussing Bae in her arms wondering what to do. 

“Daddy will be home soon,” she told the baby. “He will be home and everything will be ok.”

Finally getting a text from Robbie saying he would be back soon, Belle was able to relax. As a result, Bae fell asleep in her arms after his next feeding. Rocking her son, afraid he would wake up if she put him down, Belle waited for the sign of a car pulling into the driveway. An hour already passed since Robbie’s text and she was starting to worry again. 

Looking down at her son’s sleeping face went a long way in calming her nerves. Bae was so adorable and so perfect. Kissing his brow, she inhaled his powdery baby scent, feeling her muscles relax. Bae was finally sleeping and her husband would be home soon. Belle couldn’t put her fingers on why exactly she felt so agitated, she just got the impression something was wrong and she didn’t like it. 

Usually, Robbie got back to her right way, but there could be dozens of explanations. Maybe his phone died, or he was caught up in some sort of business. Maybe he just turned off his cell and didn’t see her missed calls. 

Noting the time, and how her stomach growled, Belle got to her feet intending to head into the kitchen to find some dinner. They haven’t really had time for grocery shopping lately, but their maid was kind enough to pick up a few of the essentials. The moment Belle stood, she heard the car.

Hurrying to the window, she looked out to see Robert climbing up the porch steps. Flinging open the door, she could tell she startled him. Robert stood blinking at her with his keys in his hand. 

“Belle,” he sighed as he crossed the threshold.

Managing to contain her emotions until the door closed, Belle breathed a sigh of relief before hugging him as best she could with Bae in one arm. “I was so worried,” she said as she closed her eyes, relishing the feel of him against her body. Inhaling his scent, a small smile came to her face. Giving his neck a soft kiss, she moved to look back at his face.

Seeing the sadness in his dark eyes, her smile immediately faded as her heart leapt in trepidation. “Robbie, what’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, he reached for Bae. Normally, Gold wouldn’t risk waking the infant, but he needed to feel his child in his arms and know his son was safe. Holding Bae up, Gold watched him yawn before securing him in the crook of his arm. The baby was still so small and delicate. 

“My beautiful boy,” he breathed before bending to kiss his son’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Watching him, Belle knew something was very wrong, but she tried swallowing down her fear as they walked back into the living room. She didn’t want to push, but when they both sat down on the couch, seeing Robbie looking at Bae as if trying to memorize his every feature only multiplied her worry. Reaching out to put a gentle hand on his knee, she silently urged him to talk to her. 

“Something happened today,” he began, then shook his head. “I hardly know how to tell you. Normally, it wouldn’t faze me, but circumstances are difficult.”

He wasn’t making any sense. “Robbie, just start at the beginning.”

“I’ll do everything I can not to leave you and Bae. It’s the last thing I want to happen.”

Heart slamming in her chest, Belle shook her head. “Ok, now you’re scaring me.”

Lifting his eyes up to meet Belle’s, Gold saw her worry and wished he could put her at ease. Even as his fingers itched to reach out for her, Gold knew he wouldn’t be able to bear it if she pushed him away in disgust once she learned of events. Inhaling a deep breath, he conveyed the facts as if he was simply in a business meeting going over stats. 

“Cora is dead.”

Gasping, Belle covered her mouth. Of all the things she expected him to say, this news was furthest from her mind. “When,” she asked. “How?”

“They’re saying it was a heart attack.” Ironic, since the woman was pretty heartless.

“How did you find out? Is David ok?”

“I was there,” he confessed, unable to keep her gaze.

Confused, Belle moved closer, trying to understand. “What do you mean?”

“I was at the hearing.” Gold let out a shaky breath, glad his son was still sleeping. “The judge refused to revoke bail. I really thought the evidence would be enough, but the Spencers had a good lawyer. I went over to her house to warn Cora in person to stay away from you and Bae. I made sure she knew I would do anything to protect the two of you.”

“Oh, Robbie,” she breathed. Heart still pounding, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, but reached out and clasped his fingers anyway.

“We fought,” he continued. “I screamed at her, she at me, and I warned her that the case would go against her. There would be justice. She shouted that she wouldn’t stop until she had her revenge, even if she was in jail. It was all very dramatic, which was so typical. I turned to leave, but Cora grabbed me. I pushed her away and we had more words. A moment later she collapsed.”

“Collapsed?”

Nodding, Gold was still afraid to look at his wife. “I thought she was faking at first, but then I noticed she wasn’t breathing. I called 9-1-1. A second later, Regina found us, screaming hysterically that I killed her mother.”

“Robbie, no!” Squeezing his fingers, Belle shook her head in denial. “She had a heart attack! That is _not _your fault!”__

“I’ve wished death on her countless times,” he shrugged. 

“But you didn’t mean it,” Belle stated.

“Oh, yes, I did,” he said quietly. “I’ve despised Cora for a long time now. Never more so than when she tried to hurt you and our son.”

Looking down at the baby, Gold held him closer, wishing with all his soul he didn’t let Cora get to him. He should have let the matter go, but at the same time, could never regret protecting those he loved most in this world. 

Pushing aside her own fear, Belle reached out to cup Robbie’s cheek. “You are a good man. None of this was your fault.”

Swallowing hard, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes, he tried to organize this thoughts. He must tell her the rest. Bracing his heart and mind for the worst, Gold lifted his eyes to meet hers. 

“I’m sorry, Belle. Truly, I am, for getting you involved in all of this.”

Panic rose in her chest as she tried to focus on her husband’s words. Cora’s death was really hitting him hard. Belle tried not to think too much about the fact though. “I love you, Robbie,” she said thickly. “Dealing with Cora came with the territory.”

“I should have listened to you when you said to take the higher road and let the law take care of Cora. Now I’m paying the price.”

A jolt raced through Belle’s blood. “What do you mean?”

Inhaling a deep breath, Gold looked once more at his sleeping baby before meeting his wife’s blue eyes. “Regina is hysterically telling anyone who will listen that I killed her mother. She claims I somehow forced the heart attack when we fought. She also claims I wasn’t quick enough to dial the paramedics. Worse, the authorities are listening and launching an investigation.”

Going very still, Belle tried hard to swallow her fear. “Did you speak to your lawyer?”

Nodding, Gold wished with all his heart to put Belle’s mind at ease, but how could he when he couldn’t do so for himself? “The best case scenario is if the autopsy rules Cora’s attack was sudden, a result of an undiagnosed condition, that killed her instantly. Otherwise, Regina’s claims may carry weight. Everyone in this town knows about the feud.”

Anger bubbled up in Belle so quickly; she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. The last thing she wanted to do right now was wake Bae. Even in death, Cora may very well destroy their lives! Robbie should be here with them, helping raise his son as he always dreamed of, not worrying if he’ll have a legal battle on his hands because Cora Spencer had to die in front of him!

Moving closer to wrap her arms around his shoulders, Belle kissed his cheek, hugging him as tightly as she could with the baby between them. “ _None _of this was your fault. Do you hear me? This will pass. Regina is grieving and spouting nonsense. It is easier for her to blame you right now, but it will all pass.”__

A breath of relief escaped his lungs as he leaned into Belle’s embrace. “You don’t blame me? Hate me?”

Gasping, Belle pulled back to look into his face. All his fear and sadness wasn’t due to Cora’s death, but rather brought on by the thought of losing his family. Kissing him, Belle shook her head.

“I love you,” she stressed. “And I’m right here.”

“I feared you wouldn’t be,” he confessed. “I thought once you knew the truth, you would want to get away from me.”

Resting her forehead against his, she managed a small smile. “Silly, Robbie.”

Kissing her again, Gold nearly forgot why he should be gentle, but Bae woke up and started crying. Belle moved to take him, but Gold shook his head. “Let me,” he whispered.

Heading up to the nursery, Gold changed his son and placed him in his bassinet. Turning on the music, he watched his son fall back to sleep. Taking the baby monitor, he went back downstairs to find his wife trying to stay awake. Realizing how long he left her, even more guilt piled on his shoulders.

Moving to sit beside her, he grasped her hand, kissing her palm. “I love you, Belle.”

Smiling, she covered his hands with hers. “I love you, too. Is the baby asleep?”

Nodding, Gold moved to sit beside her. Snuggling her head into his lap, Belle let out a contented sigh when he started combing his fingers through her hair.

“It’s strange,” she said. “Knowing Cora is no longer around to make our lives miserable.”

“Unfortunately, I think Regina may pick up the torch.”

Sighing, Belle rolled to look up at him. “At least, I know Regina doesn’t have romantic intentions toward you.”

Gold shuddered. “Heaven forbid.”

“Are you sad that Cora is gone?”

“No,” Gold answered without the slightest hesitation. “Not in the least.” He glanced down to see Belle’s patient, understanding expression and his blood warmed. “Does that make me a horrible person?”

Sitting up, Belle moved to hug him close, resting her chin on his shoulder. “It makes you human.”

Holding his wife in his arms, Gold felt the beat of his heart as her warmth seeped into his bones. The silence between them was easy and calm. There was no need for words. Since they could not get too close physically yet, the pair contented themselves with simply basking in the simple touches.

Belle loved his hair, loved weaving her fingers through the locks as she pressed her bosom into his chest. She loved feeling his pulse beneath her lips when she kissed his neck. Best of all, she loved being held by his arms. She always felt safe in his embrace.

Closing his eyes, Gold senses flooded with Belle’s scent. Her softness molded into his frame, providing him with the warmth and comfort he so desperately needed. After everything that happened, she was still here, still by his side, still loving him.

Belle vowed never to leave, but there was always a small voice in the back of his head warning him not to get his hopes up. One day, his worst fear could come to pass. Yet, with every crisis, Belle steadfastly stood by his side, making the voice become softer and softer. One day, Gold hoped the voice would be gone for good.


	32. Chapter 32

The universe certainly possessed a sense of humor, or perhaps it was just irony that brought out the sun and the clear blue sky on the day of Cora Spencer’s funeral. The weather was even mild and the winds calm. A perfect day.

Nearly the whole town came to pay their respects. Albert and Regina were front and center accepting condolences. During all the speeches, Mary-Margaret found that she couldn’t cry. Her mind kept recalling every single nasty, mean, and condescending thing Cora ever did to her since she met David.

Not that she wasn’t sympathetic to her husband’s feelings. He just lost his mother, so naturally he would be upset. Mary-Margaret expected David to lean on her for support, but instead he spent nearly all of his time with Regina. Yes, family came together during times of grief, but Mary-Margaret did not want David to fall into a trap.

The ride home was quiet. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, Mary-Margaret would see the scowl on his face. Once they were through the front door, she knew this silence could no longer go on.

“Ok, David, let it out.”

Looking over his shoulder as he hung up his jacket, David pretended ignorance. “Let what out?”

“Your anger. Your grief. Whatever it is.”

Turning, David put his hands on his hips. “Gold didn’t bother to show his face!”

Mary-Margaret sighed. “Can you blame him? Given the circumstances-”

“Oh, you mean how he fought with her, goading her into having a heart attack?”

Folding her arms across her chest, Mary-Margaret narrowed her eyes. “Is that the crap Regina is feeding you?”

“She has a point,” David argued.

“No, she doesn’t! How many times have you gotten into shouting matches with your father? The same thing could have easily happened-”

“So you’re defending him now? Gold of all people?”

Sighing, Mary-Margaret shrugged. “He’s kept his word to you this whole time. He made a deal and stuck to it, which is more than Cora ever did for us.”

David threw up his arms, rolling his eyes. “My mother is dead! You could at least have some sympathy!”

“I do have sympathy,” she shouted back. “For you _and _for Gold, and believe it or not, for Regina as well. I just don’t feel like I should forget all the awful things Cora did just because she died!”__

Shaking his head, David turned away to walk down the hall. He didn’t want to deal with the issues right now. His mother was gone. Forever. There was no going back. No second chance to make amends.

Regina put all the blame at Gold’s feet. On one hand, David could see her point. The feud pushed them both too far and Cora couldn’t handle the strain of Gold finally succeeding in triumphing over her after all these years. On the other, he knew his mother was no saint. She purposely went after Gold when the dust settled. She refused to let matters rest and now she was gone.

David was still trying to come to terms with the reality he would no longer see her face. True, Cora Spencer was a tough woman, who often acted heartless, but he still missed her.

Hearing the doorbell, Mary-Margaret breathed a sigh of relief seeing her sister. Neal was by Emma’s side, asking how they were holding up.

“As good as can be expected,” she answered. “David is still pretty shaken up.”

“It was sudden,” Emma said. “No one can blame him.”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Neal offered. 

Heading down to the man cave in the basement, Neal grabbed a few beers out of the fridge and approached the pool table where David was already in the middle of a game.

“Mind if I join?”

David shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Handing his brother-in-law a beer, Neal grabbed a cue. Polishing the tip with blue chalk, Neal didn’t say a word as they played several rounds. Finally, David made some conversation. “Regina blames Gold,” he stated as he nailed the yellow ball in the side pocket.

“For Cora?” Neal frowned, “You know the doctors said there was nothing anyone could have done.”

Blinking, David looked to Neal’s face. “How did you know that?”

Shrugging, Neal measured his next shot. “Emma has her connections.”

David made a face, wondering why he was even surprised. “They told us she died instantly. Probably before she hit the floor.”

“She was a ticking bomb since she wasn’t diagnosed,” Neal affirmed.

“So why am I still angry?”

“It’s part of the process.”

Sighing, David shook his head. “I guess I always thought there would be time to fix everything. I thought, maybe one day, we could all be a family again.”

Neal nodded in understanding. “But you know the odds were slim, right? Given how you’ve been a married man five years running and she refused to warm up for your wife.”

Remembering the hell Cora put Mary-Margaret through; David had to see his friend’s point. “So, you are defending Gold?”

Neal pocketed a shot, grinning. “Not really. The guy has his faults, too. I’m just trying to remember it could have been any one of us chewing Cora out for one of her many stunts. The findings were conclusive. Gold is off the hook, but we should still do damage control. That is, if you still want to work with him.”

“That’s a tough question,” David sighed, angling another shot. “Regina is going to come after us. There’s no doubt in my mind about it.”

“You want to cut him loose and buy him out?”

Considering a moment, David wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Gold’s reputation did precede him, but since their association the man did everything he said he would. He changed and helped build up the company. He didn’t use any of his old tricks and kept David appraised every step of the way.

The feud was something David knew he would be a part of, but he still resented its existence. Having his own fallout with his father, David thought he could relate, but lately, he wasn’t sure where to aim his anger. By all accounts, Gold wasn’t to blame for recent events, but that just made David want to blame him all the more.

“I need some time to put things into perspective,” David admitted.

“Understandable.” Neal took another shot, hissing when he missed. 

“How are you feeling about Gold these days,” David asked.

“What? Since it’s official he’s not my father?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s still the boss,” Neal said, taking a big swig of beer. 

Laughing, David took his shot, smiling when he nailed the ball in the corner pocket. “The two of you have bonded.”

Neal cringed. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“What else do you call it,” David chuckled, finishing off his own beer and reaching for another.

Shaking his head, Neal waited for David to take his next shot. “I never had a father. I’m not sure I could fully see Gold in that light, especially not now that he _isn’t _my blood.”__

“Would you still work for me, if I bought him out?”

“Why not?” Neal grinned when David missed, moving in to measure the angles on the table.

“What if Gold made you an offer?”

“At one of his other companies he doesn’t seem to focus on anymore?”

“Trust me, he’s running them,” David said, leaning on his pool stick. “He’s not about to be caught off guard.”

“It would depend on the offer.”

David barked out a laugh. “You’re a real mercenary.”

“Maybe once, but Henry really likes it here. Plus, I’m a bit sick and tired of always moving. Anyway, I think Emma and Mary-Margaret would have our heads if we tore them apart at this point.”

“And they both are fond of Belle,” David added.

Neal chuckled. “I still don’t get what she sees in Gold.”

“Yeah, well, every time you see them, they are making moody eyes at each other.”

“Says the king,” Neal scoffed. “You and Mary-Margaret are always doing that thing.”

“What thing?”

“You know. The thing.”

“No,” David shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Oh, man,” Neal grinned, sipping his beer. “Whipped.”

“Look who’s talking! You’re wrapped around Emma’s finger!”

“Hey! I have her right where I want her!”

Rolling his eyes, David took his shot. Sinking the ball and winning the game, he gave Neal a triumphant smirk.

“That’s why I never bet money,” Neal grumbled.

“Want to go another round?’

“Depends. Are you kicking Gold out?”

Sighing, David went to gather up the balls. “I need time to think,” he said honestly.

“Don’t take too long,” Neal joked. “They guy knows too much.”

Chuckling, David set up the table for another game. Right now, he didn’t want to think. He just wanted to push away all his worries.

****

Hypocrites! All of them! They dared offer sympathies when just a week ago they aware salivating over the latest trial development?

Schooling her features, Regina accepted condolences and handshakes for the sake of saving face. Killian and her father were by her side, but David lingered in the background. Did he blame Gold as much as she did for their mother’s death? If so, there may be room for an alliance. 

Once the last guest left the mansion after the wake, Regina walked up to her own wing, breathing out a sigh of relief as she kicked off her shoes. She didn’t realize she was followed until she heard the door closing behind her. Glancing over her shoulder to see Killian, Regina wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“I’m fine,” she stated.

She was also closing him out, but Killian refrained from saying so. Regina’s moods were unpredictable lately. Grief was a funny thing and he didn’t want to piss her off.

“You held up well today,” he complemented.

“It wasn’t like I had a choice,” Regina snapped. “I wish Gold would have had the guts to show his face! I would have happily clawed out his eyes! The coward!”

When Regina was in a temper, it was always best to stay clear. Many noted Gold’s absence at the funeral today, but Killian had to wonder if Gold would have made an appearance regardless. There was no love lost between him and Cora. Personally, Killian didn’t get the impression Gold cared one way or the other. All he seemed to turn his attention to these days was business and his family. Though more the latter than the former.

Part of Killian was envious Gold had a child. Lately, Killian hoped more and more to be a father himself one day. Hopefully, Regina would soon be expecting. Her attention then might be drawn away from her latest plots of revenge.

Rubbing her temples, she caught the way Killian was looking at her. Honestly, Regina was tired of feeling grief and regret. She wanted to get lost and not have to think anymore. Moving to Killian, she grasped the back of his neck and forced him down for a hot kiss. 

“Regina,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Shut up,” she panted as she tugged at his belt.

Their coupling was not sweet or tender, but rather raw and full of roughness to staunch out all other emotions threatening to consume her. Regina just wanted to purge all her anger and fear from her veins. Luckily for her, Killian knew just how to handle her wild side.


	33. Chapter 33

A little over a week passed since Cora’s funeral and most of the fanfare died down. Gold made appearances at the office to make sure everyone knew he was still in charge. David was cool to him, but Gold expected the situation would blow over with time. 

Personally, he didn’t understand the dynamics of having a mother, but he could tell David was struggling with the death of his in much in the same way Gold had to come to terms with his own grief several months ago. Gold would give David a pass; for now anyway.

Stepping into the shower, easing under the warm water, Gold wet his hair and reached for the soap as the steam filled the space. Bae was sleeping longer through the night, which was helping both his parents get in some extra rest. Belle was nursing now, so Gold decided to get ready for the day. He had a few meetings to see to before he could come home to be with his family.

Though he was still meticulous about every detail of his business, Gold didn’t get quite the same thrill from the work as he did in years past. These days, he couldn’t wait to get home to his family. Once he came home today, he would take the next shift so Belle could fit in her daily swim.

Closing his eyes, washing his hair under the spray, Gold didn’t hear the door open. He was startled when the curtain was pulled back, but visibly relaxed seeing Belle. “How’s Bae?”

“Sleeping,” she said as she stepped into the shower. “Do you mind?”

Glimpsing the baby monitor on the sink, Gold shook his head, closing the certain, and moving around so Belle could have access to the water. Balancing on his good leg, he lathered a washcloth. A moment later, the cloth was snapped from his hands.

“Let me,” Belle said with a grin.

Swallowing, Gold gritted his teeth and summoned all of his willpower. As much as he missed his wife’s touch over the last several weeks, he knew he could make it through this lull without asking anything of her. Belle did satisfy him on his birthday, but he wouldn’t expect more. They were always kissing and touching and reaching for one another. As long as they maintained contact in the little ways, larger urges could be put on the back burner. Besides, he went much longer without a woman during the course of his life.

A gasp left his throat feeling Belle’s lips kiss a path down his rinsed back. Her hands smoothed over his hips, moving to caress his buttocks. He tried pulling away and turning around, but Belle grasped his hips, keeping his in place. 

“Belle,” he asked over his shoulder.

In response, Belle smoothed the soapy cloth over his lower body and legs. After washing his feet, she helped him rinse before returning her hands to his backside.

“You’re so beautiful,” she told him. “Sculpted so perfectly.”

Gold opened his mouth to protest, to ask her to stop, but instead he gave a sound of surprise when she cupped his sac. Urging his legs apart, Belle moved to take his sac in her mouth while her hands moved to once more caress his lower cheeks.

Groaning in pleasure, Gold looked down to see his penis harden. “Minx,” he panted. Belle sucked him harder, making him cry out.

Summoning every last ounce of control he still possessed, he pulled away, turned around, and helped Belle to stand. “Sweetheart,” he asked, his eyes full of questions. “You don’t have-”

“I don’t want you to get bored of me,” she interrupted as she tried reaching for him again.

Flabbergasted, he grabbed both her wrists and held her still. “How could you ever think I would get bored of you?”

Unsure of how to answer, Belle bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. How could she even begin to explain her fear? Would he even understand?

Robbie released one of her hands to reach under her chin and force her gaze up to his. Trying to ignore her sudden, irrational urge to cry, she moved forward and hugged Robbie close. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she let her cheek rest against his chest as she closed her eyes. Being skin-to-skin again, Belle relished the sensation she missed.

“I miss you,” she finally confessed as she smoothed her hands up and down his back. “I miss the little intimacies and being so close to you.”

Kissing the top of her head, Gold held her a bit tighter, feeling her full breasts press against his skin. “I miss it too, but you need to heal. Having a baby is no small thing. I don’t want you taking any chances.”

“I know,” she said as she idly traced her fingertips around his nipples. “We haven’t been apart this long.”

Actually, they had, but he didn’t want to bring up the subject of their first fight. “We are halfway through, darling.” His hands moved to caress her back and shoulders. “Three weeks will fly by.”

Kissing his skin, Belle snuggled close. The last thing she wanted was for Robbie to seek comfort elsewhere. In her heart, Belle knew he would never cheat on her, but she missed the ease of their usual connection. Plus, Belle feared her husband wouldn’t be attracted to her now that she had the baby. Her fears were silly, but she still leaned back and closed her mouth over his.

A moan escaped her lips when she felt the familiar tingles race through her blood, gathering in her core. The connection between them was alive and well. For both of them, judging by the way his erection pressed into her lower belly.

Sucking her bottom lip, Gold’s hands moved to cup her face. Pushing back, he stared into those blue pools wondering why she was torturing him. “I can’t,” he spoke hoarsely. “Belle, please, don’t-”

“I want to make you come,” she insisted as she moved to cup his length in her hand.

“But it’s unfair,” he growled. “I can’t give you pleasure back.” The doctor said even oral sex should be abstained from for the full six weeks.

“Doing this does give me pleasure.”

Catching his protest in her mouth, Belle kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue deep as her hands gripped him tight and stroked his hardness. Groaning, he pulled her closer against his body, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, palms splayed on her back.

Belle tried breaking free so she could take him into her mouth, but Robbie refused to loosen his hold. Instead, he deepened the kiss even as he pumped into her hand. She wanted to give more and he wanted to take less, so this was their compromise. 

His beautiful Belle knew just how to touch him. Feeling her squeezing him tighter, he nipped at her mouth as he started moving faster. Balls tightening, Gold growled low in his throat as he moved to press Belle back against the tile wall as he thrust harder into her hands. The sensation of his seed rising made him grunt as he kissed his wife harder.

All too soon it was over. Gold threw his head back and shouted as his cum splashed over Belle’s palms and fingers. Breathing heavily, Gold’s knees felt weak and he needed a moment to recover.

Opening his eyes to the sight of Belle’s wide, triumphant grin, he was at a loss for words. Gasping in steam, he bent to nuzzle her neck. He just needed one more moment. 

Wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stroking the back of his head, Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She was delighted to still be able to cause such a reaction in him. Robbie was still affected by her touch. There was a slight throbbing between her legs, but Belle could ignore the sensation now that some of her self-confidence was restored.

Allowing her husband to wash her, Belle loved how his hands lingered over her breasts, giving each a slight caress before moving on to new territory. His touch was careful and delicate as he washed between her thighs.

Clenching her Kegel muscles, Belle read up on how exercising those muscles would help her regain her original shape and not feel too stretched out. When she and Robbie were finally able to make love again, she wanted to be as tight as he remembered. 

Stepping out of the shower, the couple dried, both relieved to see their son was still sleeping. Glancing at Belle, Gold could see she was working hard to lose her baby weight. Her hours are the pool, plus breastfeeding, were paying off. There was only a small amount of extra roundness to her hips and belly. Much less now than it was when they left the hospital.

No matter how many times he told her he would love her no matter her shape – what was a hundred percent true – Belle kept to her routine. She wanted to get back to her old self for her as much as she did him. Still, he wanted to show her any way he could how much he loved and adored her.

Moving up behind Belle, Gold pressed a kiss to her naked shoulders. “Thank you,” he whispered, meeting her gaze in the mirror. 

“You’re welcome,” she grinned.

“When the time comes, I’m going to do very, very wicked things to you, Belle.”

Giggling, she turned around in her arms. “Promise?”

Chuckling, he bent down, intending to take a kiss, but the baby monitor engulfed the room with Bae’s crying, causing the couple to draw apart. 

“I’ll go,” Gold said. “You finish up here.”

“You sure?”

Nodding, Gold grabbed his robe off the back of the door as he headed over to the nursery. 

Towel drying her hair, Belle smiled as she watched the monitor. Robbie was so careful and loving with their son. Watching the pair a moment longer, her heart melted knowing she made the right choice in marrying him. Finishing up the rest of her routine as quickly as she could manage, Belle loved that she was wearing her button-down, empire waist dresses again. Hopefully, Belle would soon fit into all of her old clothes.

Entering the nursery just as Robbie finished changing Bae’s diaper, Belle watched her son stare up at his father before closing his eyes and snuggling into the warmth of Robbie’s arms. 

“He’s so clam around you,” Belle whispered with awe.

“He is for you too,” Gold whispered back.

“Not always.” Running a finger down her sleeping son’s cheek, Belle couldn’t believe the amount of love filling her heart. “He knows you.”

“He should,” Gold chuckled. “I am his father.”

“And a very good one,” Belle complemented before kissing his cheek.

“I could stay here with the two of you forever,” he sighed. 

As much as she wanted the same thing, Belle knew the outside world awaited. “You can’t forget your meeting.”

Sighing, Gold nodded. Carrying Bae back over to the bassinet, he made sure his son slept comfortably before walking with his wife back to their bedroom. Gold went to the closet to pick out a suit, well aware of Belle’s eyes on his movements.

Taking out the light gray, he reached for a deep green dress shirt and matching tie. Odd how used he was to the casual wardrobe Belle bought him. Suits sued to be a second skin, but now he did feel like he was dressing for work. Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned.

“I feel your eye on me.”

“Oh yeah?” Amusement lighting up her features, Belle sat on the bed, content to look her fill.

“Yes.” Choosing two ties, he turned around, holding them up to her view. “Which one?”

Pointing to the deeper green, Belle’s eyes followed him as he dressed. Silly Robbie tried to act casual about her watching, but his own body gave away how much he enjoyed her stare. Belle knew if she still wasn’t healing, Robbie would already have her on her back on the bed.

Body warming at the thought, Belle loved how impulsive her husband was with their loving. She hoped when they were able to finally be together again, they would both feel like no time passed.

Dressed and ready, Gold reached for his cane. He needed to leave now or he would be late, but he still hesitated. As if sensing his indecision, Belle approached. Gold let out a sigh when she hugged him tight. 

“We’ll be waiting here when you get back,” she promised.

“Good.” Kissing her cheek, Gold inhaled her floral scent before forcing his legs to take him out of the room.

Hearing the front door close, Belle smiled. She felt much better about where things stood with her marriage. Hopefully, the next few weeks wouldn’t be too challenging.


	34. Chapter 34

Should he go over and talk to her? Moe tried to be patient, but he felt like he was walking on thin ice and any moment the surface would crack and he would fall into the freezing water to be eaten alive. Albert Spencer wasn’t returning any of his calls. Understandable considering what happened with his wife, but did the silence mean he was no longer in the man’s employ?

What about Gold? Despite all the threats, Moe didn’t hear a word from him either. Did that mean Moe wouldn’t have to pay Gold a debt or face jail time? Did Belle speak to him or get through to him? 

Where was Belle? She promised to be in touch and now weeks flew by. Having a baby obviously kept her busy, but too busy to see her own father? 

More and more, Mow was growing curious about his grandson. Did he look like Belle? For the kid’s sake, he hoped so. If the child took after Gold, well, then Moe felt sorry for him.

His fingers itched to grab his flask, but he resisted. When he told Belle he wanted to change, he meant it. He wanted a chance, especially since Spencer seemed to have abandoned him.

Hand hovering over the phone, Moe debated the merits of calling Belle, but before he could pick up the receiver the front door to the shop opened. Looking up with a smile, Moe thought he would see a customer walking into the shop. Instead, his smile vanished in an instant when he recognized Gold. The man was dressed in a suit, looking intimidating and ready to get down to business.

Watching Gold approach the counter, Moe knew there was no where to run. Still, Moe wouldn’t pretend to like the man. “Mr. Gold,” he said formally.

A humorous glint flashed in Gold’s eyes as he looked at the shop owner. “Mr. French,” he mimicked. “I do believe we have some unfinished business.”

So much for Belle speaking to Gold on his behalf, he supposed as his hope deflated. “How is my daughter,” he asked.

Gold blinked, not expecting the question. “She’s fine.”

“And the baby?”

“I didn’t think you cared,” Gold sneered. “Considering the way you’ve treated her.”

“I love Belle,” Moe insisted. “All I want is what is best for her and that’s not you!”

“I love Belle, too,” Gold stated. “All I’ve done is make her happy.”

“Really?” Moe shook his head. “Ever since you came here, all Belle has done is live with the demons from your past. The Spencers hate you, and by extension, Belle. You can’t deny how they’ve tried to hurt her! That’s all on you!”

“Yes, well, Cora Spencer is gone and she was the source for most of the animosity.”

“Oh, I doubt the Spencers will let it go. Rumor has it; you were responsible for the woman’s death.”

“Untrue,” Gold said, lifting his chin a notch. “If I was, I’m sure the authorities would have charged me with wrongdoing.”

“Perhaps you’re a free man because you’re a slippery reptile with connections. I doubt the Spencers will let the matter pass.”

“Just what exactly do you know about it?” Narrowing his eyes at Moe, Gold wanted details.

“Nothing,” Moe said quickly.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

A shiver of fear raced down Moe’s spine, but he resisted the urge to get away frown Gold. He couldn’t forget the man had him between a rock and a hard place. Licking his lips, Moe shook his head.

“I haven’t spoken to Albert Spencer in some time. Apparently, he’s washed his hands of me.”

If that was true, then Moe would be useless to him. Gold’s first impulse was to threaten, but he suddenly thought of a different approach. 

“Look,” he started in a reasonable tone. “You’re made clear you don’t like me, and I’m not overly fond of you, but we both love Belle. If you believe nothing else about me, then believe that much. 

Belle and our son are my whole world. Yes, when I married Belle, I brought some baggage, but I’m trying to fix it. Like it, or not, I may need your help to make sure the Spencers leave our family alone. I’m devoted to Belle. The Spencer’s are not. Think about that long and hard. If you decide to help me, then you know where to find me.”

The speech was not what Moe was expecting. Clearly astonished, Moe watched Gold turn and leave his shop. No threats, no cane beatings, but rather just a simple truth left hanging in the air between them. Cursing under his breath, Moe wasn’t sure what to do.

****

Stopping by to see Belle’s father was impulsive, so Gold was a little late getting to the office. He finally expected the cautious looks from the staff. Most didn’t look past his reputation.

Gold saw David was trying to make an effort, but it would take time for his business partner to realize Cora’s death was not his doing. Deep down Gold hoped they would be able to move past this event. He respected David a great deal even if he didn’t fully let it show.

Heading into the meeting, Gold was a bit surprised to see Killian in attendance. Despite the man’s promise to keep him apprise of Cora’s movements, the man didn’t really pass on useful information. Figuring out what to do about it was on Gold’s list, but with everything else going on, he didn’t have time to execute any of his plans.

“Gentlemen,” Gold acknowledged as he moved to sit at the conference table.

Neal nodded to Gold, his expression neutral. David closed the door and moved to the front of the room. “As you are all aware,” he began. “Spencer Enterprises has come a long way in the last six months alone, but we are no where near our target goals for the year. We are still vulnerable, which means were need to knot any loose threads and explore more business opportunities.”

“Forgive me,” Gold interrupted in a clipped tone. “How does the intricate working of our company involve Mr. Jones’s presence?”

Grinning like a cat in a bowl of cream, Killian looked at his rival. “Because I have information for you that might prove helpful.”

“Why should you help me,” Gold asked skeptically.

“Because I owe you a favor,” Killian said in all seriousness.

Normally, Gold would agree, but he couldn’t help but be suspicious of the timing. “And you choose now to pay the debt?”

Sighing, Killian stroked his thin beard. “I should have followed through sooner on my end of your agreement, I admit. Perhaps some events could have been avoided. However, I’m not without honor. Like David, I believe in playing by the rules.”

“And we should just believe you?” Gold wasn’t about to take anything Killian had to say at face value.

“Regina is livid and will come after you with everything she’s got. The least I can do is help you make it a fair fight."

“Do you know what Regina’s plans are exactly,” David asked.

“No,” Killian confessed. “What I do know is that the Spencers did manage to do some damage to the company by scaring away investors and sabotaging deals. I know of a businessman who will be impressed with your portfolio, who is also interested in expanding his horizons.”

“What’s the catch,” Gold asked.

“No catch,” Killian stated. “This time.”

Gold studied his rival for a long moment before glancing at David, then Neal. They would hear him out and go from there. “Very well,” Gold said. “Who is this potential investor?”

As Killian outlined the details, Gold had to admit the idea was a good one. Once Killian’s presentation was concluded, they all stood and shook hands like civilized gentleman before Neal walked Killian out to the elevators.

“What do you think,” David asked when the two of them were alone. 

“I think we have to do something,” Gold concluded. “Your sister is determined to have her revenge, so we best take Jonas’s advice and make the walls as impenetrable as we can before the siege.”

“Maybe I can talk to her,” David reasoned. “Get her to see that coming after us won’t solve anything.”

Gold shook his head. “Did you reconcile with your family?”

“Not exactly,” David said as his arms folded across his chest.

“Then there is no reason for Regina to listen to you. In fact, there is every possibility she might lull you into a false sense of security to try and get information out of you.”

“Well, that won’t happen,” David said with determination.

For his part, Gold wasn’t convinced. David was capable, but he seemed to have a weak spot when it came to family. Gold could better understand such things now that he had a family of his own, but that didn’t mean he would turn a blind eye.

“Regina was groomed by your parents,” Gold reminded. “She knows every dirty little trick in the family playbook. You decided to take a different path, but keep in mind Regina didn’t.”

“I know the risks,” David insisted. “We should put more time into researching Killian’s suggestions. Plus, there is the other issue about Phillip Smith.”

Hearing the name caught Gold off guard. “What about him?”

“He wants a seat on the board.”

Staring at David, Gold wasn’t sure how he felt about letting an outsider make decisions. “Do you really want the man to have a vote?”

“It would be good to have a tiebreaker,” David pointed out. “Plus, it would keep a huge investor happy.”

“Does he know enough about business to keep up on his own? Or will he be an ornament at best?”

“Phillip can hold his own. Besides, using Neal as our tiebreaker at the moment is a little unfair.”

Not if they made him part of the board, but then again, Neal was their head consultant. Bringing him fully into the company wouldn’t be a wise move.

“Let me think about it,” Gold said. Weighing the pros and cons of having Phillip Smith as a board member would be wise before giving a final answer.

“There is one more thing,” David said.

Gold raised a brow. “Yes?”

“A Senior VP position has opened up.”

“Oh? And you have someone in mind?”

“Thomas Herman,” David said with confidence. “He’s hard working and graduated at the top of his class from Yale.”

Gold gave a nod, but remained skeptical. “How long has he been with the company?”

“A few years,” David supplied. “His father, Mitchell, and mine are good friends, but my father never bothered to take advantage of Thomas’s talents.”

“And you think he will be a good VP?”

David didn’t hesitate. “I do.”

Considering a moment, Gold didn’t want to give in to his co-CEO’s every whim. However, if he needed to veto Phillip’s bid later, at least David can’t say he never gave him anything.

“A trail basis first, I think,” Gold conceded. “Then we’ll see. I assume he will answer directly to you?”

“Yes.” David’s posture straightened a little.

“Then it’s settled.” Gold got to his feet. “I have some calls to return and a deal to research.”

Exiting the conference room, Gold went straight to his office. Moving to sit behind his desk, a smile curved his lips seeing the framed photo of Bae wearing his little blue cap and looking at the camera. Pride swelled in his chest at the sight. His son. At last, his son. 

Checking his calendar, Gold got to work. The sooner he got these smaller tasks done, the sooner he could return home. Belle and Bae were expecting him.


	35. Chapter 35

Nearly every channel on the TV was running local news about Cora Spencer and her untimely death. The focus of the pieces were all about her charity work and how she was taken before her time. Belle supposed all those claims were true, but Cora was far from a saint!

Turning off the TV, Belle took Bae to the library nook and read him stories until he stopped fussing and went to sleep. Securing him in her sling, Belle got up to move to the window. Looking out at the blooming trees, she saw the coming of spring. Soon, she would be able to take Bae to the park for longer periods without having to bundle him up.

Yet, even as her spirit looked forward to spending time bonding with her son, her mind kept wandering back to the last encounter she had with Cora. The woman said some pretty awful things during her fit of jealousy. Things Belle didn’t have time to ponder since she went into labor, but now Cora’s words repeated in her head ad nauseam; causing Belle to harbor doubts about her relationship with Robbie. 

What she needed was activity to purge Cora’s voice from her head. A swim would be perfect, but Robbie wasn’t home yet. Sighing, she heard the clock chime, realizing he must have gotten caught up in business.

After changing Bae, Belle put him down for a nap. Tip-toeing out of the nursery, she heard the front door open. Popping into the bedroom to grab her bag, Belle hurried downstairs and handed Robert the baby monitor receiver.

“Hey,” he said, seeing her rush.

“Hey.” Belle kissed his cheek before heading out the door. 

Watching her go, Gold shook her head. He was late, he knew, but did Belle have to rebuff him so? Sighing, he headed upstairs. Peeking into the nursery, he watched his son sleeping for several minutes before forcing his feet to take him to the bedroom. Changing his clothes, he thought more about Killian’s impromptu visit to the office and the underlining threat that was Regina. 

The woman had a good mind for business; almost as good as her parents. Years ago, Gold tried to recruit her to his team, but Regina was loyal to a fault. A shame, too, since Gold was confident he and Regina could have done some real damage together. 

No, he had to use the knowledge and research he possessed to try and anticipate Regina’s next move. Her own company as too small to be a powerhouse on its own, which meant Regina would have to use her husband’s resources, or she would have to make a merger with another company to allow her creative control. Not an easy task; especially now when the Spencer name guaranteed such bad press.

Sure, Cora’s death garnered some sympathy, but mention of Cora also kept the recent legal scandal fresh on the minds of the public. Regina had her own reputation in the business world, and while many took her seriously, no one really saw her as a force to be reckoned with. Up until now, she was someone many indulged because of all her connections.

Gold wasn’t so foolish. Regina would do what needed to be done to come after him, but it would take time for her to get all her ducks in a row. He needed to use this respite to make sure Spencer Enterprises was ready for the assault. Come to think of it, he needed to make certain all his other assets were protected.

The only vulnerability in his portfolio was Spencer Enterprises but Regina was clever. He shouldn’t underestimate her. The sooner he checked out Killian’s plan, the better off they would all be. 

Dressed now in jeans and a tan tee, Gold kicked off his dress shoes and went for casual loafers. Hearing Bae fussing, he moved to the nursery and wound up the music box. His son looked up at him for a moment before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to his son’s cheek, Gold went to retrieve the baby monitor before heading down to his study. Turning on his computer, Gold briefly thought of Moe and wondered if he was being too generous. He should have some extra security on that front as well.

Making arrangements and calling his accountants and attorneys, Gold made sure he had room to maneuver Moe out of the flower shop if it came down to it. Of course, he would talk with Belle before he made any decisions, but he did want to have a back-up plan just in case. With that matter settled, Gold focused on his next order of business.

Before he could start, however, Bae’s cries erupted through the receiver. Grabbing his cane, Gold headed up to the nursery as quickly as possible. His son’s face was red from all the screaming.

“It’s ok, son,” Gold said as he lifted the baby out of the bassinet. “I’m here, Bae.”

Rocking his child, Gold quickly realized the baby was hungry. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. Finding a pacifier, Gold tried to quiet Bae’s cries, but he wasn’t fooled. Bae wanted his mother’s milk and nothing else would do.

Holding Bae gently on his shoulder, Gold comforted him as best he could. He reached for his phone to call Belle, but a moment later, heard the front door open, then close, then footsteps sounding on the stairs. 

“Bae, sweetie, I’m sorry,” Belle crooned as she took the baby.

Gold smiled at her damp hair. "How was your swim?”

“Alright,” she smiled as she adjusted the baby in her arms, moving to the rocking chair. Unbuttoning her shirt, she exposed her nipple, gasping at how quickly Bae latched on. She wasn’t that late getting home, poor lamb.

“Belle,” Gold started gently. “You know you don’t have to overexert at the gym.”

Her eyes snapped up to him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Hearing the high pitch in her tone, he mentally cringed, knowing he just backed himself into a corner. Whatever he said now was bound to be wrong, but he should try to clarify his meaning. “I just mean that I think you are beautiful and gorgeous no matter what.”

Frowning, Belle’s doubts flooded to the forefront, making her temper itch in her veins. “I’m trying to lose all this baby weight,” she said more defensively than she intended. “I want to be like I was so that when we are together again, you still find me attractive! I want us to be able to make love like we used to!”

“I find you attractive right now, Belle,” Gold said sincerely. “And I’m sure we will have no trouble picking up where we left off.”

Not fully believing him, yet not wanting a full fight on her hands, especially not in front of the baby, Belle pushed down the words she wanted to say, the questions she wanted to ask, and focused on her son.

“How was he,” she asked as she forced her lips to smile up at Robbie, once more burying her own doubts.

“Perfect,” Gold grinned. “He slept most of the time.”

Belle shook her head, amused. “He fusses more with me, I think.”

“He loves us both the same,” Gold said as he moved to sit on the little stool in front of the chair. “The sight of the two of you warms my heart.”

Meeting his gaze, her smile deepened. “How was the office?”

“Fine,” he said dismissively. The last thing he wanted to focus on was business right now.

“Is David still upset?”

Sighing, Gold raked a hand through his hair. “He’s coming around, but I think it will take some more time before things return to normal.”

Yes, she supposed they would. Looking down at her son, Belle smiled as she readjusted him in her arms. “He’s getting heavy.”

“He’s a growing boy,” Gold commented.

Reaching out, Belle grasped Robbie’s hand, giving his fingers a little squeeze before looking back down at her son. As silence engulfed them, they didn’t need any words to bask in the moment. When Bae was finished Belle handed Robbie first a burping cloth, then the baby.

More than happy to help, Gold held Bae over his shoulder as he gently rubbed and patted the baby’s back, while Belle cleaned up a bit. Once Bae gave a few solid burps, he spit up a little, but Gold quickly cleaned the mess before he gently handed the baby back to Belle to finish the feeding.

For a moment, Gold questioned if he should linger or not, but seeing Belle smile at him so sweetly, he couldn’t pull away. Burping Bae again, he wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

“I love you two, you know that, sweetheart,” he breathed.

“Can you put him down for his nap while I wash off the chlorine?”

Nodding, Gold leaned forward to press a light kiss to her lips. “Of course.”

Smiling once more at the pair, Belle headed for the bathroom. Swimming laps helped push away her doubts, but bonding with her family just now helped her spirits even more. Stepping under the warm spray, Belle knew she has so much love in her life. There was no need to let Cora get to her.

Drying her skin, Belle emerged from the bathroom and spotted the bed. Fatigue suddenly consumed her. As much as she loved Bae, he wore her out. Putting on a flare skirt and baggy tee, she curled up on the mattress, intending to rest her head for just a minute. Robbie was taking care of the baby, so it was ok for her to rest. Just one moment…

Several minutes later, Gold walked into the room to see Belle sleeping. Smiling, he moved to the bed. Reaching down, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear before caressing her soft cheek. Belle never ceased to take his breath away. He would spend the rest of his life making sure she knew how much she was cherished.

Gathering one of the throw blankets, Gold covered her and made sure Belle was warm. Moving around the bed, he snuggled up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her body, Gold buried his face in her hair. What was his sweet Belle dreaming about?

Closing his eyes, the tension eased out of his muscles. They didn’t have any pressing matters at the moment. There was time for them to rest and recoup their energy.

As his dreamscape formed behind his eyes, Gold saw images of Belle smiling at him, holding a baby in her arms. Several other children ran around the backyard playing on the swing set. The little girl and two boys waved as they called to their mommy and daddy.

Taking his hand, Belle told him his family was waiting before guiding him to the other side of the yard. Gold’s heart soared as he was surrounded by the family he always wanted. In fact, he felt so happy; he wasn’t in any hurry to wake up.

When Bae’s crying scattered the dream, causing Gold’s eyelids to flutter open, he realized such a future was indeed possible. He and Belle could have a large family and all that happiness. There was nothing standing in their way.


	36. Chapter 36

Secrecy was imperative. Regina did not want anyone to guess what she was up to. Looking over at Sydney Glass, she folded her arms over her chest. “What do you have for me?”

“A lot, actually,” he answered.

Seeing the pile of information Glass obtained on Mitchell Herman, Regina was impressed. The man was a friend of her father’s so she knew there were no grey areas she could exploit. The man’s son was a different story. Still, Regina was open to exploring all possibilities.

“How are you holding up,” he asked as Regina flipped through the information. He watched her expression carefully, trying to determine how her mother’s death was affecting her.

“Fine,” Regina said in a clipped, no-nonsense tone. “Once I bankrupt Gold and crush him under my heel, I’ll be great. I’ll finish what my mother started.”

“Well, Spencer Enterprises had plenty of financial weaknesses you can exploit,” Glass pointed out. He desperately wanted to bring a smile to Regina’s face, but to his dismay, she remained as taciturn as ever.

Sighing, Regina shook her head. “As my CFO, you know better than anyone I need to get my own ducks in a row before I try to topple Gold.”

“Not if you throw in with your husband,” he reminded gently.

Regina’s eyes moved to study his face. Why did Sydney always look pained when he mentioned Killian? Her husband didn’t rub him the wrong way, did he? After a long moment, Regina shook her head. “I don’t want to drag Killian into this.” 

“Why not,” Glass frowned.

“Because I know there is bound to be collateral damage. Some of that damage might even overflow from the business world into my personal life. I want to keep Killian away from what I can.”

“Gold knows who you’re married to, so it may not make a difference.”

Flipping her hair out of her face, she gave Glass a steady look. “I’m not going to make the mistake my mother did. My revenge will stay strictly business oriented.”

“But you just said yourself there could be collateral damage,” he argued.

“On Gold’s part,” Regina stressed. “It’s his fault my mother had a fatal heart attack, so I’m going to finish what she started. I’m going to destroy Gold. However, I’m not so callous that I’ll use his family to do it. Making things too personal decreases the chances of success, and I _will _succeed, Sydney.”__

The CFO gave Regina a proud look. “I know you will.”

“First things first. Thomas Herman is still employed by Spencer Enterprises?”

Glass nodded. “Seems he is nothing like his father, which he and David have bonded over. In fact, rumor has it. Thomas may be in line for a promotion.”

Regina wasn’t surprised. “If Thomas is anything like my brother, then he will care about morals. Binding him to my will may take too much effort.”

“Which is why I suggest using the wife.”

Frowning, Regina’s eyes snapped to Glass. “He’s married?”

“It was a hush hush ceremony about three years ago in Vegas. Thomas eloped with a girl named Ashley Boyd. It’s all in the file.”

Flipping through the pages, Regina started reading. After a few paragraphs a smile curved her lips. “Seems the adored son isn’t so moral after all.”

“Most of it was the father’s doing,” Glass supplied. “He wanted a grandson to carry on the family name.”

“And Ashley was a disappointment he got rid of.” Regina had to say, she was impressed with how Mitchell made everything look legit. At the same time, she empathized with Ashley. Being a female trying hard to gain approval, she walked in Ashley’s shoes and knew how hard trying to keep up with old-fashioned men.

“Not completely,” Glass pointed out. “There hasn’t been a divorce.”

“Which will work in our favor.” Closing the file, Regina knew exactly how she wanted to proceed. Just as her plan started stretching out in her mind’s eye, a sudden aroma caught her nose, making her cough. 

“What is that?”

Glass sent her an apologetic look. “The landfill. You did say you wanted a secure location no one would expect us to meet-”

“I know what I said,” she snapped. 

The smell of rotting cabbage was making her stomach roll. Her face took on a green pallor as she tried in vain to breathe through her mouth. The nausea hit hard and fast. Moving to the fence, Regina lost the contents of her stomach in a violent heave. 

Slightly embarrassed when Glass handed her a few tissues, Regina couldn’t look at him as she wiped her mouth. “Let’s get out of her before this place makes me grow webbed feet.”

“I don’t think there’s toxic waste here, Regina,” Glass said.

“You never know.”

Gathering together her pride, she wrapped up the meeting with Sydney before heading to her car. Once she was behind the wheel, she as fighting off another bout of nausea. What was wrong with her? Was she coming down with something?

She didn’t have time to be sick. Turning the ignition, Regina headed back to work to get the ball rolling. Her mother may not have succeeded getting the company back from Gold, but she would complete the task in Cora’s memory. The beast would know better than to come up against a Spencer ever again!

****

Walking by several shops, Mary-Margaret wasn’t sure of her destination. All she knew was she felt suffocated by being in the house and she couldn’t talk to Emma about what was happening with her feelings. Resentment rose in her chest until she struggled to breathe.

Emma was having a baby again. Without even trying - again! She and David were trying for over a year now and nothing! 

Mary-Margaret couldn’t talk to Belle and she certainly didn’t want to deal with Regina. Her sister-in-law was hardly ever in a sympathetic frame of mind on a good day.

Passing a store window with a baby display, tears burned in her eyes. Maybe she should see a doctor and figure out what was wrong. If she wasn’t able to have any children, then she wanted to know.

Somehow, Mary-Margaret realized she walked to Ruby’s store. Walking through the front door, she was relieved to see Ruby behind the counter and no lingering customers. 

“Hey,” Ruby greeted with a smile. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Mary-Margaret put on a brave smile. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I would say hello.”

Knowing better, Ruby moved around the counter. “You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“No,” Mary-Margaret said in her soft way. Seeing Ruby’s long look, she sighed. “I’m just…jealous of Belle right now. And-”

Breaking off, she remembered she promised her sister she would keep the secret. Ending with a sigh, she tried to stop fidgeting. “She has a new baby and I…don’t.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Ruby assured her gently.

“I want what she has,” Mary-Margaret admitted. “I want a family with the man I love. Is that too much to ask?”

Seeing the hurt and frustration on her friend’s face, Ruby desperately wanted to help. “Once you do have a baby, and you will, the joy will be that much more intense. Just have faith.”

Faith? Mary-Margaret mentally scoffed. Faith in what? Her sister was going to have two children while her arms were empty. Her friend was also enjoying motherhood. Through it all, Mary-Margaret smiled and pretended to be happy all the while grappling with her unresolved feelings about Cora.

She felt guilty for feeling relived that the woman was no longer going to plague her life. Yet, since Emma confessed her good news, Cora’s voice was in Mary-Margaret’s head telling her over and over how much of a failure she was.

Mary-Margaret loved David so much. She wanted to be able to give him children. The fact she couldn’t after all this time, made her wonder if David would be happier with someone else. Someone who could give him a family. 

“You and David are going to be wonderful parents,” Ruby insisted. “When the time is right.”

Considering Ruby for a moment, Mary-Margaret knew the woman meant well and she shouldn’t pry, but she couldn’t help it. “Do you ever think about having kids?”

Blinking at the question, Ruby thought a moment before answering. “I’m responsible for a lot of people right now. As much as I would love to let go and just be carefree, I still have a ways to go before my businesses are solid enough. Besides, I want to find the right person.”

“I think you will, Ruby.”

Looking over Mary-Margaret’s shoulder, Ruby’s lips curved into a wide grin. “I may already have.”

Hearing the bell ring as the door opened, Mary-Margaret glanced over her shoulder to see Victor Whale walk in carrying a picnic basket. “Are you free for lunch?”

Laughing, Ruby accepted his kiss. “I think I can work something out.”

Happy for Ruby, Mary-Margaret said her goodbyes and left the couple to their private moment. She knew here were some decisions that needed to be made. Maybe talking to a specialist would help put her mind at ease. If there was a problem, then she wanted to know how to fix it. 

****

Toying with the little devices Albert wanted him to plant in Gold’s office, Moe kept thinking about his situation. He never did plant the bugs because he didn’t want Albert Spencer to hear anything private concerning Belle. Yes, he knew all the man cared about was business, but still. Considering everything that happened, Moe was glad he listened to his gut on this one.

Belle was all he had left in this world. He did want her to be protected and happy. While he still didn’t believe Gold was right for his daughter, Moe did have a line in the sand. Gold may not believe it, but Belle was a priority for him. Moe wished Belle would reconsider and be a part of his life, but when she just disappeared, saying she was working on a way to get the shop out of debt, Moe somehow realized he was losing her. Belle was growing up and seeing the world. 

While Belle was gone, Moe relived all of his worst moments, mostly surrounding his wife’s passing. Belle looked so much like her that his heart ached. When Belle did come back, he saw the changes in her, knew she was different, but could not pull out of his own spiral long enough to help her.

Facing the reality that Belle was a grown woman, someone he let down time and time again when he didn’t mean to, was something Moe just could not process. Having Albert Spencer whispering in his ear didn’t help. All the misery acclimated to a breaking point, resulting in the accident.

He resented his own daughter and nearly did irreparable damage. Going to rehab, he was determined to come out better on the other side for her. However, when he made it through the tunnel, Belle already moved on. She found a new family and left him behind. 

Gold wasn’t worthy of his daughter. Having the man threaten him in jail only fueled Moe’s anger. Throwing in with Spencer seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was stuck in the middle of a mess he could not get out of.

Replaying Gold’s earlier visit in his mind over and over, Moe just could not see a path around the resentment. Spencer would leave him out to dry, while Gold would save him, but only he got something out of it. Moe also knew the only reason Gold even made the offer was because he wanted to look good in Belle’s eyes.

The choice would be down to which was the lesser evil. 

Staring at a half empty bottle of vodka, Moe lost track of time. Sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the alcohol, mouth watering for a taste, he thought long and hard about what brought him to this point. 

The flower ship was doing better than ever, mostly due to Gold’s name. Belle made some very smart decisions along the way, but the large profit margin was because people recognized Gold’s name and power. He could Moe not feel resentful of that? For over thirty years he ran the shop just fine.

The death of his wife changed everything. Closing the door on the memories, Moe rose to his feet. Leaving the booze untouched on the table, he grabbed his coat and headed out into the fresh air. A long walk would do him some good.


	37. Chapter 37

The anxiety wasn’t going away. No matter what forms of distraction she tried, Belle’s mind kept going back to the last time she was face-to-face with Cora Spencer. No matter how many times she told herself Cora was just being spiteful; she couldn’t help but wonder how much truth was in her words. The smug look on the woman’s face was firmly imprinted on her brain.

Bae was sleeping, leaving Belle alone with her thoughts. The baby slept for longer periods now, which was good for all of them, but at the moment, Belle hardly knew what to do with herself. Standing in front of the window, she stared at the wind bending the tree branches ever-so-slightly as the sun bathed the grass in light. The sky was clear and the temperature outside was mild. Today would be a great opportunity to take Bae to the park.

Swallowing hard, Belle felt her eyes sting. Blinking rapidly, she didn’t want to shed any tears over things Cora said to her a month ago. The woman couldn’t hurt her anymore. It was over. 

Hearing the approaching tapping of her husband’s cane, Belle wiped away the moisture from under her eyes and put on a brave face. Seeing Robbie’s happiness, she didn’t want to spoil the moment. When he moved to her side, Belle forced a smile.

“He’s getting so big, Belle,” Robbie gushed about their son, as he entered their bedroom from the nursery. “Chubby cheeks and thicker legs. He’s gurgling and making more noises. Kicking more - I just can’t get over it.”

Laughing, she squeezed his hand. “It is amazing.”

Hugging her close, Gold weaved his fingers through her hair. “Can you believe it’s been a month already?”

Shaking her head, Belle tried desperately to think happy thoughts. “Feels like yesterday,” she agreed. 

Unsure why Belle wasn’t a little more enthusiastic, Gold frowned and drew back enough to look at her face. “Belle? What is it?”

“Nothing,” she said a little too quickly. 

Seeing right through her, Gold cupped her cheek in his palm. “Sweetheart,” he implored. “You can tell me.”

About most things maybe, but this subject was a worn, hurtful one for them both. Rehashing the past was pointless. She just needed to find a way to sort out her feelings.

“I’m fine,” she stated.

Not believing her for a second, Gold guided her over to sit on the edge of the bed. Sitting at her side, he gave her hand another squeeze. “I’m not leaving until you tell me.” 

She tried to say again that she was fine, but the lump in her throat became too painful. One tear leaked down her cheek, followed by another, and suddenly Belle’s face was buried against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Uncertain of what was happening, Gold’s heart raced in his chest as his hold tightened around Belle and he rocked her in an effort to soothe her tears. The sight of his beloved wife crying made him feel so helpless. 

“Belle, my love,” his whispered. “Tell me what is wrong.”

Unable to stop crying long enough to form words, she shook her head as she continued weeping into his shirt. Stroking her hair, rocking her, Gold whispered comforting nonsense, patiently waiting for her to calm down enough to confide in him.

A good amount of time passed before Belle was able to gain a grasp on her emotions. Robbie was dressed casually, so he didn’t have a handkerchief to offer. Snatching some tissues off the nightstand she tried to right her appearance. All the while, Robbie waited for her to speak to him.

“I can’t get it out of my mind,” she said shakily.

“What, sweetheart?”

“Cora.”

Gold’s brows shot up his forehead. He naturally assumed with her passing, Belle wouldn’t bother to turn her mind to the woman. “What about her,” he asked cautiously.

“The day she came here to pick a fight-”

“The day you went into labor,” he said bitterly.

Nodding, Belle inhaled a bracing breath. “She said some things.”

“And you’re still thinking about it,” he asked in surprise. “Belle, Cora was a jealous, bitter woman. You shouldn’t take a single word she said to heart.”

“I know.” Belle forced her eyes to his face. Studying him, she reached up to trace her fingertips over the lines around his eyes, down his distinguished nose, across his chin, and over his lips. Robbie was so handsome, he stole her breath. 

“Belle?”

Sighing, she dropped her gaze once more to tell him about what was plaguing her thoughts off and on these last several weeks. “She was furious, Robbie,” Belle started. “She didn’t just get physical, she said awful things…”

Seeing Belle tear up again, Gold wished Cora wasn’t dead just so he could strangle her for daring to put his wife through such emotional turmoil. Squeezing her hand, Gold wanted to offer Belle assurances.

“Cora was a lair, darling. You know that. Whatever she said was probably no where close to the truth.”

Just thinking about the subject matter and Belle wanted to bury her head in the sand. She didn’t want details, but at the same time she had to know what was real and what was false. Her own peace of mind seemed to demand it. 

“She was screaming at me that you would get bored of me. You only married me because of the baby and once you had an heir, you would go back to your prostitutes.”

Gold gritted his teeth, trying to force down his own anger. “She said that?”

Still unable to meet his eyes, Belle continued. “She bragged she knew who you really were and what you wanted in bed. Cora said my obvious inexperience wouldn’t satisfy you for long, then told me details about all of your ‘wicked appetites’ as she called them, but she was vulgar about it, Robbie.”

Finally looking at him, Belle was afraid of what would come next, but she had to finish. “Cora said I should leave you before you got bored of me, or forced me to do your deprived bidding.”

Processing Belle’s words, Gold wished with all his might Cora was rotting in hell. She deserved no less for what she put Belle through. Well, she wouldn’t win. He refused to let her.

Cupping Belle’s face in his hands, he forced her eyes to meet his. “Listen to me, Belle,” he demanded. “You know me better than anyone, so you will know what I am saying is true. There is no other woman in the world who has touched my soul the way you have. I love you with every fiber of my being.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’,” he insisted. “I love the fact that I am the first man who had you. I love knowing you will be mine for the rest of our lives and that no one will ever touch you the way I have. You’ve made me come harder than I ever have in my life. When we make love, it’s unlike anything else I’ve ever experienced. It’s a bond of true love, Belle. It’s more than just sex. So much more and I know you feel it too.”

“Cora kept saying-”

“What she had to so she could get under your skin,” he pushed.

“But did you do those things with her? Do you like whips and chains? Are you bored of me?”

Wishing like hell he could spare her any pain, Gold knew she deserved nothing less than the truth. “I explored those things with Cora, yes, but out of desperation.”

Belle frowned. “What do you mean?”

Lacing his fingers through hers, he pressed their palms together, holding her gaze as the familiar tingles of heat surged between them.

“Do you feel that,” he asked hoarsely. “Our bond?”

Nodding, Belle leaned into his touch. “Yes,” she whispered.

“People search a lifetime for this, Belle. I’m so lucky to have found it with you. I feel more love and satisfaction and pleasure in this one simple touch with you than I _ever _did in Cora’s bed.”__

“So why would Cora-”

“To hurt you,” Gold reiterated. “To hurt both of us. Cora was all about revenge.”

True, so why couldn’t she let the subject go? Probably because she had so many more questions. “She threw those facts on my face when she knew it would hurt me the most.”

“By the time Cora and I were being …experimental, the novelty was wearing off,” Gold explained. “Our attraction to one another was dissipating, but she didn’t want to face the truth yet. Most of the antics were Cora’s notion – distractions to keep me interested, which they did for a while. Had Albert not come along, and certain events never occurred, then our relationship would have died a natural death,” Gold said firmly.

“Did you…enjoy those things,” Belle asked shyly.

“Some of them,” Gold nodded. “Not all. Whatever splendid, romantic picture Cora tried to paint for you is an illusion. Things were never like that between us,” he stressed.

Yes, Cora was delusional about so many things, so why would her memories of the past be any different?

“Would you want to do those things with me,” Belle asked.

“Only if you do as well,” Gold said honestly. “They are not necessary to me, Belle, no matter what Cora made you believe. I don’t want you to think we have to do something because I did so with Cora or compare our experiences with the past. What I feel for you pales in comparison to what I _thought _I felt for her. Belle, I want things to evolve naturally between us sexually. I want our personal life to be _ours _, unmarred by shadows of the past.”____

“I just-” Breaking off, Belle sighed. “We can’t be together quite yet and all I can think about is how you might get bored of me, or frustrated, and want things I can’t give you. I’m afraid you’ll regret choosing me.”

Gasping in disbelief, Gold yanked her forward to fuse his lips to hers. Feeling the heat rise between them, he deepened the connection, pushing his tongue between her teeth. When he felt Belle melt in his arms, Gold savored her taste a little longer before coming up for air.

“I also want you to know you do not bore me. You _never _have. I would kiss away all your fears, Belle,” he said huskily. “You make my blood burn with desire. You are all I think about. All I dream about. I would kiss you until all of Cora’s foul words are purged from your mind forever. When I am finally able to make love to you again, mark my words, Belle, you will now the truth of the depth of my feelings.”__

Head spinning, Belle’s heart soared hearing him tell her how much he wanted her. Wickedly delighted thrills of anticipation swam through her bloodstream. “Robbie,” she breathed. “You have no idea how much I want that.”

“Soon, my love,” he said before moving to kiss her exposed neck. “Very soon.”

Two more weeks, actually. The reality of the number had her smile fading. In all this time, she and Robbie only shared a few intimate encounters. Men were lustful beasts and her husband was no exception. She trusted him, she did, but Belle couldn’t help but wonder.

“You would tell me, wouldn’t you? If there was more I could do to satisfy your cravings? I don’t want you to feel neglected.”

“I don’t,” he whispered huskily in her ear before kissing her jawline.

“But-” Belle bit her bottom lip, cutting off from finishing her thought.

Looking into her eyes, Gold didn’t want her to hold back, especially not now when they were clearing the air. “Tell me,” he stated. “Get it all out.”

“Cora mentioned prostitutes and I - well, I wondered if-”

Gold exhaled. “I don’t know how she knew, but, yes, I …used a few a handful of times over the years.”

Belle inhaled a sharp breath as she digested the words. “Why?”

“Why does any man,” he sighed. Lowering his gaze, Gold chose his words carefully. “After Cora, I swore there was something wrong with me. I tried to accept I wouldn’t find the love and acceptance I truly wanted. There were times the loneliness was so unbearable I thought my only option was to pay a stranger to spend time with me. Had I known you were my future, that you were waiting for me, I never would have-”

Belle’s throat closed. “Robbie-”

“It never meant anything, Belle,” he swore. “I know it sounds cliché, but it’s the truth. Most of the time, I just paid for them to talk to me. The few times sex was involved, it was nothing more than a biological release. I always felt awful and a little dirty afterwards. Worthless. But years would lapse between each of those moments.”

Belle blinked. “Years?”

Nodding, he strained his next words. “They were the loneliest of my life. I always thought I deserved it. Everyone always left me. Until you.” Gold finally looked up at her face, relived more than words could ever express to see the patient understanding in her eyes instead of harsh judgment. His love for her intensified even more so in this moment.

“You see, Belle, going six weeks without sex is nothing compared to you healing. I _love _you, and make no mistake,” he said, clutching her to him, his eyes burning into hers. “I want to fuck you every minute of every day, but I care more about your health and well-being than my basic urges. It is no burden, Belle, to wait for you because you are the only thing in this world to me that is _worth _waiting for.”____

How could she fault him for the past before they ever met? It seemed cruel somehow and she already knew how people excluded him in the past. Belle weighed his words and realized how truly alone he must have felt during the years he thought the world rejected him. No. No, she would not be like Cora or Milah or all the other people that refused to see the good in him. Belle loved Robbie and her love would not be magically whisked away because of a past he obviously regretted.

Their love was stronger than Cora. Stronger than any outside force trying to bring them down. Suddenly, what she could no longer resolve in her mind became crystal clear.

A sob of relief and joy escaped from between her lips as she threw her body into his arms; seizing his mouth and telling him over and over how much she loved him. They fell backwards onto the bed, holding one another close as they tried not to let their passion have too much free reign. Still, it was enough knowing how much they meant to one another.

“Still,” Gold asked when they came up for air. “You still love me, Belle? After everything-”

Cutting off his words with another kiss, she nodded. The weight of Cora’s words lifted from her shoulders, giving her a sense of renewal. Belle would have found a way to prove her emotions, but Bae’s cries suddenly screamed through the baby monitor, demanding attention. Smiling, the parents moved to walk hand–in-hand to the nursery.


	38. Chapter 38

Researching Killian’s tip was turning into more work than he anticipated. David saw the merits of the idea, but he wasn’t yet confident enough in his findings to even approach the potential investor. Plus, Phillip Smith still wanted to be a member of the board. Rumor had it, Phillip was dating one of the socialites from his sister’s circle. Aurora, wasn’t it?

In any event, if Phillip settled here, then they may need to consider granting his request. There was so much to think about and so little time. He was stretched pretty thin, so it wasn’t a surprise he was taken off guard when Regina barged into his office without an appointment.

“We need to talk,” she stated.

Sitting down his pen, David rose to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket as he did so. “Regina, what a lovely surprise,” he said sarcastically. “What brings you to my office?”

“Fancy,” she said as her eyes darted around the space. “I thought you would have Daddy’s office. Gold swipe that from us too?”

“What do you need, Regina,” David stalled.

“I want to see whether or not you are interested in returning to the family fold.”

David’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What is your game, Regina?”

“No games,” she said with sincerity. “No tricks. Mother’s death has made me realize just how important family really is.”

“If you recall, Mother wasn’t the one who had an issue with me.”

“I’m sure father will turn a blind eye to the past if you choose to become one of us again.”

“I was never really a Spencer to begin with,” David stated. “We don’t share views on how to properly run a business. I’ve been over this point with Father already and I do not want to get tangled in your wicked web.”

Unable to hold back a laugh, Regina circled her brother. “You honestly think you are a match for us?”

Stone-faced, David refused to let Regina get under his skin. “I’ve stood on my own so far.”

“True,” she admitted. “But you have never actually had to battle us until now. We’ve never pitted our individual methods against one another to see who was superior.”

“Do we need to fight at all?”

Regina’s dark eyes snapped to her brother’s face. “You are still aligning your interests with Gold, so yes! Have you forgotten what he did to our mother?!”

As far as David was concerned, yes, he was sad about the way Cora departed this world, but he couldn’t argue his mother was an innocent. In fact, she made her bed a long time ago. “Gold didn’t kill her,” David said carefully. “She had a heart attack. Maybe if her condition was known we could have treated it, but it wasn’t and-”

“And you’re siding with the man who stood by and let her suffer!”

“He called for the police and paramedics,” David argued. 

Regina marched straight up to him, looking David dead in the eye. “And how long did he wait before making those calls?”

Not buying into the argument, David shook his head. “You read the coroner’s report same as I did. She was dead before she even collapsed. There was nothing anyone could have done-”

“He could have seen the signs and stopped fighting with her,” Regina cried. “He could have left her alone in the first place!”

“Would you have recognized the signs of a heart attack if you were the one fighting with her,” David pressed. “They’re not the same for women. What happened was tragic, but putting the blame on one-”

“You have chosen your side,” Regina said bitterly, looking at her brother as if he was a crushed bug on the pavement. “The feud did not die with Mother. I won’t let it! Mark my words, David, I will get this company back! I will throw everything I have at you until I crush you under my heel!”

David shrugged. “Then I guess we will have to be ready for you,” he stated, hands on his hips.

Sneering, Regina shook his head and turned to stomp out the door. Nearly colliding with someone on her way out, Regina snapped an insult before continuing on her way. A few steps later, she heard David call the man “Thomas”. Glancing over her shoulder, Regina paused and caught a glimpse of Thomas Herman before he closed David’s office door.

Smiling as she made her way to the elevators, Regina felt even more confident in her plans now that she did before her little visit. Not only did she gave David a fair chance to change his allegiance, she also gave him fair warning of what was to come. When push came to shove, Regina was her mother’s daughter. She knew all the tricks. 

Walking out the front door, smile still firmly in place, Regina nearly bumped into Gold. Laughing, she continued on her way. Feeling the man’s eyes studying her, Regina refused to look back. She held the power now and she knew it.

Hailing a cab, Regina intended to head to her own office, but a few blocks down the road was hit with a wave of nausea that made her double over . What was happening to her? Regina was able to find a bag to be sick into but it was a close call.

Stepping out of the cab, the fresh air felt good on her cheeks. There was no time now for illness. There was no indulging weakness either. Regina wasn’t going to rest until her bother and Gold were disgraced and Spencer Enterprises was in her control. She was going to win this fight. No matter what the cost. 

****

Rubbing at the ache in his neck, Gold glanced at the clock. He was already here several hours longer than planned. Regina’s unexpected visit lit a fuel up under the executive staff. He and David were working to patch up any weaknesses in the hull of the company’s foundation. So far, there were more vulnerabilities than there should be. They needed a push to put them on good financial ground. The clock was ticking.

Gold’s eyes moved away from his computer screen to study the photographs in the middle of his desk. The picture of his son at a few days old now stood next to a more recent shot of the baby resting over Belle’s shoulders. Bae was sleeping, but Belle looked over her shoulder at the camera, giving him one of her beautiful smiles. 

Next week they were going to have a family portrait done. Gold had to admit, he was looking forward to having another picture to hand up on the wall next to their wedding portrait. The more he thought about his family, the more Gold wanted to get home to them.

Forcing his attention back to his work, Gold finished up what he could. With this deal looming on the horizon, he needed to make sure no one knew what he and David had up their sleeves. So far, Neal was the only other person who knew what they were considering. Odds were, travel would be involved.

Normally, Gold never even blinked at such things, but he now had a family he did not want to leave behind for a single second. He supposed he could take Belle and Bae with him, but would he be able to focus on the deal? Would Belle want to leave town with Bae so young? Travelling with the baby shouldn’t be too difficult, however, he would have to speak to Belle.

Of course, David could always make the trip. At the same time, Gold knew he was the better negotiator, by far. Sighing, he needed to make some final decisions soon, before their window of opportunity closed. 

Finishing up some paperwork, he headed home. The second Gold was through the door, he heard his son crying. Hanging up his coat, he headed up to the nursery. Belle was pacing the floor with Bae in her arms, trying to get him to settle down. The second she saw her husband, Belle breathed a sigh of relief.

“Maybe he’ll calm down for you,” she said as she handed Bae over to Gold’s arms. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked as he gathered Bae over his shoulder.

“He’s fed, burped, changed, but he won’t stop crying,” she sighed. “I’ve tried music and stories and-”

Gold cut off her words with a kiss. “Rest, Belle,” he urged. “I’ll take his shift.”

Blowing out a breath, her eyes lingered on Bae. “I feel guilty I couldn’t calm him.”

“Belle, it’s not you,” Gold squeezed her shoulder. “Sometimes, babies just need to cry.”

Not sure what to do, Belle let Robbie walk her to their bedroom. Lying down for just a little while did sound nice. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she looked up and saw how her son stopped crying. Letting out another heavy sigh, she wasn’t sure how to push down the sudden urge to cry. “He likes you better than me,” she murmured.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gold moved Bae to the crook of his arm. “He loves you, Belle. You’re his mother.”

Reaching to touch her son’s hand, Belle felt Bae clutch her fingers tight, making a gurgle noise as he kicked his legs. Smiling, she hoped there wasn’t something she was doing wrong. She wanted to be a good mother. 

“Sleep, Belle,” Gold said, leaning forward to kiss her brow. “You need some rest.”

Staying by her side until she was asleep, Gold rocked the baby, wondering if there was more he could do. He didn’t want Belle thinking she was a bad mother or that Bae didn’t love her. Belle was nursing their son, making sure he had everything he needed. There were simply more demands on her at this stage, so it was natural for her to feel exhausted. 

Smoothing a hand down her cheek, along her neck, and over her collarbone, Gold soaked in her beauty as he watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The intensity of being around her never faded from when he first met her. Drawn to Belle now more than ever, all Gold wanted was her happiness.

Remembering those first days in the hotel, all the promises he made when they were married, and the joy of now being a family, Gold would make sure Belle knew how much she was loved and adored. Leaning forward, Gold pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. 

“I love you, Belle. With all my heart and soul. Have sweet dreams of me, darling. Bae and I will be here when you wake up.”

Just as he started to straighten, Bae started fussing. Getting to his feet, Gold headed for the nursery. Once the baby was changed again, Bae went down for a nap. Glancing at the clock, he figured he had about four hours before his son woke. Feeling fatigued as well, Gold made double sure the baby monitor was on before walking back to the bedroom. 

Moving to lie on the bed, he folded Belle in his arms, smiling as she snuggled close. Belle murmured his name as her face nuzzled against his chest. Letting his eyes drift closed, Gold dared to feel all the happiness swelling in his heart.

****

They were up to something. After speaking with David today, Regina could tell her brother wasn’t ready to give in because he thought he had a way around her plans. Perhaps, he also knew she wasn’t quite prepared to make a move against him just yet. Well, her little brother better make sure his plans were successful because once she was ready to take back Spencer Enterprises, she wouldn’t stop until she succeeded!

Gritting her teeth, Regina knew she may need to make a few compromises if she wanted to prove to her parents she possessed the superior business mind, somehow, with her mother gone, such things didn’t seem so important. A thought had her moving though the halls of the mansion toward the parlor where her father took his nightly glass of brandy.

Pausing in the doorway, Regina watched her father staring out the window, a picture of Cora in his hand. Realizing she was intruding on a private moment, Regina retreated and made her way to her own rooms. There was a lot of work to be done and she wasn’t sure if her father would make a good ally or not. Treading carefully seemed like the best option.


	39. Chapter 39

Returning from the gym, her wet hair tied back away from her face, Belle put her wet towel and bathing suit in the wash before heading upstairs. Approaching the bedroom, she heard Robbie’s voice. Smiling as she entered, she saw him sitting on the bed, one knee drawn up, and making high-pitched nonsense babble to their son, whom he balanced upright against his raised thigh. Robbie held Bae under the baby’s arms, occasionally lifting him a little in the air.

Moving close to the bed, Belle smiled when her husband looked over at her. “I can make him smile, Belle,” Gold said with excitement. “Watch.”

Climbing on the bed, Belle laughed when Robbie spoke more baby talk to their son, bouncing him gently, and making Bae grin. In impulse, Belle took out her phone and snapped a few pictures. The last one was perfect. Robbie and Bae made eye contact, smiling at one another. The image was adorable and one she was going to print as soon as she could and add it to the growing collage on the fridge.

“How was the gym,” Robbie asked as Belle moved to sit next to him.

“Fine,” Belle said, smiling at her son and reaching out to hold his little hand. Bae looked at her, smiling again before wiggling in his father’s arms. 

Resting her head on Robbie’s shoulder, she never felt so content. “Was he good?”

“For the most part,” Gold said as he moved to kiss the top of Belle’s head. Smelling the scent of her shampoo beneath the chlorine, he grinned. “He had a fit right after you left. It took me nearly an hour to calm him down.”

“Really?”

Nodding, Gold brought Bae close to kiss the baby’s chubby cheek. “He missed his mama.”

“Is that true,” Belle gushed to the baby when Robbie handed him over to her arms. Rocking him, Belle adjusted the navy blue cap on his head. Bae wore a matching navy and white stripe shirt with a pair of little khakis and white booties. “Did you miss me, Bae?”

In response, the baby smiled before snuggling his face into her breasts.

“He might be getting hungry,” Gold observed.

Glancing at the clock, Belle relaxed. “We have time yet.” Seeing her husband in jeans and a hunter green tee, with stubble on his cheeks, she reached out one hand to smooth her fingertips over his whiskers. “I take it you aren’t planning on going into the office today?”

Gold shook his head. “I can’t bring myself to leave this little guy,” he said before touching his son’s foot. Amazed and overwhelmed for a moment at the true gifts in his life, Gold reeled in his emotions.

Looking at his wife, Gold was hit again by the love and devotion and beauty he saw whenever he looked at her. “Or you, for that matter.”

Touched, she leaned forward to lightly press her lips to his, intending for the kiss to be quick. However, the familiar heat rose between them, making Gold urge her mouth open for a deeper taste. They broke apart a few seconds later when the baby started fussing. 

Readjusting Bae in her arms, Belle smiled at Robbie, then down at her son. Just then, he started to cry. “It’s alright,” Belle crooned to him as she moved off the bed.

“Belle?”

“He’s hungry,” she told Robbie before walking to the nursery.

Sighing, Gold raked a hand through his hair. Lying back down on the bed, he smiled like an idiot up at the ceiling. Being a father was much more than he ever imagined. The lack of sleep and pacing the floors was a small price to pay for the perfect new life in his charge. Bae was, for the most part, a very calm baby. Gold wondered if his son would continue to have a calm personality or if he would act out more. He couldn’t wait to see his son grow. Right now, Belle was feeding him, giving Bae the best nutrients. Shifting, Gold inhaled a sharp breath as his mind wandered to other territory.

Imagining Belle’s breasts, Gold’s eyes drifted closed. He would have no trouble waiting for her as he promised, but that didn’t mean he wanted to purge Belle from his mind or imagination. There were so many memories to choose from, but Gold remembered the time in the hotel when he took Belle in the shower, then on the bed.

Growing hard, he gritted his teeth, but once the images were on his mind, he could think of nothing else. Belle begged him to fuck her that morning. She couldn’t get enough of his cock inside her. Groaning, Gold tried not to fall into a sea of temptation, but his fingers worked of their own accord.

Frantically unbuckling his belt, he pulled down his fly, freeing his ridged cock. Whispering Belle’s name under his breath, Gold squeezed his length, reminiscing about fucking Belle in the shower. His other hand moved down to knead his sac as he envisioned the way Belle sobbed his name as he pounded into her over and over and over again.

Belle was so tight, so wet, so sweet, and she wanted him! Lord, she wanted him and he couldn’t resist her! Couldn’t believe someone so beautiful could desire him!

Stroking his length faster and faster, Gold gritted his teeth trying to make the moment last. Forcing his movements to slow, he savored the memories and the sensations rising up, making him want to cum as he cried her name. Not yet, though. Not yet. There were still so many moments to recall and savor.

He loved taking Belle in the pool of the hotel. One day, he wanted to do that again. The first time he held Belle immobile on that brown leather couch and fucked her hard! He suddenly remembered the time they shared a bath soon after they were married and Belle asked to be tied up. He resisted due to her pregnancy, but now there was nothing holding him back. Oh, he wanted to tie her and have her at his complete mercy, teasing kisses down her whole body, making her writhe and spasm beneath his hands! He would suckle her breasts until he felt her core dripping for his touch.

Gold wanted to watch her juices seeping out of her body before bending to lick them up and making her climax using his tongue and teeth. Oh, but he wouldn’t stop there. No, he would start all over again, making Belle quiver with delight, begging for another orgasm. Just when she couldn’t take anymore he would straddle her waist, squeezing her breasts over his cock, thrusting between her flesh while watching Belle looking up into his eyes with desperate arousal and that gleam of curiosity that never failed to make his heart race.

Gold would torture her a little longer before moving forward a few more inches, demanding she take the tip of him in her mouth. Eyes glazed over with passion, Belle closed her lips over his tip, sucking him until he threw his head back, screaming. 

His hands rubbed over his glistening tip as he imagines Belle twirling her tongue around him, licking away his precum and trying to bring forth his seed.

She has him spellbound and ready to lose all control, but Gold finds the strength to pull out of her mouth, panting from the effort. Belle is panting too, those blue depths silently pleading. Growling low in his throat, he captures her mouth for a long, searing kiss that makes both their heads spin.

“I need you,” Belle whispers against his lips, her body arching beneath him as her wrists stress the bonds keeping her captive. Looking down at her beauty, her desperate arousal, Gold wants to fuck her hard, pound into her as the pleasure consumes him, but he forces his body back under his control. He will have Belle. Oh yes, he will have her _after _she sees stars.__

Bending his head to sample her breasts, Gold moves his hands up under her back, smoothing down to cup her buttocks and arch her up so her sex is now rubbing against his thigh. 

Belle screams his name, wanting to come, but he purposely moves her slowly against him, forcing her frantic writhing to slow. By now Belle is screaming for her orgasm, blinded by all the pleasure he’s giving her. Her cries are music to his ears and he decides to take pity on her.

Moving down her body, he pushes her legs wider, positioning himself between them. Spreading her open, he watches her bloom before moving in to take her clit in his mouth. Hearing Belle yell his name, Gold pushes one finger inside her slick sheath, teasing her mercilessly until she breaks apart, throbbing and jerking wildly beneath him.

Only when her spasm ceases would he move up her body until he was looking down into her flushed face, silently urging her to open her eyes. The moment their gazes lock, he will bend to kiss her, thrusting his tongue deep the way he wanted to with his cock. Belle’s legs would wrap around his waist, urging him to enter her and give them both satisfaction, but he doesn’t want to yet.

Letting his hands roam down her body, over her breasts, and down her ribcage, he feels the tension in her. Belle is straining against her restraints now, desperate to touch him. Should he free her? The idea of her nails raking down his back as he thrusts into her has a certain appeal, but no. His sweet Belle will be at his mercy just a little longer. 

A whimper escapes Gold’s throat as his hand squeezes his erection just right. Yes, this fantasy is one he will make a reality as soon as possible. He’s so close now! He feels his sac tightening in preparation. Gold wants to come, but he also doesn’t want the moment to end. 

Instinctively his hand moves faster, squeezes harder – Belle! All he can think of is his wife breaking apart beneath him, crying out his name in pleasure as his fingers and kisses and thrusts make her burst.

A second later, he’s positioned between her legs. Belle arches, begging once more to be filled up and this time he doesn’t deny her. Gold enters Belle in one swift lunge that makes them both shout with ecstasy.

“So fucking good,” he whispers in her ear as he moves to take her mouth.

Their tongues dance wildly as they move in time together. Sweating, panting, Gold’s arms circle Belle, holding her close as the slapping of flesh against flesh bounces the headboard into the wall.

“Fuck me hard, Robbie,” Belle sobs as she meets his every insertion. 

Feeling his inner muscles milk him, the last thing he wants to do is deny her. After all, she’s been so good, so delicious-

Hearing a creaking floorboard, Gold’s concentration breaks; his eyes snapping open as the fantasy vanishes. Heat flushes his cheeks, making his embarrassment complete as he sees Belle standing by the doorway blinking at him. Gold’s instincts tell him to cover himself, but his erection is so stiff, still throbbing, that he can barely move.

“Belle.” The panicked whisper flies off his tongue before he even realizes he spoke aloud. Gold simply cannot tear his eyes away from her as she moves to climb on the bed. Frozen, he can only stare as she settles by his side.

Seeing him in the throes of his pleasure, Belle didn’t mean for him to spot her. Belle wanted to see him come. Gently tucking his hair away from his face, she ran her fingers over his lips. Just now, she remembered the morning in the hotel when she caught him doing the same in the shower. She was too skittish then to see him orgasm, but now she wanted to – desperately. 

“What are you thinking about,” she asks in a seductive tone that makes him blink in surprise.

“You,” is all he can manage.

Running her palm over his engorged tip, Belle bends to press her lips to his. “Let me help you,” she says just before sucking his bottom lip. Her hand moves to cover his and moves their joined fingers to close over his shaft.

As they start to stroke his erection, Gold tells her bits and pieces of his fantasy between kisses. Belle adds her own imaginings, of how she wants him to spank her before taking her from behind while her hands are cuffed. The final image sends Gold over the edge, a cry tearing from his throat as the force of his ejaculation causes starbursts behind his eyes.

Belle watches his cum shoot forth, spreading over his stomach, through her fingers. Hearing Robbie’s panting, seeing the rapid rise and fall of his chest, she can’t hold back a smile. Leaning close, she captures his mouth for another fierce, passionate kiss.

“You are _mine _, Robbie,” she says possessively. “All mine.”__

Grunting in agreement, Gold rolls over on top of her. They can’t do much yet, but he can kiss her senseless. Taking her mouth, Gold savors every inch, showing Belle just how much he loves her.


	40. Chapter 40

Unable to keep the smile off her face, Belle stared at her reflection, touching her swollen lips. Robbie kissed her for hours until their son woke from his nap. He was tending to Bae now while she was in the bathroom trying to regain her equilibrium. 

Belle’s knees were still weak and tingles lingered in her bloodstream. They may not have had sex, but there was no denying their love for each other was as strong as ever. The happiness was causing a chain reaction of elation, which refused to allow her lips to stop smiling. 

Stepping back from the mirror, Belle looked down at her body. Sticking to her diet and exercise regimen was paying off. Breastfeeding wasn’t hurting either. Her belly was still a little round where it used to be flat, and she did have a few, faded stretch marks her creams didn’t prevent, but she was slowly feeling like her old self and getting back her own shape. Exiting the bathroom, Belle saw Robbie bouncing Bae as he sat on the bed waiting for her. Bae smiled at his father, moving his hands and legs in delight.

“We were waiting for you,” Robbie said as he grinned proudly at his wife. 

“Were you,” she laughed, moving to sit next to the pair.

“I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight,” Gold offered. “Instead of cooking or ordering in. Getting some fresh air would be good for all of us.”

Belle hesitated. “I don’t know. Where would we go?”

“Ruby’s,” Gold supplied. “It’s a family place. I know Ruby would love to see the baby. I have his diaper bag all packed.”

Laughing, Belle didn’t know why she was so surprised her husband was stacking the cards in his favor. “You thought this all out, haven’t you?”

“Not really.” Gold’s smirk disappeared as he locked gazes with Belle. “I know you want to go out.”

“Ok,” she relented. “Let me get changed real quick.”

“You look beautiful, Belle.”

“Not in my damp gym clothes,” she half giggled as she rolled her eyes. Moving to the closet, she pulled out a simple dress, black with purple accents on the hem. Grabbing some boots and a pair of matching purple tights, she quickly changed. 

Well aware of her husband’s eyes watching her every movement, Belle grinned over her shoulder before putting on perfume and basic make-up. After applying her shiny pink lip gloss, she reached for a black leather jacket, a more feminine version of the one she bought Robbie for Christmas.

Belle took the baby and walked him downstairs to fasten him in his carrier while Robbie put on his own leather jacket. Once he was on the main floor, he smiled seeing Belle tucking the ivory blanket around their son. Readjusting his little hat, she gave Robbie a soft look. “I think he’s all set.”

“Then we’re ready.” Gold grabbed his keys and the diaper bag, while Belle got her purse and carried Bae out to the car. The carrier snapped right into the car seat, making it easy for the parents to get him safe and situated.

The roads weren’t crowded, so the ride to Ruby’s was a quick one. Bae fell asleep in the car and didn’t stir as they removed the carrier and headed into the restaurant. Being friends with the owner had its perks and they were seated right away. After placing their drink order, Belle made sure the carrier was secure in the booth beside her.

A few minutes later, Ruby came over to gush at the baby. Bae woke up and stared to Ruby as if he was trying to figure her out. He didn’t fuss when Ruby picked him up and held him close before kissing his cheeks. In fact, Bae smiled and gave a few baby noises. “Oh, he’s going to be a lady killer,” Ruby joked as she laughed with Belle.

As the women focused on the baby, Gold looked over his shoulder and noticed David and Mary-Margaret entering. David waved and Gold returned the gesture. The couple came over to offer greetings and Mary-Margaret, too, was soon smiling at Bae and saying just as much baby babble to him as Ruby. 

“That smell,” Mary-Margaret smiled when she got to hold him. “I love that baby smell.”

“He’s so good,” Ruby complimented as she watched the baby grab Mary-Margaret’s hand. 

“And so sweet,” Mary-Margaret smiled, looking down at Bae’s cute little face. “You are adorable, Bailey,” she said in a sing-song voice. “Oh, yes you are.”

“We’re not hogging him, are we,” Ruby asked.

Belle and Gold exchanged a look and a smile before shaking their hands with a laugh. “We get a bit of a break,” Belle assured them.

“Join us,” Gold invited the couple.

“Actually, I do have some business to discuss with you,” David said as he sat in the booth next to Gold. 

“Don’t ruin dinner with business,” Mary-Margaret put in as she took her seat next to Belle, with the baby carrier between them.

“We’ll simply be killing two birds with one stone,” David explained.

“On that note,” Ruby interjected. “Let me take your dinner order.”

“Won’t you join us too,” Belle asked.

“Maybe when the crowd does down a bit,” she smiled. “We still have some lingering dinner rush.”

After Ruby left, David decided to get business out of the way. “I’ve made contact with our potential investor,” he began.

“Oh?” Gold lifted a brow. “What was the verdict?”

“He’s interested,” David stated. “He wants to know our proposal, but he’s stuck in Paris for the next several weeks.”

“We need to pounce on this,” Gold insisted. “The sooner we are protected from whatever Regina has up her sleeve, the better.”

“I agree, which is why one of us need to go to Paris next week and close the deal.”

Gold stared at his business partner for a long moment. “Are you hinting that it should be me?”

“We would go,” Mary-Margaret said, rocking a now sleeping Bae in her arms. “But I have classes and can’t get time off.”

“Besides,” David added. “You have more experience in this area. Eric Prince has his darker side, so I think he will relate better to you. Plus, your reputation will work in our favor.”

Gold glanced at Belle. “I’m not sure I should be leaving the country just now.”

“Take Belle and the baby with you,” Mary-Margaret suggested. “I’m sure the baby can travel.”

Belle’s face lit right up at the possibility of going to France, and Gold realized in that moment they would be making the trip.

“Eric’s wife is always with him,” David continued. “I’m sure she and Belle could tour the city while you and Eric go over business details.”

“I know her,” Mary-Margaret cut in. “Ariel is so nice and sweet. I think she and Belle will really get along.”

Excitement glowed in Belle’s eyes as she looked to her husband. “I’m willing if you are.”

Letting out a sigh, Gold couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face. “Then I guess it’s settled.”

Belle’s grin stretched wider and Gold realized he would do anything his love asked of him. He was a goner.

Their food arrived and Belle wanted to put Bae back in the carrier, but Mary-Margaret wanted to keep him. “It’s not every day I get to be around babies. Especially not one this adorable.”

Knowing how much her friend wished for her own child, Belle let Mary-Margaret have her way. Besides, Bae was still sleeping, so she could enjoy her food and play footsies with Robbie under the table.

Once the rush was over, Ruby snatched a chair and joined her friends. Seeing the sleeping infant, her smiled turned into a laugh.  
“You are very good with him,” Ruby complimented.

“I guess it’s from being a teacher,” Mary-Margaret said.

“Plus, you’re very nurturing,” David complimented his wife with a silly grin.

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Mary-Margaret shook her head. “Quit while you’re ahead, honey.”

David just chucked.

“You two would make great godparents,” Ruby smiled.

Blinking in surprise, Belle looked at Ruby, who simply shrugged. “I’ll get the next one.”

“Have you thought about the Christening,” David asked. 

“We haven’t had much time to turn our attention to details,” Gold answered. “With so much going on, we haven’t really talked too much about it.”

“We can have the ceremony when we get back from Paris,” Belle offered as she smiled genuinely at the Spencers. “And we would love for the two of you to be Bailey’s godparents.” 

Mary-Margaret and David exchanged knowing smiles. “We would be honored,” David accepted.

“Then we’ll set a date,” Gold said.

“I can help with the party planning,” Ruby offered. 

“We don’t want a big affair,” Belle said. “Just those we care close to-”

Ruby shook her head, holding up a hand. “This is almost like the baby’s big coming out party! We have to show him off!”

Biting her lower lips, Belle wasn’t comfortable with the idea of her precious baby being center stage or on such display for the sake of social standing. Luckily, Robert came to her rescue.

“Let us make the actual Christening arrangements first, “he stated. “Then we’ll turn our full attention to the details.”

Ruby pouted a bit, but didn’t have any choice but to agree since she didn’t want to argue with the beast. The friends enjoyed lively conversation during the rest of the meal. He baby mostly slept through it all, only fussing occasionally. When it came time to order dessert, Belle opted for the chocolate mousse, earning a humorous wink from her husband. Shaking her head, Belle playfully nudged her foot over his calf. Since Bae was born, she didn’t have any desire for apple pie or even ice cream. However, she had a feeling Robbie would continue to tease her about it.

Once the food was gone, Ruby said her goodbyes, and left the couples to walk out to the parking lot together. The air was a little chilly, so Belle wanted to get Bae into the car. Mary-Margaret was reluctant to let the baby go, but knew she would have plenty of opportunities to spend time with him. They all chatted a bit by the Gold’s car before calling it a night.

On the way back to their own car, Mary-Margaret was more determined than ever to have a child of her own. She and David would have their baby. She didn’t care by what method; be it natural or IVF or surrogate, they _would _have a child to call their own.__

During the drive back to the house, Belle’s stomach felt full of flipping butterflies. She was so excited! They were going to Paris! Yes, yes, Robbie would have to work, but she wanted to see the sites! Maybe they could kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower! Belle would love exploring the city with him!

Her smile faded a bit the moment she realized they might be limited because they would have their son with them, but this would still be an adventure! Realizing she had a lot to do before the trip, Belle started to make a mental list of all the things she needed to get done. Top of the list was getting Bailey to the doctor to get all his shots. 

Walking through the door, Belle put the carrier down, looking lovingly down at her son. Robbie helped her with her coat. Turning around to give him a huge grin, Belle threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him off balance 

“Are we really going to Paris?!”

“Only if you want to, darling,” he chuckled.

“Are you kidding? You know I do!”

“Then we shall go,” he laughed.

Moaning in delight, Belle leaned forward to take his mouth for a hot kiss. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

Pretending to think for a moment, Gold shook his head. “I can’t seem to recall,” he joked. 

“Well, I love you, Robbie,” Belle said with all seriousness.

“Because I’m taking you to Paris?”

Belle’s expression suddenly turned intense. “For countless reasons. Mostly because you touch my soul.” She cupped his face, gazing at him with undisguised wonder and adoration. “You are in my blood, my heart, my very being.”

Growling low in his throat, Gold seized her mouth for another searing kiss. When they came up for air, Gold reluctantly pulled back. They still needed to be careful. Stepping back, his gaze fell to his sleeping son.

“We should get him to bed.”

Smiling, Belle picked up the carrier and headed upstairs with Robbie. Once Bae was changed and tucked in for the night, she went to change into her pajamas. They had a long night, she was tired, but her body still hummed with excitement over the coming adventure. They were going to Paris! 

Climbing into bed next to her husband, Belle snuggled against his warm body, resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him close. Feeling his fingers stroking her hair, she couldn’t hold back another smile.

“I love you,” she whispered as she burrowed closer.

Kissing the top of her head, Gold held her just as tight. “My beautiful, Belle, I love you too.”

Closing her eyes, she knew she should get on as much sleep as she could. Her son would be up in a few ours. Still, her mind continued to imagine a future touring the world with her family even as thoughts gave way to dreams.


	41. Chapter 41

The needle went in and almost a second later, loud cries echoed off the walls. Holding Bae close, Belle bounced her son, crooning to him that he was ok, even as his tears soaked her shirt. Unable to hold back, Gold put a hand over the back of his son’s head, gently stroking his soft peach fuzz, urging his child to feel comforted.

Their pediatrician filled out paperwork and told the parents Bailey was developing right on schedule, was healthy, and now with his first vaccination out of the way, he was ready to fly. Thanking the doctor, Belle gathered up the diaper bag, slinging it over her shoulder with her purse as she continued to hold her son over her heart. Bae was settling down now, but she didn’t want to put him down just yet. Gold picked up the carrier before walking his family out to the car. 

Being pulled away from his mother’s warmth to be fastened in this car seat didn't please the infant in the slightest and Bae started crying again. Belle gave him his pacifier and his cries died own a bit. Once they were on the road, the movement of the car lulled the baby back to sleep.

At the light, Gold glanced in the review as he remembered how Bae reacted to the doctor. “He’s done with his shots, right?”

Laughing, Belle looked at him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “The vaccinations are spread out over the next few years.”

Eye widening, Gold looked to Belle with alarm. “ _Years _?”__

“It will be fine,” she assured him, brushing her hand up and down his arm. “Bae is a strong kid. He gets it from you.”

Feeling Robbie relax under her touch, Belle’s heart melted at his concern. Robbie was such a loving father. 

“Yes,” Gold sighed as he forced his attention back on the road. His son was strong. Pride swelled in his chest thinking Bae inherited the best qualities of his parents. Once they got home, Bae was fussing again. After he was fed and napping, Belle grabbed her keys and went to find her husband.

“Are you home today,” she asked, finding him in the study.

“I can be,” Gold offered.

“I want to leave instructions at the shop. I feel bad for neglecting the place this long.”

“Belle,” Gold shook his head. “You’re allowed to have maternity leave.”

“I know, but I just want to check in, then I’m going to the gym. I shouldn’t be more than a few hours.”

Nodding, Gold took the baby monitor form her hands then pulled her forward so he could press a kiss to her lips. “Promise?”

“Promise,” she smiled before kissing him again.

Gold groaned when she pulled back, his eyes following her as she left the study. At the door, Belle paused and gave him one last smile before disappearing around the corner. Sighing happily, Gold sat back in his chair, grinning like a fool until he heard the front door open and close.

Glancing at the baby monitor, seeing Bae was still sleeping, he forced his attention back to the computer screen. Finalizing hotel reservations, he then turned his attention to making flight arrangements. His private jet was normally on standby, but now the crew had some extra time to make sure everything was ready.

Next, he formulated his strategy. He needed Eric Prince as an investor and as much as he could sing the company’s praises and show off the projected returns and profits, old habits die hard. Just in case, Gold wanted information for that final push if he need be. Making the call to Graham, Gold knew he would have results soon.

He wanted to make this trip one to remember; not just because of business, but because Belle was so looking forward to seeing the city. With everything she endured these last several months, he wanted to give her memories to last a lifetime. Belle deserves this adventure after all. Plus, it did not escape his notice that while they were in Paris, the six weeks of abstinence would be up. He and Belle would be able to once more be husband and wife in the most basic, beautiful way. Gold wanted their time to be as romantic as possible.

Getting to his feet, Gold snatched his cane and headed upstairs to check on Bae. To his surprise, his son was awake and staring up at the mobile. Winding up the decoration, Gold watched the baby’s eyes follow the spinning moon and stars as the music played. Reaching down to stroke his son’s cheek, he realized Bae would need a passport too since he would be coming with them.

Making a mental note to make a few calls, Gold laughed when Bae grasped his finger. Lifting his son out of the bassinet and into his arms, he kissed the baby’s forehead before moving to the window. Spring was upon them in full force. Hopefully, when Belle returned, they could take the baby to the park.

So many possibilities were on the horizon. Gold, for once, was looking forward to what the future would bring. As long as he had his family, Gold knew he would be perfectly content. 

****

The shop was the same. Belle was pleased to see the displays were kept up nicely and that the employees had everything under control. Checking the books, she was pleased with the numbers. Her father’s entries were all correct. When she asked about her father, she was told he was at a meeting. Honestly, Belle was happy to hear the news, but she was still conflicted.

She kept the distance between her family and her father intact because she didn’t want to be disappointed again. Her father said he would do better, but he had yet to follow through. He didn’t call or come by the house. Maybe he was waiting for her to make the first move. If so, he could be left waiting a while longer. Belle knew Robbie didn’t want her father around the baby. Honestly, Belle couldn’t blame him. Moe abused their hospitality and trust when he hacked Robbie’s computer and handed information over to Albert Spencer. How could they recover from such a betrayal?

Her conscience tried to push her to see Moe before her trip, but Belle resisted the inclination. Instead, she scribbled a quick message for him and went to visit Ruby. Thankfully, Belle caught her friend during a slow hour.

“Have you heard from Emma,” Ruby asked. “She’s been MIA lately.”

Belle shook her head. “Maybe she’s on a job and can’t communicate?”

“Maybe,” Ruby shrugged. “It just seems weird.”

“We just saw Mary-Margaret and David last night and they didn’t mention that anything was wrong.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

Belle told her friend that news about Paris, resulting in Ruby screaming in delight and giving her friend a hug.

“Wow! Paris?! You better bring me back something amazing!”

Laughing, Belle promised to do so.

“Something French,” Ruby clarified. “Some wine, or a cute hat, or maybe some cheese!”

“Or an Eiffel Tower paperweight,” Belle joked. 

Ruby put a hand on a jutting hip. “Really, Belle? After l so graciously stepped aside and let the Spencers be Bailey’s godparents? This is that thanks I get?”

“You’re right,” Belle admitted. “But you will be godmother to the next baby.”

“Which is probably two or three years away at least!”

“Look on the bright side,” Belle smirked. “Maybe you and Victor will be married by then.”

Ruby’s expression turned serious. “Do you think so?”

“Sure.”’ She paused, giving Ruby a questioning look. “Unless something’s wrong?”

“No,” Ruby said, forcing a smile. “It’s just been tough for us to have free time lately.”

“Can’t you hire more help for the restaurant and cut back?”

“I suppose,” Ruby sighed. “I’m just so much of a control freak. Plus, what if I take the risk and it doesn’t work out?”

“Do you love him?”

Clutching her fingers together, Ruby nodded. “But neither one of us has said the ‘L’ word yet.”

Belle’s expression warmed, her eyes growing softer. “Do you remember what you told me when I was falling for Robbie?”

Rolling her eyes, Ruby nodded. “Yes.”

“You told me to wait and let him say it first. I would follow your own advice on this one.”

“But is seven months too soon for that discussion?”

“Ruby,” Belle said knowingly. “I think you two know if you’re in love or not, right? You know how you feel and, odds are, Victor knows how he feels, so the two of you just need to have the courage to say it.”

Everything Belle was telling her was the truth, but Ruby wasn’t sure if she wanted to know how Victor felt about her. Right now, she was happy. Why rock the boat? Before she met the man, she would breeze through break-ups not feeling too banged up because she went through them so often. After a while, she never risked becoming emotionally invested. Yet, here she was, head over heels in love with a man she wasn’t sure loved her in return.

Talking to Belle did help. Ruby was grateful their friendship was still a priority. So many people she knew went on to get married and have kids and she would eventually never hear from them again. So far, Belle was still making an effort, which meant a lot. 

Eventually, Belle did head off to the gym. She was working hard and nearly had her old body back. Hopefully, once she and Robbie went to Paris, Belle would once more feel like her old self. In the back of her mind, Belle knew she and Robbie would be able to make love again a few days after they arrived in France. Belle wanted to make the moment special, but hesitated to make any plans. Since Bailey would be coming with them, it would be difficult to plan around his needs. Anything could come up and she didn’t want to feel too disappointed if something fell through. Besides, she and Robbie really never hand trouble creating an intimate moment. Things flowed naturally between them and she needed to trust in that connection.

After an hour in the pool, Belle rushed home. She was running a little late and felt the milk leaking down her breast. Entering the house, she was surprised not to hear Bae crying. Hurrying up to the nursery, Belle drew to a halt when she walked into the baby’s room and saw the sight awaiting her. 

Robbie was asleep in the rocking chair, Bae sleeping snuggly in his arms. Inching closer, Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Both her boys looked so happy and content.

Almost as if he sensed her, Bae’s eyes snapped open, locking on his mother. When he started fussing, Belle started shhing him as she gently lifted Bae out of Robbie’s arms. Her husband slept on as Belle cradled the baby, unfastening her shirt.

As Bae fed, she moved to look out the window. She couldn’t wait until she could take him outside and watch him playing and running around the yard. There were so many things to look forward to. Looking down at her son with love, Belle’s heart felt so full she was nearly overwhelmed.

Hearing Robbie stir, Belle glanced over her shoulder, watching him walk to her side. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he smiled as Belle’s back eased into his warm chest. Kissing her neck, he peeked down at his son. Bae’s eyes were closed, one fist resting on the swell of Belle’s breast.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gold complimented as he held her closer.

“Hmmm,” she murmured, relaxing into his hold. “The weather is beautiful. We should go out.”

“To the park,” he asked hopefully.

Belle shrugged. “I was thinking more like the swing on the back porch.”

Though he was disappointed, he didn’t push the point. Belle just returned from the gym and probably didn’t feel like going out again. Gold was happy to be with the two of them and helped burp Bae before they headed downstairs. 

A cool breeze brushed along her cheeks, making Belle smile as she cradled her son in her arms. He was wrapped in his special blanket, awake, but quiet. Leaning into Robbie’s side, she rested her head on his shoulder as his arms moved to rest on the back of the swing.

Glancing down at his son’s face, Gold couldn’t hold back a smile. Bae looked up at his father, pausing a minute, before smiling in return. Overwhelmed with love, Gold reached down to hold his son’s hand, pleased when Bae grasped his fingers.

How could anyone not love their own child? Since the second Bae was born, Gold couldn’t imagine leaving him for one second. Feeling the unconditional love, then recalling how his parents treated him, Gold was more confused than ever.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gold refused to feel sorry for himself, or let the past intrude on the present. He never needed his parents. He did just fine on his own, but the pain he endured would _never _be known to his son. Every day of his life, Bae would know he was loved.__

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

Kissing her temple, Gold made a noise of agreement. “Even more so because I have you by my side. The most beautiful woman in the world. And, of course, the cutest baby.”

Laughing, Belle glanced over at Robbie’s face. She loved this quiet moment of just sitting and being content in each other’s company. Feeling loved and adored, she knew there was no better paradise.

Rocking gently, the parents watched their son fall asleep. Lacing his fingers through Belle’s, Gold brought her knuckles to his mouth for a gentle kiss. As his wife snuggled closer to him, Gold wasn’t ready to move just yet. No, he was enjoying life too much.


	42. Chapter 42

Stepping into the nursery, seeing half of the baby’s dresser drawers poured into a suitcase, Gold blinked at Belle. Oblivious, she held up two different blue skirts, one with red strips and one with green dinosaurs, as if trying to figure out which one to pack. Moving closer, Gold shook his head at the mess.

“Belle, sweetheart, we are only going to be in Paris for a week.”

“I know,” she sighed. “It’s just he goes through onesies like crazy! We are going to need a lot of stuff.”

Moving forward, Gold grasped one of her wrists and kissed her knuckles. “Bring two weeks’ worth of onesies and bibs and one weeks’ worth of regular clothes. One bag of diapers should do it.”

Eyes widening, Belle wasn’t sure he was right. “But that won’t last the trip!”

“Darling, I’m sure the French have diapers,” he chuckled. “We can buy what we need.”

She supposed he was right. Taking in the mess, she let out another sigh before looking back at her husband. “And what should I pack?”

“Regular clothes,” he shrugged. “Maybe a few evening dresses. We may have to do some formal dining with the Princes.”

“I have plenty of evening wear to choose from, I suppose.”

“You can always buy the latest fashions in the Paris boutiques of you choose,” he casually commented.

“I don’t need more clothes,” Belle insisted. “I don’t wear the fancy things I have.”

Moving closer, Gold cupped her cheek. “Only because we’ve been so busy with the baby that I haven’t had the opportunity to take you out for a real date.”

“Yes,” she grinned, inching closer until she could smell his aftershave. "It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Something I plan to rectify,” he growled. 

Heart thumping with anticipation, Belle’s eyes started drifting closed as his lips drew closer and closer. A second later, the baby started crying, causing the couple to draw apart. Belle’s breath hitched as she watched Robbie turn away and move to pick up their son. Bae made some cooing noises as he calmed and settled in to his father’s embrace.

Seeing the suitcases Belle had spread out open on the floor, half packed, Gold looked down at the baby. “Good thing Daddy has his own plane, huh, Bae? Otherwise, checking all this luggage would cost a fortune.”

Belle scowled at the joke. “Don’t you listen to your Papa, Bae,” Belle said as she started putting baby clothes back in the drawers. “Mommy won’t bring that much.”

Bae kicked his legs, reaching out a hand in recognition of his mother’s voice. Moving over to her son, she kissed his cheek, giving her husband a smirk.

“I’m going to finish packing. Do you want me to go through your clothes as well?”

Gold shook his head. “No, I’ll do it.”

There were certain looks he wanted to achieve to put out subtle hints. For instance, blue conveyed truth, while black conveyed dark or evil intent. Gold knew he had to make a good impression, so he would choose his own clothes. 

While Belle finished packing Bae’s things, Gold changed the baby, blowing raspberries on his tummy, making the baby smile and make more babble, before putting his son in his bouncy chair and leaving the nursery to explore his own closet. Glancing at Bae, seeing him sitting quietly, Belle finished packing his suitcase, hoping she wasn’t forgetting anything. 

Setting the room t rights, she saw Bae’s eyes following her. Just when she approached his little chair he gave a long yawn. Kneeling down to grasp his hand, Belle couldn’t stop the wonder and love from rising up in her bosom. 

“We’ll show Daddy how to pack, huh?”

Bae made a babbling noise and Belle’s fingers itched to hold him. Unfastening him from the chair, Belle stood, rocking the baby in her arms. Once he was asleep, she put him back in the bassinet before turning on the monitor. Walking to the bedroom, she saw Robbie tossing some colorful ties in his own suitcase, which was open on the bed. Catching sigh of her, he grinned.

“Bae’s sleeping?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Belle moved to peek into the bag. All suits. Well, she was fine with his selections. As much as she loved seeing Robbie in casual wear, she did appreciate his fine form in a suit and tie as well. In fact, she missed the look. When they returned home, Belle made a mental note to make a point of visiting him more often at the office. They could have quite a lot of fun together.

Thinking of their return, Belle remembered they also had to plan Bae’s Christening. There was an awful lot to consider. Thankfully, Ruby was generous enough to help. Belle hardly knew where she would be without her friend.

“Belle?”

Robbie’s voice broke her out of her revelry. Looking up, she gave him a smile. “Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.”

Chuckling, Gold moved to put her suitcase on the bed next to his. “I was saying that I have the paperwork for Bailey and his passport came through, so there shouldn’t be any snags with customs.”

“Oh! I didn’t even think of that!”

Laughing, he moved to put an arm around her waist. “You do have your own passport, don’t you, Mrs. Gold,” he teased.

“You know I do,” she giggled.

“Good.” He bent to nibble her lips. “We should be able to leave tomorrow morning as scheduled.”

Instead of commenting, Belle put her mouth to his for another long kiss. Stroking his lips with her tongue, she moaned when he granted her access, deepening the touch until her head started spinning. Clinging to his shoulders, Belle felt her knees go weak as she melted into his frame.

“It’s been too long,” he whispered huskily into her mouth. 

Coming up for air, Belle looked into his dark eyes. “We can’t,” she whispered back.

Sighing, Gold drew back, nodding. He knew all too well he couldn’t take his wife the way he wished, but the time was nearly upon them. Just a few more days.

Reluctantly, he let his arm fall back to his sides and took a step back. “The car is coming early to take us to the airport.”

Nodding in understanding, Belle took a step back. “I should make sure I have everything then, shouldn’t I?”

Moving to the closet, Belle took out some of her favorite sun dresses for every day wear. Her hand paused over the blue Chanel before putting the garment into the suitcase. Catching Robbie’s eye, Belle hoped the dress fit her body when she went to wear it. In fact, she hoped all the fancy clothes Robbie bought her still fit now that she had a baby.

Belle was feeling like her old self, but fitting into her old clothes would be the final test. Moving her gaze to all the formal gowns hanging on the other side of the closet, she reached for the gold one first. Yes, she should definitely take this one. As for the others, well, she looked at them with a critical eye.

She did like the pink corset dress with the handkerchief skirt, so that one made it into her suitcase, but what about the others? Her black lace or white satin? Would the red cocktail dress work? 

“Just take the two, sweetheart,” Gold said before bending to kiss the back of her neck. “You can buy more clothes when you get to Paris.”

“But-”

Gold cut off her protests with a long kiss. “I want you to spoil yourself on this trip, Belle. Buy whatever you wish.”

“Robbie,” she breathed, shaking her head. “You should not be encouraging me.”

“I can afford it,” he insisted.

“Robbie, you know I don’t-”

Seizing another kiss, he felt Belle circle her arms around his neck, melting into his frame. “Let me do these things for you, Belle. It makes me happy.”

Head spinning, logical thought gone; Belle couldn’t remember what they were talking about. “You do this on purpose to tease me,” she accused breathlessly.

“Only you, Belle,” he murmured as he pressed several hot kisses to her neck.

Clutching his shoulders, Belle tried to hang on, but all too soon he was stepping back. “I have some calls to make,” he told her. “I’ll let you finish packing.”

Gaping as she watched Robbie leave the room, Belle could believe he would tease her so! Well, she would get her revenge! Turning back to her closet, Belle went straight to the drawers containing her fancy lingerie. Packing corsets and garters beneath her dresses, Belle was going to make Robbie beg! Her face flushed at the thought, moisture gathering between her thighs.

Seeing Paris would be amazing, but this trip would be special for so many other reasons. More perfect was it that they would be in Paris, the city of love, when they could finally reconnect as lovers? 

The sudden ringing of her cell scattered her thoughts. Leaving her suitcase, Belle moved to the nightstand to read the ID. Seeing her father’s number, she hesitated. Since she had been avoiding him lately, Belle felt compelled to answer the call.

“Hello.”

“Belle!” Moe sounded cheerful and in good spirits. “I’m glad I caught you. I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner.”

Considering a moment, her eyes darted to the baby monitor. If she fed Bailey in an hour, she would have a few hours to go out. “What did you have in mind?”

“How about dinner at the restaurant in the boro you like?”

“Ruby’s?”

“That’s the one! My treat.”

“I have the baby-”

“Bring him along,” Moe urged. “I won’t mind seeing my grandson again.”

Biting her lower lip, Belle wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to have so many walls up anymore but they were there for a reason. Should she bring Robbie along as a buffer?

“Let me see what my schedule is like and I’ll call you back.”

Moe sounded disappointed, but agreed. Hanging up, Belle felt torn. Glancing once more at the monitor, she made sure Bae was still sleeping before heading downstairs. Approaching the study, she could hear Robbie on the phone. Waiting to wait until he was free, Belle moved to the kitchen.

Her eyes spotted her teacup resting on the counter behind the sugar jar. Reaching for the broken cup, she realized this was all that was left of the antique tea set Robbie bought her. All because of Cora.

Running a fingertip over the cracked chip at the rim, she felt a lump from in her throat. Remembering the moment Robbie presented her with the gift; Belle couldn’t help but hate Cora for taking away something that was so special to her.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist and draw her into a warm chest, Belle was startled, but soon relaxed recognizing her husband’s touch. 

“I’ll buy you another one,” Robbie whispered in her ear.

Putting the teacup back in its place, Belle shook her head. “It won’t be the same.”

“I’m sorry,” Gold said thickly. “I should have been here with you instead of away on business.”

“Robbie,” she breathed before turning around in his arms. Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, she met his gaze. “None of what happened is your fault. Cora would have still tried something the second your back was turned.” To emphasize her point, she kissed him lightly on the lips. “Besides, I would have rather lost a silly tea set than our son.”

Resting his forehead against hers, Gold let out a long breath, a smile curling his lips even as relief flooded his being. “I spent a pretty penny on that ‘silly’ tea set as you call it.”

Laughing, Belle snuggled closer into his embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Their kiss nearly made her forget about her father. Coming up for air, Belle asked if he would accompany her. Kissing her palm, Gold smoothed a hand down her back before meeting her eyes. 

“Belle, you know I will do whatever you ask of me.”

Kissing him again, she felt the rest of the world fade away.


	43. Chapter 43

For some odd reason, Bailey wouldn’t calm down. He just kept crying no matter how Belle tried soothing him. Maybe it was the crowded restaurant, or maybe he wasn’t used to all the noise or the unfamiliar surroundings. Gold preferred to think his son didn’t like his grandfather. Right after Moe held him; Bae had a fit and wouldn’t let up.

Belle was about to take the baby to the bathroom to try and calm him, but Ruby came along, scooped him up, and made funny faces at him until he settled. 

“Aunt Ruby to the rescue,” Belle said even as she smiled with relief.

“Well, I want a chance to snuggle with this little guy since I won’t get to see him for a whole week.” Looking own at Bae, Ruby made her voice high pitched as she spoke more nonsense to him, making his cute little face smile.

“Are the two of you going somewhere,” Moe asked.

“Paris,” Gold stated.

“Why?”

“Business.” Not like being questioned, especially by Moe, Gold hoped the man would get the hint and drop the subject.

“Why does Belle have to go then,” Moe pushed. “Surely she can stay here, especially with the baby being so young.”

“Belle wants to see the world and I would love her company. Plus, Bae can travel.”

“It seems like a lot of bother,” Moe grumbled. “Plus, Belle in a new mother-”

“I want to go, Father,” Belle interrupted. “Travelling with a baby is easier than you think. Besides, Robbie has his own plane. We’ll be fine.” Her eyes focused her husband’s. “Plus, I want to see Paris.”

As the couple exchanged lovey-dovey looks and grins, Ruby said she was going to walk with Bailey for a bit. Moe just seethed. He wanted to be alone with his daughter and now all these people were intruding!

“But you’ll be back in a week,” he asked hopefully.

Nodding, Belle tore her eyes away from Robbie to look to her father. “The business shouldn’t take that long.”

Each passing second was getting more and more difficult for him to concentrate. Gold wished he never agreed to this meal. Gazing at Belle, all he could think about was how he wanted to do naughty things to her under the table. Remembering the last time he used his cane in a restaurant, Gold shifted in his seat to alleviate the pressure.

His body screamed for Belle. He wanted to possess her; make her beg for orgasm as she sobbed his name in his ear. How could he do any of those wickedly wonderful things with Moe sitting here? 

Gold only managed to keep his bad mood in check because he knew there were still several days left before he and Belle could be intimate again. He needed to exercise patience. They were nearly at the end, so the worst was behind him. In the past, he always had such restraint. Now, all he could think about were all the ways he and Belle made love in the past and all of the ways he wanted to fuck her in the future.

Since he couldn’t make an excuse to leave early so he and Belle could have some private time, Gold gritted his teeth and endured the ongoing awkward conversation. He listened to Moe and Belle discusses ideas for the shop. No one asked about Moe’s drinking or the program. Gold realized Belle didn’t want to know specifics because she didn’t want to be disappointed. Again.

Ruby came back with a now sleeping Bae and put him gently back into his carrier. The parents were very grateful. Gold tipped Ruby an even hundred in addition to their bill. Leaving Moe in the parking lot, Gold waited until Bae was safely secured in his car seat and they were both settled in with the car running. 

“You could always buy out the business,” Gold suggested. “You would own the shop.”

Sighing, Belle knew Robbie was trying to be helpful, but she just didn’t know the solution. “Even if I own the shop, I can’t throw my father out on the street.”

“He could use the profits to retire,” Gold pointed out. “The man could have his own home, so he wouldn’t be underfoot. You could even rent out the apartment or convert it into something different.”

So many ideas rattled around in her head and she really wanted to be able to see some come to fruition. Opening another shop could be a solution as well. She could run the second chain away from her father, but still be involved.

“But he would still be part owner of the business,” Gold reminded when Belle voiced her idea. “You would still need his input. Just consider all your options, sweetheart.”

The idea of making such a huge decision made her feel uncomfortable. Reality wasn’t something she wanted to deal with right now. The situation was just too big and adding in her father just gave her stomach extra nerve spasms.

Putting Bailey to bed, Belle had an awful lot on her mind. All of her excitement over Paris seemed to vanish. Was she deluding herself where her father was concerned? Would he ever get better or would he always think of himself first?

After her shower, Belle knew Bae would be hungry in a few hours, so she wanted to get what rest she could. Leaving the bathroom, she saw Robbie sitting on the bed waiting for her. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” he apologized.

“It’s not your fault,” she responded as she moved to slip under the covers. Relaxing against the pillows, she offered him a small smile. “My father is just someone I have to deal with in my own way.” 

“Belle, maybe if the business wasn’t a concern between the two of you, some of the tension would ease.”

“Maybe.” Closing her eyes, Belle just wanted to not think anymore.

Watching his wife fall asleep, Gold wished he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to upset her, but he hated seeing her disappointed time after time where Moe was concerned. This evening only proved to him Moe was not a man to be trusted. Even Bae seemed to have an adverse reaction to his grandfather. It was as if Bae instinctively knew Moe harmed his mother, and endangered him in utero, and wanted no part of the man. Well, Gold knew Bae wasn’t so disconcerting yet, but he did not see this evening as a good sign.

Snuggling up to his wife, Gold was pleased when Belle allowed him to press close and hold her intimately. In her sleep, Belle recognized him and wasn’t upset. There was even more of a reason now to make Paris a special trip. Gold wanted to see Belle smile again. 

****

Leaving the doctor’s office, Mary-Margaret sat in her car for a long moment before she started driving blindly with no intended destination. All she knew was that she did not want to go home. Somehow, she ended up sitting on a park bench watching families have picnics and seeing children playing on the swing sets.

Watching all the laughing children, Mary-Margaret‘s heart constricted. David really didn’t talk to her about kids. He always said if it happened, it happened. He said he was happy. He said he still loved her, but could he if she was unable to give him a child?

With the sun was beating down on her face, Mary-Margaret pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders crossing her arms over her chest. Being a teacher, she knew what to expect from having a family of her own. Apparently, she would have to endure some trials before her wish could become a reality.

Eventually, Mary-Margaret knew she would have to sit down with David and discuss their options, but right now she just wanted to be alone. Watching the ducks swimming on the pond, Mary-Margaret didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

Startled, Mary-Margaret looked up to see her sister-in-law giving her a look of disapproval. Not in the mood, Mary-Margaret shook her head. “I had a personal day, not that it’s any of your business.”

Just because she knew it would ruffle Mary-Margaret’s feathers, Regina sat down next to her on the bench.

Uncomfortable, Mary-Margaret shifted in her seat, moving to glare at her sister-in-law. “Why aren’t you at work?”

Shrugging, Regina couldn’t quite hold back a smile. “I’m my own boss. I can do whatever I choose.”

Holding in a sarcastic reply, Mary-Margaret kept her gaze on the ducks. The last thing she wanted to do was fight, so the best course would be to keep her own council. 

“How are things,” Regina asked. “How is my brother?”

Mary-Margaret let out a sighing laugh. “Why don’t you just call and ask him?”

“We’ve been at odds lately,” Regina stated. “David doesn’t seem to be able to compartmentalize business from family.”

“And you can?”

She shrugged at the question. “I’ve have more practice at it.”

“I’m sure your mother taught you well.”

Catching the implication, Regina bristled. “I would think you would have more sympathy for the dead!”

“I do,” Mary-Margaret regretted the words the moment they flew off her tongue. Regina lost her mother and, she of all people, should understand. Mary-Margaret too, lost her parents at a young age. Just another reason for her to want a family of her own.

Scoffing, Regina considered her sister-in-law for a moment. She never really liked the woman because she always came off like she knew everything and was too sweet about it. A sugar-coated sense of passive aggressiveness that made her appear nice, but only on the surface. Not many could see through the guise to the lower layers, but Regina knew Mary-Margaret was no saint. 

Nevertheless, she purposely paused to speak to the other woman because she wanted to use this opportunity to get closer to David. They would never get along, but Regina could pretend if it meant getting an edge on the business side of things. 

“In any event,” Regina continued. “I’m glad I ran into you.”

Mary-Margaret frowned with suspicion. “You are?”

“Yes,” Regina forced her best smile. “I want to issue an invitation to you and David for dinner at the house this Wednesday. I have a very special announcement.” 

Stiffening, Mary-Margaret couldn’t imagine what sort of announcement could bring the estranged family back together, even for dinner.

“Even if I believed for a moment you are sincere, you know David and his father can hardly be in the same room together!”

“This is about family, Mary-Margaret.” Regina tossed her hair out of her face. “It’s not business. I’ll make sure Daddy behaves.”

“You didn’t have this sense of family before.”

Regina looked Mary-Margaret in the eye. “Death changes people. With my mother’s passing, I’ve realized how silly some grudges are.”

Tilting her head, wearing and I-know-better look, Mary-Margaret refused to buy Regina’s excuses. “Is that why you are still determined to get the company back?”

“From _Gold _,” Regina stressed. “There is no reason for David and I do be at odds.”__

“Why should I believe you?”

Shrugging, Regina got to her feet. “Do or don’t, it’s your choice. The dinner starts at eight. Formal attire, please. We still dress for dinner at the mansion.”

Considering Regina for a moment, Mary-Margaret could tell that something was different about the other woman. Regina was happy, yes, but there was something more to her smiles and false flatteries.

“What is the big announcement anyway,” she asked.

Regina just continued smiling. “I think I’ll let you guess, dear.”

Watching Regina walk away, Mary-Margaret realized what was standing out. Regina was glowing! She was pregnant!

A fresh wave of despair crashed own on her shoulders, causing fresh tears to fall down her cheeks. How did everything come so naturally to all these women? First Belle, then Emma, and now Regina! Why could they all have babies and she couldn’t?

Life was too unfair.


	44. Chapter 44

Getting to the airport on time wasn’t difficult. All the arrangements were made, after all. The only contingency they weren’t counting on was a fussy baby. Belle woke up and went through her normal morning routine with Bae, even dressing him in a little blue onesie before putting on his little blue pants and red tee. He didn't fuss until she buckled him into his carrier. 

Robbie tried making funny faces and silly noises at the baby, even trying the pacifier, but their son wasn’t having any of it. He cried all the way to the airport. By the time they reached the terminal, he was calming down, but Belle suspected it was only because Bae grew too tired to cry.

Sure enough, once they boarded and secured Bae in a baby seat on the plane, he was fast asleep. Leaning back into the cushioned leather, Belle buckled in, happy for the reprieve. After speaking to the pilot and attendants, Robbie came to sit next to her.

“We’re third in line,” he said.

Giving him a smile, Belle watched her husband smile over at their son before taking out his laptop and tablet. “Working already,” she joked.

“I just want to get a few things done,” Gold assured her. “It is a nine hour flight, darling.”

“I know,” she sighed. She just hoped they would have more time to themselves. Closing her eyes for just a moment, Belle knew she should sleep while she could. Bae was falling into a better routine, going six hours straight during the night, but his feedings were still pretty regular. Saving her energy would be wise.

The take-off was smooth. Gold smiled noticing both Belle and Bae sleeping. As much as he wanted to get in a few hours as well, there was plenty of work to be done. He needed Eric Prince to sign on the dotted line. The company needed this win.

Briefly, Gold considered walking away. He could still sign over his shares to David and be done with it all. Hell, Gold would have done so already if he thought it would make a difference. Regina wanted the company back , period. She didn’t care at this point who was at the helm. Gold knew he could wash his hands of this situation, but there was no guarantee that Regina would let the matter lie. She could still try to get back at him through his many other businesses.

Besides, he didn’t walk away when things got tough. If Regina wanted a fight, he was more than willing to give her one. Also, he was already putting up safeguards to protect his assets. 

The only reason Gold had pause about dealing with Regina was because he didn’t know if she would cross the line her mother did and make things personal. Honestly, he doubted Regina would make the mistakes Cora did, but he wasn’t naïve enough to expect Regina incapable of hurting him.

As long as Belle and Bae were left out of the battle, Gold was fine with matching his skills to Regina’s. She would be a formidable enemy, but he was sure he could best her in the end. 

Putting asked his tablet, Gold looked at his son. Watching Bae’s little chest rise and fall with every breath, his heart warmed. As much as he wanted to hold his son close and rain kisses all over his cherub face, he didn’t want to risk waking Bae. The longer he slept, the better for everyone.

Glancing at Belle, he reached over and tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away. What did he ever do to deserve her? 

Feeling his attention, Belle moaned as she stretched her body and opened her eyes. Becoming aware of her surroundings, she was a little disappointed they were still on the plane. She hoped to wake up in Paris.

Seeing Robbie giving her an amused look, Belle blinked. “What?”

“Have I told you how adorable you look when you’re sleeping?”

Blush reddening her cheeks, Belle looked down at the floor. “You shouldn’t look at me.”

Chuckling, Gold enjoyed teasing her a bit, especially since it’s been a while since he could make Belle blush so prettily. Cupping her cheek, he drew her forward for a quick kiss. “I love looking at you, sweetheart.”

Smiling, Belle nuzzled his cheek, inhaling his cologne. As much as she wanted to be closer to him, Belle knew the here and now was not the proper time. There was staff present on the plane, so until they landed, Belle didn’t want to get too carried away.

“When are we due to land?”

Sighing, when Belle drew back, Gold kept in mind that he didn’t have much longer to wait until he would have Belle beneath him. “A few more hours.”

As if on cue, one of the attendants came out to offer the couple beverages or warm towels. The woman then smiled down at the baby. 

“He’s adorable,” she squeaked as she reached out to touch Bae’s cheek.

The attendant rose and turned away to ask if her employer wanted food and that was the moment Bae’s eyes snapped open and his wails filled the air. The attendant nearly jumped out of her skin as Belle instantly moved to her son.

“Oh my,” the attendant said, wide-eyed. “Is there anything I can do?”

Unfastening her son from his seat, Belle carried him back to her own place, cradling him in her arms and looking to her husband. “He’s hungry.”

Nodding in understanding, Gold sprang into action, thanking the attendant and walking her to the back before locking the door to the main cabin. Making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, Gold went to dig a few burping rags out from their luggage. Making his way back to his seat, he saw Belle give him a grateful look as she accepted the cloths. Sitting, Gold watched his son feeding, seeing the loving way Belle held him.

Judging by the noises, Bae was very hungry. Plus, skin-to-skin contact seemed to comfort him. His little hand rested on the swell of his mother’s breast, his eyes closed as he fell into the routine.

“He’s so beautiful,” Gold breathed.

Looking away from her son to gaze at Robbie’s face, she reached out to stroke his cheek with her fingertips. “He gets his good looks from you.”

Scoffing, Gold shook his head, even as he kissed Belle’s palm. “I’m glad you think so, Belle,” he said on a sigh.

“You need to see what I see,” Belle persisted.

Nodding, Gold pulled his tablet back into his lap “Sometimes I do.”

When he looked in the mirror, Gold could sometimes see the appeal of his features. He wasn’t the traditional specimen favored by society, but he mostly didn’t care as long as Belle preferred him. 

“Still working,” Belle asked by way of changing the subject. She knew she wanted to prove her affections, and knew she would get the chance during the trip, but right now she wanted to distract her mind with pleasant conversation.

“Just a few more details, sweetheart.”

Robbie finished with is work just in time to help her burp the baby. Belle loved how he didn’t hesitate to take Bae in his arms, not caring in the least if his suit was marred in any way. Nevertheless, she spread a burping rag over his shoulder and made sure his jacket would be protected.

Righting her clothing and cleaning up, Belle watched Robbie make noises to the baby as he patted Bae’s back. When Bae burped, Robbie praised him, giving his little ear and cheeks kisses. There was no doubting Robert’s love and devotion to his son. When the feeding was done, Gold did not want to relinquish Bae back to his mother or his seat. Instead, Gold cradled Bae against his chest, telling him stories as he watched Bae fall back to sleep.

Watching the pair bond, Belle didn’t have the heart to take her son back. When Bae finally woke up again, needing a change, Robbie was all too happy to take care of the task. In fact, it wasn’t until they were getting ready to land that he finally secured his son back in his seat.

The landing was uneventful, which was a nice start to the trip. As they prepared to disembark, Belle’s excitement hummed through her veins. Strapping a new baby carrier around her waist and shoulders, she lifted Bae out of his seat and secured him to rest in front of her, leaving her hands free to carry her purse and carry-on bag. 

Leaving the plane, she was surprised how quickly they were able to get their luggage and pass through customs. On the way to the waiting car, Belle thought this airport the same as any other. Once she was outside, however, her eyes automatically searched for the Eiffel Tower. She was more than a little disappointed not to get a glimpse. Once everyone was safely in the car, Gold gave instructions to go to the hotel. Peering out the window, Belle saw so much fascinating architecture surrounded by the modern staples of modern life, thinking this city so much more interesting than home. 

Finally, the Eiffel Tower came into view and Belle was unable to tear her eye away from the sight. Gold noticed the awe written all over her face and made a mental note to make sure she had the opportunity to see the monument during this trip. His smile deepened as they approached the hotel and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Robbie-”

“It’s the best,” he shrugged, chuckling at her bemusement. 

The moment they stepped out of the car, two bellhops wearing black dress pants and royal blue uniform jackets rushed to the car to take care of the luggage. Belle transferred Bae from the car seat to the carrier, glad to see her baby was awake, but not fussing. Instead, Bae looked around with big eyes trying to take in all the movement and commotion going on around him.

Checking into the hotel, Gold spoke enough French to be understood, knowing he would get more here with honey than with vinegar. They were escorted up to the penthouse suite, which made Belle laugh. Robert would want the best.

Apparently, the best room in the hotel loved blending Louis XVI antiquities with modern luxury. The gilded mirrors on the walls were accompanied by huge flat screen TVs. Moving to the window, Belle pushed open the heavy blue velvet curtains to look at the view. All of Paris’s monuments appeared within easy reach. This view would only get more amazing at night when the city of lights had a chance to show off.

Hearing Bae make a cooing noise, Belle smiled down at him. “You like the city, too, don’t you, Bae?”

The baby gave her a little smile as she felt Robbie’s arms circle her shoulders. Leaning back in to his touch, she felt so incredibly happy. “This is so astounding.”

Having been to Paris many times before, Gold didn’t expect to find anything new, but seeing Belle’s reaction to being here for the first time and everything suddenly took on a new layer of appreciation. “I’m so glad the two of you are with me,” he whispered as he smiled down at the baby.

Turning around to face him, Belle couldn’t conceal her excitement. “What are we going to do first?”

“Well,” Gold chuckled. “Let’s unpack. Get situated. They should have a crib for Bae in one of the bedrooms.”

Yes, unpacking first would be good. “Then what?”

Chuckling, Gold smoothed his hands up and down her arms. “What do you want to do, Mrs. Gold?”

“I want to see the sights!”

“How about we take a tour of the Louvre, then have a nice dinner, hmm? I have my business meeting tomorrow morning, and need to do some last minute prep work, but there should be time to enjoy ourselves.”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Belle leaned forward to kiss his chin. “And soak in the romance?”

“Anything my lady wishes.”

Kissing him lightly, Belle gave him one more smile before seeing to their son. Letting out a long breath, Gold knew he had two more days of waiting until he could show Belle real romance. Soon. Soon.


	45. Chapter 45

The suite was only one story, which was a little disappointing, but it was huge. In fact, the kitchen was the only room that actually looked modern. The two sitting rooms and hallways were lined with more Louis XVI furniture and artwork. Robbie was having a field day taking in all the decoration.

The three bedrooms had ornate woodwork, vaulted ceilings with actual chandeliers, and polished marble floors with morals of cherubs painted on the ceilings and walls. Belle was reminded of Robbie’s castle in Scotland, only this penthouse took the challenge of décor up a few notches.

There were actual gold faucets in the bathroom! The ceiling in the master bath mimicked the same cherub design of the bedroom, while the marble counters, polished-to-the-nines cabinets and floors screamed luxury. The bathtub was gigantic, easily doubling as a Jacuzzi, while the shower could fit at least five people! There were just as many nozzles and sprays to easily cause a waterfall effect.

“We should keep Bae in our room,” Belle said as she emerged from the bathroom. “The bedrooms are too far away.”

Gold wasn’t a fan of the idea. As much as he adored his son, he did want Belle all to himself for a while during the trip.

“The third bedroom is rather small,” Gold pointed out. “I’m sure he’ll be comfortable. Plus, we have the baby monitor.”

Considering a moment, Belle worried her bottom lip, unsure. 

“We don’t want him to have attachment issues,” Gold joked.

Belle, unfortunately, wasn’t amused. “Robbie, we’re in strange surroundings. He doesn’t know where he is, so he’ll want us close to him.”

“I know you are being a protective mother, but Bae will be fine.”

To emphasize his point, Gold gently lifted his son out of the carrier. Bae dozed off while he and Belle were taking in the suite, but now he started, inhaling a deep breath before looking up at his father. The baby’s face scrunched, but Gold held him close, comforting him as he cried. Snuggling into his father’s warmth, Bae did settle. 

Walking into the other bedroom, Gold gently put Bae down in the basic crib. Bae’s hand clutched at his father’s fingers. Grasping his little hand, Gold soon had Bae smiling. 

“See,” he asked over his shoulder. “He’s fine.”

Moving forward to peer over the crib, Belle looked down at her yawning son. He did seem fine, but every instinct in her wanted to scoop him up and hug him close. 

“Are you sure?”

“We’ll try it for a night and if it doesn’t work out, then we’ll move him into our room.”

Seeing Bae was once more asleep, Belle let out a sigh. “Alright.”

The couple tip-toed out of the room, not wanting to wake the baby again. A moment later, Gold grabbed Belle around the waist and bent to kiss her neck before covering her mouth with his own. 

Feeling his hands molding over her body, holding her close, Belle couldn’t help but sink into his touch. “Robbie,” she breathed against his lips before deepening the kiss.

Growling in the back of his throat, Gold clutched Belle against him. The kiss went on and on. As he tried to pull away, he felt her softness press against him and wanted another taste. If not for his phone suddenly ringing and destroying the moment, Gold wasn’t sure he would have been able to stop.

Panting heavily, he took in the sight of Belle’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips, unsure of how much longer he could hold out. Digging is cell out of his pocket, he glanced at the ID. Eyes still on Belle, he answered.

“Gold.”

Listening, he reached out to stroke his wife’s cheek. Smiling, he let his hand rest on her neck, feeling her racing pulse. 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded. “I’ll be there.”

Hanging up, he let out a long sigh. “Eric Prince wants to move up our meeting.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Hard to say at this point.”

“Do you want to postpone our outing?”

“No.” Gold leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Let’s unpack, feed Bae, and go out.”

Beaming, Belle squeezed his hand. “Sounds like a plan.”

A few hours later, she was standing in front of the famous glass pyramid, awestruck. Gold finished tucking Bae’s blanket around him in the stroller, happy to see him sleeping peacefully. He hoped they could get through their tour without him waking.

Belle was very much surprised to realize her husband pulled a few strings, allowing them to have a private tour. The artwork was extraordinary and Belle tried soaking in every detail. Of course, people came to see the Mona Lisa, but there were so many layers of the museum to explore.

Taking a break, Belle sat down on a bench, looking at her sleeping son, trying not to be too overwhelmed with the enormity of what she just saw. Robbie moved to sit next to her and she immediately seized his hand.

“Thank you,” she said, squeezing his fingers.

Bringing their joined hands to his lips, Gold kissed her knuckles. “My pleasure, Belle.”

Glancing down at his son, he chuckled. “He must have jet lag.”

“He’ll be up soon,” Belle laughed. “We should probably head back to the hotel so I can feed him again.”

Nodding, Gold escorted his family out of the museum and hailed a cab then helped Belle with the baby. Back at the hotel, when Bae did wake, he wasn’t happy until he was changed and fed, but even then he fussed if his parents put him down.

“So much for going out to dinner,” Gold sighed.

“We can order in,” Belle smiled as she snuggled up to him on the couch. Looking down at the baby, she smiled seeing how content he was to be held in his father’s arms. “We also have a full kitchen. We can make something.”

Grinning, Gold knew what she was trying to do. “You just want me to cook, don’t you, Mrs. Gold?”

Laughing, she kissed his cheek. “I just remember having some fantastic meals the last time I stayed in a penthouse suite.”

“I spoiled you then,” Gold whispered.

“In the best way though.”

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek. “What would you like, sweetheart?”

“Surprise me.”

Sighing, Gold gently handed the baby to his mother. Bae fussed at being disturbed, but quieted once Belle bounced him a few times, snuggling Bae close. He smelled so sweet! Cradling the baby’s head, Belle glanced at Robbie before he disappeared around the corner. Belle defiantly wouldn’t mind having more of his babies.

Smiling down at her son, Belle made funny faces, kissing his cheeks, and moving his hands as he smiled at her. Rising to her feet, Belle carried her son over her shoulder into the kitchen. Robbie didn’t waste any time A few pots were already simmering while he stood at the counter chopping some fresh vegetables.

Belle sat at the table to watch him. A few times, Robbie caught her staring and winked mischievously. Finally, Belle put Bae in a sling so her hands were free to set the table. Glancing down at the baby, she smiled seeing he fell asleep. Taking him down the hall, she carefully placed him in his crib and turned on the monitor before heading back to the kitchen.

“How is he,” Gold asked as he cleaned out a pan under the faucet.

“Asleep.”

Glancing at the table and seeing the candles lit, she couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You are really going all out aren’t you?”

“I did promise you romance,” he said as he moved to wrap an arm around her waist. Pulling her back against his chest, Gold kissed the side of her neck. “How am I doing?”

“Not bad.” Turning in his arms, Belle brushed his hair away from his face. “What did you make?”

“Chicken cordon bleu with steamed vegetables and some croissants.”

“You’re getting into the spirit, huh?”

Shrugging, he pulled her a little closer. “We have a few minutes before the chicken is done.”

Seeing the devilish glint in his eyes, Belle couldn’t help but laugh. “Kissing you is dangerous, right now.”

He blinked. “Why?”

Belle‘s expression turned serious. “Because I won’t want to stop.”

“We don’t have to stop,” he said.

Sighing, Belle backed out of his arms before she lost her resolve. “We still have two more days.”

Gritting his teeth, Gold really wanted to know what difference two days could possibly make, but he remembered Belle’s labor and felt his anxiety rise. Belle needed to fully heal. Bae was their miracle, but Gold would not be selfish because his son got more of Belle than he did at the moment. Besides, he could always use the time to plan a few surprises.

The timer went off, breaking the tension. Gold saw to the chicken while Belle moved to sit at the table. Robbie served the food with a flourish, making her laugh in delight. As they ate, the couple could hardly keep their eyes off one another. If he didn’t fear hurting her, Gold would have teased her with his cane until she came apart.

Remembering the image from that night, Gold shifted in his chair. Imagining Belle naked at this stage would only lead to trouble. Where was his self-control? He used to have plenty of it before Belle came into his life. Then again, no one else was _her _.__

“I can’t eat another bite,” Belle sighed as she put down her fork and leaned back in her chair. “I could get used to your fancy cooking.”

Amused, Gold gave her a wide grin. “My cooking is more exotic now because we’re in Paris?”

“Probably,” she joked.

Gathering up the dishes, he teased her right back. “Then I guess you don’t want dessert.”

Her jaw dropped hearing the words. “When did you make dessert?!”

“I didn’t. There are complimentary éclairs in the fridge.”

Belle was tempted, but she must remember not to get too carried away. She managed to get down to her old size with a lot of work. Finally feeling like her old self, Belle didn’t want to back-pedal. 

“I’m too full,” she told him.

“Maybe later then.”

Helping Robbie with the dishes, she couldn’t seem to help remembering when she first met him. How could she ever have guessed Robbie would come to mean so much to her in so short a time, or that they would now be married with a baby?

Putting away the rest of the dishes, Belle moved in to give her husband a hug. Gold chuckled, missing these impulsive gestures of hers. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he closed his eyes and savored the feel of her body pressed into his frame. Now that Bae was born, he could press close, something he realized his greatly missed.

“I love you,” Belle whispered in his ear.

“And I love you,” he sighed, holding her tighter.

They held each other, savoring, quickly losing track of time. Closing his eyes, Gold remembered the first moment he laid eyes on Belle. She was a bit of a spitfire, he recalled, especially when she charged him for directions. If he only knew then what he did now, he would have done things very differently.

An unsteady breath escaped his lips when he felt her fingers in his hair. Gold was about to tell her of his thoughts, but Bae’s cries came to their ears. Breaking apart, the couple walked hand-in-hand to check on their son.


	46. Chapter 46

Blinking as the time on the clock came into focus, the red numbers making a shape taking a few moments to comprehend, Belle gasped and jolted up in bed. Looking around, she saw she was alone. A quick glance at the monitor showed Robbie in the other room with the baby.

Oh, how stupid of her to have slept in! Rushing to the bathroom, Belle managed the basics before feeling her breasts grow heavy. Almost on cue, she heard Bae crying. Grabbing her robe, Belle emerged just as Robbie returned to their room with Bae in his arms. To her dismay, he was already dressed and ready to go.

“I’m so sorry,” she said as she took their son from his father.

“Belle, it's fine,” Gold said softly.

Giving him an apologetic look, Belle kissed Bae’s temple. “Are you sure?”

Moving forward to kiss her cheek, Gold ran his fingers delicately over her neck and collarbone. “I’m sure. You need your rest. Besides, Bae and I had a good morning.”

“I’m glad.” Belle smiled down at her son just as his face turned red and he started crying.

Moving to sit on the bed, she arranged Bae in her arms and started feeding him. Gold watched for a moment before reaching for his suit jacket, making sure he had everything he needed. “I should go before I’m late.”

Belle gave him a warm, encouraging smile. “I know everything will go well.”

“I hope you’re right,” he responded as he grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. Belle walked him to the front of the suite. Still cradling Bae, she reached for Robbie’s tie and pulled his mouth down for a good luck kiss. Then another, then three.

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you, too.”

Clinging to her for a few more seconds, Gold breathed in her scent, hoping her good luck worked today. Moving to the elevators, he gave her one more grin before the doors closed. Watching until Robbie was out of sight, Belle went back into the suite, closing the door, and walking back to the master bedroom. Feeding her son, she wondered what she should do with the rest of her morning. 

Putting Bae in the crib once he was finished, Belle was able to take a quick shower and get dressed before he woke up. Hearing Bae fussing, she went to change him, but then needed to put him in a fresh outfit. His little forest green onesie which read “I’m a cutie pie” went well with a pair of baby blue jeans and white socks. Putting his diaper bag in the stroller, Belle decided not to stay all copped up inside the rest of the morning. 

Yesterday, she noticed some nice shops and a café around the corner from the hotel. Getting some fresh air would do her and the baby some good. Luckily, Bae didn’t cry when placed in the stroller. He had his favorite blanket and seemed content to watch the toys dangling above him. 

Leaving the hotel, Belle was grateful for the mild weather. Windows shopping, she didn’t want to buy anything for herself, but saw a store with some baby clothes and decided to explore. The salespeople were slightly rude when they realized she wasn’t French, or capable of speaking the language, but one glimpse of her black AmEx card and they quickly smiled and became very helpful.

As with most stores, the selection of boy’s clothes was very low compared to the girl section, but Belle did find some cute shirts Bae could grow into that would look charming. She even found a little black Beret hat for him to wear. Making the purchase, Belle put the hat right on Bae’s head and took a few pictures. Sending the best shot to Robbie, Belle laughed at the confused look on Bae’s face; he showed a curious look, yet at the same time wore an expression silently asking what his mommy was doing to him. 

“You look adorable, Bae,” she sing-songed as she left the store. “Yes, you do!”

Bae smiled at his mother’s antics.

After hitting a few more stores, Belle’s feet were starting to ache, so she went to the little café she noticed, taking a table outside, and ordering some tea and a sandwich. The baby was sleeping, so she rocked the stroller gently as she poured cream in her tea. Belle was enjoying the moment, the fine weather, and soaking in the ambiance, when someone bumped into the back of her chair.

The hot tea sloshed over the rim, splashing into Belle’s lap, making her wince. Jumping as the liquid burned, she accidentally bumped into the stroller, waking Bae, who started wailing. Snatching napkins, Belle blotted at the stain on her skirts as she pushed the stroller, saying confronting words to the baby, hoping he would calm down.

“I’m so, so sorry,” came a feminine voice.

Looking behind her, Belle saw a pretty redhead wearing an apologetic look.

“I didn’t mean to! My heel bent and-”

“It’s fine,” Belle assured her with a smile, glad to hear another American accent. “No harm done.”

Unconvinced, the woman moved to look at the stain, then down at the baby. “I’ll buy you a new outfit,” she continued. “I can’t believe I was so clumsy!”

“Honestly, don’t worry about it,” Belle said as she reached for Bae.

“Let me at least buy you another of whatever you were drinking,” the woman persisted.

That offer Belle could accept. “Sure.”

The woman held out a hand. “I’m Ariel.”

Belle shifted the baby in her arms before shaking the offered hand. “Belle.”

“That’s a beautiful name!” Ariel smiled at the baby who was still fussy from being jolted awake. “He’s so cute! Is he yours?”

Nodding, Belle held him up so Ariel could get a better look. “This is Bailey.”

“Hi, Bailey,” Ariel said sweetly as she reached for his little hand.

Grasping the woman’s finger, Bae looked at the newcomer with an open inquisitiveness that mirrored his mother’s.

“You’re an adorable little boy,” Ariel crooned, making Bae smile. Sitting back down, Belle gestured for Ariel to join her. Rearranging Bae so he wasn’t sitting on the stain, Belle happily chatted with the other woman while the waiter came with a fresh pot of tea. Ariel thanked him in French.

“My accent is still off,” she admitted. “My husband and I have lived here for six months, but I’m still learning.”

Belle and Ariel hit it right off. Belle told her about the latest news and trends in the states and Ariel explained the latest in French fashions. Before long, they were laughing and bonding over a variety of topics. Eventually, Bae got hungry, and despite Ariel’s suggestion that Belle feed him out in the open, Belle wasn’t quite so brave.

After paying the bill, Ariel walked Belle back to the hotel. Hearing her new friend was here with her husband, hope filled Ariel’s eyes. “Do the two of you have plans for tomorrow evening?”

“I’m not sure,” Belle said. 

“Well, I have invitations to a party in one of my husband’s friend’s villas. It’s formal, but everyone there speaks French. I hardly understand a word. It would be wonderful if you and your husband could join us.”

“I’ll see what we’re doing, but I’m not sure how long I can leave Bae.”

“Doesn’t the hotel have au pair service?”

“I suppose, but it’s so hard to leave him these days.”

“I see what you mean.” Ariel smiled at the baby, who was still a little fussy despite his pacifier. “Do you want to exchange numbers? I can send you the information and have an invitation sent to the hotel if it works out.”

“Sure.” Belle was happy to have a new friend. When she and Ariel exchanged numbers, Ariel said her goodbyes, promising to keep in touch.

By the time she was back in the penthouse, Bae was screaming. Picking him up, Belle rocked him, saying everything was alright as she sat on the closet chair and unbuttoned the front of her dress. The baby made a noise of contentment as he latched on.

Smiling, Belle ran her fingertips over his soft cheek, eyebrows, nose, and peach fuzz on the back of his head. The overwhelming love swelled in her chest. Bae held a very special place in her heart that no one else could fill. Inhaling his powdery baby scent, she was so consumed in the moment; she didn’t hear the door open.

“Sweetheart,” Gold greeted as he moved to her side.

“Hey,” she smiled up at him. “How did it go?”

Shrugging, Gold pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Not bad.”

Eric Prince was playing hard to get, but the was ready to play hardball if need be. The man said he wanted time to go over the figures before making a final decision. Gold guessed negotiations were now open.

Sensing there was more to the story; Belle squeezed his hand as worry filled her heart.

“It will be alright,” Gold assured her.

Forcing a smile, Belle nodded. “He would be foolish not to invest with you.”

“I agree.” Reaching for his son, Gold knew holding the baby would make him feel better. Taking the burp rag, he gently patted Bae’s back as Belle straightened her clothing. 

“Do you want to see more sites today,” he asked. “I don’t have another meeting until tomorrow.”

“Anything tomorrow night?”

“No, why?”

Belle told him about the party Ariel invited them to. “Maybe you will make some business contacts,” she suggested.

“Maybe,” he agreed, but a little unsure. “You said her name was Ariel?”

Belle nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“Did she give a last name?”

Belle shook her head. “I didn’t ask.”

“Eric’s wife’s name is Ariel.”

Belle’s eyes filled with realization. “Do you think it’s the same woman?”

“Only one way to find out,” he said.

Belle frowned. “But who will watch Bae?”

“The hotel-” 

“I don’t want to leave him with a stranger,” she insisted.

Now that she mentioned it, Gold didn’t like the idea either. Yet, there weren’t many options. If his suspicions were correct about the woman Belle met being Eric Prince’s wife, then he needed to take advantage of every opportunity. 

“Why don’t we set up a few interviews? We will make a quick appearance at the party, say hello to your friend, and be back home before you know it.”

Biting her bottom lip, Belle considered his words. The last thing she wanted was to leave her son, yet she knew there would come a time when she would eventually have to. Looking at Bae, so calm in his father’s arms, she guessed it couldn’t hurt to try and see if there was anyone available who could take care of Bae.

Robbie made the call and for the next few hours they met with some of the staff who specialized in child care. Bae screamed his head off when every one of them tried holding him. Belle was beginning to take her son’s displeasure as a sign, but the last woman actually made the baby smile. She was young, with freckles, and working at the hotel part time while attending university. She was a business major and well aware of Gold’s reputation.

Belle only agreed to let Margo watch Bae because her son seemed so taken with the girl. Robbie laughed at her comment, grinning wildly at his son. “He’s a lady’s man already.”

Rolling her eyes, the last thing Belle wanted to think about her son having too much magnetic charm. Though, he did seem to be winning a lot of women over. First Ariel and now Margo. Back home, Ruby and Mary-Margaret were tied around his little finger. Plus, Bae always had her affection.

Hoping she was making the right choice, Belle agreed to the party. Kissing Bae’s chubby cheeks, she hoped everything would be ok. Perhaps she was worrying for nothing, but worry she did.


	47. Chapter 47

Standing in the doorway, Gold watched his wife put in her earrings. She didn’t notice him and he wanted to keep it that way. Belle’s movements were always graceful, but tonight, wearing her pale pink gown with the handkerchief skirt, she looked especially beautiful. His mind flashed back to the night they first danced in the shadows of Cora’s garden.

He thought Belle was out of his reach. Even now, he was amazed that a woman like her could want anything to do with him. Because of her generous heart, they were a family. There was nothing in this world he wanted to do more tonight than show her off and spoil her rotten.

Applying the last of her lip gloss, Belles eyes lifted as she gazed into the mirror and spotted Robbie in the background. Her lips curled realizing he was watching her. Straightening, she turned around. “Like what you see, Mr. Gold.”

“Oh, yes,” he breathed as he moved into the room. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Gold drew her close until the sweet scent of her perfume tickled his nose. “You’re ravishing, Belle.”

Blushing, she shook her head. “I think you may be a little biased.”

Raising his brows, Gold chuckled. “Oh, men notice you, Belle. Trust me on that.”

Stiffening, she wasn’t sure she liked where the conversation was going. “I don’t care about other men,” she insisted as she laced her fingers through his hair.

“Good,” he growled, holding her closer. He hesitated to kiss her, seeing how her lip gloss was perfectly applied. Nevertheless, he was about to throw caution to the wind and taste her, but just as he inched forward, Bae’s crying came through the monitor. 

Before he knew what was happening, Belle slipped out of his arms and was already rushing to the makeshift nursery. Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair. Soon, he wouldn’t have to be careful anymore. Belle would be back in his bed, beneath him, writhing as she sweetly moaned in his ear.

Just as his imaginings started getting more graphic, the doorbell rang, causing the descriptions to scatter. Sighing, he headed to answer the door knowing who it would be. Margo greeted him in French before waiting for instructions.

Belle emerged from the hall, carrying Bae, wrapped in his ivory blanket. She greeted Margo happily and explained that Bae was fed and changed and would probably sleep until they returned. She gave Margo their phone number, the address of the party, and let Margo watch her put Bae down for a nap. Notified the car was waiting, Gold had to practically drag Belle away. She fidgeted during the whole drive, continuously checking her phone. 

“Everything is fine, sweetheart,” Gold encouraged, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Unable to stop the butterflies from having a field day in her stomach, Belle tried to relax. Bae liked Margo. If he woke up and needed anything, he would be fine. Besides, she and Robbie would be in and out in no time.

Arriving at the villa, Belle tried to prevent her eyes from going anywhere at once. The architecture was exquisite. The party lights highlighted the sculpted gardens and statues. Inside, there was never more to see. Very wealthy people dressed in the finest designer labels mingled about, drinking champagne, and speaking French.

Not understanding a word, Belle let Robbie do most of the talking. Once they were inside, they searched the crowd for Ariel. Belle spotted her lingering in a corner nursing a glass of bubbly. Seeing her friend, Ariel’s face automatically lit up. Dressed in a deep purple satin cocktail dress with sequins, Ariel looked every inch the socialite, but she clearly wasn’t among the popular crowds.

“You came!” Ariel kissed both of Belle’s cheeks in greeting. “And who is this?”

“My husband,” Belle introduced. “Ariel, this is my husband, Robert. Robert this is Ariel.”

The two shook hands. “Robert Gold,” he stated with a nod.

At the mention of his last name, Ariel’s smile faltered. “Gold? Really?”

Nodding, Gold watched Ariel put the pieces together and look from Belle and back to him.

“He is your husband?”

Belle nodded. “Yes.”

“Forgive me,” Ariel breathed before looking back at Gold. “I’m aware of your reputation, of course.”

Gold shrugged, expecting no less. “My reputation precedes me, but thankfully my beautiful wife helps soften the blow.”

Visibly relaxing, Ariel nodded. The idea of the savage “beast” being tamed by love made Gold seem much more approachable. “How long have you been married,” Ariel asked.

“About eight months,” Gold answered.

“Your son is adorable,” Ariel gushed.

“Thank you,” Gold beamed. He was a proud father and didn’t care who knew it.

“I would introduce you to my husband, but I have no idea where he went off to.” 

“Actually, I believe we may already know each other,” Gold stated. “He wouldn’t be Eric Prince by any chance, would he?”

Ariel’s face brightened. “Yes! That’s him! You’ve met?”

“Yesterday,” Gold nodded. “We had a business meeting.”

“Oh.” Ariel really didn’t know too many of the business details. “I’m sure he’ll be back any minute.”

The three of them continued to chat. Well, the women did, at least. Gold was content to fade into the background and observe. Eventually, Eric did join the group. Belle saw a tallish man with dark hair, light eyes, and a kind disposition approaching. When his wife introduced Belle, Eric was all smiles as he bowed and kissed her hand.

“I could hardly believe the rumors were true,” he laughed. “The ‘beast of business’ finally settled down.”

“Belle makes me very happy,” Gold said as he looked Eric in the eye even as he wrapped a possessive arm around his wife’s waist.

Noticing the territorial move for what it was, Eric’s smile deepened. Yesterday, he really wasn’t keen on listening to the details off Gold’s proposal, despite hearing gossip about how the man turned over a new leaf. Even a man with a solid reputation like David Spencer vouching for him wasn’t quite enough. Yet, seeing how kind and lovely Gold’s wife was to his own, Eric was greatly considering giving the proposal a second look. 

When Ariel started talking about the Golds’ son, Eric knew he was in a bit of trouble. He and Ariel were barely married a year, but she already wanted children. He was hoping for more of a honeymoon phase, but loving Ariel as much as he did, Eric doubted he would be able to hold off forever.

After a little while, Eric decided Gold wasn’t so bad. Laughing at several of his jokes, he started seeing Gold as a regular guy instead of a businessman. After a few hours, Eric agreed to meet with Gold again tomorrow to further discuss their possible business transaction.

On the ride back to the hotel, Gold thanked Belle. “It was because of you all of this worked out,” he praised. “You are quite a valuable asset to have on my arm.”

Shaking her head, Belle didn’t believe a word. “Eric would have come around without my so-called help. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“No,” he said hoarsely as he yanked Belle over to his side. Cupping her face, he became lost in those blue pools. “You are my good luck.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but her intended words were cut off by his fervent kiss. Moaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Belle forgot how good she felt in his arms. Robbie kissed her until her lips gloss was gone and her cheeks were several shades of red. She didn’t even realize one of his hands moved between her legs until he was pressing closer, caressing the flesh of her inner thigh.

“Mine,” he growled as his fingers started tracing circles around her clit.

Gasping, Belle tried to pull away and feel more of his touch all at once. “You’re being very naughty,” she panted.

A devilish grin spread across his face when he eased back to look at her. “You love my fingers playing with you. Admit it.”

Breathing heavily, Belle licked her lips and nodded. His next stroke caused a moan to pour out of her throat. “You know I can’t yet,” she managed.

Easing her back down on the leather seat, Gold covered her body, never removing his hand from beneath her skirts. Despite her protests, Belle still moved her hips in time with his fingers, gazing up at him with glossy eyes. 

“Oh, make no mistake, Belle, I’m fucking you tomorrow. I’m going to fuck you until you’re delirious from pleasure, then I’ll fuck you again. And again.”

Groaning, Belle’s eyes closed and her head fell back as Robbie’s hand rubbed harder, slightly faster, against her nub. 

“Right now though,” he growled as he pressed hot kissed to her throat. “I don’t think making you come this way will do any harm, do you? You’ve been so patient, my sweet Belle. Don’t you miss feeling your orgasms?”

“Yes,” she sobbed as she moved faster against his fingers.

Gritting his teeth, Gold growled watching his wife buck and writhe beneath him. Oh, how he missed seeing this!

Suddenly stiffening, Belle’s eyes snapped open. “The driver,” she asked in a sudden panic.

“It’s alright,” Gold told her before kissing her hard. “The partition is up, and it’s sound proof.”

Moaning as his fingers rubbed harder between her legs, feeling him spread her juices over her folds, Belle’s head fell back in surrender. Clutching Robbie’s shoulders, she felt the heat rising, her cravings becoming undeniable. Her fingers started clawing at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin.

A cry escaped her throat when he pinned her wrist above her head. Robbie looked down at her with stormy eyes. Hearing him growl, she felt a shiver of pleasure race down her spine. His mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue thrusting deep.

Moaning as she returned his passion, Belle felt the pleasure coiling as liquid gushed between her thighs. “I’m coming," she panted in his ear. 

Kissing a hot path down her neck, he could feel Belle going crazy beneath him. Gold wanted her to fall apart.

Nuzzling her breast, he wished he could tear part her bodice and suckle her flesh, but this moment was not about him. Right now, all he wanted was to give his love her pleasure. After all the times she took care of him these last several weeks, he wanted to return the favor.

Panting, Belle cried out as the sensation of his fingers rubbing her clit brought her even closer to the edge. “I love you,” she half sobbed, half moaned.

Another growl was his only response as his body pressed down on her. Feeling his hard cock against her belly, Belle wished she could have him, but knew no matter how much she begged, Robbie would make sure they waited until the proper time. He didn’t mess around when it came to her health.

Kissing him back, Belle moved faster, keeping the pace. Unable to help it, she cried out as her climax burst, sending thrills through her whole being. The waves kept coming because her husband refused to relent until she was a puddle, panting for her next breath.

Glancing at his face, Belle couldn’t say she was surprised to see the satisfaction written all over his features. “Robbie,” she whispered.

“Better,” he asked.

Nodding, Belle wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight. Neither one of them could move for several minutes. Finally, Gold helped Belle sit up and straighten her clothing. They were presentable by the time they pulled up to the hotel. 

Returning to the penthouse, Belle managed to regain some of their equilibrium. When they reached the door, she hurried to see their son. Thankfully, Bae was sleeping and Margo assured them all went well.

Robbie paid the woman while Belle went to check on Bae. Seeing his sleeping face, she reached down to stroke his cheek. Her precious little boy.

“Is he alright,” Gold asked as he approached.

Belle nodded.

Kissing her son’s cheek, Belle accepted Robbie’s hand and headed out into the hall. In a few more hours, Bae would be hungry. She needed to sleep while she had the chance.


	48. Chapter 48

The morning was chaotic. After his feeding last night, Bae refused to settle down. Belle paced the floors with him, but nothing seemed to work. Sleep deprived, she raced around this morning trying to help Robbie prep for his meeting with Eric Prince. 

“Belle,” Gold called. “Have you seen my cufflinks?”

“Try the dresser,” she called back from the bathroom. Her hair was not cooperating this morning. From inside the baby sling, Bae stared up at his mother, probably wondering what she was doing

“They’re not here!”

Sighing, Belle put down her brush. Her hands went around the sling holding Bae to her belly in an instinctive protective gesture. Leaving the bathroom, she saw Robbie bent on the floor, looking under the dresser for is cufflinks. The sight made her smile.

On impulse, she moved to the suitcase in the corner and checked the pockets. Sure enough, she found several pairs for him to choose from. 

Rising to his feet, Gold could feel frustration tearing at his blood. “Belle, I don’t-”

Turning around to see her holding up two pairs of cufflinks, he sighed. Moving forward, Gold took the silver pair from her hand, giving her an appreciative kiss on the cheek.

“What would I do without you?”

“Lose all your valuables,” she joked as she placed the other pair on the dresser before moving back to help put the finishing touches on her husband’s suit.

“Do I look professional?”

Laughing, Belle combed his hair behind his ear, her fingers lingering on his cheek. “Very.”

Blooming under her praise, Gold had a good feeling about today. Landing this new investor was nearly in the bag. Hopefully, Eric would sign on the dotted line today, leaving Gold free to spend the rest of the trip giving Belle his undivided attention.

Looking down at their son, he reached out to take the baby’s hand. “Now you decide to be quiet, hmm?”

The baby just gave a gurgle before closing his eyes. Letting out a breath, Gold’s eyes lifted to Belle’s face. “I’m sorry about last night.” 

Confused, she blinked at him. “Why? Because of what happened in the car?”

“No,” Gold said, drawing Belle into his arms, careful of their sleeping son. “That I will never apologize for,” he said huskily into her ear. “I love watching you come in my arms.”

Unable to prevent the blush from covering her cheeks, Belle felt a shiver race down her spine. “Then what?”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get more sleep.”

“He kept us both awake,” she pointed out.

“True, but he wanted you more than me and I wish I could have done more.”

Shaking her head, Belle leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “You’re sweet, but he was extra hungry. Nothing more you could have done.”

“I supposed not,” he sighed. “You will be alight while I’m gone?”

“Yes,” she said, giving him another kiss. “I’m going to get dressed and take the baby out to the park.”

“I should be home in a few hours.”

“Alright.” Reluctantly stepping back, Belle walked Robbie to the door. Unable to resist, she fused her lips over his for good luck.

No sooner did she make her way back to the bathroom, Bae started crying up a storm. They may not make it to the park after all. Changing his diaper, Belle started pacing, hoping to get him to calm down when she heard the doorbell.

“Who could that be,” she asked her son on the way to the front of the penhouse. Looking through the peephole, Belle’s eyes widened. Opening the door, she was glad now she at least had time to dress.

“Ariel,” Belle linked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to invite you out for lunch,” Ariel beamed, her eyes going to the crying baby. “But it looks like you have your hands full.”

“He’s extra fussy this morning,” Belle said before gesturing for Ariel to come in, closing the door behind her.

Smiling at Bae, even though he was red faced and howling, Ariel held out her hands. “May I?”

Considering a moment, Belle was honest. “He may spit up. Let me get you a rag before you hold him.”

A few minutes later, Belle handed Bae over and he instantly quieted. Jaw dropping, Belle watched her son look up at Ariel, who was making funny faces at him, with interest. Taking advantage the respite, Belle went to finish drying her hair. By the time she emerged, Ariel was sitting, rocking a sleeping Bae.

“Thank you,” Belle whispered. “He’s been upset nearly all night and all morning.”

“Well, I think he’s a little angel,” Ariel said softly. “Do you want to go out? I know a wonderful restaurant a few blocks away.”

As much as she wanted to accept, packing up Bae and getting him ready to go out was a huge chore. As if reading her mind, Ariel stood, still rocking Bae in her arms.

“I’ll help with him. I think he likes me.”

Nodding, Belle went to grab the stroller and diaper bag. Fifteen minutes later, Bae was tucked in the stroller under his blanket, still sleeping as they headed out of the penthouse toward the elevators.

The day was arms and pleasant despite the overcast. They walked into the restaurant and the host immediately recognized Ariel, welcoming her with a warm smile and kisses on both cheeks. They were seated right away at an out-of-the-way table in a corner with light traffic where the stroller could easily fit. 

Ariel spoke about her time here before eventually sharing the story of how she met Eric. “We were at a beach and a storm was coming. Eric was one of the lifeguards.” 

“And he saved your life,” Belle asked, utterly intrigued. 

Ariel giggled, shaking her head. “The other way around, actually. I saved him.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“He went out in the water to save someone, but the waves were getting bigger and bigger. I watched him go under and swam out to get him.”

“Wow.” Belle was impressed. “That was certainly brave.”

“I didn’t really think. I just did it.”

“Then what happened,” Belle eagerly asked, on the edge of her seat. 

“They took him to the hospital and I didn’t see him again. Later, I learned he was trying to find me, but it was another year before we ran into each other on the beach a second time.”

“Was it at the same beach?”

Smiling, Ariel shook her head. “I was actually at a party with this other guy. A grand bonfire kegger, so I really wasn’t in the mood to go, but my friends set me up, so I felt obligated. Then I looked over across the flames and there he was. We recognized each other and spent the rest of the night talking. I think we both just knew.”

Belle loved the story. “I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“What about you,” Ariel asked. “How did you meet the ‘Beast of Business’?”

Suddenly, self-conscious, Belle wasn’t sure how much she should tell. Her story wasn’t amazing or conventional. “His car broke down one night and I stopped to help him.”

“So, it was love at first sight?”

“Something like that. I helped him out with some business and we just…fell in love.”

“Sounds wonderfully romantic.”

Over lunch, Belle spoke more about her home, Storybrooke, and being a new mother. Ariel asked a lot of questions about the town, saying she wanted to settle down in a nice place and raise her future children.

“Eric is always doing business though,” she sighed. 

“Well, maybe he will invest with Robbie and decide to slow down a bit.”

“I hope so. Eric has a great deal of ambition, which I love, but there are times, I’m left alone.”

Belle could imagine. She wanted to help, but wasn’t sure how she could. Maybe she and Ariel would get to see more of each other if Robbie and Eric could strike a deal. 

Just as they were finishing, Bae woke up, crying loudly. Lifting him out of his stroller, Belle tried calming him, but knew what he needed.

“He’s hungry,” she said apologetically as she went to pull out some cash for lunch. “I should get going.”

“Why,” Ariel asked, crestfallen.

“I can’t feed him here.”

“Why not,” Ariel asked. “They’re French. They’ll hardly notice.”

Uncertain, Belle shook her head. “I’m very private-”

“Here,” Ariel got up. “Take my seat. The wall will block you from view and you have the blanket. We haven’t even had dessert yet. Please?”

By now, Bae was getting louder and she could feel her milk rising. Taking Ariel’s seat and getting the blanket out of the stroller, Belle discreetly started nursing. The baby quieted almost immediately and no one looked twice at them.

Ariel made some light conversation, putting Belle at ease. Eventually she relaxed enough to laugh at one of her new friend’s jokes. When the waiter came by to clear dishes and take their dessert order, he didn’t even flinch at Belle.

Once Bae was fed, Ariel wanted to burp him. There was a little bit of a mess, but she took it all in stride. By the end of the meal, Belle was even a little jealous of how her son warmed up to Ariel.

“I really want one of these,” she said bouncing Bae on her shoulder. 

“Have you and Eric talked about a family?”

“Off and on,” she admitted. “He wants to make a splash in the world. He is trying to surpass the big names in the shipping industry.”

“You would be surprised how much children change your world,” Belle smiled. “Bae is the best thing that could have happened to Robbie and me.”

“Well,” Ariel smiled as she moved to cradle the baby in her lap. “Hopefully, the deal between them will finalize things enough for us to focus on other things.”

“I hope so too,” Belle commented as she wondered how the deal was going.

****

Looking over the fine print, Eric chuckled. Gold had a reputation for tying all the knots. The deal was a good one, but there were a few things he wanted from this deal before he gave his signature. Closing the folder, Eric glanced across the table at the man who made the business world cower.

Many thought Gold was tamed. He never before exposed any weakness to the world. Now that the man had a wife and a new baby, several thought Gold lost his touch. Reading the contract, Eric knew nothing was further from the truth. 

Some whispered that Cora Spencer died because she targeted is so-called weakness, but Eric was sure those rumors were exaggerated. This deal will be very, very lucrative for both of them. 

“I have a few stipulations of my own.”

Gold kept his poker face on. Figuring that Eric would want to push out a few of his own demands. “Which are?”

“Is it true that Killian Jones resides in your hometown?”

Gold gave a nod. “He’s married to Regina Spencer-Jones, but I’m sure you know all that.”

“I do.” Eric looked Gold in the eye. “I want a seat on the board.”

Snorting, Gold rolled his eyes. What next? First, Phillip now Eric Prince? Normally, he would be thrilled to have so many interested parties wanting to invest, but he preferred to be in charge of making all the decisions. Working with David was a necessary evil. Having two others getting a vote was…not ideal.

“Why a seat on the board?”

Eric shrugged. “To protect my investment. Why else?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Gold shrugged sarcastically, letting Eric know he saw right through him. “You rivalry with Killian Jones?”

Eyes turning to steel, Eric refused to back down. “I want a seat on the board or there is no deal.”

Gold laughed; a menacing sound that echoed off the walls. “Oh, I would be careful, Mr. Prince. I know when all your skeletons are hidden. You should think twice about crossing me.”


	49. Chapter 49

Meeting Gold look for look, Eric wondered how much the man knew. He had to be bluffing. Then again, this man wasn’t called a beast for nothing. “Working together would be to our mutual benefit,” Eric said, trying to deflect the blow. 

“It would,” Gold agreed. “Which is why you should sign the contract.”

“Not without a seat on the board.”

Staring at the other man for a long moment, Gold wore his famous enigmatic smile. “I don’t have time to worry about your vendettas, Mr. Prince. Being on the board of Spencer Enterprises will not make it that much easier to get back at Killian Jones. I need to think of the best interest of the company and having you use a position of power-”

“With all due respect,” Eric cut in. “Isn’t that what you did by taking over the company in the first place?” Eric ignored Gold’s annoyed look and continued. “You used your position of power to take over the company and lorded it over the Spencers. Your rivalry with the family is infamous.”

“That was business,” Gold stated softly covering how quickly he was losing his temper.

“Don’t you plan to use your position within Spencer Enterprises to go after Regina Spencer?”

“No.”

Eric’s expression clearly communicated disbelief. “Working together will benefit us both. Killian and Regina are a package deal. We both want to the same thing.”

“No,” Gold coldly corrected. “You are assuming we do.”

“I know that you need me,” Eric said with confidence. “You want to safeguard against Regina should she continue the family feud. I am willing to help, but only if you meet my demands.”

“Make no mistake,” Gold’s words were spoken with an edge of ice, causing the air in the room to fell degrees cooler. “I can handle Regina.”

Eric didn’t argue. He knew better.

“Furthermore, Spencer Enterprises has had one goal under my watch: turn a profit. A goal I have achieved.”

“With David Spencer’s help,” Eric reminded. 

The corner of Gold’s mouth twitched with amusement. “You really believe that?”

Considering the man sitting across from him, Eric supposed not.

“I need the focus of the board to be on the goals and best interests of the company, not split down the middle because you want to use the company to your own advantage.”

“Actually, I considered myself and my company an asset. If Regina does target you, which we both can agree is only a matter of time, then Killian will be her ally. I know that man. I know ways in and out of his financials. I know how he thinks and how to predict his moves.”

“And you think I don’t?” Gold did take over the man’s company when no one else could. Yet, he did let Killian buy it back, but he learned a great deal about the ins and outs of the way Killian operated while the company as in his possession. 

“I can help you better if I am on the board,” Eric stubbornly insisted.

“I can triple your investment in a year,” Gold shrugged. “The advantages would be to you.”

“But that’s not why you want me to invest and we both know it. You don’t have a lot of time to tie up loose ends. I have a lot of money and influence; especially in Europe. One word from me and doors will close in your face.”

Laughing with genuine amusement, Gold shook his head. “You really think you have more influence than I do. Very well. Let’s play hardball.”

Paling ever-so-slightly, Eric did not want to get on the man’s bad side, but he also didn’t want to appear weak. “My request is a small one.”

“Sign,” Gold pushed the pen across the table. “Or I will make the Odawara deal public.”

The wind went out of Eric’s sails hearing Gold’s words. “No one-”

“I have my sources,” Gold smirked. “I’m sure many would love to know the reason you are no longer able to do legitimate business in Asia and why Killian Jones cornered you out of the market to begin with.”

Glaring at the other man, Eric felt his temper rise. He really thought he had all the answers, didn’t he? The beast really never did lose his claws.

Shrugging, Gold couldn’t help but look a little smug. “Only a fool would think so.”

“One day, all your secrets will be up for grabs,” Erica bitterly warned. “All the people you’ve wronged will rise up and take a stand.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Gold said with a careless air. “You have no one to blame for your past but yourself. I didn’t cause you to do what you did.”

“But you’re blackmailing me now!”

“Only because you drove me to it,” Gold shrugged. “I hold all the cards. Now sign the contract.”

Reaching for the pen, Eric flipped to the last page, once more reading the fine print. He moved to give his signature, but the pen paused, poised over the paper. Sighing, Eric’s gaze went to the other man. 

“You know, I wanted to like you. My wife doesn’t make friends easily and she really hit it off with Belle. I think your wife really like Ariel as well. A shame this will seep over to them.”

Gritting his teeth, Gold wanted to swat Eric Prince over the head with his cane! Belle’s well being was the one spot he could not seem to protect in his carefully constructed armor. Loving his wife as much as he did, Gold did not want to have to explain how the deal with Eric wasn’t quite what he envisioned.

“I’m not against you personally,” Gold assured him. “I think we would work well together, but I will _not _allow our people to be compromised because all you can see is a way to get back at Killian Jones.”__

“As I’ve already said, you have baggage as well.”

Knowing they were reaching a stalemate, Gold decided he could try to be reasonable, for Belle’s sake, at least. “I can offer you a seat on the board,” Gold started, “but not the votes.”

“Won’t Phillip Smith be getting votes,” Eric challenged.

Amused, Gold chuckled. At least the man did his homework. “He will not have an amount equal to David and I. Besides, he too, will want to see a return on his investment. If you jeopardize his portfolio, you may very well have another enemy on your hands.”

“I want the same voting power offered to Phillip Smith,” Eric stated. “And I want the Odawara incident buried. For good.”

Considering a moment, Gold wondered if he could trust Eric to be an ally or a hindrance down the line. For now, their interests were aligned, but what would happen if that wasn’t always the case? Perhaps he would have to cross that bridge if he ever came to it. Anyway, he did have enough ammunition at his disposal to bury anyone who dared come after him.

“If I have your words you won’t go after Killian Jones unless it benefits _all _of us.”__

Eric guessed he could make one more concession since Gold was making a few of his own. “I can do that.”

Nodding, Gold got to his feet, leaning on his cane. The men reached across the table and shook hands. “I’ll have the paperwork drawn up and messengered over to you.”

“Good.” Eric managed a smile. He went one round with the beast and lived to tell the tale. Who would have guessed?

Leaving the offices, Gold made several calls. Only when the new contract was on its way to Prince’s residence did Gold focus on other things and decided not to tell David the details until the deal was final. However, he was in a celebratory mood.

Gold had the car take him to a few of the most luxurious boutiques in Paris. He wanted to buy Belle something beautiful. Gold also wanted a toy for Bae. Walking into the store with good intentions, he walked out having made several bags worth of purchases.

Returning to the hotel, several bellhops carried the bags up to the penthouse. Gold instructed them to set the gifts down and reached inside his breast pocket for his money clip. 

“What’s all this?”

Passing a tip to each of the bellhops, Gold glanced up to see Belle walking toward him. The sight of her in the blue Chanel dress he favored stole his breath right out of his body. She looked as gorgeous now as the day he met her. Waiting until the staff as gone, Gold reached out to hug Belle to him. 

“Hello, sweetheart.”

Laughing, her arms circled his shoulders, delighted to see the reaction on his face when she made her entrance. Belle’s hard work paid off and she could fit back into her old clothes as she did before the baby. Seeing Robbie’s tongue tie and eyes pop made her heart soar.

“What’s in the bags?”

“Surprises,” he teased. “How is Bae?”

“Napping,” Belle told him. “We had a long day. Ariel came by and we went out to lunch.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes,” Belle nodded. “Though, I think Bae warmed up to her rather quickly.”

“Belle,” Gold breathed, moving to cup her face in his palms. “You are Bae’s mother. No one can take that away from you. Our son is simply becoming more aware of the world around him. It’s natural for him to find a certain level of interest in people and things which are new to him. He loves you.”

Comforted, Belle nodded. Robbie was right. Bae still snuggled close to her and smiled when she blew raspberries on his belly and reached for her when he was hungry. She was just feeling a bit insecure, that’s all. 

“You’re right,” she sighed. “I just love him so much.”

“I know,” Gold smiled. “I do, too.”

A shaking breath escaped Belle’s lips as she continued to gaze into her husband’s eyes. All too aware of what today signified, Belle wanted to look beautiful for him. Wearing his favorite dress, she hoped he would react, but now she felt suddenly shy.

Letting her gaze drop to the bags, she slowly eased out of his arms. No sooner did she take one step toward the bags, and Robbie pulled her back into his arms for another hug,

“I missed you,” he said into her ear.

“Hmmm,” she sighed as she laced her fingers through his hair. “How did your meeting go?”

“We hit a few snags, but lined out the wrinkles.”

Belle eased back a bit so she could see his face. “So, you have a new investor?”

“If he signs the contract,” Gold reasoned. “I sent over the latest revisions, but never take the eleventh hour for granted.”

“If you ironed out all the wrinkles, then I’m sure everything will be fine. Now can I _please _see what is in the bags?”__

Laughing, Gold threw back his head. “You are that curious, aren’t you?”

“The suspense is killing me,” Belle told him, practically bubbling with excitement.

“Alright,” he chuckled as he guided her over to a chair. Picking up one of the larger bags, he handed it over. “Open this one first.”

Pulling out the tissue paper, Belle dug to the bottom to see what he bought. Seeing the pale yellow gown of taffeta and silk, with a diamond encrusted bodice, a sigh of wonder passed her lips. 

“Oh, Robbie,” she breathed.

“It’s for our dinner reservation tomorrow evening.”

Belle blinked at him. “Tomorrow evening?”

Nodding, he decided to wait to explain. Right now, he wanted to see her reaction when she opened the rest. “There’s more, sweetheart.”

Giving him a smile, Belle eagerly reached for the other bags.


	50. Chapter 50

Hearing the baby, Belle put aside the yellow diamond earrings and designer shoes, still unable to believe Robbie got such things right. He engaged a saleswoman to pick the outfit; Gold trusted the purchases were to her taste. Belle loved the gifts, and she wanted to tell him how much, but their son demanded attention.

After a messy situation, Belle and Robbie prepped a bath in the bathroom sink. Bae didn’t cry as his parents washed him from head-to-toe in Johnson & Johnson, but he did squirm a lot, splashing water over the edge of the sink. Water splashed on Belle’s dress, making her laugh even as she pressed kisses to his little hands.

Watching Belle’s laughing face, Gold was struck by her sudden laughter, the light shining in her eyes, the happiness radiating from her seemed to bathe her in a glow that made his heart pound in his chest as the awe filled his being. Belle was so gorgeous, so absolutely magnificent.

Seeing her smiling as they bathed their son, he couldn’t believe he was so incredibly lucky to have this happiness. His eyes fell to Bae, who was still thrashing about, his little feet splashing water. Once Belle rinsed Bae, Gold grabbed a luxury towel and scooped his son up out of the sink.

“Hey, there little guy,” Gold said as he bundled Bae up, kissing the top of his head. “Let’s get you dry and warm.”

Robbie was so loving and tender as he gently dried his son. Getting a fresh diaper and onesie, Belle helped dress the baby and get him ready for bed. Cradling Bae in her arms, Belle smiled down at his beautiful little face.

“I love you so much,” she told him.

Bae smiled up at his mother before looking over at his father. Belle handed Robbie the baby while she cleaned up the remains of the bath and tried to dry her dress.

“Do you want to change,” he asked.

Smiling, Belle shook her head. “I have to feed him soon anyway. I’ll have the dress cleaned tomorrow.”

Walking with Belle back to the other bedroom, he carefully put Bae down, tucking his blanket around his little body. Lacing his fingers through Belle’s, Gold pulled his wife close, watching as their son yawned. 

“I still can’t get over how beautiful he is,” Gold whispered.

Belle agreed. “Who would have thought this would be our future?”

“It’s only something I ever dreamed about until I met you,” he whispered.

Touched, Belle pressed her lips to his. The moment they kissed the familiar heat rise up between them, causing Belle to moan as she wrapped her arms around Robbie’s neck. 

“I could stay like this forever,” she murmured against his mouth.

Catching Belle closer until her breasts pressed into his chest and her stomach was against his frame, Gold wanted nothing more than to prove to Belle his full love and devotion. “Why don’t we,” he asked.

“We should have some dinner,” Belle whispered as she kissed his chin. “Bae will sleep a little while before his feeding.”

Growling, Gold did not want to release his wife. He wanted to keep her close and not share her. Yet, he didn’t try to force her to stay in place when she eased away. Glancing at the clock, he knew tonight he would finally have Belle all to himself. The waiting may very well kill him, but Gold could do it.

Overheated, Belle took in several deep breaths as she gathered up the brand new outfit Robbie bought for tomorrow evening. They were dining with the Princes, and as excited as she was by the prospect, she didn’t want to be away from her son. Handing the gown up carefully in the closet, she put aside the earrings, shoes, and choker.

Checking on Bae, she heard Robbie call from the kitchen to tell her dinner was served. Throughout the meal, Belle couldn't keep her gaze from lingering on her husband, thinking about how much she loved the shape of his lips and the length of his hair. The wrinkles around his eyes made him appear devilishly distinguished.

No sooner did they manage to dine on grilled chicken, salad, and some bread, Bae demanded his dinner as well. Belle went to feed their son, while Robbie cleaned up the remains of the meal. By the time the dishes were washed and put away, Belle was finishing up with Bae.

Gold rocked his son to sleep while Belle went to take a shower and send her dress down to the cleaners. Emerging from the bathroom wearing an oversized tee and a fuzzy robe, Belle noticed her husband sitting on the edge of the bed. Biting her bottom lip, she moved to straddle his lap. Winding her arms around his neck, she kissed him deep. 

“Umm,” Gold murmured against her lips. “You smell good.”

“Is Bae sleeping?”

“Yes,” Gold nodded. “We have about three hours before he wakes up.”

“Then we better not waste any time,” she whispered before taking his mouth for a long kiss.

Molding his hands around her shoulders, down her back, and over her buttocks, Gold loved the feel of her softness in his palms. The familiar fire between them was becoming undeniable. Moaning in delight, Belle gyrated in his lap, feeling his growing erection against her private places, craving more.

Seizing the last of his willpower, Gold gripped Belle firmly around the waist, breaking off the kiss. “We can’t,” he panted. “Not yet.”

Shaking her head, Belle couldn’t disguise her emotions. “What?”

“We need to talk of practical matters first.”

Understanding dawned, so Belle moved off his lap to sit on the other side of the bed. “You mean birth control?”

“Yes,” Gold hoped the conversation wouldn’t turn awkward. “We should have discussed it a while ago,” he sighed. “It’s my fault, I know. Of course, I don’t regret having Bae. Not for a second.”

Smiling, Belle inched closer to press a kiss to his cheek. “Neither do I.”

Grinning, Gold put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “But I just got you back, so I don’t want you to become pregnant again too soon, so we should discuss our options.”

Agreeing, Belle rested her head on his shoulder even as her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. “But you do want more children?”

“Absolutely,” he said without hesitation. “In a few years or so.”

“Then I don’t want to go on the pill,” she told him. “The hormonal imbalances take a few months to shift back to normal once you decide to go off of it, and it may take longer for us to get pregnant again. I’m not comfortable with having anything implanted in me-”

“Nor am I,” Gold said quickly. “I don’t want you to risk your body that way.”

“Then what other options are there?"

Gold shrugged. “The obvious. Condoms,” he suggested. “Or withdrawal.”

Nodding in understanding, Belle considered a moment. “I bled a few weeks ago, so we should use condoms for a while.”

Remembering helping her with the hot water bottle and seeing the feminine products in the bathroom, Gold saw a little bit of what Belle went through every month and he wanted to give her as little discomfort as possible. Condoms were better than simply relying on his self-control, but Gold had to admit, he would miss being skin-to-skin with his beloved.

“Then that is what we will do,” Gold smiled.

The matter seemed settled, but Belle wanted to discuss other possibilities. Talking about such things with Robbie should be natural, and they were, but sometimes, she still felt a little shy. “I keep track of my cycle,” she whispered. “There are certain times when it will be pretty safe to go without protection.”

Nodding, he gave Belle a look of understanding. “When you are menstruating, or just after.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “We can be careful.”

Gold knew then and there he and Belle would take full advantage of every opportunity they could to be as close as possible. Loving her so much Gold wanted to satisfy her in every way. Matter decided, he kissed Belle long and deep, delighted when she once more settled in his lap.

“I want you, Belle,” he groaned against her lips. “It’s been too long.”

“I know,” she whispered before sucking his bottom lip. Shrugging her robe off her shoulders, Belle wished she was dressed in fancy lingerie for him, but balancing life with the baby wasn’t leaving much time for romantic gestures.

“Robbie, I-”

Cutting off her words with a heart-pounding kiss, Gold couldn’t have cared less that Belle was simply dressed. In his eyes, she was gorgeous no matter what she wore. Flipping her over so she was on her back, Gold moved to settle atop her, raking his fingers through her hair as he kissed her senseless.

Head spinning, body melting, and toes curling, Belle was quickly consumed by her desires. Desire she went too long without indulging. Well, her body was healed now, so she could satisfy all her cravings.

Feeling the liquid heat gather between her thighs, Belle’s hands yanked and tugged at her husband’s clothing, desperate to feel his bare flesh beneath her fingertips. Tonight, she wanted Robbie to feel as wonderfully satisfied as possible. Belle wanted him to see her in the same sexual light he did before the baby was born.

She took precautions, of course. Exercising her Kegel muscles and trying to regain her original shape before giving birth. Tonight was important for them on so many levels and, as a result, Belle felt a little nervous. 

Sensing her stiffness, Robbie drew back, cupping her cheek and running the pads of his thumbs over her soft skin. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said as she tried to kiss him again.

Drawing back, he gave her a serious look. “Tell me.”

“I just-”

How to even say the words without sounding silly? “I want this to be the same,” Belle whispered, unable to meet his eyes. “I want over lovemaking to be as intense and glorious as it was before.” 

Gold frowned at her. “And you think it won’t be?”

Suddenly shy, Belle could feel the blush heating her cheeks. “My body had changed a little,” she started. “And-”

“Such things are natural, Belle. It’s only been six weeks. Somethings will take a little longer to heal, but you’ve come such a long way. You are always beautiful to me, Belle. No matter what. I love you no matter how you change or don’t change.”

“I want to feel comfortable in my own skin,” she confessed.

“Don’t you?”

“For the most part,” she sighed as she reached up to trace her fingers over her face. “I’m just nervous because I want to please you.”

Taking her hand, Gold guided her palm between his legs and cupped her palm around his erection all the while keeping eye contact. “Does that tell you how pleased I am, Belle? How much I want you?”

Curious, Belle started caressing his shaft through his trousers. Thrills raced through her blood hearing Robbie moan and watching him throw his head back. He thrust into her hand as he voiced his pleasure. He was so beautiful. Being able to make him lose control gave Belle a wicked sense of power that made her want to push him over the edge and watch him fall apart.

Using her other hand to pull at his belt and zipper, Belle needed to feel his naked flesh in her hands. The moment her fingers reached out to take him, Gold pulled away, straightening as he looked down at his wife with undisguised passion.

The look he was giving her was almost dangerous. His eyes were dark, swimming with sensuous promises, which sent shivers down her spine. She felt her juices gush forth, soaking her inner thighs, unable to hold in a moan. Smiling wickedly, as if he knew all of her secrets, Gold’s hands moved to strip off the rest of his clothing. The night was only beginning.


	51. Chapter 51

Her taste was intoxicating. Gold wanted every part of Belle around him, in him. Her scent was clinging to his skin, her cries filling his ears. All this time he waited to have his beloved wife beneath him, surrounding him. Finally having his wish, he struggled to keep control and make sure he took care of Belle first.

Toes curling, Belle was drunk on her own desires. Of course she knew how good and wonderful and glorious it felt to be in his arms, but right now everything was more intense than she remembered. A sigh escaped her feeling Robbie’s lips travelling down her neck. Clinging to him, she whispered his name, wanted so much more than she could describe.

His hands slid beneath her shirt, molding her waist and ribs. Heat ripped another moan from Belle as she arched into his touch. Eyes opening, Belle’s gaze drifted to the window. Seeing the Eiffel Tower through the curtains, she smiled. Being in Paris for this moment was too good to be true.

Kissing her stomach, Gold’s fingers traced her skin, loving the sight of the very faded stretch marks. This amazing, beautiful body gave him so much love and life. They had their son because of her. Pressing more kisses to her stomach, Gold moved upward, pushing up her shirt as he did so.

Cupping her naked breasts, a moan passed his lips feeling the soft flesh in his hands. For too long, this part of her body, a part he thoroughly adored, belonged to their son, but now he was going to indulge. They both loved Bae, but Gold was going to remind her that they were still very much in love and their connection was alive and well.

Tearing his shirt over his head, Gold seized her lips in a passionate kiss. Hands tore at clothing. A few minutes later, Gold was wearing just his boxers and once more trying to focus. Seeing Belle smiling up at him with her hair spread against the pillows, clad only in her underwear, he gritted his teeth to keep from taking her right then and there. 

Reaching for his discarded jacket, he pulled out two condoms. Belle’s face flashed an unusual expression, making Gold frown. “Sweetheart?”

Blinking, she reached for him. “I just think we may need more than only two.”

Laughing, he leaned over to open the nightstand drawer. Showing her the box of condoms, Gold watched Belle’s face light up as laughter erupted from her throat. Pulling him down for a kiss, Belle loved the feel of Robbie’s naked skin pressing her down into the mattress.

“That’s more like it,” she said against his lips before thrusting her tongue deep.

“Belle,” Gold growled as he settled above her. “Are you wet, my love?”

Mischief sparkled in her eyes. “Feel for yourself.”

Groaning, he reached down to yank off her panties. Seeing her naked, as gorgeous as ever, his eyes stared at her bare mound, glistening with desire. Slowly running his hands over her inner thighs, he held her gaze as he pushed her legs wider.

First glimpse of her inner folds, Gold inhaled a sharp breath. Taking her lips for another heated kiss, he ran his hands up and down her skin, feeling her writhe beneath him. Belle’s body begged for his attention.

“I need you,” she gasped in his ear.

Kissing a path down to her breasts, he pressed gentle kisses to her soft skin before moving lower. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he gently caressed her outer folds, making Belle cry out, her hands grasping at his hair and the sheets.

“Robbie,” she sobbed. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

Biting her lower lip, she wanted to tell him what she craved, but the words lodged in her throat. Feeling his fingers finally caress her folds, more of her juices flowed over his fingertips. Panting, she managed to open her eyes and see Robbie look at her with unbridled passion. A moment later, he bent to kiss her between her legs.

Crying out as sensation washed over every pore of her skin, heating her blood, Belle’s body automatically reacted, undulating against her husband’s mouth, wanting more of what his lips and tongue and teeth were doing to her.

Hot and needy, Belle’s gaze once more went to the window. Reconnecting with Robbie again sexually in the city of love felt destined. The moment was imprinted on her memory and Belle knew it would remain there forever.

Suddenly, the pleasure was gone, making her gasp. Shifting her eyes, she saw Robbie rising above her. He took her hand, guiding her fingers to his rigid, pulsing cock. “This is the only monument you need to focus on, Belle.”

Unable to help it, Belle burst out laughing. The sight of Robbie’s erection and the comparison of the tower just made her body shake with amusement. Obviously, this was not the reaction he was going for if he pout was anything to go by.

Closing his eyes, Gold pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her lips pressing soft kisses all over his face. “I did not mean to ruin the mood.”

“You didn’t,” Belle smiled at him. “You made me laugh, which is how we should always be.”

Sighing, Gold nuzzled her cheek. “I’d rather make you laugh in other ways.”

Cupping his face, she urged him to look at her. “Robbie, we need to not take ourselves too seriously.”

“I wanted this night to be perfect,” he grumbled.

“It is,” she smiled. “I was just thinking how wonderfully romantic it is for us to be in Paris when we can finally be together again. I want to make love with you, Robbie, until we both see stars. I love you with all my heart and soul.”

Kissing her long and deep, Gold settled above her, his hard, thick penis pressing into her soft belly. “Belle,” he growled against her lips. “I need you.” 

“Then take me,” she whispered in his ear.

Kissing Belle until she was dizzy, Gold worshipped her body, caressing and kissing every inch of her skin. Licking his way up from her toes, he purposely avoided her most sensitive spots until Belle was begging him to fuck her. Oh, he was going to, but he was going to make sure he had his wife at his complete mercy. 

Taking a moment to stare at her breasts, he reached out to mold her flesh, rubbing his thumbs over her erect nipples. Hearing Belle gasp, seeing her arch into him, caused a smile to curve his lips. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he dipped his head at taste a peak.

“Oh!” Belle’s fingers laced in his hair, holding him to her flesh. “Ah! My-Oh!”

Sucking hard, Gold wanted Belle to writhe. He wanted her to be delirious with pleasure. Running his tongue over her nipple, he sucked harder still, hearing Belle gasp in shock before stiffening in his arms.

Releasing her breast, Gold looked down to see a small trickle of white liquid leak forth. Belle was pushing at him and when he lifted his eyes to her face, he saw her embarrassment. Shaking his head, Gold cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. 

“This is natural, Belle,” he said sincerely. “Don’t feel bad.”

“Let me clean it up real quick, I-”

Robbie’s passionate kiss cut off her words. When Belle was clinging to him, he broke the kiss to bend down and lick up the droplets of breast milk. Moaning in pleasure, he latched on to her nipple, suckling sensuously, making his wife cry out as she pressed into his frame. A little more of her milk flowed into his mouth, which Gold eagerly tasted.

When he finished with one breast, he moved to pay attention to the other. This time, Belle’s body didn’t yield more milk, but he worshiped her nonetheless. “You taste delicious,” he said huskily before capturing her mouth for another hot kiss.

Gasping, Belle came up for air. “You didn’t mind-”

“No,” he said gruffly, shaking his head. “Honestly, I’ve envied our son.”

She blinked. “Why?”

“For being able to be so close to you when I could not,” he sighed as he nibbled her lower lip. “For bonding with you and needing your flesh.”

“It’s two _very _different things,” she whispered.__

“I know, Belle,” he stated. “I’m proud and grateful you're caring for Bae, but when you are here in my bed, you are _mine _. I want to taste and relish every part of your body. You belong to me. I love you, Belle. I want to make your blood burn with desire. I want to feel you get wet and needy. I want to fuck you hard, making you know how much I need you.”__

Hearing those words sent shivers of desire through her blood. Grabbing him to her, Belle wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him with abandon. “I want you to fuck me,” she said between kisses. “Hard,” she panted and she rubbed up against his body. “Now!”

Giving her a deductively wicked grin, Robbie moved down her body until he was settled between her legs. Inhaling a shape breath, she knew his intention and felt her core clench in anticipation. “Robbie,” she moaned.

Inhaling her sweet musk, he licked her folds, tasting her juices, loving how wet she was for him. Belle needed his touch, craved him, and he was going to make her scream with wanting. Licking her inner folds, Gold lapped up her moist heat before moving to rub Belle’s clit the way he knew would drive her crazy.

Circling his tongue rapidly around her sensitive bud, Gold heard her cries, feeling satisfaction surge in his veins. She tugged at his hair, making him grunt, but he didn’t pause his attentions. Only when Belle was arching frantically against his mouth did he insert a finger in her core.

Her inner muscles clenched around him, so tight and wet and eager. Finding just the right spot, Gold moved his finger rapidly, even as he suckled her clit with quick strokes of his tongue. A few second later, Belle shattered, screaming his name to the ceiling. Even as she spasmed, Gold refused to relent, sucking and rubbing, forcing her orgasm to go on and on. 

When Belle was sated, trying to catch her breath, Gold kissed his way up her body. Fully aware of his aching cock, he looked down at Belle’s beautiful, contented face, and knew the love connecting them was no small thing. As desperately as he wanted to be one with his wife he waited until her eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

Reaching for the condom, Gold opened the wrapper. Belle helped him slide the condom over his pulsing shaft. Kissing her deep, Gold eased her back against the pillows. Running his fingers through her hair, he planned another slow seduction, but feeling Belle’s nails digging into his back and buttocks, he doubted he could hold off much longer.

“I want you now,” she panted in his ear. “Please, my love.”

Unable to deny her, Gold moved into position between her thighs. Reaching down to caress her wet folds, he eased into her body gently. Pausing to make sure she could adjust to his size.

Arching, Belle wrapped her legs around Robbie’s waist, clenching her inner muscles around him as they became one. Oh, how she missed him filling her up! When Robbie was buried to the hilt, their eyes met and held. As he started rolling his hips, Belle wrapped one arm around his shoulders and cupped his face with her other hand, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist so she could met every one of his thrusts.

The condom was a slight barrier between them, dulling the sensations ever-so-slightly, but Robbie knew how to compensate, thrusting hard against her sweet spot, hitting her clit at the same time, making her scream in pleasure. Clenching him, Belle wanted him to feel how much she loved him – how much she needed him!

“Robbie,” she cried as the waves rose higher.

“Belle,” he sobbed against her neck. Cupping her breast, he kneaded her flesh as he pounded harder into her wet, tight flesh. “You feel so fucking good,” he growled. “Squeeze me, Belle! That’s it! More – ah, _fuck _!”__

Seizing her mouth, Gold needed to taste Belle as she came. Thrusting his tongue deep, mimicking the thrusts of his cock inside her heat, feeling her nails tear at his flesh as she throbbed and writhed around him, Gold knew Belle was close. One more hard thrust and she fell over the edge, her cries lost in their kiss. 

So tight! So warm! Belle was milking him as her climax drove her wild. Unable to hold back a moment longer, Gold held his wife tighter in his embrace, throwing his head back and shouting as his orgasm burst.

Pumping hard, Gold was lost in a haze of color and sensation as he felt Belle cling to him. Falling into her arms, he buried his face in her hair, never wanted to let her go. As his heart pounded, he engulfed Belle in his embrace, feeling the world slipping away as he fell into perfect bliss.


	52. Chapter 52

Feeling content in the afterglow, Belle rested on top of Robbie, her head against his chest, smiling as she listened to his heartbeat, her fingertips tracing tiny patterns on his skin. A shiver of delight raced down her spine feeling Robbie’s fingers doing the same on her bare back. Snuggling closer, she kissed his chest, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms forever.

“Are you awake,” he whispered.

“Hmmm.” Moving to look down at his face, Belle smiled before kissing the tip of his nose.

Chuckling, Gold reached to cup her cheek. “You should rest, sweetheart. Who knows when we’ll have another opportunity?”

“Yes,” she breathed as she bent to nibble kisses down his neck. “I have a handsome, insatiable husband, that makes me burn and I can’t get enough of him.”

Laughing, Gold wrapped his arms around Belle, holding her close and pressing her into his warmth. Feeling her softness sink into him, he never wanted to let her go. Cradling his wife to his heart, Gold could hear the sounds of the city in the distance. The lights still flickered against the night sky as he lay in bed, cherishing the moment.

The couple delighted in each other’s feel and touch, simply appreciating being together and being in love. Their bond was as strong as ever, their desire as deep. Intimacy between them was the same, yet more intense and special because now they had so much more to share.

Belle supposed such things were meant to grow and change, but she was grateful that at its core, their bond was still intact. Stroking his hair, she pulled back to look into his eyes. “I love you,” she whispered.

Grinning, Gold pulled her mouth down to his. Just as the kiss grew heated, cries flooded through the baby monitor. Coming apart with a groan, Gold continued to hold his wife close as they both looked at the little screen. Sure enough, Bae was awake and squirming as his hands fisted. 

Belle started getting out of bed, but Gold yanked her back against his chest. “Let him self sooth,” he whispered.

Considering a moment, Belle shook her head, hearing her baby continuing to cry. “He needs me. I won’t be long.”

To ease the blow, she kissed his cheek before rising to her feet. Robbie tried holding on to her, but she pulled free and hurried from the room. Bae probably just needed a new diaper.

Falling back against the pillow with a grown, Gold stared up at the ceiling, hardly able to believe his time with Belle passed so quickly. Wishing he could keep Belle to himself a little longer was unrealistic since Bae needed her. With a sigh, Gold rose to his feet, reaching for his cane as he glanced at the monitor to see Belle changing their son.

Dawning a robe, he went to peek through the curtains. Paris was a gorgeous city at night. This trip should be as romantic as possible, but he wondered if he was finding the right balance with the baby. Belle didn’t value the grand gestures as much as she loved the little things. Gold just prayed she was pleased.

Walking into the makeshift nursery, he found Belle pacing with Bae in her arms, trying to get him to go back to sleep. Approaching his family, Gold shared a look with his wife.

“Hey,” she said as she smiled down at their son. “Do you want to see Daddy, Bae?”

The infant cried harder, even as Gold reached out and grasped the baby under his arms.

“There now, son,” Gold crooned as settled Bae in the crook of his arm. “Daddy’s here.”

Kissing his son’s cheek and forehead, Gold couldn’t believe how much love swelled within him at the sight of his child. Bailey was so small and precious and loveable, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Yawning, Bae stared up at his father as his eyes drifted closed.

“See,” Belle said a she moved to snuggle close into his embrace. “He does settle down for you.”

Turning to kiss her forehead, Gold wished she wouldn’t draw such conclusions. “You did the prep work, sweetheart.”

“Hmmm.” Smiling down at their baby, Belle let her hand rest on the exposed skin of her husband’s chest. Running her palm over his pectorals, she felt warm and loved and cherished. Bae was the perfect addition and she never wanted the moment to end.

When they were sure the baby was asleep, Belle gently placed him back in his crib. Fascinated by the rise and fall of his little chest, she was hesitant to leave. Robbie moved to swaddle Bailey in his blanket before taking Belle’s hand and walking her back to their bedroom. The moment the door closed behind them, he kissed her passionately. 

Head spinning, Belle clung to his neck as her knees went weak. Collapsing back into the mattress, the couple laughed as they bounced. Turning to glance at the baby monitor, Belle made sure Bae was still asleep before giving her full attention to Robbie. Seeing the love shinning in his eyes, she inhaled a sharp breath.

“We should try and get some sleep,” she advised. “He’ll be up in a few hours for a feeding.”

“Oh, I’m not going to waste my time sleeping,” he said as he climbed over her body. “If I remember correctly, I have a whole box of condoms waiting to be used.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head. “You can’t use up the whole box in one night.”

“No, but I will put a few more to good use.”

“Oh,” she grinned as her arm wrapped around his neck. “Will you now?”

Kissing her in answer, Gold’s fingers loosened the ties of her robe. In turn, needing to feel his flesh beneath her fingertips, Belle pushed his robe off his shoulders, letting her hands wander where they will. 

“You’re so soft,” he murmured in her ear before grasping her hips and pushing her up toward the pillows. “God, I need you,” he panted before taking her mouth again.

Letting her fingertips roam down his chest, over his stomach, and between his legs, she grasped his length, stroking his cock as the heat rose between them.

Thrusting into her hand, Gold kissed her senseless, his own hand moving to cup her sex. Belle was so wet! She felt so good beneath him! Grunting, he wanted to go slow and savor her, but he wasn’t sure he could last.

Taking her hand away from his throbbing penis, he pinned her wrist above her head. “You’re being very naughty, Mrs. Gold.”

Mischief and delight twinkled in those bright blue depths. “Are you going to punish me, Mr. Gold?”

“I’m greatly considering it,” he growled.

To tease him, she reached down with her other hand to cup his sac. Belle did want a reaction, but she certainly didn’t anticipate what Robbie did next. Grabbing her other hand, he pinned both of her wrists above her head, looking down at her with unbridled passion. When he kissed her, he stole her breath.

Feeling the desire burning in her veins, she wanted him inside her! Belle wanted to lick his skin, hold him close, and savor him thrusting deep inside her core. Writhing beneath him, she tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. 

“Robbie,” she panted. “Let me touch you.”

Growling low in his throat, Gold didn’t say a word. His simply looked at Belle, silently communicating his need. Even as her heart gave a heavy leap in her chest, she knew she shouldn’t be afraid. Robbie would never hurt her.

His wild kiss made her toes curl, as she happily thrust her tongue around his. The kiss soon turned aggressive, with Robbie biting her lower lip ad Belle doing the same. As the kiss went on, Gold pressed his erection into her belly, feeling her arch into his frame. As much as he wanted to feel her wet folds, he didn’t dare release her wrists. Instead, he moved the head of his cock to rub over her clit. 

The sensation of flesh on flesh made Belle cry out and roll her hips against him. “Robbie, please!”

Readjusting his hold on Belle, he moved his cock up and down her slick folds, pressing his tip into her clit with every stroke. The touch was enough to tease, but not satisfy. The temptation to thrust hard and deep into her warmth was nearly overwhelming, but he remembered the condom.

Moving to straddle her waist, Gold held her in place as he moved one hand to snatch the condom off the nightstand. Tearing the wrapper with his teeth, he rolled the protection down over his cock, all the while feeling Belle watching his every movement.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said hoarsely.

In response, Belle arched, her breasts perfectly displayed before him. Still holding her hands above her head, his lips bent to suck her nipple even as he thrust his hard penis deep within her sheath.

“Robbie,” Belle screamed, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close and ride the waves.

He possessed her fully, kissing her with abandon as he thrust hard and deep, pressing all of Belle’s pleasure points with every pass. Building up the momentum, his movements growing more urgent, more demanding, as he sank into his love over and over and over again as sweat broke out over his skin. 

Hearing Belle voicing her pleasure, straining against his hold, Gold felt the passion cresting. His sweetheart was surrounding him, letting him have control.

Angling his hips, he pressed harder and faster, watching her face as she writhed. “Belle,” he growled.

Pleasure surrounded her, filling all her senses. His scent and taste held her close, making her remember who her soul belonged to. Clenching around his cock, she screamed as the first waves of her climax started to peak.

“Robbie!”

Grunting in response, Gold’s fingers tightened around Belle’s wrists as he pounded harder, pressing all the right places. Beneath him, Belle bucked, moving in time with him to reach the pinnacle. The pleasure was rising, pulsing, and becoming undeniable.

Throwing her head back, Belle let her cries reach new heights as she moved faster to keep up with her husband. There were no sweet words, no loving endearments. Right now, they both needed the rush. Panting, Belle looked up to see Robbie’s face. His eyes closed, his teeth gritted as he became lost in the haze of sensation.

As much as she wanted to touch him, and feel his skin beneath her fingertips, being held immobile beneath him was incredibly arousing. Robbie wanted to dominate her and she loved it so far. The push of his hard penis within her was becoming too much. She was so close!

Arching her back, Belle continued moving in time with the man she loved, sweat coating her skin, feeling her orgasm rising higher and higher.

Robbie hit her just right, making her climax burst.

Feeling Belle throbbing around him, milking him, Gold couldn’t hold out much longer. Forcing his eyes open, he wanted to see his wife come apart beneath him. The sight was enough to push him over the edge. Shouting, he ejaculated hard, feeling his orgasm pulsing through his blood.

Collapsing on top of his wife, Gold released her wrists so he could wrap his arms around her shoulders and hold her close while he regained his breath. A sound of contentment left his mouth when he felt Belle’s arms curl around him in return, lacing her fingers through his hair. For now, he didn’t want to separate from her. Not yet. Gold wanted to stay in her embrace forever.

They must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the baby was crying. Groaning, Gold shifted in his sleep, rolling over and forcing his eyes open. Belle was already sitting up, reaching for her robe. Outside, the first rays of sunlight started peaking over the horizon.

Flashing him a smile, Belle hurried out of the room. Gold’s eyes fixed on the monitor screen, watching Belle picking up their son and carrying him to a chair so she could cradle him as she nursed. Watching the pair, a smile crept across his face. His family. Finally, his family.

Tossing aside the covers, Gold reached for his cane. Pain shot through his knee as he tried to get to his feet. Hissing in pain, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Obviously, he over did things last night, but he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Rubbing his hand over the ache, Gold knew the pain would pass. He was an older man, but he wasn’t incapable yet. The temptation to feel sorry for himself was there, but Gold refused to fall into the trap. He loved Belle, and she loved him in return. So, while Belle tended to Bae, he took a steaming shower, dealt with his knee, and planned the rest of their day.


	53. Chapter 53

Dressing Bae in a black and red stripped onesie, Gold didn’t mind how much his son wiggled or squirmed. Blowing raspberries on his little tummy, Gold loved making Bae smile. Putting black booties on his feet and a little red cap on his head, Gold scooped the baby up in his arms before he went to find Belle.

Seeing her asleep on the bed, he couldn’t hold back a smile. “Poor Mommy,” he said softly to the baby.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he tucked Belle’s hair away from her face. Between Bae’s feedings and their loving, it didn’t surprise him how exhausted she was. Pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, Gold moved to get a pacifier and burp rag. Leaving Belle to her sleep, he moved out to the living room.

“Come on, Bae,” he said cheerfully. “I’m going to show you how to check email.”

Sitting on the couch, Gold secured Bae in his arms before pulling out his phone. Thankfully, the baby didn’t fuss as Gold checked his messages and returned a few calls. In fact, his son looked at him with an open curiosity that mirrored his mother’s.

Work finished for the moment, he set his phone aside and moved to lift Bae up in his arms. Kissing the baby’s soft cheeks, Gold made funny noises until he got Bae to smile at him.

“You’re such a good boy,” he praised. “Getting bigger every day.”

Cradling Bae close to his chest, Gold rocked him a bit, giving him his pacifier. His son made some more baby noises that didn’t fail to amaze his father. Gold never could have guessed how much love and joy came from having a child. The knowledge that Bae was his flesh and blood was even more mind-blowing.

“I hope you do take after your mama,” he said as he watched Bae start to close his eyes. “She is so beautiful. She changed my life, you know. Belle made me feel worthy of love and because of her, I have you. She is going to be the best mother, Bae.”

Seeing the baby yawn and shift his head, Gold chuckled, still rocking him. “I hope you keep her blue eyes, but if you don’t that will be ok too because that will mean that you have my eyes. I don’t think I would mind that at all.”

Realizing his son was truly asleep, Gold didn’t want to move or put him back in his crib. He wanted to continue to hold his son and marvel at his small hands and nose and adorable cheeks. “My beautiful boy,” he whispered as he held Bae closer, inhaling his baby scent. 

Gold wouldn’t mind staying like this all day, but he did promise Belle a day out on the town. Plus, they did have the dinner this evening. Hopefully, he and Eric could work out their differences. Since he had yet to receive back the signed contract, Gold could only assume Eric Prince was holding out for another negotiation session, or he was working another angle. 

Normally, Gold didn’t sweat the small stuff. He always made sure the cards were stacked in his favor when he played the game. However, Prince did have a little more to work with thank to Gold’s “new leaf” policy. If given the opportunity to get the advantage, or compromise, Gold knew from experience people mostly took the advantage, wanting to be on top rather than finding an even playing field. Even fields never propelled forward portfolios.

Sighing, Gold pushed all his business thoughts aside. He wanted to enjoy this quiet moment of beign with his son. One day, he would teach Bae everything he knew about business. His son would run his empire well. The very thought made Gold grin from ear-to-ear. 

Hearing the ringing, Belle groaned and rolled over. Scrunching her face against the intruding sunlight, she blindly reached for her phone. “Hello,” she croaked.

Ariel was on the other end of the line, asking about their evening. Remembering the dress and gifts Robbie bought her, Belle sat up in bed. The idea of going out and meeting friends was nice, but she did have Bae to consider. Ariel said to dress him up and bring him along, promising she would help take care of him.

“Are you sure?”

“Belle, I’m the hostess,” Ariel said kindly. “My rules. Plus, this is Paris! Things are much more relaxed here.”

Well, if she must attend a party, Belle would rather do so with her son rather than without him. The idea of leaving him alone with a sitter again did not sit well with her. They would have to bring a bag for him, but surly they could manage.

Agreeing and saying her goodbyes, Belle ended the call before stretching. Glancing at the clock, she guessed she got in about four hours of sleep. Looking next to the baby monitor, she gasped in fright seeing the empty crib. Leaping out of bed and dashing out of the room, Belle was ready to hysterically call for Robbie, but paused hearing a voice.

Moving into the living room, a sigh of relief passed her lips seeing Robbie rocking the baby, talking to him about all the buildings on the Oxford campus. “Giving him subliminal hints,” she teased as she entered the room.

Laughing as he turned to look at his wife, Gold reached out for her hand, kissing her knuckles. “It’s never too early to prep him. How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” she smiled as she moved to sit next to him. “How is Bae?”

“Dressed and ready for the day,” he proudly announced.

Seeing the coordinated outfit, Belle nodded her approval. “He sure is.”

“What do you want to do today,” he asked.

“First, I would love a shower,” she smiled. “Are you ok with him?”

Nodding, Gold smiled down at her son. “We’ll be fine until you’re done.”

“Thank you,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Turning to look at her, Gold didn’t bother to hide the devotion in his gaze. Leaning forward, he pressed a firm hiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“Hmmm,” she moaned, kissing him again. “I never doubt you.”

Pushing to her feet before she got carried away, Belle lovingly glanced at her son before heading for the shower. There was no telling when he would be up and want his morning feeding. Belle washed quickly, drying her hair, and dressing in a simple lavender sundress. Sure enough, once she found a pair of matching shoes, she heard Bae waking up.

Robbie entered the room a few minutes later, doing his best to hold a struggling, upset baby. Taking Bae from his arms, Belle sat on the edge of the bed, readjusting her dress so she could feed him. As Bae closed his eyes and settled into his mother’s warmth, Gold stared a moment at his wife. 

Belle’s breasts were still full due to the milk and he wasn’t complaining. True, he loved her body no matter the changes, but he had to admit he enjoyed having her flesh overflow in his hands. Tasting her milk last night was erotic to say the least. Secretly, he hoped to do so again, but wasn’t sure how Belle would feel. 

Yes, the milk was for the baby, but Gold still felt possessive about Belle being his. She was his lover and so much more. Bae needed her for obvious reasons, which was a _very _different sort of circumstance. Nonetheless, he was curious about what was happening with his wife. Gold wanted to explore everything with her. Hopefully, Belle would want the same, but he wouldn’t push the issue.__

Seeing Belle smile up at him now stole his breath. A heated moment passed between them before Belle returned her attention to the baby. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for this evening’s party to come and go, so he and Belle could have some private time.

“Do you want to do anything today, sweetheart,” he asked as he moved to sit next to her.

“Do we have time with the party coming up?”

“If we leave after his feeding,” Gold said. 

Thinking about all the prep time she would need, Belle told him about Ariel’s call. Smiling at the image of his son at a formal gathering, Gold nodded. “I know just where to get a little tux for him too.”

Belle couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Really?”

“Really,” Gold beamed. “I’ll make a few calls.”

Watching him head off, phone in hand, Belle couldn’t help but remember bits and pieces from last night. Sighing, she pushed the thoughts aside as she concentrated on her son. Looking at Bae’s delectable face, she knew he would be the most popular man this evening.

As used as she was to attending these parties, Belle hoped this one would be the only social obligation for the rest of the trip. She wanted to spend more time seeing Paris and creating memories with her family. Seeing Ariel again would be nice, and Belle was grateful to have another friend, but she simply wanted to take time to be with the wonderful men in her life.

Finishing with her son, Belle hugged him close, not ready to let him go. A few minutes later, Robbie returned and told her he ordered a little tux in Bae’s size, but they should probably go to the store for a fitting. At that point, Belled started to second guess the party idea. 

“Isn’t that a lot of trouble?”

“Nonsense,” Gold scoffed. “It’s the perfect opportunity to finish my business deal and show Bae off at the same time.”

He sounded so excited about the prospect that Belle didn’t have the heart to tell him of her misgivings. Besides, she didn’t want to leave her baby alone again. Being separated from him was too much at this point. All she could do was hope the party went smoothly.

Robbie took the baby while Belle packed his diaper bag. Gold put Bae into his stroller and walked with Belle to the elevators. Robbie couldn’t stop smiling at his son. They were all so happy. The errand to the store didn’t take as long as Bell thought and was very surprised at how well behaved Bae was while being measured and fitted. The baby looked at everyone as if trying to puzzle out what was going on instead of getting upset. 

However, Bae fussed when he was forced to try on the clothes, hardly staying still so the tailor could mark for alterations. Overall, the task was relatively smooth for all involved. They were told Bae’s outfit would be sent over to the hotel before this evening.

Since the family had a few hours to kill before they needed to return to prepare for this evening, Robbie took them to a few more historical sights before they stopped to eat at a café. Thankfully, Bae slept through most of the meal. He woke up just when they reached the hotel, wanting a meal of his own.

No sooner did Belle take their son, Gold heard his phone ring. Heaving a sigh, he had to deal with a few business details. To say the news David presented to him was not ideal was putting it mildly. 

Phillip Smith was pleased to have a seat on the board, but he was trying to tell David how to run the company. As a top investor, Phillip apparently thought he had the right to boss them around. If the situation was foreshadowing for what the office atmosphere could be like once Eric Prince also sat at the table, then Gold knew he would have to take swift action.

Phillip was dating that socialite Aurora. Gold suggested David approach her and try to get Aurora to put her beau at ease. The latest rumors of Phillip relocating permanently to Storybrooke did not bode well.

Soon, too many business “associates” would be citizens of the same town and Gold would hardly be able to let his guard down. To his knowledge, Aurora never did anything to hurt Belle, and since Ariel was taking such a fancy to his wife, Gold could consider Phillip and Eric allies for the present.

In the end, Gold knew he was still wealthier and more powerful that David, Phillip, and Eric combined, so he shouldn’t feel so threatened. This new arrangement better work, or there was no telling what would hit the fan.


	54. Chapter 54

Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Belle put the finishing touches on her make-up while going over the mental of everything she needed to remember for this evening. Bae’s bag was all packed, and Robbie was dressing him now. Her son was fed and content for the time being, while she was happy she fit into the pale yellow dress.

Looking in the full length mirror several times, Belle gazed at her body with a critical eye. The dress fit, emphasizing her small waist, but with her fuller breasts, she nearly popped out of the bodice. No doubt, Robbie would enjoy the view, but he may not like if anyone else did. Well, at least her shoes gave her some added height and stature. 

Exiting the bathroom, Belle saw Robbie watching Bae, who was in his carrier, while he knotted his silver tie. The matching silver suit complimented the diamond accents on Belle’s dress. For his part, Bae looked like he was dressed on the same suit as his father only he wore a pale yellow satin tie, which also complimented his mommy’s dress.

Spotting his bride, Gold paused to take in the sight of her form. Belle was always a beautiful woman, even if she was dressed in rags, but this evening she was breathtaking. Seeing Belle smile at him, Gold forgot what he was going to say. He could only stare until the sounds of Bae fussing roused him from his revelry.

Kneeling in front of the carrier, Belle rocked Bae until he settled. He took his pacifier and closed his eyes. Hopefully, all the commotion of the party will tire him to the point of sleeping a few extra hours this evening. “Ready?”

Smiling up at Robbie, Belle nodded, reaching for her matching clutch. Picking up the carrier, Belle walked with Robbie out to the waiting car. Once Bae’s carrier was secure in the car seat, they were off. The villa wasn’t too far outside of the city. Bae slept during the whole ride, but came awake after they walked into the party and checked their coats. Belle lifted her son out of his carrier, trying not to disturb him, but Bae’s eyes snapped open anyway. 

Seeing his parents, he didn’t cry, but soon enough, several strangers were giving him attention he didn’t understand. When Bae made unhappy noises, Belle bounced him a little in her arms, softly telling him everything was alright. However, the baby didn’t fully stop crying until Ariel was lifting him up in the air, making him grin as she kissed his cheeks. 

“Glad you could make it,” Eric said as he shook Gold’s hand in greeting. “This must be your son.”

Gold nodded proudly. “Yes, this is Bailey.”

“Well, my wife’s certainly has taken a fancy to him,” Eric smiled before extending a hand to Belle. “Mrs. Gold, I’m so glad you joined us this evening.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Belle spoke cheerfully. “And for letting us bring the baby.”

“Oh, he’s just the cutest treasure,” Ariel laughed as she held Bae in the cradle of her arms. “And so handsome in his little tuxedo!”

“We thought he should dress the part,” Gold said. “It’s never too early to have him learn the ropes of society.”

The couple continued speaking of general topics as they made the rounds and the Princes introduced the Golds to several other guests. Nearly everyone fawned over Bailey. Belle was so proud of how her son was able to hold his own head up for a little while when people shifted him around. For the most part, Bae smiled at the folks making funny faces at him.

Before long, Belle Ariel were separated from the men. Most of the people here spoke French, so Belle couldn’t really understand a word. Luckily, Ariel stayed by her side and helped with Bae while they spoke about life at home. Ariel asked a lot of questions about Storybrooke and Belle was happy to tell her.

“I would love to go home,” Ariel said. “Eric’s business here is pretty self-sufficient. We have a capable guy in charge of the day-to-day. I would really love to put down roots on a nice town and raise few kids.”

“Does Eric want the same,” Belle asked.

“He claims he does, but then he finds any excuse to continue building up contacts here. I’m hoping that if our husbands can come to terms, then we will get to visit Storybrooke.”

Kissing Bae’s head, then wiping his mouth, Belle nodded to her new friend. “Robbie can be very persuasive. I’m sure he and Eric are finalizing the contract as we speak.”

****

The man was dodging the issue. Normally, Gold could be as patient as a snake in the grass, but this evening he was on edge. He did want Eric’s investment, but he didn’t want to have to make anymore consolations. Hopefully, Eric took his threats seriously and signed on the dotted line. If the man hoped to press his advantage, he would be very much surprised by what Gold had up his sleeve.

Trying to gauge Gold’s mood was now impossible. Eric knew the man was a formidable opponent, but would he be a worthy ally? Gold may not be who Eric pictured helping him get back at Killian Jones, but at the moment, he was the best option. 

Last evening, Eric read over the contract several times trying to find loopholes or some wiggle room, but Gold left no end untied. The offer was a good one. Eric just didn’t like being strong-armed into agreeing to it.

The only other course he could think of was to sign the contract, claim his seat on the board, and wait for an opportunity to present itself. Eventually, there could be an opening where Eric could exploit Gold for his own gains. The only problem with a plan was the waiting aspect.

Eric already waited years to get back at Killian and he was running out of patience. Still, he couldn’t deny, putting in his lot with Gold and David Spencer was putting him on the right track. Besides, he would have an excuse to go to Storybrooke and see what Killian was up to these days. Eric was sure there were tidbits about his past he was keeping from the locals.

In the end, after much internal debate, Eric did sign the contract. The paperwork was neatly folded away in his breast pocket. Eric was waiting for the right moment to bring up business. Of course, Gold looked as if business didn’t matter to him in the slightest. The man drank champagne and acted as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Every so often, Eric noticed how Gold’s expression would soften when he looked over his wife and child. Who would have thought such a ruthless figure had a soft side? At the same time, Eric doubted Gold would allow himself to be exploited. Anyone who dared use his family against him would feel his full wrath.

“You host a fine party,” Gold commented. “The French really are the masters of champagne. You must know, having lived here for so long now.”

Gritting his teeth, Eric was tired of beating around the bush. Taking the contract out of his pocket, he handed it out to Gold. “Here.”

Glancing at the folded paperwork with feigned surprise, Gold took the contract out of Eric’s hand and looked it over. Seeing the signature, a very satisfied smirk crossed his features. In that moment, Eric knew he just lost a very important game.

“It will be a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Prince,” Gold commented, holding out his hand. 

Considering a few moments, Eric shook. To make an enemy of Gold now would be a mistake.

“I would like to meet your business partner and get a feel for the company,” Eric said casually. “Get a head start, so to speak.”

Gold could guess Eric’s ulterior motives, but he could hardly deny the man now that he was a voting board member. Contrary to what Eric thought, Gold did want him as an ally and not an enemy. Perhaps it was the knowledge that inspired him to offer an olive branch.

“Belle and I are flying home at the end of the week. You and Ariel are welcome to join us in my private jet.”

Eric laughed. “I do have a jet of my own.”

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Gold wouldn’t argue the point. “I’m sure Belle and Ariel would be grateful to have a little more time together. They seem to have struck up a genuine friendship.”

“Yes.” On that subject, Eric could readily agree. Ariel did host parties and play a role in Parisian society, but Eric could tell his wife was lonely and homesick. Hopefully, a brief respite back in the states would be just what she needed.

“Very well,” Eric continued. “I can wrap up my affairs by the end of the week.”

Gold nodded. “Glad to hear it.”

The men shook hands just before Ariel joined them.

“Where is Belle,” Gold asked.

“Oh, she’s changing the baby,” Ariel smiled. “She’ll be back soon.”

“Do you know where I can find her?”

Ariel gave him direction to the bathroom and Gold went off through the crowd to find his family. Watching him go, Ariel leaned into her husband’s frame. “That was sudden.”

Eric shrugged. “They’re new parents. Such things are normal.”

Lacing her fingers through Eric’s, Ariel’s face broke out in a huge grin. “We should try it sometime.”

Nodding, Eric knew how much Ariel wanted a family of her own, but he wasn’t sure he was ready. He had a lot of unfinished business. Perhaps once he dealt with Killian, then hopefully he and Ariel could start a family.

“I’ve accepted his offer,” he told his wife. “Gold invited us to go back to the states with him at the end of the week.”

Ariel’s face lit up. “Really,” she squealed with happiness. 

“Yes, really,” he grinned.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Ariel hold him close. “That sounds wonderful!”

Leaning into him, Ariel felt her heart beating a mile a minute. “I can’t wait! Oh, Eric! I have to start packing!”

Laughing, Eric pulled Ariel close, folding his arms around her. “We have to finish hosting this party,” he reminded.

Kissing him again, Ariel couldn’t conceal her excitement. Going home, she was finally going home! She could just see it now!

Ariel really liked Belle and was happy they would be seeing more of each other. She and Eric could put down roots and finally start a family! Everything was coming into place!

****

“Belle,” Gold asked as he peeked into the bathroom.

“I’m here,” she said as she secured Bae’s clothing. Changing his diaper was a little more difficult with him wearing a mini tux. Managing, Belle kissed her son’s cheek, then turned to face Robbie.

“Here’s Daddy,” Belle said to the baby before handing him over so she could see to her own appearance. Once her make-up was retouched, she turned around and saw Robbie looking at Bae with utter devotion.

“Are you ready to go back to the party?”

Chucking, Gold cradled his son in his arms. “’Actually, I think I’m ready to head back. Bae looks tired.”

Looking at his little face, Belle supposed Robbie was right, but Bae would get a second wind by the time they got home. He wouldn’t go to sleep until he was fed. Speaking of which, Belle knew they should head back now so she could nurse.

“Ok,” she agreed. “Let’s head back.”

Gold continued holding Bae as they walked back to the party and said goodbye to their hosts. Eric and Ariel agreed to meet them at the end of the week, but Belle invited Ariel to lunch so they could chat about the trip. The woman hugged while the men shook hands.

Leaving the party, Belle felt so much happiness. She was in love, had a beautiful baby boy, and now some new friends. Things were looking up and all the drama of the past finally seemed to be staying there.


	55. Chapter 55

The view was absolutely amazing! Wind whipping through her hair, around her body, Belle smiled as she looked up at the clouds. Beside her, Robbie was very careful not to look down. Wrapping an arm around Belle’s waist, he pulled her close, urging her away from the railing.

Looking down, Belle tried to spot where Bae and Margo waited. They were so high up that all the people below looked like little specs. Being at the Eiffel Tower with the man of her dreams, Belle soaked in every moment. High atop the monument, she nuzzled Robbie’s neck before tilting her head up for a kiss.

Happy to oblige, Gold slanted his mouth over Belle’s, feeling the familiar heat rise between them. Gold knew there was only so much he could do in public, but when the kiss ended; his gaze bore into her beautiful blue eyes, promising untold pleasures.

As his dark, intense eyes held her in momentary thrall, promising wicked delights, Belle’s breath caught in her throat. Robbie traded his suit in for a pair of jeans and a casual shirt, but he was no less handsome in her eyes. Just the sight of his smile was enough it make her blood warm in her veins. 

Unable to help it, Belle pulled him close for another deep kiss, gliding her tongue sweetly against his as her fingers bunched in his hair. “I love you,” she said against his lips.

“Sweetheart,” he groaned as he yanked her closer for a few more kisses. Tightening his arms around his wife, Gold wished they were alone so he could show her the true depth of his feelings. Being in this moment with her nearly unmanned him. 

Here they were, standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower in one of the most romantic cities in the world, making memories and enjoying being in love. Taking in the sight of her gorgeous smile, he knew he was very, very blessed. They were so incredibly lucky to have found one another.

“We should get back to Bae,” Belle said even as she melted into his warmth.

Nodding, Gold walked her back to the sitars. With his cane, he managed well enough, but knew he would have to take it easy the rest of the afternoon. The moment they were back on solid ground, Belle went straight for the baby. Plucking him out of Margo’s arms, she rained kisses all over his little face, making him smile and make baby noises. 

Once they were back in the penthouse, Gold paid Margo while Belle tended to the baby. Finding some ice, Gold sat on the couch, letting the cold sink into his aching bones, while he checked his phone for messages. So far, David was holding down the fort reasonably well. In three more days he would be back at the helm, hopefully in time to block any attempt Regina may make to sabotage the company.

“Are you alright?”

Glancing up to see Belle, Gold smiled as he put aside his phone. “Yeah, just checking on things.”

Moving to sit next to him, Belle gave Robbie one of her looks. “You know that’s not what I meant,” she said as her hands went to the ice pack. “I shouldn’t have asked you to climb all the way to the top with me.”

“Hey,” he softly breathed as he reached to cup her face in his palms. “I would do it all again just to see you smile with wonder. This is nothing.”

Not liking seeing him in pain, Belle leaned in to kiss him thoroughly, hoping to distract him from the discomfort. As the kiss grew heated, Robbie growled in his throat before pulling her forward and hoisting her into his lap. Deepening the kiss, he held her against him so her breasts pressed against his frame just right. 

Settling in his lap, Belle came up for air. Looking into those dark eyes, she felt shivers of anticipation race down her spine. As Robbie continued to hold her gaze, she felt him grow hard. In response, her body warmed.

“I think I should have my way with you,” she whispered. As she traced her fingers down his cheek. “Have you at my mercy the way I was at yours last night.”

Hissing out a breath, Gold’s grip on her waist tightened. “Do we have time?”

Glancing at the baby monitor, she nodded. “He’s sleeping.”

“Good.” Gold said huskily before pulling her mouth down for a rough kiss. As his tongue thrust to taste her, Gold pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket.

Pushing her hands beneath his shirt, Belle moaned as her palms moved up and down his chest. She wanted to be skin-to-skin – now! Yanking the material out of his pants, she pulled the shirt over his head. 

The sight of his naked flesh gave her pause. Running her hands over his skin, she teased his nipples before daring to look into his eyes. Robbie’s reaction as immediate.

His hands grabbed at the back of her dress, yanking at the zipper with such force, Belle gasped. Robbie’s urgency thrilled her. Pulling her arms through the sleeves, she watched as he pushed the material down to her waist before unfastening her bra. Seconds later, the garment was gone, leaving her bare to his gaze.

Cupping her breasts in his palms, his gentle caresses belied the intensity in those turbulent eyes. Belle didn’t have time to catch her breath before Robbie’s lips fused over her mouth, kissing her so hard her world spinned on its axis. Toes curling, Belle melted against him with a moan. Crying out when she felt him pinch her nipples, she tugged at his hair, unsure of what she wanted, but fully aware that she didn’t want him to stop.

Abruptly, Robbie pulled away from her lips, giving her a long, heated look which caused her core to clench in delight. Dropping his gaze to her breasts, he once more molded her flesh in his hands. “Is there any left for me,” he asked gruffly.

Before Belle could comprehend his words, he seized one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking greedily. Fire licked from her breast, through her blood, down to hum in between her thighs. Arching back, Belle clasped his hair, holding his head to her even as she grinded her sex into his thigh, desperate to alleviate some of the pressure building in all of her secret places.

Feeling his tongue lash her flesh, Belle gasped when she felt some of her milk rise. Trying to pull back, Belle couldn’t resist when Robbie just held her tighter, a primitive growl sounding in his throat as he swallowed what leaked from her breast. Crying out in pleasure and surprise, she felt more droplets gather on the tip of her other nipple. A steady stream leaked from her other breast by the time Robbie pulled back to notice. Taking his time, he licked up the excess milk, well aware of Belle panting with desire and awe as she watched him.

“Do you like this,” he asked gruffly as he gave her breast one more suckle.

Beyond words, Belle could only nod as she looked down into his handsome face. “Robbie, I-”

Her words were cut off when he seized her mouth for another hard kiss. Grasping at his shoulders, still gyrating against his thigh, Belle felt he pleasure build within her until she was ready to burst. “Feel me,” she panted as her nails dug into the skin of his naked shoulders. “Touch me, Robbie,” she begged. 

Without hesitation, Gold reached down between them and under her panties. The first touch of her moist heat drove a moan out of his mouth. He needed to be inside her! Gritting his teeth, Gold fought for control. Grabbing a fistful of fabric, he tugged.

Feeling her panties tear, Belle’s eyes snapped open as her skin broke out in goosebumps. A second later, Belle arched her back, moving against Robbie’s hand as he inserted a finger inside her slick core. “Robbie,” she sobbed in delight.

Cupping the back of her neck, Gold pulled her down for another kiss. His cock was throbbing on the verge of pain at this point. He needed to be inside his love. Sensing Belle was just as frantic as he, Gold eased out of the kiss, opening his eyes and taking in the sight of his wife utterly undone.

Smirking, he pressed the condom into her palm. When their gazes met, he noticed her body was shaking. “Go ahead,” he urged.

Watching Robbie ease back, spreading his arms wide to rest on the back of the couch, Belle blinked, not sure what he meant. Seeing the devilish grin cross his face, fingering the wrapped condom in her hand, Belle looked down at his hardness straining against his pants.

Eagerly reaching for his belt, Belle’s fingers fumbled with the buckle. She wanted him so much. She could barely think at this point.

“Easy, dearie,” Gold said huskily.

Inhaling a calming breath, Belle managed to unbuckle his belt and pull down the zipper. Freeing his cock, she stroked his hard length, tying to take her time instead of falling prey to the hot desire thumping through her body.

Tearing the wrapper, Belle managed to smooth the condom down his impressive length. The moment protection was in place, Belle shifted her weight, intending to slowly lower her body onto his flesh until they were one. Unbeknownst to her, Robbie had other ideas. 

No sooner did he feel the condom slide down his penis, Gold grabbed Belle’s hips, lifting her up and forward, slamming into her body in one hard thrust, making them cry out in unison as the ecstasy flooded over their being. Still holding firmly to her hips, Gold waited until those pools of blue met his gaze before thrusting deep.

Throwing her head back, Belle cried out as she felt the man she loved filling her again and again and again. Moving in time with him, she was consumed by the pleasure, but there was still something missing. Grasping his hair, she looked down at his face, seeing the wild passion reflected back at her. Clenching around his cock, she moaned a second before he thrust up.

“Robbie,” she panted, trying to focus.

A growl was his response, so she grabbed his face between her hands and stilled her movements. Only when her husband looked at her with frustration did she speak.

“I want you to rub my clit as you fuck me,” she demanded. “Can you do that, my love?”

In the heated moment that passed between them, Belle knew she opened the flood gates. His hand shot between them, his thumb instantly stroking her sensitive bud, making her cry out as the spike of pleasure increased tenfold. Belle moved frantically against her husband’s touch. His fingers stroked her clit even as his hard cock pressed and rubbed against her inner walls. The mixture of him hitting her in all the right places was enough to make Belle scream her pleasure as she saw stars.

Watching Belle ride him, Gold held her closer, trying not to lose control too soon. She was so fucking hot, so fucking tight! Leaning forward to bury his face between her breasts, he laved at her skin as his fingers continued to play with her clit. Fastening his mouth to of her nipples, he heard Belle keen just before feeling her clutch around him as he thrust faster.

Lord, he needed her so much! He needed her heat and softness and taste! He needed Belle surrounding him, giving him love and pleasure! Thrusting harder into her sweet warmth, he never wanted to let her go.

Moaning against her breast, Gold felt her nails digging into his scalp in her desperation. Belle was so close to the edge, it shouldn’t take much to push her over into her climax. Above him, Belle was wild, frantic, and desperate! Oh, he wanted her screaming just a little longer.

“Oh, my God!” Belle panted as Robbie’s thumb pressed into her nub, rubbing fast, keeping pace with his thrusting penis. “That feels so fucking good! Robbie! Ooooh!”

The pleasure was building, her inner walls quickening: grasping at the hard penis pushing into every part of her being. Oh, how she loved this – loved him!

“Yes,” she cried, feeling the final wave cresting. “Fuck, yes!”

Colors burst and the pleasure exploded. Screaming with joy, Belle wasn’t shy about coming apart in his arms. Catching his wife close, Gold heard her as she climaxed, felt her milking him, holding him in her tight warmth and couldn’t hold back a second longer. 

His cry joined hers as they moved together in unison, continuing to ride the waves. Bursting, feeling the force of his ejaculation, Gold clutched on to Belle, inhaling her scent and loving the press of her body against his sweaty skin until he was spent. Collapsing back into the couch cushions, he struggled to catch his breath even as he cradled his precious wife in his embrace. 

Ah, that was so fucking good. Closing his eyes, Gold wondered when they would be able to do it again. Hopefully, in the next few minutes.


	56. Chapter 56

Smiling as she remembered making love to her husband, Belle looked over her reflection in the mirror. Patches of her skin was still red from where his stubble rubbed. Several hickies covered her neck and the side of one breast. On her hips were a few fingertip shaped bruises from where he grasped.

Touching her swollen lips, she couldn’t quite hold back a girlish giggle of delight. They really did miss one another these past six weeks, and all the drama where Cora was concerned only served to bring them closer. Of course, the last thing she wanted to think about was that awful woman. Shoving Cora’s memory form her mind, Belle turned toward the bathtub.

Getting the water just the right temperature, she plugged the drain before reaching for the bubble bath. Seeing the steam rising, another smile tugged at her lips. Soaking in the water was just what she needed. 

Waiting for the tub to fill, Belle turned and grabbed a few fluffy towels. The bubbles rose steadily as the water pooled. Dipping a toe in, she waited for her skin to adjust to the temperature before slipping all the way into the bath. Sitting own slowly, Belle let out a contented sigh as she eased back to rest against the tub wall, the warmth of the water seeping into her bones.

Closing her eyes, Belle savored the sensation. Moving her arms to gather a pile of bubbles close, she bit her lower lip as more memories of Robbie flowed over her consciousness. Remembering the first time thy made love, the morning they conceived their son, the intensity of their honeymoon in Scotland, the wild abandon of just a few hours ago, and all the times in between, Belle couldn’t believe how deeply her love for Robbie rooted within her very being.

Would they always be like this? So intense and demanding and tender? Belle was so relieved Robbie still craved her with the same desire he did before Bae was born. She was more worried on that score than she dared to admit.

After giving birth, it was important to Belle to feel comfortable in her own skin again. Exercise and breastfeeding went a long way in helping her get her old figure back, but that struggle was only a part of the battle. She also wanted to make sure she exercised her Kegel muscles so she wouldn’t be too stretched out…down there. Robbie said he would still desire her so matter what, but Belle wanted to take every precaution for herself as well as her husband’s pleasure. 

These last few days were more than she could have ever dreamed. The first night when Robbie held her hands above her head, the same way he did back at the other hotel, was so thrilling. Belle loved being at his complete mercy because she fully trusted him to take care of her.

The erotic thrill made her curious about what else they could explore to bring the same level of pleasure. They did briefly discuss tying her up, and Belle realized she was very willing to see what exactly Robbie would do to her. Just imagining a scenario now made her core clench and her clit throb.

Would Robbie allow her to tie his hands and have her way with him? Just the mental picture of her husband secured to the headboard of their bed while she rode him was enough to make her want to stroke her sex. Belle’s hand dipping under the water, preparing to do just that, but the sound of the bathroom door opening made her jump.

Watching Robbie walk up to the edge of the tub, Belle’s eyes looked him up and down as her hands reached for the soap. “Is the baby sleeping?”

Nodding, Gold absently dipped a hand into the water. The bath was still steaming. “He’s out like a light.”

“Want to soak your knee?”

Smiling, Gold’s gaze fixed on his wife. “Is that what you would recommend? A hot bath?”

“Yes,” she teased. “I’ll massage your ache if you want.”

Chuckling, Gold started to remove his clothing. All too aware of Belle’s eyes lingering on his body, he tried to control his reaction. Making love to her this afternoon was amazing, but he didn’t want to push the limits. Though the baby was sleeping longer, they were both still pretty sleep deprived.

Naked, and half erect, Gold stepped into the steaming water, easing in to sit across from his wife. The tub was spacious, but there legs still twined together beneath the surface. Grinning, Gold reached down to grasp Belle’s foot; bringing her heel to his lap so he could massage her instep.

Relaxing into his hold, Belle breathed out a contented sigh. “You spoil me.”

“You are worthy of spoiling, Belle.”

She could argue the point but presently she was just too warm and content and sated. Reaching out, she smoothed her palms over Robbie’s gnarled knee, seeking to see if she outdid him today. 

“Does it still hurt,” she asked gently.

“A little,” he confessed. Finishing with Belle’s foot, he reached for the other. “I’m glad we got to see the tower. The view was amazing.”

“It was,” Belle agreed. “Thank you so much for taking me.”

“Well, that was the point of the trip.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head at his jest. “Was it now?”

“The business was just a bonus,” he shrugged.

Shaking his head, Belle grabbed a washcloth and worked up a lather. When Robbie released her foot, she moved up on her knees and scooted toward him. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself on my account.”

“Belle,” he shook his head. “I wanted to see the sights with you. I’m not going to let my bloody knee dictate my life.”

Moving to sit by his side, she pressed a kiss to his shoulders. “I couldn’t live with myself if you get hurt though,” she said as she started washing his skin. “Promise you’ll tell me if you need to pause or rest.”

Sighing, Gold knew his limitations all too well. He wasn’t getting any younger, and the pain in his knee wasn’t getting any better. Belle was so young and full of life and he despised it when he couldn’t keep up. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close, inhaling her scent as she ran the washcloth over his back. 

Getting lost in the feel of her hands on his skin, Gold was grateful for her presence in his life. He wanted to be more capable for her. Gold knew his handicap didn’t bother her in the least, but at times like this it bothered _him _. Right now, he could test his limits and see a moment with his wife, but what about when Bae got older? Gold knew he couldn’t run after his son or play tag or other games. How much would he miss out on because of his blasted knee?__

As if sensing his distress, Belle put the washcloth aside to cup his cheeks and force his gaze to her face. 

“I love you Robbie,” she said with raw emotion. “I don’t care about your knee. You know that. Now swear to me you won’t hurt yourself by trying to be more than you are.”

Forcing a small smile, Gold leaned forward to nibble her bottom lip. “I love you, too, sweetheart,” he breathed. “So much.”

Easing away from his seeking lips, she refused to be distracted. “Then promise me.”

Sighing, he should have known better than to try to refocus her attention but he didn’t want to admit he couldn’t strive to be more. “There are surgeries,” he began. “Modern medicine has advanced a long way.”

Sitting back against the tub, she searched his expression. “What are you saying?”

“That if I can fix my blasted knee, I will.”

Resting her forehead against his brow, Belle wasn’t sure what to say. Knowing there were times he felt like less of a man because of his injury, Belle wished she could magically take away all his pain. Since the world still existed beyond their walls, all she could do was love and support him.

“If you ever choose to do that, I’ll be right her by your side.”

Hearing her say those words brought tears to his eyes. Swallowing hard, he inhaled a shaking breath, holding her just a little closer. Belle gave him a smile and a sweet kiss before she finished washing his body.

When it was his turn to return the favor, Gold tried to keep his touch mechanical, but the feel of her soft breasts in his palms and the slide of her legs against his own made his manhood pulse with want. Even as he felt his erection rise, Gold tried to resist his baser urges. He was a bit rough with Belle earlier and didn’t want to see so again.

“Darling,” he whispered into her neck. “I want you again, but-”

“Then take me,” she said as she moved to straddle his waist. “I won’t break, Robbie. You know that.”

“Belle, I-”

“Besides,” she interrupted as she glided her folds down the length of his cock. “I’m too aroused now. I need an orgasm, so if you won’t cooperate, I’ll have to do it myself.”

Laughing, Gold pulled her down for a kiss. “You are perfect, Belle.”

“Does that mean you’ll give me what I want?”

Considering a moment, Gold’s eyes hummed with mirth. “How would you make your body come, Belle?”

Reaching down to grasp his cock in her hand, Belle teased him right back since he didn’t want to play fair. “I would have you on your back, rubbing my wet folds and swollen clit up and down your hard length until I was dripping,” she panted into his ear as she continued rubbing her sex into his cock.

“Belle,” he growled, holding her closer.

“I would continue masturbating that way above you until my orgasm burst, making me scream.”

Grunting, Gold tried to still her movements, just for a second so he could regain some semblance of control, but Belle pushed away his hands, grasping his palms as she laced their fingers together and continued to move.

“Spent, I would collapse next to you and watch as you grasped your cock, stroking your flesh until I saw your cum shoot out over your stomach.”

Crying out, Gold could see the image Belle described. He could see her body moving above him, shattering and coming as she reached her ultimate pleasure. As erotic as those visualizations were, he wanted more. He wanted to sink deep into Belle’s warmth right this second.

Whimpering, he moved his hips, urging Belle to take him. Crying out as she sheathed his erection deep in her tight wetness, Gold started a gentle give and take, causing small ripples in the water.

“Robbie,” she panted as she tried to move away from him.

Grabbing his wife and holding her still, Gold saw the concern on her face, but it took him a few more moments to realize why. Kissing her lips, he calmed her with gentle caresses. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

“Oh!” A little gasp escaped her throat as Belle rocked slowly up and down, wanting to savor every glide. Yes, this intense surge of pleasure of having his skin rubbing within her inner walls made her feel so much closer to him than ever before.

Forcing her eyes open, Belle saw Robbie looking at her with undisguised passion. The sight had another cry erupting form her throat. Moving faster, she felt her breasts bouncing as the intensity swept her away. Throwing her head back, she came in a violent wave.

Holding Belle, Gold gritted his teeth as she clenched him, struggling to keep down his own orgasm. When Belle collapsed into his arms, Gold gently withdrew from her body. Breathing heavily, Belle watching her husband grasp his cock beneath the water. She was going to help, but a moment later, she saw him come, his seed shooting into the bath.

Hugging him close, she kissed his neck, his jaw, his temple. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Closing his eyes, Gold didn’t want to release his hold. This woman was his life and his soul. He would be utterly lost without her. Beautiful Belle.


	57. Chapter 57

Fatigue was catching up to her fast. Hearing the crying through the monitor, Belle knew she should get up, but her pillow was so soft, her bed so warm, and her body was so tired. Just one more minute, Bae…even as she thought about that extra minute of sleep, Belle was tossing aside the covers and slowly sitting up.

Glancing at her husband, she saw him out cold. Shaking her head, wrapping her robe around her body, Belle padded down the hall. The moment she laid eyes on her son, a smile broke out on her face.

“Hey, there,” she greeted as she lifted him out of the crib. Bae’s arms and legs flayed about, but he settled as Belle drew him close. Kissing his head and cheek, she moved to sit down so they could start the morning feeding. As she rocked her son, Belle held his little hand, still loving the way his tiny fingers grasped hers in turn.

Feeding him, Belle loved the closeness and the love that poured through her. Considering what Robbie said about storing her milk and incorporating some bottle feedings, she supposed taking such steps would help her with weaning, but she didn’t have any intention of doing so until Bae was about a year old. All the baby books recommended at least six months and up to two years on average. Once Bae started on solid foods, Belle would see where they stood.

As things were now, she wanted to continue feeding Bae directly for the next month or so. Gradually adding bottles would give Robbie the opportunity to be more hands-on, but for now, Belle didn’t want to share these moments just yet.

Thinking about her milk, Belle’s mind wandered to her husband and how he didn’t mind tasting the excess when they made love. Belle understood that Robbie knew the difference between her caring for the baby and what happened between them in bed. Whenever Robbie saw her breastfeeding, she could tell he wasn’t aroused in that way. However, when Bae was out of the picture, and it was just the two of them, Robbie was fascinated by the changes. 

One of the many, many things Belle loved about her husband was how he embraced the sometimes awkward moments, or natural occurrences, making sure such times didn’t hinder, or alter, their feelings or view of one another. Belle’s milk was a natural part of her body right now and Robbie embraced the fact.

At the same time, she knew Robbie also liked stating his claim on her as well. Belle liked when he lost control and made her see stars. Being with him again was better than she imagined. All of her fears about them not being as they were before having a child were put to rest. In fact, Belle thought they were forming an even deeper bond over those last six weeks of abstinence, but she missed the intensity of being one with Robbie even more. Their connection was as strong as ever and Belle was so grateful and happy.

Smiling at her baby, she knew his presence enriched both their lives and couldn’t wait to see him grow and thrive. Her beautiful little boy. Inhaling his sweet smell, she wanted to hug him close and never let go.

“Belle,” came a gentle voice. 

Looking up to see Robbie entering the room she couldn’t hold back a smile. “You’re just in time.”

“For what?”

Wordlessly, she handed Bae off to his father. Cradling his son over his shoulder, Gold rubbed his back. Seeing the fatigue on Belle’s face, Gold wished he could give her more time to sleep and relax. So far, he enjoyed Paris more than he anticipated and he knew Belle was happy here, but the time came to go home and recoup.

Hearing Bae burp, Gold grinned. His son really was here and real. Moving to sit by his wife’s side, he cuddled the baby.

“Are you ready to go home?”

Thinking for a moment, Belle watched her son and the man she loved bonding. Paris was wonderful, and she loved every minute, but she was so tired lately. At the same time, today was her last full day in the city and she wanted to make the most of it.

“Going home tomorrow is perfect,” she commented. “I’m having lunch with Ariel this afternoon and I’m sure she’ll want to see Bae.”

“Then I’ll watch over him,” Gold said. “You go get in a few more hours.”

Sighing, she reached out to stroke his cheek. “You’re wonderful, you know that?”

“Indeed,” he grinned.

Stifling a yawn, Belle got to her feet. Pressing a soft kiss too Robbie’s cheek, then her son’s head, Belle walked back to the bedroom. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. 

Walking to the other side of the makeshift nursery, Gold went to grab the suitcase. Finding clean onesies, he dressed his son in a little hunter green onesie with small trucks printed on it. Bae squirmed, but eventually God was able to get him clean and ready for the day.

Gathering Bae up in his arms, Gold shifted his son to one side before reaching for his cane. Going to check on Belle, he smiled and tucked the covers more securely around her. “I love you, Belle,” he whispered before kissing her brow.

So far, their lives together were on track and he couldn’t wait to see what happened next. Luckily, their immediate future was pretty predictable.

Returning to Storybrooke, Gold would continue building Spencer Enterprises and push its business out into international waters. He would have two more board members to work around, plus there was Regina to consider, but all-in-all, Gold felt prepared for the roads ahead.

One question did keep popping into the back of his mind. Why would Killian Jones point him in Eric Prince’s direction knowing the man wanted to bury him in the dirt? Killian claimed he owed Gold the favor, but odds were the man had another agenda. The moment he returned to Storybrooke, he would have to address the issue. In the meantime, he called Graham.

****

“Isn’t there anything you’ll miss about Paris?”

Considering Belle’s question, Ariel wasn’t sure. 

“The food maybe?” Ariel laughed at her own joke, giving her friend a huge smile. “Belle, I’m just happy to be going home! I can’t even tell you.”

Ariel’s excitement was clearly written all over her face. Belle supposed her friend felt the way she did after being in Scotland for a while. The castle was a nice place to visit, but it wasn’t the same as being home.

Telling Ariel more about Storybrooke, she was sure Ruby and Mary-Margaret and Emma would take a liking to Ariel. Based on the gossip Ruby was texting her lately, the woman Phillip Smith was seeing, Aurora something, was hanging around a lot. Aurora and Mary-Margaret were becoming great friends, which was getting Emma upset. Apparently, here was something going on between the sisters.

Belle hoped it wasn’t too serious. The last thing she wanted was her friends fighting. Since Phillip was now on the company board, according to Mary-Margaret, they would probably be seeing a lot more of this Aurora person. 

“Everyone is really friendly,” Belle continued. “The only people who have given me any trouble are the Spencers, but I’m sure that will all calm down eventually.”

“Why,” Ariel asked. “Who are they?”

Considering a moment, Belle wasn’t sure how much she should say. Ariel should draw her own conclusions, but at the same time; she didn’t want her friend to be fooled by Regina, Killian, or even Albert. In the end, Belle explained about how she first met Robbie and the Spencers and outlined a few of the stunts Killian pulled.

“Just try to stay under the radar if you can,” Belle advised. “I’m sure they won’t give you a problem.”

“This Killian is Killian Jones?”

Belle nodded. “You know him?”

“Personally, no,” Ariel shook her head. “I’ve never met him, but he and Eric have been rivals ever since I can remember.”

“Why?”

Ariel shrugged. “I’m not sure. Eric really hasn’t told me. I just hope nothing bad happens if they’re in the same town together.”

Having witnessed what happened when Killian was defending the Spencers from Robbie, Belle couldn’t help but worry. She doubted she would even like Killian Jones. He was capable of some pretty nasty deeds. Belle would be happy if she never had to cross paths with the man ever again. At the same time, she knew there was a chance she would have to associate with him again. 

Turning the conversation to happier topics, Belle enjoyed the rest of her lunch. She and Ariel did some shopping afterwards and Ariel loved holding Bae. They parted with the promise to see each other tomorrow at the airport for the flight home.

Back in the penthouse, Belle knew she should get started on the packing. She probably needed a whole new bag for the gifts and souvenirs she acquired over the trip. Putting Bae down for a nap, she turned her attention to packing his things. Smiling down at the little “I love Paris” tee she bought him, Belle decided to dress him in it tomorrow.

Once most of Bae’s things were put into the suitcase, she started to wonder where Robbie went off to. Taking one more look at her sleeping baby, she tip-toed out to the hall. Entering the bedroom, seeing her husband passed out on the bed, Belle giggled. Apparently, he was exhausted too.

Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, Belle soaked in the sight of his handsome face. His kissable lips, character nose, and slightly stubbled jaw all made her heart leap with attraction and happiness. Robbie was such a wonderful man. In his heart, he possessed so much love; love that belied his past. Through he didn’t want the world to know he was so generous and kind, Belle loved how he didn’t shy away from sharing that side of himself with her.

Robbie was such a good father. He was going to be there for Bae at every stage, no matter what. Hopefully, he would be able to put some of his own demons to rest in the process. Belle wanted Robbie’s heart to be at peace. More than anything, she wanted him to have the happiness and joy he deserved.

Pressing a feather light kiss on his cheek, she moved away from him to kick off her shoes and walked out to the kitchen. While her men were sleeping, she would grab a snack and get lost in a good book.

A few hours later, she heard the cane and smiled up at her husband. Seeing their son in his arms, she gasped with delight. “What have you got there,” she asked in a high-pitched voice, inducing Bae to smile.

“I checked in on him and saw him wide awake.”

“Really?” Belle reached out her hands and took Bae from his father. Planting several kisses on is cheeks, she told him what a good boy he was, warming with love when she saw his smile widen. 

Bae was full of energy and wouldn’t stop squirming, so Belle put him over her shoulder, letting him see the surrounding room. Rubbing a hand up and down his back, Belle shared a knowing look with Robbie. 

“We really should finish packing when he goes down again,” she commented.

“Or, I could pay the staff to do it,” Gold countered.

Belle didn’t like the idea of strangers going through her things. “I’m sure we can manage.”

Moving to sit by her side, Gold watched her for a moment, appreciating how much his family meant to him. Gold always wanted to see smiles on their faces and know they were happy. 

“Would you like to come back to Paris one day,” he asked.

Looking at his face, Belle nodded. “Of course.”

“You had a good time?”

Shifting Bae so he was sitting on her lap, her arms wrapped securely around him to support his head, she then leaned over to kiss Robbie’s lips. “I had a marvelous time and hopefully one day we can come back here for another romantic getaway.”

Pleased, Gold grasped her fingers, bringing her hand to his mouth so he could kiss her knuckles. “As my lady wishes.”


	58. Chapter 58

Bae was finally down for the count, they were all packed, and Belle was getting ready to take a hot shower before getting a few hours’ sleep. Then again, she could always sleep on the plane. She and Robbie couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other lately.

Turning on the shower, Belle undressed while she waited for the water to warm. Lost in her own thoughts about everything waiting to be done once they were home, Belle didn’t notice Robbie enter the bathroom. Removing the rest of her clothing, she reached for some fresh towels.

“What is that?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Belle didn’t know what he was referring to. “What?”

“Those marks.” Gold noticed the dark spots on her hips and thighs and was not happy about it. If his suspicions were correct he was going to have trouble accepting it.

Putting the towels on the counter, she followed Robert’s gaze to the small marks on her hips. “They’re just little bruises,” she commented dismissively.

Stepping closer, Gold took her arm gently and held her still. “Did I do that to you?”

Seeing his expression, Belle took his face in her hands, shaking her head. “Hey, I’m not a delicate flower. They don’t even hurt.”

“Belle,” he said thickly. “I can’t stand it when someone else marks you! To know _I _did this-”__

Cutting off his words with a kiss, she wanted desperately for him to know she was fine. More than fine, in fact. Running her tongue along the seam of his lips, she sighed when he stubbornly refused to allow her access. Drawing back, Belle combed her fingers through his hair, forcing his gaze to hers.

“We’ve both been insatiable these last few days. It’s perfectly natural-”

“But I hurt you! Belle-”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” she insisted. “You _didn’t _.”__

Eyes shimmering with tears, Gold shook his head, disbelieving. He would _never _harm her! Surely she knew that? “I-”__

“Don’t I mark you when we make love,” she asked as she ran her hand up and down his back. “Don’t my nails break your skin?”

“That’s different,” he gruffly sighed.

“How,” Belle challenged. “We both do things in the heat of the moment.”

“I know, but-”

Belle cut off his words by kissing his nose, offering a small smile. “I know you would never hurt me. Now, why don’t you join me in the shower before the water gets cold?”

Swallowing, Gold let out a breath and nodded. He could let the matter go if she could. “Alright.”

Pressing another quick kiss to his lips, Belle turned to get in the shower while Robbie undressed. Making sure the baby monitor was in a place they could easily hear over the spray, he opened the shower door to join his wife.

Looking her body up and down, Gold bit the inside of his mouth to keep his natural reaction under control. The need to care for her rose up within him; he lathered Belle from her head to her toes. Keeping his touch mechanical, he hoped to get through the shower without marring her further, but Belle had other ideas.

Rinsed, she wrapped her arms around Robbie’s neck, pressing her naked skin into his frame. “Thank you,” she said, kissing his chin.

“You’re welcome,” he said thickly. Closing his eyes, the sensation of Belle rubbing her sex into his leg was causing him to lose all conscious thought. Gritting his teeth as he felt his erection pulse between them, Gold saw the twinkle in Belle’s eyes and knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Caressing her cheek, he watched the water droplets catch on her eyelashes. Desire spiked in his chest as he lowered his mouth to his lips. Just one taste of Belle and his head was spinning. Gasping when her hands grasped his length, Gold deepened the kiss, pushing her against the tiled wall.

Those clever hands knew just how to drive him wild, forcing moan after moan out of him. Belle broke the kiss to work her lips and tongue down his chest. Gold knew her intent and as much as he would love to feel his beloved sucking his cock, he wanted to be inside her. He was about to push her down on her back when he remembered he didn’t have a condom.

“Belle,” he growled in his desperation.

“I know,” she said, straightening. “Do you want to wait until we can get to the bed?”

Gulping in steam, hardly able to think beyond the feel of his pulsing cock, Gold debated. He wanted Belle desperately, but he wasn’t sure he could wait. Kissing her hard, he lowered her down to the shower floor. Her eyes looked up at him with such trust and adoration that she didn’t protest when he straddled her waist. Instead, Belle was curious to see what he was about.

Positioning his cock in the valley between her breasts, his hands gently cupped the mounds, squeezing them against his cock, as he started thrusting between. His fingers played with her nipples as he threw his head back and moaned. His bad knee bent at an awkward angle, but he didn’t care.

Arching into his touch, Belle watched the emotion play across his face. Robbie loved her breasts and coming this way was driving him wild. Feeling his seed splashing against her neck and cheeks, Belle smiled up at her husband, letting him see how much she loved him.

Panting, Gold rolled off Belle, falling to his side as the water continued raining down on them. Sitting up, Belle moved to wash him. Gold would have helped, but his knee was making him grimace.

“I shouldn’t have gotten so carried away.” 

"Hmm,” she commented as she washed away the last of the suds. “You looked beautiful, you know.”

Shaking his head, he felt foolish. What came over him? He took his own pleasure and left her wanting. Now, he was so far gone that he would need her help to get out of the shower. In this moment, he loathed his inability to be normal.

Soothing his ache, Belle helped him out of the shower. Helping him dry off, she kissed his lips every time he tried to utter an apology. “I love you,” she said, meeting his gaze. “This is nothing.”

By the time Belle helped him back to the bedroom, Bae woke up needing his mother. Once Belle changed him, she rocked the baby for a few minutes before putting him back into his crib. No sooner did she make it back to the bedroom, he started crying again. Taking Robert’s advice, she let Bae self sooth for another five minutes while she helped her husband into bed. Sure enough, their son stopped crying.

Snuggling into his embrace, Belle wrapped her arms around him. “You are a very good father.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course.” Moving her head to gaze up at him. “I love you so much.”

“This old invalid,” he grumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Belle moved her leg across his waist, nuzzling closer into his frame. “I don’t see you that way. To me you are sexy.” 

Belle smoothed her hand under his pajama shirt to stroke his soft skin. “One look at your lips and my body yearns for your touch.”

To prove her words, Belle leaned in for a kiss even as she gently rubbed her sex against his side. Moaning into her mouth, Gold knew he left Belle unsatisfied in the shower. Now that the condoms were within reach, he would not be making the same mistake again.

Rolling Belle over on to her back, he ignored her questions about his knee. “Forget my blooding knee,” he growled as he yanked her robe off her shoulders.

Exposing smooth, pale skin, he licked and tasted, taking her scent deep into his being. His bride, his soulmate, his other half. His Belle.

Throwing asdie the robe, he kissed every inch of her skin, savoring her breasts and stroking her between her legs until his fingertips were coated in her juices. Only when Belle was desperately writhing beneath him did he roll over on to his back, grabbing a condom off the nightstand.

Eyes shining with arousal, Belle watched Robbie sheath the condom over his erection before moving to straddle his waist. Grasping his length, she looked down into his face before moving the tip of his cock over her clit. Crying out, she did the motion again and again, loving the sweet friction.

Hearing Robbie growl, his hips bucking, Belle realized what he wanted. Grinding the tip of him to her wet core, she sank down upon him slowly, savoring the sensation. Once they were one, Belle rested her hands on his chest and started to rock gently back and forth.

Aware of his knee, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. This position wouldn’t cause him any additional pain as long as he was careful. Making slow love to him, Belle bit her bottom lip, looking into those dark eyes to memorize every second.

As the pulsing quickened, and she felt the orgasm starting to rush, Belle moved faster and faster above him. Throwing her head back, Belle road him with abandon until she came apart with a scream.

Gripping Belle’s hips, watching the pleasure wash over her features, Gold wasn’t far behind. His own release took him so hard; he saw rainbows of colors explode behind his eyes. How he was conscious enough to catch Belle when she collapsed over him was anyone’s guess.

Kissing her temple, he cradled her close, not wanting to leave the warmth of her body. He made a shocked sound when Belle rolled away to snuggle more comfortably into his side. 

Removing the used condom, Gold put it into the trashcan by the bed. Falling back against the pillows, Gold pulled his wife back against him. Belle rested her cheek against his chest and Gold stroked his fingers through her chestnut curls. Content and happy, Gold hoped he and Belle would always have this peace between them.

A few minutes later, Belle moved to check the monitor before snuggling back into her husband’s arms. “Do you think I should go and check on him?”

Glancing at the monitor, Gold shook his head. “He’s fine. He’s sleeping, Belle. Just as we should if we hope to get up on time tomorrow.”

Knowing he was right, Belle relaxed her shoulders as she closed her eyes. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Gold watched Belle as her breath evened out and she fell into her dreams. His beautiful bride…

No sooner did Gold close his eyes, he was woken by the baby. Noticing Belle was still sleeping, he kissed her forehead before grabbing the monitor and cane and rushing from the room. Entering the nursery, he immediately reached for his son.

“It’s ok, son,” Gold said, cradling Bae close. “It’s alright. Shh, now.”

Quickly changing Bae’s diaper, Gold wasn’t sure what to do when Bae kept fussing. It wasn’t yet time for his feeding and he wanted Belle to get in a few more hours of sleep if she could.

Moving to sit, Gold readjusted his son in his arms, smiling down at his adorable face. “Bae, I’m going to tell you a story,” he started. “It’s about a very powerful businessman, a real beast of a character, who fell in love with the most beautiful, kind, generous woman in the world.”

Cries quieting, Bae looked up at his father as if ready to listen. Chuckling, Gold began his tale. “Once upon a time…”


	59. Chapter 59

On the drive to the airport, Belle gazed out the window up at the Eiffel Tower feeling nostalgic. This trip was truly wonderful. The memories she shared with Robbie would remain in her heart forever. One day, she knew they would come back. Right now, Belle was happy to be going home. 

The car arrived on the runway, so Belle reached for the baby carrier, smiling at her sleeping son. Bae was so delectable. Robbie got out of the car, giving introductions to the staff about the luggage before he turned to help Belle out of the car. Smiling down at his child, Gold kissed Belle’s cheek.

As they walked to the waiting plane, they spotted Eric and Ariel. The men shook hands and the woman hugged. The second they were on board, Ariel gushed over Bae. Would it be wrong for Belle to hope Ariel would want to be a babysitter?

The flight home passed quickly since there was company. Belle was nervous about nursing Bae, but she was able to find a quiet spot away from everyone else. Bae was being so good. He ate and slept and lit up whenever Ariel made baby noises at him. The little flirt.

When they landed, David and Mary-Margaret were waiting. Gold made the necessary introductions and Belle could sense they would all get along. Mary-Margaret and Ariel hit it right off. As the Princes went to check in at the Beruit Rose Hotel, David and Mary-Margaret accompanied the Golds back to the house. 

The bags were left in the hall while the men went to the study and the women up to the nursery to get the baby settled.

“How was Paris,” Mary-Margaret asked once Belle tucked Bae in his bassinet, tucked in sweetly.

“Wonderful,” Belle breathed with a smile.

“That good, huh,” Mary-Margaret laughed.

A bit of a blush crept up Belle’s cheeks, so she changed the subject. “Anything happen while we were away?”

“No,” Mary-Margaret supplied, her smile wobbling. “Not much.”

“Really?” Belle frowned, “Not even a peep from Regina?”

Shrugging, Mary-Margaret was at a loss. “We don’t get along on a good day, but Regina has been trying to get back on David’s good side. I keep telling him it’s a trick, but he is still taking her calls.”

“Maybe he figures he can keep an eye on her that way,” Belle gently suggested.

“Maybe.” Mary-Margaret wasn’t convinced. Regina could be trying to lull David into a false sense of security or redirect his attention. She should have more faith in her husband, but she knew how devious Regina could be.

Spending time with Belle and the baby helped distract Mary-Margaret from her worries at first, but now she was reminded of how Emma was pregnant and she was still trying to understand why she couldn’t conceive.

Taking the monitor in her hand, Belle escorted her friend down to the kitchen to offer her tea. Remembering she no longer had a tea service, she reached for two mugs instead. They chit-chatted about simple topics. Mary-Margaret spoke about classes and how she was looking forward to the summer break. 

“I’m glad the weather is getting warmer,” Belle commented. “I can’t wait to take Bae out for longer walks in the park.”

More baby talk was making Mary-Margaret uncomfortable, so she was relieved when David emerged from the study with Gold. Their business was concluded, so they all sat down for some light conversation. About a half hour later, the Spencers took their leave.

“Alone at last,” Gold said as he pulled Belle into his arms for a long kiss. Tasting her, he held her closer, never wanting to let her go.

Coming up for air, Belle smiled, touching her nose to his. “What do you want to do while Bae is napping?”

Gold simply took her lips again, loving how Belle melted into his embrace, moaning his name. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since we got on the bloody plane,” he growled before deepening the kiss.

“We need to unpack,” she said a few minutes later, even as she wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.

“I really don’t feel like doing that right now,” Gold murmured before taking her mouth for another kiss. 

Hands were just getting around to loosening buttons when the baby started crying. Breaking apart with a sigh, the couple continued to hold one another for a few more seconds. Belle gave his cheek one more caress before easing out of his arms and heading up the stairs. Sighing as he watched her go, Gold knew there were a thousand things he could be doing, but instead he followed Belle up the stairs. 

The next several hours were anything but calm. Bae was upset and wouldn’t settle down. He was only quiet when he was feeding, but otherwise, he kept crying. Belle tried reading him stories, and Robbie tried bouncing him in his lap, but Bae wanted none of it. He was put in his bouncy chair, left in the bassinet to watch his mobile, changed, burped, and comforted, but he refused to stop crying.

“Must be jet lag,” Gold mused as he rested back against the pillows on his bed, Bae resting against his chest, finally sleeping. Exhausted, Belle was stretched out next to him. Both parents were afraid to move or speak too loudly for fear of waking their son.

Through all the chaos, Belle was so grateful to have Robbie. He was so good with the baby. Taking him in, she couldn’t believe he was her husband. Robbie’s hand rested on Bae’s back, holding the baby in place as his tiny chest rose and fell with each breath. 

“He’ll be happy to be home when he realizes,” Belle whispered.

Smiling down at his son, Gold wanted to cherish each moment. Reaching out his other hand to Belle, he laced their fingers together, bringing her knuckles to his lips. “I may have to go into the office tomorrow.”

Pouting, Belle scooted closer. “You closed the deal, right? Eric signed the contract, so there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“No,” he agreed, but sighed. “But now we have two more board members and I want to make sure everything is copacetic. Regina is still determined to wrestle her family legacy back. I’m sure Killian will help her and I shouldn’t count Albert out just yet either.”

“And my father,” she asked softly. “How does he fit into all of this?”

Frowning, Gold pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head, touching his little fingers and feet. Talking about Moe was not something he wanted to do, but the look in his wife’s eyes expressed there would be no distracting her.

“I know he was the leak,” Belle started gently.

“Belle, I know I should have told you, but I didn’t want to upset you.”

“My father’s behavior upsets me,” she sighed. “I can’t believe he wanted to hurt you so much.”

“None of it is your fault, sweetheart.”

Not sure if she believed him, Belle reached out to run her fingers down her baby’s back. Despite everything that happened, Belle still hoped Moe would want to be a part of her life. However, her priority was right here in this room. Robbie and Bae were the best things to ever happen to her. If her father did not want to share her joy, then she couldn’t force the issue. 

“I know,” she murmured. “Do you think he will help Albert Spencer in the future?”

“I hope not.” Shrugging, Gold wished he could predict what Moe would do, but the man’s drinking made him unpredictable.

“I wish he wasn’t so upset about us being together,” she whispered as she moved to kiss her baby’s cheek.

“Belle, I’m sorry being with me has created a rift between you and your father.”

“Robbie,” she breathed. “It’s as you said before. I shouldn’t have to choose. He is the one creating all of these situations.”

“I really don’t want you to worry, darling. I can handle the company. I never expected business to wash over so much into our personal lies, but I promise you, I will always keep you and Bae safe.”

Touched, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I know.”

A glance out the window, he saw the darkened sky. Noting the time, his brows shot up his forehead. “Seems we missed dinner.”

Glancing at the clock, Belle smiled. “I guess we did.”

“Should I have something delivered?”

Belle was hungry. “Leonardo’s,” she suggested.

Chuckling, Gold reached for his phone. “If you wish. Toppings?”

“How about just pepperoni?” She knew it was his favorite. 

“Perfect,” Gold grinned.

Reaching for her son, Belle gently lifted his little body off Robbie’s chest and moved him to the crook of her own arms. Opening his eyes, Bae looked around a moment, but soon settled back into the warmth of Belle’s embrace, falling back to sleep. While Robbie placed their order, Belle stared down at her beautiful son, hardly able to believe he was hers. Touching the tip of her finger to his little nose, she wanted to spoil him and love him and shower him with the best life had to offer.

Though it was tough, Belle tried not to plan out his entire life. As much as she may want Bae to follow in his father’s footsteps, or become a famous scholar, or a thousand other things, she knew Bae would choose his own path. All she truly wanted was her son’s happiness.

Robbie headed downstairs to meet the delivery man, so Belle fed Bae before putting him down for the night. Eating pizza in front of the TV was something she missed while in Paris. Managing to eat two slices before snuggling up to Robbie’s warmth, Belle hoped life never became more complicated. 

Cora was finally out of their lives. Belle certainly wouldn’t have chosen the method, but she would be lying of she said she wasn’t relived to not have to worry about what Cora would do to her son.

As for the rest of the Spencres, the only one she really feared was Killian. Albert and Regina at least stuck to business. Killian seemed the type to use any advantage to get his way. Only time would tell, but Belle hoped the worst as behind them. 

All too soon the jet lag caught up with her. Heading up to bed she was content to cuddle in her husband’s arms as she fell into slumber. Bae woke up only once more during the night needing a new diaper along with his feeding.

When Belle opened her eyes again, she noticed right away how she slept in. Sitting up, stretching her arms, she reached for the baby monitor. A smile spread across her face seeing Robert sitting in the rocking chair telling the baby a story. At least, that looked like what he was doing.

Heading to the bathroom, Belle went through the motions as quickly as possible. Walking into the nursery, she heard her husband describing one of Cora’s parties. Pausing, she listened with open curiosity, wondering why he would be describing such things to Bae.

“That was a magical night, son,” Gold said as he rocked his child. “Do you know why?”

Bae just looked up at his father, not upset, just calmly waiting.

“Not only was that the night I first danced with your mother, it was the night I realized my life would never be the same. I wanted a future with that beautiful, beguiling creature. I’m so lucky to have her in my life. We are both very lucky.”

Heart melting hearing his words, Belle inched closer. When Robbie looked up and spotted her, an understanding passed between them. The love they shared was as strong as ever and there was such a bright, happy future ahead of them.


	60. Chapter 60

Regina looked the younger woman in the eye. “Do you understand what you are supposed to do?”

Ashley nodded, but she couldn’t disguise her doubts. “Are you sure this will help me win my lawsuit?”

“If you do this, your ex will be declared unfit and you will have your daughter back.”

The only reason Ashley was even considering helping Regina Spencer was for Alexandra. At the same time, she knew if she went through with this task, then the small glimmer of hope she harbored of getting back together with Thomas would be gone forever. She messed up and wished every day she could take back her actions, but what was done was done. 

Regina Spencer-Jones was powerful, especially in this town. Even after everything that happened with her mother, Regina stood tall and made sure people knew she wasn’t going anywhere. Those same people cowered. Cora was a little crazy in the end, but her daughter was still very sane and very determined.

At this point, Ashley was desperate. All the courts ruled against her. Thomas had money. After the separation, she worked two waitressing jobs just to pay her rent. The lawyers painted her out to be a deadbeat instead of a responsible mother working for a living. 

No, Thomas had a very well-paying job at Spencer Enterprises and the courts granted him full custody. Ashley needed her daughter every second of every day. Regina swore if Ashley helped her get some information from Thomas, then she would have one of her judge friends grant her full custody of Alexandra. The task seemed easy enough.

“I’ve given you an outline,” Regina continued. “Just orcastrate a casual meeting, find some common ground, and go from there.”

“Ok.” Ashley didn’t think what Regina was asking her to do was all that hard. She could do this. For Alexandra, she could. 

“I want regular updates,” Regina stressed. “If there is even a hint of trouble, I want to be able to do damage control.”

Ashley nodded. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Good.” Regina offered the girl a smile. Ashely was intimidated by her, which would work out excellently in her favor.

Sending Ashley on her way, Regina had every confidence this plan would produce fresh fruit. However, she wouldn’t put all of her chickens in one basket. There were plenty of ways to skin a cat.

One way or another, Gold was going to be ousted from Spencer Enterprises. Regina was going to avenge her mother. Yes, in the end, she had to admit her mother was a bit unhinged. The reason for that was obvious. Gold caused Cora to lose her footing and fall into a pool of jealousy she couldn’t navigate.

One way or another, Regina was going to put Gold in his place. She would seize his shares and she would run her family’s legacy. In the end, Gold would be as disgraced as her mother. Regina would make sure of it.

****

Life was good. For once, things were on the right track. The company was solvent and strong. They would be able to hold up against any of Regina’s antics. An added bonus was how David, Phillip, and Eric were all getting along. If he didn’t know any better, Gold would say he would have to watch the three of them to make sure he wasn’t left out of the loop.

Right now, they were making profits across the board. Even better, Gold was on his way home to his family. His family. The woman he loved more than his own life and his perfect baby boy. His son. Gold couldn’t wait to see them.

The moment he walked through the door, Gold was taken off guard when Belle came running down the hall, a huge smile covering her face. He barely had time to brace himself before she flung her body into his arms.

Laughing, he held her tight. “Belle?”

“You are the most incredible husband,” she gushed before kissing his neck. “Have I told you that?”

“Hmm,” he said when Belle’s lips moved to his jaw. Inhaling her floral scent, feeling his blood warm, Gold needed to taste his beloved. Turning his head, he captured her lips for a thorough kiss. 

“Not today,” he panted between nibbles. “You haven’t, no.”

Smiling, Belle pulled back just enough so she could look into his eyes. “You are the most incredible, wonderful, gorgeous man in the world.”

“Really,” he chuckled. “And what have I done to garner such praise?”

Belle playfully rolled her eyes. “The baby pictures came today.”

“Ah,” Gold couldn’t hold back his grin. “How do they look?”

“Beautiful,” she gushed. “Adorable.”

Kissing him again, Belle knew her body was craving this man, but she strived to contain her urges a little longer.

“In fact,” she said as she laced her fingers through his long hair. “I want to use one of the photos as part of the Christening invitations.”

“Ah, yes, we have to take care of that, don’t we?”

“Umm-hmm,” Belle took his mouth again. Heat pooled between her thighs. She waited hours for Robbie to get home intending to ask him about work and all the regular topics, but all those thoughts flew out of her head now that his arms were around her waist and his tongue was making her dizzy.

Letting his coat drop to the floor, Gold backed Belle up against the wall. Being able to have her again was all he could think about. He wanted Belle naked and beneath him. Inserting a thigh between her legs, he deepened the kiss, moaning when he felt Belle’s softness rubbing against his flesh.

Gasping for air, her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. Finally feeling his naked skin, she let out a little cry of delight. No sooner did she take another kiss, Robbie was pulling away from her hold. “What is it,” she panted.

“Bae?”

“He’s napping,” Belle smiled.

Glancing at the stairs, Gold briefly considered making the climb, but odds were they would wake the baby. Grabbing Belle’s hand, Gold pulled her along to the living room.

“Not here,” Belle whispered. She could still picture her confrontation with Cora in this room.

Gold didn’t argue. Instead, he yanked his wife down the hall and into his study. Taking the baby monitor out of her other hand, he placed the device on the desk before turning his attention back to getting Belle naked. Minutes later, clothing fell to the floor, as did the couple, kissing and caressing every inch of skin they could reach.

Kissing a path down his chest, Belle paused seeing his erection. Taking him in her hand, she wanted to taste him. The moment her mouth moved down to the base of his length, gently suckling his sac, she heard Robbie’s shout of pleasure. Encouraged, she teased his sac with her tongue and lips as her hands stroked his cock. Wanting to taste his flesh, Belle moved to suck his tip, swirling her tongue around his foreskin the way she knew drove him mad.

Loving what Belle was doing, yet wanting more, Gold sat up, moving her body so they were both lying on their sides, her feet pointed toward his head, her face still level with his cock.

“Robbie?”

His eyes met hers, fueled with undisguised passion. “Suck me, Belle.” 

Once she took him in her mouth, Gold grunted from the feel of her clever, enthusiastic tongue having at him, even as his hands moved to spread her legs. Caressing the warm folds of her sex, he felt her moan around his penis and shuddered. Lowering his mouth to her wet core, he gave Belle as good as he was getting. Using his tongue and teeth, Gold nibbled at her clit, licking and sucking her folds, lapping up her juices as she kept sucking and squeezing his erection.

Oh, he wanted this moment to last! He wanted to taste Belle as he felt her swallow his cum. He wanted to feel her throbbing against his lips!

As good as his intentions were, the surge came too quickly. His head moved away from Belle’s sex as he shouted out his release. Sweet Belle eagerly took all of him, leaving Gold panting. Struggling through the haze of pleasure, he saw Belle grinning at him, well pleased with herself. Grunting, he moved to roll her on to her back, determined to finish what he started.

Lifting one of her legs, Gold watched her bloom. Spreading her folds, he licked her bud, pleased when Belle arched into his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he continued to tease and torment her to new heights. Each of her cries was music in his ears. Pushing his tongue inside her core, he felt Belle clench around him and heard her desperate moan. One more pass from her core up to her clit, she sobbed his name, feeling him sucking her throbbing nub until every last vibration was spent, leaving her limp in an exquisitely satisfied puddle. 

Catching her breath, Belle felt her heart still pounding wildly against her ribs as she heard Robbie moving about. Barely having the strength to open her eyes, she saw him grabbing a condom out of his pant pocket. Watching him roll the protection over his cock sent renewed cravings through her blood. 

Smiling as he came over her, Belle eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Accepting his kiss, she moaned in delight as he filled her to the hilt. Robbie thrust hard and fast, and Belle loved it. She loved the sound of their bodies smacking together and the feel of his sac slapping against her!

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk right,” Gold growled passionately in her ear. 

Beyond words, Belle could only cry out and meet his eager movements as she felt her second orgasm swiftly building. Just when she thought Robbie would send her over the edge, he stopped, drew back, and slowly withdrew his erection until only the tip was still within her.

Crying out in protest, Belle grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, trying to bring him back down to her. She needed to feel all of him!

Putting most of his weight on his good knee and forearms, Gold slowly eased back into her tight heat, only to withdrawal again. “ _This _is what you want, isn’t it,” he growled. “This,” he said with another hard thrust.__

“Yes,” Belle sobbed as her arms and legs and core clenched him close. “Oh, yes! Fuck me just-oh! Like-yes! That!”

“You like me slamming into you, Belle?”

“Ah! God, yes!”

Angling his body just right, Gold made her scream, watching her face as her orgasm finally drown Belle in wave after wave of bliss. Not far behind, Gold ejaculated hard, thrusting wildly before collapsing atop his wife, burying his face in her hair. Inhaling her scent, he held her close, his palm reaching down to cup her soft breast, refusing to separate his body from hers.

Life was complete. They had their beautiful son and there would be more children on the horizon. Hopefully, a whole brood. Business was thriving and Gold felt confident he could whether whatever storms Regina, or others, threw his way. 

His heart swelled with perfect happiness; an emotion echoed in the blue depths of Belle’s gaze. Loving the sensation of being inside her, of being one with her, Gold never wanted to part from this moment. Holding him tight, Belle silently communicated her love and devotion, giving him one of her knowing smiles. A smile that was making him harden in preparation for another round of lovemaking.

Yes, life was wonderful and would only become more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Book 3


End file.
